El principio del fin
by Scarlett-Leenalee
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si una mision fuera la llave al final? Lean, no se arrepentiran
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: no soy la dueña de man, pero a veces tomo prestado a Allen, y le agradezco con toda mi vida a Hoshino-sama por haberlo creado...

Otro fanfic después de tanto tiempo, quizás tenga muchos OCC, no es un honesto, no se preocupen, tengo algunos capítulos preparados, pero no es una historia en la que ya tengo el final, ni el problema, preparado.

Espero que les guste, las reviews, por favor traten de ser lo mas optimistas posibles, soy una persona demasiado sensible, en serio, soy demasiado sensible, aunque mis amigos digan que soy fría (aunque yo tampoco lo niego)

Bueno, dejo de hablar de mi humilde persona (ya parezco Kenshin), disfruten

"....¿Por qué te extraño tanto?"

...Ya habían pasado dos días desde que se fue a una misión, solo fueron dos días para perder todo tipo de rastro suyo.

Una luna iluminaba aquella noche oscura mientras una exorcista la observaba desde el banco de la pieza de Allen, tratando de sacarle algún tipo de información...

"Allen, te... extraño"

Fue una misión la que se lo llevo, hace dos días, hacia Rusia...

FLASHBACK

"Allen, es solo una misión de control, tendrás que vigilar Moscú y todos sus alrededores" Decía Komui mientras le entregaba los papeles.

"Mmm, me tomara una semana"

"¿La tomaras?" Le dijo sorprendido

"Si, ¿Por qué no?"

"No, no, por nada, solo me sorprendió, ya que es una misión común de los buscadores"

"Si, lo se pero siento que esta no es para los buscadores"

"Allen, no tienes porque ir solo"

"Claro que no, pero prefiero hacerlo"

"¿Estas seguro sobre esto?"

"Pregunta estúpida, es demasiado obvio que no, pero soy un exorcista"

"Allen, ya eres un General, pero eso no quiere decir que tengas que hacer esto solo"

"Komui, no me pasara nada si eso es lo que temes"

"Pero"

"Además, no me voy a morir, aun no. Solo demasiadas coincidencias me matarían, pero eso no ocurriría, ¿no? De todos modos, mi testamento ya esta escrito"

"¡Walker! No digas eso"

"Tu me obligas Komui. Cada vez que tienes que arreglar mi brazo es una muerte, ya estoy preparado"

"Esta bien General Walker"

"¿De donde salió esa cordialidad?"

"¿Tomara ahora su misión?"

"Lo digo en serio, ¿De donde salió esa cordialidad? Si, la tomare ya mismo, así la termino mas rápido"

"Entonces nos veremos dentro de una semana"

"Si, si llego a atrasarme llamare"

Rápidamente el exorcista de cabellos blancos y puros como la nieve se alejo de la sala, tenia un mal presentimiento, pero no podía permitir que otras personas se pongan en peligro cuando el podía hacer algo.

Salió del edificio y siguió su camino hacia Moscú, hacia donde lo llevaba un destino que nunca eligió pero igualmente tiene que seguir...

La noche apareció y con ella, un brillo lunar que llama a mi melancolía, un ser que vive con mi hasta los últimos días por llegar...

Mi sombra, que parecía haber desaparecido con el astro solar, vuelve con la luna, mi sombra, el supuesto retrato de una persona, mi sombra es diferente a mi cuerpo pero es mi reflejo

La noche parece llamar a mi otro ser, aquel ser hambriento de sangre y sediento de tortura, pero lo impido manteniéndome frío como el hielo...

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

"¿Por qué se preocupan? El dijo que tardaría una semana, apenas han pasado dos días, no es nada"

Se decía a ella misma, tratando de calmar su torturado ser. No quería ver mas la luna, le hacia acordar su presencia, aquella presencia que la hacia tan feliz.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

"Hola hermano, ¿Ha pasado algo?"

"No Lenalee, aun no recibimos ningún llamado del General"

"Pero, el dijo que tardaría una semana, ¿no?"

"Si, pero nos llegaron noticias sobre ataques de akumas"

"Hermano"

"¿Qué?"

"Creo que te has olvidado de algo"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Allen es una General"

"Si, pero es solo una misión de control no una misión de exterminación de akumas"

"Hermano, ¡Allen puede sentir akumas a millones de kilómetros!"

"ES-eso quiere decir que"

"El sabia que akumas iban a atacar la ciudad, por eso tomo la misión. Espero que este bien"

"Lenalee, tu lo has dicho, solo hay que tener esperanza y no bajar los brazos"

"Si" _Pero no puedo evitar sentir preocupación_

Salí de la sala y me fue al comedor. Allí me "encontré" con Miranda, aunque mas que un encuentro ella se choco conmigo.

"Lenalee, lo siento"

"No es nada Miranda, es mi culpa, no estaba viendo hacia donde caminaba"

"Lenalee, te ves preocupada, ¿qué pasa?"

"No, no es nada, solo estoy preocupada"

"¿Por el General?"

Lenalee no pudo evitar sonrojarse con solo el mencionar de aquel nombre

"Si, estoy preocupada por Allen"

"Lenalee, ya veras que todo saldrá bien, pero escuche muchas cosas sobre ese ataque"

"¿Qué?"

"Algunas contradictorias, decían que el ataque fue muy sangriento y la ciudad quedo desolada, algunos decían que viajantes vieron a una persona malherida caminar por los escombros de las calles, otros niegan completamente el ataque"

"Pero no le paso nada, ¿no?"

"Es un General, no puede haberle pasado algo malo"

"Si"

Su voz se resquebrajo y empezó a llorar en los brazos de la exorcista que podía controlar el tiempo

"Le-Lenalee"

"Estoy bien Miranda, solo es que"

"No, esta bien, llora es lo que tienes que hacer si lo sientes, mejor vamos a un lugar mas tranquilo porque no creo que los pasillos sean uno"

"Si, vamos"

Fuimos hasta mi cuarto, allí le acerque una de mis sillas, Miranda no pudo evitar ver la foto que tenia sobre mi cama, era de el, hace unos meses cuando le dieron el titulo de General, aun me acuerdo de ese día, el no estaba muy feliz pero aceptaba aquel puesto sin ninguna queja aunque sentía que se convertiría en alguien como su Maestro...

FLASHBACK

Dos exorcistas charlaban alegremente en el cuarto de aquel que en horas se convertiría en un General...

"Allen, ahora vas a ser un General, ¿acaso no estas feliz?"

"¿Allen?"

Allen se encontraba casi desmayado en un profundo pozo depresivo....

"Allen, no debe ser tan malo ser un General"

"Lenalee, con solo pensarlo mis ganas de vivir desaparecen"

"Pero Allen, no debe ser tan malo"

"Claro, tu no tendrás que ver casi todas las semanas a Leverrier, y para colmo el que me ama tanto"

"Bueno, pero...

"Lenalee, has temblado, ¿tienes frío?"

"No, estoy bien"

"Vamos, toma mi abrigo, si te llegas a enfermar Komui me matara"

"Pero Allen, no teng-

"Lenalee, mi vida depende de ello"

"Esta bien"

"Siguiendo con el tema, ¿quién sabe en que clase de persona me convertiré?"

"Allen, los Generales no son personas con problemas mentales, bueno, algunos problemas tienen, pero nosotros también"

"Lenalee, Tiedoll es, bueno, como decirlo, le causa escalofríos a todos sus alumnos cuando lo ven"

"Tiedoll, Tiedoll, ehhh, no esta tan mal"

"Luego tenemos a Sokaro, por el aspecto no vamos porque seria un hipócrita con este brazo, pero es un antisocial"

"Allen, tampoco es así, esta bien, no es tan antisocial"

"Ese hombre, Cross, de solo decir su nombre vuelven mis pesadillas, ¿que decir de el? Es un vividor, borracho, mujeriego, bueno para nada, abusador, manipulador, mentiroso, tramposo, estafador, poco confiable, a decir verdad, nada confiable, vag-

"Allen, se entendió"

"Eso espero, y luego queda Cloud, ella parece la mas normal, pero ya vas a ver que algún problema tiene, ya sea una infancia traumática o todos estos años cerca de mi Maestro, seguramente esta ultima."

"Allen, no te vas a convertir en otra persona solo por ser un General, además ¿no piensas que ellos ya eran así desde que nacieron?"

"Tienes razón, es imposible imaginar a mi Maestro bueno y sincero"

"No iba a ese punto, pero-

"No me agrada para nada la idea de ser un General, pero he llegado al punto critico y eso me convierte"

"Vamos Allen, anímate, algo bueno tiene"

"Espero que esa no sea una pregunta porque no se que responderte"

"Allen, mira la hora, dentro de treinta minutos serás un General"

"Perfecto, me quedan treinta minutos de vida"

"¡Allen!"

"Lenalee, quiero decirte que fue un placer conocerte, que mi corazón es tuyo y puedes hacer lo que se te antoje con el, dejo mis libros a-

"Allen, no te van a fusilar"

"No pensé en esa opción, tienes razón, quizás me fusilen"

"Grrrr"

"Solo bromeaba Lenalee, ya quiero que sea la hora y que pase rápido"

"¿Y ya te han dicho cual será tu primer misión?"

"Si, despedirme de todos mis compañeros y escribir mi testamento, no, es broma, aun no me dijeron nada"

"¿Debes estar ansioso?"

"No te creas"

"Ya nos veras menos tiempo" Y bajo su cabeza impidiendo que sus lagrimas fueran vistas por el exorcista

Allen tomo su rostro y con sus manos seco sus lagrimas que caían sobre su bello rostro...

"Tonta, claro que los seguiré viendo, son mis amigos, ¿o acaso creías que iba a cambiar por el hecho de que en unos minutos sea un General?"

"Allen"

Apenas termino de decir esta palabras sintió la respiración lenta y casi inexistente de el cerca de sus labios, poco a poco acercándose, rozando los suyos, ya no aguantaba y dio el primer paso

Sus bocas se unieron en un largo y apasionado beso, el puso sus brazos entre su cuerpo y la acerco al suyo mientras ella jugaba con sus cabellos.

De pronto, alguien toco la puerta, los exorcista se sobresaltaron, ¿quién era?

Allen miro la hora, solo faltaban cinco minutos.

"Me deben estar llamando, bueno, fue un lindo momento este antes de morir, lo guardare en mi corazón"

"¡Allen!"

"Mentira Lenalee" Y se acerco a su oído.

"Te amo"

"Vamos deben estar esperándome"

"Bueno, ve tu"

"Iras conmigo, solo tienes que sentarte al lado de tu hermano"

"Pero"

"Nada de peros, vendrás conmigo te guste o no"

"Allen, no tengo cinco años"

"A veces me gusta creer que si"

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

"Lenalee, esta preocupada pero ¿por qué?"

Scarlett: reviews, onegai!!

Kanda: rogando por reviews, realmente no tienes honor

Scarlett: Cállate o llamo al General

Kanda: como si le tuviera miedo al brote de habas

Allen: es Allen

Scarlett: por favor Allen, ¿puedes llevar a Kanda al hospital? Creo que no respira. Reviews o Allen matara mas personas, cuídense pueden ser las próximas

REVIEWS ONEGAI!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: D. Gray man no es mío, es de Hoshino-sama, yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes

Gracias por las reviews, aquí esta mi segundo capitulo, algo corto, lo se, yo no subo tan rápido los capítulos, lo que pasa es que ya tengo tres o cuatro escritos, mi ritmo es de subir uno por semana, pero como me han alentado a seguir, subo otro.

No me maten porque es corto, ya lo se, me di cuenta ahora antes de subirlo...

Estamos en el cuarto de Miranda, ella me alcanzo una taza de te y se sentó al frente mío...

"Lenalee, es solo una misión"

"Si, lo se, pero tengo un mal presentimiento"

"Lenalee..."

"No se que va a pasar, con eso de los ataques, la misión, mi cabeza me duele de solo pensarlo, es demasiada presión"

"Lenalee, respira, solo se te estas traumando por nada, el único preocupado

seria Allen ya que esta allí y seguramente a el no le gustaría que estés así, ¿no?"

"Tienes razón Miranda, tengo que tranquilizarme"

"Así es como me gusta verte, con esa sonrisa"

"Gracias Miranda, iré al comedor, ¿vienes conmigo?"

"Esta bien, además tengo que buscar una nueva misión"

Mientras nos acercábamos le pregunte...

"Pero, ¿acaso no vienes de una?"

"Si, hace una semana y ya llego otra, viene tan rápido estos días y pensar que cuando nos mudados por primera vez aquí Komui no quiera dejarnos ir"

"Si, tenia miedo de que con el cambio no supiéramos como volver"

Los exorcistas que estaban en el comedor podían escuchar las risas de dos mujeres acercándose, muchos se preguntaban la razón de aquella felicidad, otros como Kanda no movían ni un músculo como si las risas fueran solo un silbido producido por el viento.

"Ne, Miranda, he perdido el hambre de tanto reírme, estoy aburrida iré a la ciudad, dile a mi hermano si lo ves"

"Esta bien, adiós"

"Si"

La exorcista de botas negras se alejo de la Orden, camino a la ciudad, quería liberar sus pensamientos, si seguía allí adentro enloquecería...Aunque en la Orden...

"Supervisor, dentro de horas serán tres días y ninguna noticia"

"Rever cálmate solo han pasado dos días, casi tres"

"Pero akumas atacaron los alrededores-"

"Eso dicen viajeros que justo pasaron por allí"

"Tampoco tenemos reportes de los buscadores, quizás fueron asesinados por ellos"

"¿Había buscadores allí?"

"Eh-¿Tendría que haber?"

"Hay que esperar, ahora solo estamos suponiendo con teorías sin fundamentos"

"Pero son los únicos instrumentos que tenemos. Quizás deberíamos mandar a algún exorcista-

"No es necesario aun, además me parece que es una mala idea solo tienes que mirar a los científicos para darte cuenta. Todos están preocupados"

"Esta bien, esperaremos que pase una semana"

Así paso la noche del segundo día, dando lugar al tercero, ninguna llamada, carta o algún tipo de señal. El cuarto día paso mucho mas rápido de lo que uno podría pensar y llegaron al quinto...

Bookman y su sucesor discutían mientras desayunaban...

"Es extraño, ya cinco días y nada" Decía Lavi

"No es su primer misión como General"

"Ya lo se Panda, pero el ataque-

"Estúpido eso es solo un dicho de algunos viajeros"

"Pero, ¿quién sabe?"

"Lavi, solo nos queda esperar" Dijo la exorcista metiendose en la conversación

"Lenalee"

La exorcista dejo su plato en la mesa y se sentó.

"Conociendo a Allen puedo decir que no le paso nada" Dijo firmemente

"Solo esperemos que no haya tomado las costumbres de Cross"

"¿Cross?"

"¿Quién sabe? Seguramente se le paso por la cabeza desaparecer por tres años y dejar miles de cuentas a la orden"

"¡Lavi! Allen no es así"

"Por eso es preferible que le haya pasado algo malo"

Justo en ese momento estaba pasando cierto exorcista

"Hey Yuu"

"No te atrevas a decir mi primer nombre Usagi"

"Es-esta bien Kanda, n-no es necesario que me apuntes con tu espada"

"Kanda, cinco días han pasado desde que el brote de habas se ha ido, ¿no?" Le dijo en tono de broma, quería ver su reacción.

"Como si me importara"

"Vamos Kanda, no seas así, es un General, además ¿quien sabe? Quizás te mandan a buscarlo como a Tiedoll"

"Preferiría morirme a buscar al brote de habas" La atmósfera de volvió negra y densa...

"N-no es necesario decirlo con tanta expresividad"

"Tsk"

Rápidamente se fue, no quería escuchar mas la voz pesada y llena de bromas del sucesor a Bookman.

"No saque nada"

"Lavi, no tienes mas remedio"

"¿Remedio para que?"

"¿Eh? ¿Dije algo?"

"Lenalee"

"Debe ser que con todas estas presiones hablo sola y digo cosas que ni pienso, si, eso"

Lavi la miro con una cara de sorpresa, paso de largo lo que había dicho y se preocupo por esto ultimo, era cierto, Lenalee se notaba preocupada, unas minúsculas bolsas recorrían sus ojos, seguramente durmió poco. Es cierto, el también estaba preocupado, pero trataba de pensar en eso lo menos posible, aunque para ella seria imposible, son tan cercanos, seguramente esa cercanía se convirtió en algo mas que amistad, pero nadie le dijo nada, tampoco como si debieran, pero era fácil darse cuenta.

"Lena-

Sin darse cuenta, Lavi se había quedado solo, todos ya habían terminado de desayunar, el era el único sentado. Como extrañaba esos días en que Allen se sentaba y comía sus miles de raciones, siempre eran los últimos en terminar, ya sea porque siempre estaba gastando bromas a Yuu o por la cantidad de platos que comía Allen. Aquellos tiempos, parecen como si fueran ayer nomás, aunque sabia que no lo era. Lenalee tenia razón algo paso, o va a pasar...

Pero...¿Qué seria lo mejor?...

El quinto día paso, y así lo hizo el sexto, ya en el séptimo....

"Supervisor, tenemos que hacer algo, no hemos recibido ninguna llamada"

"Me es lamentable tener que decir esto, pero tendremos que formar un equipo de búsqueda"

"¿Quién ira?"

"Buscadores que conozcan Rusia como la palma de su mano, dos serán suficientes"

"Esta bien"

"E irán Kanda, Lenalee y Lavi"

"¿Tres exorcistas?"

"No sabemos con que se pueden encontrar, y si necesitan apoyo, enviaremos a Krory y Miranda"

"Esta bien, llamare a los exorcistas"

Diez minutos mas tarde los tres exorcistas estaban sentados en el sillón esperando la información

"Hey Komui, ¿Y por que estamos aquí?"

"Junto con dos buscadores, ustedes son el grupo de búsqueda"

"¿Grupo de búsqueda" Pregunto Lenalee

"Un grupo de búsqueda se utiliza cuando se pierde rastro de un exorcista, y en las peores para saber si esta vivo o no"

"Así es Lavi"

"¿Qué? Pero Allen, el, no"

"No te preocupes, solo queremos saber donde esta, seguramente esta vivo"

"Así que tenemos que buscar al brote de habas, tiene un sentido de orientación inigualable"

"Kanda no digas eso, Allen no es así de perdido, esta bien que muchas veces se perdió en la Orden, pero"

"Seguramente se convirtió en una copia de su maestro, pobre quedo traumado"

"¡Lavi!" Le grito Lenalee,

"Hermano, vamos a buscarlo ahora mismo"

"¿¡Ahora!?" Exclamaron al mismo tiempo Komui, Lavi y Kanda

"¡Si!"

No tenían ninguna opción, no era bueno hacerla enojar, así que la siguieran como dos muertos caminando hacia su tumba....

Los tres ya estaban caminando hacia la puerta pero los detuvo Komui para decirles una ultima cosa...

"¡Esperen! Se encontraran con los buscadores en Rusia cuando salgan del tren"

Komui vio como sus siluetas se perdían en el paisaje, ¿qué les esperaría? Que un General con su poder se perdiera en una misión de control no es algo común, algo malo debe haber pasado.

Mientras tanto en el tren...

"Ne, esto de ir a Rusia"

"Que Lavi"

"No, no se, tengo un mal presentimiento"

"Con el brote de habas eso no es algo nuevo"

"Kanda" Le dijo Lavi en un tono sombrio

"Tsk, ¿qué?"

"Mejor cállate"

"Son dos horas de viaje hacia Rusia, lo mejor sera descansar"

"Tienes razón Lenalee. Solo nos queda esperar"

Al mismo tiempo en un bosque cercano a la capital rusa, un hombre se tambaleaba entre los árboles, sus pasos estaban marcados por la sangre que corría de su mano derecha, su respiración era muy pesada, apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Murmuraba algo...

"Maldita sea, esta inocencia esta acabando con mis fuerzas"

Scarlett: Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo sien-

Allen (cortándole): deja de pedir perdón

Scarlett: pero, quedo corto y me dirán de todo

Allen: bueno, ¿qué mas quieres?

Scarlett: reviews!!!

Allen (agarrandose la cabeza): no tienes remedio, para todos los que leen esto, por favor sean buenos, la autora de esto tiene demasiados problemas mentales

Scarlett: ¡Yo no tengo problemas mentales!

Allen: si, como no

Scarlett: no diré que tratare de alargar los capítulos, porque es imposible para mi, lo que haré es tratar de subirlos rápido.

Allen: el problema de la longitud, es que esta persona (señalándola) tiene sus momentos de inspiración en la madrugada...

Scarlett: ¿y que con eso?

Allen: nada, solo trato de buscar alguna excusa para nada

Scarlett: bueno, mejor lo dejo así, reviews!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: man no es blah blah blah blah, ya estoy cansada de escribir lo mismo...

Aviso muy importante, no subo los capítulos muy rápido, lo que pasa es que tengo algunos escritos. De modo que si alguna vez legara a tardarme es porque escribo lento o no tengo inspiración.

Disfruten, o traten de que sus ojos no se quemen...

El tren se detuvo, ya había llegado a su destino, allí dos buscadores esperaban a los exorcistas...

"Lavi, despierta"

"Panda déjame dormir"

"Lavi, despierta"

"Cállate"

"Lavi"

"Estaremos así media hora, déjamelo. Inocencia actívate, mugen"

"¡Ahhh! ¡Ya me desperteeeeeee!"

"Vamos Lavi, nos deben estar esperando"

"Yawwww, esta bien, pero, ¿era necesario la inocencia?"

"Mejor cállate, podría haber sido peor"

"¡Pero duele!"

"Usagi cállate si no quieres que te haga desaparecer de este mundo" Le dijo en un tono amenazante y con un aura muy oscura un irritado Kanda.

Lavi trago saliva...

"Es-esta bi-bien"

Los tres exorcistas bajaron del tren, muchos pasajeros no podían evitar no verlos, ¿quién no podría? El pelirrojo pelea con la adolescente y el otro los miraba con una cara asesina, era un espectáculo muy gracioso. Los buscadores no tuvieron que molestarse en buscarlos, el escándalo que hacían se lo podía ver a miles de kilómetros, solo faltaba que activaran sus inocencias...

"Exorcistas, mmm, exorcistas, som-"

El otro buscador lo detuvo, los exorcistas no estaban escuchándolos.

"¡Exorcistas!" Grito el otro buscador haciendo que ellos pararan de pelear y vieran asombrados al buscador. El era una persona muy grande y alta, su cabello era negro y corto.

"Perdonen, somos los buscadores Mirai y Mikage"

"Disculpen, soy Lenalee Lee, el es Kanda y el Lavi"

"Un gusto en conocerlos, ¿vamos?"

Los buscadores los llevaron hacia la ciudad, o lo que quedaba de ella...

Miles de escombros se encontraban en lo que antes era una plaza, y ahora piedras secaban las flores.

"¿Qué es esto?" Pregunto Lenalee, su voz sonaba aterrada.

"Esto no es lo importante, lo que viene adelante es"

Siguieron adelante, pero se encontraron con una sorpresa. La parte este de la ciudad se encontraba como si nada hubiera pasado.

"¿Qué es esto? ¿Una ilusión?" Pregunto un sorprendido Lavi

"Vengan, hablaremos con uno de los ciudadanos"

Tocaron la puerta en una casa, de allí salió una mujer de unos treinta años, era alta y esbelta, su cabello era largo, rubio y lleno de rulos.

"Pasen"

"Permiso"

La mujer los llevo hacia su living, allí les servio unas tazas de te.

"¡Que descortés soy! He olvidado presentarme, pueden llamarme Allice"

"Allice, ¿Qué paso en la ciudad?" Rápidamente le pregunto Lenalee.

Pero antes de que ella pudiera responderle, Lavi dijo...

"Espera, supuestamente somos extraños, pero nos dejaste entrar y nos tratas como conocidos"

"Tu debes ser Lavi, ¿no?"

"Si"

"Me lo dijo, bueno, primero les contare lo que paso y allí podré responder a tu pregunta"

"Esta bien"

"La ciudad fue atacada hace cinco días por un ejercito de akumas, había muchos niveles cuatro, podría decir cinco o seis, pero eran muchos"

"Conociendo su fuerza, con solo haber dos ya son muchos" Dijo Mikage.

"Había un exorcista luchando allí, aunque parecía muy cansado, pudo derrotar a muchos, podría decir que a tres cuartos del ejercito antes de que una extraña luz apareciera, no se que fue pero cuando aquella luz desapareció esa persona destruyo a los demás akumas y reestructuro a una parte de la ciudad, dijo que eso era lo único que podía hacer"

"¿Es-esa persona tenia el cabello blanco?" Pregunto Kanda

"Ehhh, si"

"¡El General!" Grito Lenalee. "¿Pero como sabes todo esto?"

"Yo estaba allí cuando sucedió"

"¿Eh?¿Cómo?"

"La ciudad fue atacado, no se si lo dije antes, no teníamos otro lugar a donde ir, esa persona nos protegió. Aunque puedo decir que se fue con heridas tranquilamente fatales"

"En otra palabras, el destruyo a todos los akumas y reestructuro una parte de la ciudad"

"Si"

"Pero, ¿Cómo?"

"Pensé que eso era algo que ustedes podían responder exorcistas"

"Pero, ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? Si solo era una misión de control" Se dijo Lenalee en voz alta

"Como lo prometido Lavi, el General Walker me ordeno que les dijera esto"

"¿¡QUE?!" Gritaron todos, exorcistas (si, hasta Kanda) y buscadores

La mujer solo sonrió y les dijo

"Si, el General me ordeno que lo haga, pero no me dijo otra cosa como su paradero, lo siento mucho si querían saber eso"

"Allice"

"Si, Lavi"

"Aquella luz que viste, ¿de que color era?"

"Ehhh, podría decir que al principio era verde, no con mucha seguridad, y que luego se volvió amarilla hasta desaparecer"

"¿Podría eso haber sido inocencia?"

Todos se miraron entre si, nadie sabia nada, solo suposiciones. Pero ahora lo importante no era eso, sino, el paradero del General.

Allice los llevo hacia la salida

"Allice, muchas gracias por la información, nos tenemos que ir"

"Si ven al General, denle las gracias por todo lo que hizo. El se fue hacia el norte" Les dijo señalando el camino

"Gracias"

Lenalee y los demás siguieron el camino, Allice los miraba desaparecer con el atardecer y recordaba...

FLASHBACK

Dos mujeres estaban limpiando las veredas de sus casa, una de ellas retaba a su hijo.

"Brianna, no seas tan duro con tu hijo, es solo un niño"

"Pero míralo, esta hecho un desastre"

Era cierto, sus ropas estaban rasgadas y sucias, su cara tenia barro y sus rodillas estaban lastimadas.

"Los niños siempre serán niños, no importa lo que pase"

Y allí paso, una akuma ataco a Brianna y su hijo, Allice grito y trato de esconderse en su casa.

Pero nada paso, ¿qué estaba sucediendo? Se pregunto a ella misma, tenia mucho miedo pero lo mismo abrió la puerta unos centímetros y miro lo que estaba ocurriendo. Los monstruos aquellos eran destruidos por una persona, había mucho humo, no la podía ver. Cuando el humo se fue con una torrente de viento vio que aquella persona tenia el pelo blanco, ella pensó que era una persona muy grande a causa del color. Los destruía con sus manos, aunque de su capa blanco salían extraños brazos que atrapaban a muchos.

Todo parecía ir bien, a pesar de que la ciudad se estuviera derrumbando. Hasta que uno de ellos le dio un golpe en su pecho, una espada había atravesado miles de sentimientos y un corazón. No, ese no podía ser el fin. Y no lo era, una luz apareció y la figura volvió a erguirse cuando esta se apago, aunque la persona ya no era la misma, su cuerpo si, pero su aura no, se había vuelto mas oscura. A los pocos segundos destruyo con todos los que quedaban.

Allice no se había dado cuenta de que el estaba sobre el aire, hasta que bajo, de su cabeza salía sangre, tenia un corte importante en su frente, en el total de ella. Lentamente se acerco a una casa y dijo...

"Lo siento mucho, esto es lo único que puedo hacer"

De su mano aparecieron extraños símbolos y aquellas casas que estaban en esa mitad de la ciudad se reconstruyeron. Allice junto fuerzas y salió de su casa.

"¿Esta bien?"

"¿Ne? Si"

"Gracias por, todo"

"No es nada, solo mi trabajo, pero tengo un favor que pedirle"

"¿Qué?"

"Seguramente dentro de unos pocos días vendrán unas personas con unos trajes similares, ellos son exorcistas como yo. Quiero que los atienda y les diga lo que paso. Gracias"

El ya se estaba yendo, pero la mujer lo detuvo

"Pero no se que nos ataco"

"Son akumas"

"Su nombre, ¿cuál es su nombre?"

"Soy el General Allen Walker"

Y se marcho...

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

"Gracias Allen, por todo"

El atardecer se fue, dando lugar a la noche.

Mientras tanto, nuestros exorcistas acompañados de dos buscadores caminaban por el bosque, hasta que uno de los golems recibió un llamado.

"¿Hola?"

"Lenaleeeeeeeeee"

"Hermano, ¿qué pasa?"

"¿Cómo esta todo allí"

"Bien" Le respondió, aunque atrás se podía escuchar a Lavi gritar.

"Mal, mal, mal, esto es terrorífico, hay sangre por todos lados"

"Lenalee, ¿qué es ese ruido molesto?"

"¿Cómo que molesto?"

"Nada hermano, solo Lavi quejándose"

"¿Han descubierto algo? ¿Y el General?"

"La ciudad fue realmente atacada, pero aun no lo encontramos"

"Solo esperemos que este bien, si algo pasa les avisaremos, ¿quién sabe? Quizás el General aparece aquí"

"Si lo hace, puede decirle que yo lo matare cuando vuelva"

"Es-esta bien Kanda. Adiós"

"Adiós"

"Pronto llegaremos a un pueblo, mejor apurarnos"

Mientras tanto, en una ciudad a pocos kilómetros....

"¿Dónde estoy?"

"Hola, te encontramos desmayado en la entrada y te trajimos aquí. Aunque lo extraño era que tenias sangre en su cabeza y manos pero ninguna herida"

"Gracias por ayudarme pero tengo que irme"

"¿Tan pronto? Te ves cansado"

"Si, tengo que volver, además no estoy cansado es mi cara solamente"

"Al menos dime como te llamas, yo soy Sakura Tange"

"Mi nombre es Allen Walker"

"Por tus ropas eres un exorcista, ¿no? Muchos han venido a esta ciudad"

"Si, un General"

"¡Wow! Debes ser muy fuerte, eso explica todo"

"Bueno, me tengo que ir, gracias por todo"

"¡Espera! ¿No tienes hambre?"

"No, estoy bien"

Allen siguió su camino...A cuestas, pero siguió. Tenia que regresar.

"Timcampy, ¿puedes contactarte con la Orden?"

Tim movió su cabeza (o todo el cuerpo) en señal de si.

"Esta bien, contáctame con ellos"

Tim le hizo una señal que significaba que podía hablar con ellos.

"¿Hola?"

"¿Hola?"

"Que extraño, nadie responde, seguramente es Komui jugando con los teléfonos, maldita costumbre que tiene, sabia que algún día eso me iba a molestar"

"A ver Tim, intentemos de vuelta"

"Hola"

"Hola, ¿quién es?"

Maldita sea, justo a mi, ¿por qué me tiene que contestar una maldita secretaria? Seguramente me están buscando, o buscan mi cadáver y ahora que llamo me atiende una estúpida secretaria. Pensó.

"Hola, soy el General-

"¿Eres un General? Debes ser muy fuerte"

¡¿Qué le pasa a esta mujer?! Me interrumpe para decir estupideces, la Orden seguramente me cree muerto y esta me viene a hablar de estupideces.

"Yo tengo una amiga que salió con un General"

"Déjeme adivinar, el General se llamaba Marian Cross"

"Si, ¿cómo lo sabes?"

Demasiado obvio, ¿no? Pensó

"Por favor me gustaría hablar con-

"Ay, sos tan lindo, esa dulzura, me encanta"

Por favor, Dios, si tanto me amas mata a esta mujer.

"¿Quieres salir conmigo?"

Dios, por favor, te lo suplico. Siquiera sálvame de esta.

"Me gustaría hablar con el supervisor primero, ¿si?"

"Esta bien, ya te doy con el"

Gracias Dios, y con sea, te lo agradezco mucho, mujeres como esta no tendrían que existir en este mundo.

En la Orden....

"Supervisor Komui, un General quiere hablar con usted"

"¿Quién?"

"¿Eh?"

"¿Qué General?"

"Ehh, je je, no se, pero tiene una voz muy dulce y es muy cortes"

"¡EL GENERAL WALKER!" Grito todo el departamento científico

"Sígame supervisor"

"¿En cual teléfono?"

"¿Cómo que en cual?"

"Si"

"Ehhhh, ¿lo olvide?" Dijo con terror la secretaria

"¡¿Cómo que lo olvidaste?!"

"Son muchos, no podría acordarme"

"A ver, voy a probar en cada uno. ¿Hola?"

Y así estuvieron muchos minutos, Komui hablándole a cada teléfono, consiguiendo como respuesta un silencio

Allí afuera Allen

"Maldita sea la secretaria, perdió mi llamada seguramente"

"¿Hola?"

"No lo puedo creer, luego de media hora"

"Hola, soy el General-

"Walkeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer"

Komui, antes de que me digas algo te voy a decir una cosa"

"¿Qué?"

"Si la próxima vez que llamo me atiende una secretaria, esa va a ser la ultima vez. Mira que tengo experiencia, con esa persona como Maestro se muchas cosas"

"Es-esta bien"

"Lamento no haber avisado, voy en camino hacia la Orden, creo. Creo que estoy algo, solamente algo perdido"

"¿Sabes en donde te encuentras?"

"Ni la mas pálida idea"

"Allen"

"Pero de alguna forma me arreglare, siempre llego"

"Esta bien, entonces le avisare al grupo de búsqueda-

"De modo que ya estaban buscando mi cadáver" Allen empezó a reírse....

"No, solament-

"Ya lo se Komui, no te preocupes, avísales que estoy bien y en camino"

"Adiós General, nos veremos en unos días"

"Así es"

Scarlett: Gracias a todos por sus reviews, en serio, muchísimas gracias, no se imaginan el aliento que me dan.

Allen: en serio no se imaginan, cada vez que lee uno piensa en como torturar a un exorcista en la historia.

Scarlett: ¡Allen! Eso es mentira, yo no torturo a nadie

Allen: Si, como sea. Mejor te sigo la corriente...

Scarlett: ¿Qué dijiste?

Allen:¿Eh? Nada, nada. Ah, le mando un gran saludo a Himiko Uzumaki.

Scarlett (murmurando): Era un beso...

Allen: ¿Qué?

Scarlett: ¿Eh? Nada. Che, con lo del test, para mi anda mal, a mi también me salió Allen (y pensar que lo hice miles de veces, también hice trampa, y lo mismo salió que era Allen)

Allen: lo que pasa es que soy tan famoso

Scarlett: Allen, te lo ruego, no te conviertas en tu Maestro

Allen: MUERTE A CROSS, MUERTE A CROSS, MUERTE A CROSS, MUERTE A CROSS

Scarlett: Bueno, me tengo que ir porque Allen empezó con su hermosos cántico y no hay nadie que lo pare, excepto Lenalee pero en estos momentos no se encuentra. Aquí se termina el omake de este capitulo. Reviews!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: D. Gray man no me pertenece, pero lo tomo prestado (Allen es mío)…

Perdón por la tardanza, con esto de Navidad no pude desearle a nadie que tengan una feliz ni el cumpleaños de Allen, pero en el MF si lo hice.

Prometo que para el domingo voy a subir otro capitulo, en serio. Porque ya tengo muchos escritos, quizás unos seis, pero tengo que esperar que Hoshino haga algún capitulo, ya que lo escribo no esta tan fuera de la realidad (lo dije, tan lejos de la realidad)

"Esto no me gusta, esto no me gusta, esto no me gustas, esto-

"Lavi, ¿quieres parar? Eso solo un bosque" Le dijo Lenalee algo molesta, no aguantaba mas los quejidos de su compañero.

"Pero, pero mira el bosque, esta lleno de sangre, por todas lados"

"Lavi, yo no veo en ningún lugar sangre"

"Hey Kanda, ¿qué estas mirando?" Le pregunto Lavi y se acerco, lo que vio hizo que su sangre se helara.

"¡Hey! ¿Qué esta pasando?"

Los tres exorcistas se quedaron fríos mirando aquello, todo un grupo de árboles, todos tenían los mimos símbolos, hechos en sangre.

"Lavi, ¿conoces estos signos?"

"No, pero con solo mirarlos, puedo decir que son notas musicales antiguas"

"¿Quién haría esto?" Pregunto Lenalee

"El brote de habas" Contesto tranquilamente Kanda

"El no pudo hacerlo" Le contesto Lenalee, con un tono muy seguro, como una niña porfiada.

"Entonces dime alguien que conozca este tipo de caligrafía musical"

"N-no se, pero no pudo ser el, ¿no?" Lenalee miro a Lavi con lagrimas en sus ojos...

"No lo se Lenalee, pero, no le veo nada malo si lo hizo el, tampoco"

Siguieron caminando por el bosque en medio de la noche, aunque la luz de la luna les permitía ver el camino y los símbolos, media hora caminando hasta que los árboles desaparecieron y apareció un río, un puente señalaba la entrada al pueblo...

Corrieron hacia el puente, este era de piedra, viejo pero resistente, el pueblo brillaba, seguramente estaban festejando algún festival...

"Wow, que fiesta que se están haciendo, ¿eh?"

"Lavi, estamos aquí buscando al General"

Sin darse cuenta, Lenalee había quedado sola, los demás se habían perdido entre la muchedumbre, algunos directamente se mezclaron entre la fiesta (como Lavi) y otros buscando la salida, como Kanda.

"Perfecto, me quede sola, ¿ahora que hago?"

La noche era joven, no podía quedarse esperando que alguien apareciera...

"Estoy en medio de una fiesta en una ciudad que no conozco, ¿qué hago?"

Podría adentrarme, un descanso no me haría mal, ¿no? Además, este donde este Allen, no creo que este mal, ¿no? Pensaba la exorcista.

Sin pensarlo mas, se adentro entre la muchedumbre, allí, un grupo de persona estaban haciendo una ronda y en el medio había una estatua. Lenalee pregunto a unos de los pobladores que estaban haciendo.

"¿Eres extranjera?"

"Si"

"¡Ah! Eso lo explica todo, esta es la celebración anual de la Virgen Annaris, ella fue quien creo y protegió este pueblo durante trescientos años, muchas personas dicen que si uno ve su estatua por trece minutos, su figura aparecerá, pero nadie sabe si es verdad"

"Gracias"

¿Conque esto es por la Virgen? ¿Por qué su nombre me resulta tan conocido? ¿Dónde están los demás?

De pronto su golem empezó a vibrar y moverse, alguien estaba llamando. Lenalee se movió hacia las afueras, con todo el ruido no podría escuchar nada...

"Hola"

"Lenaleeeeeee"

Era su hermano, ¿quién no reconocería esa voz chillona?

"Hermano, ¿qué pasa?" Dijo con un tono de preocupación

"Les quería avisar que el General Walker ha llamado"

"¿Esta bien?"

"Si, dijo que vendría lo mas pronto posible"

"Entonces tenemos que volver"

"Así es"

"Me alegro"

"¿En donde están?"

"Estamos en..... en"

¿En donde estamos? Pensó Lenalee

"¿Saben en donde están?"

"Si, en un pueblo después de una bosque"

"Mas detallado no puede ser, ¿no?"

"El bosque esta después de Moscú"

"No tienen la menor idea de donde están"

"Hermano, lo que pasa es que en el pueblo están celebrando y nos perdimos, yo no se donde estamos, creo que lo otros si saben"

Creo. Pensó.

"Vuelvan rápido, no queremos ningún accidente"

"Esta bien hermano, adiós"

"Adiós Lenalee"

"¿Y ahora como les digo?"

Lenalee miraba para todos lados, buscando a sus compañeros pero lo único que encontraba eran personas alejándose del festejo por dolores de cabeza, algunos estaban tan borrachos que no podían ni mantenerse en pie, pero ninguno de sus compañeros... Hasta que se le ocurrió una idea, su golem.

"Lavi, Lavi, ¿me escuchas?"

"Lenalee, ¿qué pasa?"

"Komui ha llamado, encontrémonos en la entrada del pueblo"

"Esta bien, ¿ahora?"

"Si, ahora"

Léanle corto la conversación, ya se encontraría con uno, rápidamente llamo a Kanda

"Kanda"

"¿Qué?"

"Tienes que venir a la entrada del pueblo, Komui ha llamado, y dile esto a los buscadores, yo no se donde están"

"Tsk"

"Bien, ahora solo queda esperar"

La exorcista se sentó en una piedra, la luna brillaba sobre el lago de una forma, uno diría, ¿extraña?

"¡Lenalee!"

"Lavi"

"Llegue, me estas haciendo perder el festival"

"Lavi, estamos en una misión"

"Lenalee, siempre pensando en esas cosas, nunca conseguirás un novio así"

Rápidamente Lavi tomo una posición defensiva, pero así como la hizo, se sentó, se acordó de que Allen no estaba allí, no como la otra vez en la que dijo eso y el lo pateo.

"Lavi, ¿de que te ríes?"

"Nah, solo de un recuerdo"

Aquella vez donde estaban en el arca, yo había dicho eso y recibí un gran golpe, aquellos tiempos, parecen tan lejanos. ¿Quién lo creería? Una luz tan brillante que aun no ha desaparecido y que sigue aun brillante como el primer día, o quizás mas fuerte. Pero, la pregunta es, ¿cuándo desaparecerás? Pensó el exorcista.

Sin darse cuenta, Kanda había llegado y con los dos buscadores.

Mirai pregunto

"Lenalee, ¿Qué dijo Komui?"

"Ah, si, dijo que tenemos que volver, Allen esta bien"

"¿Qué?" Exclamaron todos

"Eso me ha dicho"

"El brote de habas pagara" Dijo Kanda con un tono ¿maléfico?

"Tienes razón Yuu, pagara" La atmósfera contagio a Lavi, que se reía maliciosamente.

"No-me-llames-por-mi-primer-nombre"

"Es-esta bien, no me apuntes con eso"

"Vamos, tenemos que volver"

"Esperen exorcistas, ustedes volverán, nosotros nos tenemos que quedar"

"Entonces esto es un adiós" Dijo Lenalee tristemente

"No, es solo un hasta luego"

"Cierto"

Con las palabras del buscador, su cara se ilumino.

"¡Vamos Lenalee!¡O sino perderemos el tren!"

"¡Esta bien! ¡Ahí voy!"

"Hasta luego"

"Hasta luego señorita Lenalee"

Rápidamente Lenalee siguió a sus compañeros que se dirigían hacia el bosque...

"No, otra vez por acá no"

"Lavi, deja de quejarte, es solo un bosque"

"Pero, pero, pero"

"Usagi, cállate y camina"

"Esta bien Kanda"

Los exorcistas caminaron rápidamente por el bosque, Lavi no dejaba de quejarse, Kanda ya lo quería acuchillar, pero Lenalee lo detenía, hasta que llego un momento en que la harto.

"¡si! Llegamos, lo hicimos. Aunque, ¿era necesario pegarme Lenalee?"

"Camina o te hago desaparecer de la faz de la tierra"

"Si Lenalee, no es necesario amenazar"

El ambiente era tenso, estaban cansados y querían volver, pero tenían tres horas de viaje por delante...

Mientras en algún lugar de Rusia...

"Ne, ¿dónde estamos Tim?"

Tim se movió negativamente

"Perfecto, no tenemos la menor idea de donde estamos, vamos hacia la izquierda"

Timcampy sintió un mal presentimiento por la decisión de su dueño

"Vamos Tim, no puede ser tan malo, ¿no? Además, no tenemos la menor idea de adonde ir, si al menos supiera donde estamos podría usar el Arca"

Tim se sorprendió por ello

"Si, ya se que a Komui no el gustaría que la usase, pero, yo creo que ahora seria un muy buen momento, pero no sabemos ni nuestro paradero"

Allen se sentó en una piedra a pensar, ¿qué harían? Estaban perdidos y no conocían a nadie, espera, si conocían a alguien...

"Espera, si conocemos a alguien, esa chica, mmm, ¿cómo se llamaba?¡Ah, si! Sakura, volvamos al pueblo"

Volviendo con Lavi y los demás...

"Al fin llego el tren, diez minutos retrasado"

"No te quejes tanto Lavi, ya volveremos, tengo sueño"

"Yo también, lo primero que voy a hacer cuando llegue es dormir, dormir y dormir"

"Ya te pareces a Allen, solo falta que dijeras comer, comer, comer"

"No te preocupes Lenalee, cuando lleguemos seguramente el estará allí"

"Si, subamos"

Volviendo al pueblo....

"¡Sakura, Sakura Tange!"

"¿Quién esta gritando mi nom-"

"Gracias a Dios"

"Pero mira quien es, es el General Allen Walker"

"Allen esta bien"

"¿Qué paso?" Le pregunto Sakura en un tono de broma

"¿En donde estamos?"

"¿No sabes?" Dijo sorprendida

"No se, ¿te parece? Si se, pero por alguna razón del mundo no tengo conocimiento alguno sobre este pueblo, pero creo saber donde estoy. Es obvio que te estoy preguntando porque no se."

"Estamos en la ciudad de Smolensk"

"Smolensk, eso quiere decir que estamos al oeste del Óblast de Moscu"

"Exacto, pero eres extranjero, ¿cómo lo sabes?"

"Se mucho de geografía"

"Con saber teoría no es suficiente, además creo que esta es tu primera vez aquí"

"Es cierto, no, son ciertas las dos cosas, pero con saber donde estoy me es suficiente, gracias"

"¿A dónde vas?"

"Vuelvo a la Orden, adiós"

"¿Adiós?"

Allen con un solo movimiento de su mano hizo aparecer una puerta, el Arca.

"No te preocupes Tim, la otra parte esta en las afueras de la ciudad de modo que nadie me diga nada"

OMAKE DE ESTE CAPITULO (si, decidí que se llamara así esta parte que esta al vicio y que ustedes tiene que leer)

Scarlett: Lo siento mucho por no subir, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento

Allen: bueno basta, ya se que fue mucha la espera por esto

Scarlett (en un tono ultra melo dramático): y es cortooooooooooo, todo me sale maaaaal

Allen: eh...Scarlett, bueno, ella no se encuentra bien ahora, tuvo un ataque de locura y depresión, cuídense señores. Tengo que llamar a alguien aquí...¿quién? ¡Lenalee!

Lenalee: ¿Qué Allen?

Allen: estamos en el omake de la loca (refiriéndose "cariñosamente" a la escritora)

Lenalee: pobre, esta todos los días escribiendo

Allen: ese no es nuestro problema

Lenalee: y ahora no sabe si inscribirse en el concurso de fics navideños o no

Allen: esperemos que se inscriba

Lenalee: pero Allen, tiene que escribir un fic

Allen: ¿y? Es una escritora dentro de todo...

Lenalee: bueno, es decisión de ella, ahora nos tenemos que ir

Allen : ¿por qué?

Lenalee: porque se acabo el tiempo, Allen ya te pareces a tu Maestro

Allen: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Lenalee: nos tenemos que ir, Allen enloqueció, creo que lo traume, pero bueno yo no lo traumo tanto como la hace Scarlett-chan, REVIEWS!!

FIN DEL OMAKE (Gracias Kami-sama)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: D. Gray man no me pertenece, quiero para mi cumpleaños un peluche de Allen

Como lo prometido, el capitulo del domingo, quiero mas reviews, bueno, tampoco para tanto, lo voy a hacer rápido, disfruten y den reviews...

El viaje devuelta fue mas rápido que el de ida, quizás porque todo estaba bien y el General estaba a salvo, eso era lo que pensaba nuestra exorcista. Aunque quizás las cosas no eran tan así.

En el tren Kanda se había dormido, y Lavi aprovecho la ocasión para empezar a hacerle una trenza...

"Lavi, no creo que sea una buena idea"

"Yo creo que si, además, ¿no le queda bien"

"¿Si?"

¡No! Le queda horrible...Pero eso no es lo que me preocupa, ¿y si Kanda se despierta? No, por favor, otro lío en el tren no, los pasajeros nos estaban viendo con caras malas cuando entramos, por favor, que esto termine bien. Pensó

"Termine" Dijo felizmente el pelirrojo, estaba orgulloso de su "trabajo".

"No se ha despertado"

"Y no creo que lo haga" Dijo con una voz maliciosa

"¿Lavi?"

La preocupación se notaba en la cara de Lenalee, la cara de Lavi no significaba otra cosa mas que mas travesuras...

"Lavi, basta, solo faltan treinta minutos para que lleguemos, siquiera hagamos que estas personas tengan un viaje decente, no como las anteriores"

"Lenalee, si no ponemos gracia en nuestras vidas nos moriremos aburridos y diremos que hemos desperdiciado nuestras vidas"

"Lavi, una cosa son las gracias, otras las maldades hacia otras personas" Dijo señalando la trenza de Kanda

"Pero Lenalee, esto no es una maldad, además, ¿Qué parte de mi es malvada?"

"Ehhh" No tenia la menor idea de que decir, miraba hacia todos lados, tratando de buscar algo que le diera una idea...

"Lenalee"

"Ehh, ¿ninguna?" Dijo sin mas remedio. Aunque realmente dudaba de lo que dijo

"Ne, estoy aburrido"

"Lavi, ¿por qué no duermes?"

Así no haces nada malo, nada mas de lo que ya hiciste. Pensó Lenalee

"Pero queda menos de medio hora, además si me durmiera ahora ustedes después me tendrían que cargar porque yo no pienso dormir por solo media hora"

"Lavi, duérmete"

Mejor que duermas y luego te tengamos que cargar antes de que empieces a pasear por todo el tren buscando a quien molestar... Pensó...

"Como quieras, te quedas sola, y nada de despertarme con inocencia"

"Esta bien"

Y muy despacio dijo

"Como si fuera posible despertarte con inocencia siquiera"

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"¿Qué? ¿Estabas despierto? Ehhh...dije que no... que no te voy a despertar con inocencia"

"Mejor que sea así, me voy a dormir"

Cerca, solo a media hora de verte Allen...

La luna brillaba en el cielo negro salpicado de estrellas, mientras cerca de la Orden un muchacho de cabellos blancos y ojos plateados y cortantes como el acero salía del Arca, aunque se quedo allí duro...

"Tim, no creo que vuelva a la Orden, ahora"

"Contáctame con ellos"

Timcampy cumplió con las ordenes de su dueño y llamo...

"Buenas noches, usted ha llamado a la oficina de Komui, en estos momentos

¡No¡ ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esta mujer? De las miles de secretarias que hay en el mundo, justo esta.

"Hola, quiero hablar con el Supervisor Komui"

"Pero el no se encuent-

"Soy el General Allen Walker, comuníqueme con el"

"Enseguida"

"Gracias Dios, no, solo falta que se haya olvidado cual era el teléfono" Dijo con pesar y preocupación

"General Walker"

"¡Ah! Komui, has encontrado el teléfono"

"Muy gracioso Allen"

"No volveré hasta unas semanas a la Orden"

"Bueno, dejemos las bromas de lado, ¿qué querías decirme?"

"Lo que acabo de decir"

"¡¿QUÉ?!"

"No es necesario gritar Komui, escucho perfectamente"

"¿Estas perdido?"

"No, no es por eso, es que quiero entrenar y necesito paz"

Es imposible entrenar en la Orden ya que siempre hay alguien que necesita algo, algo que molesta (como Komurin y sus miles de versiones) y muchas distracciones...

"Y no puedes hacer eso en la Orden"

"Si esa es una pregunta, no"

"He llamado al grupo y les dije que volvieran, no les puedo decir qu-

"Komui, estoy bien, además estoy mas cerca de ti de lo que crees, solo serán algunos días y llamare"

"¿Llamaras?"

"Lo digo en serio"

"¿Y que les diré a los demás?"

"Lo que yo te he dicho, que el General se ha ido a entrenar, eso"

"Lo dices tan fácil, pero no lo es"

"Komui, tu solo tienes que decirlo, yo tengo que hacerlo"

"Pero, pero, pe-

"Nos vemos dentro de una semana, adiós"

Timcampy corto la conversación...

"Creo que era lo correcto, ¿no"

Timcampy se movió en señal de un no

"Necesito compañía, compañía que me hable" Dijo reprochándole a Tim

"Vamos, iremos a algún lugar tranquilo"

Allen volvió a abrir el Arca, el y Tim lo atravesaron dejando en ese lugar un aura muy negra...

En el tren...

"Al fin llegamos" Dijo Kanda gruñendo

"Y el Usagi ya se durmió, Inocencia act-

"No Kanda, le dije que durmiera, así no molestaba a nadie"

Lenalee no pudo evitar reírse, esa trenza, se le veía tan... tan mal, pero a la vez tan graciosa. Kanda la miro con cierta sorpresa.

"N-no es na-nada"

"Llevare al Usagi estúpido, tú lleva sus cosas"

"Esta bien"

Los exorcistas esperaron a que la mayoría de las personas salieran, Llénale suspiro con decepción.

Kanda la miro con cara de preocupación, ¿qué molestaba a la exorcista?

Lenalee se dio cuenta de esto y le sonrió...

"No es nada, a pesar de todos nuestros esfuerzos la gente sigue viéndonos, y pensar que Lavi no hizo nada esta vez"

Aunque lo que no sabia Lenalee es que las personas, la mayoría, no miraba a dos personas, una cargando a otra desmayado, la mayoría veía a un hombre con una espada en su cuerpo y ... ¿una trenza?

"Vamos"

Los exorcistas, en realidad, dos, Lavi estaba sobre los hombros de Kanda, caminaron por la ciudad hacia la Orden...

Las calles estaban desiertas, silenciosas, parecía deshabitada pero la razón de esto era solo que era muy tarde...

"¿Qué es eso?" Pregunto Lenalee señalando un destello de luz en cielo que provenía del suelo...

"Tsk, akuma"

"¡Lavi! ¡Lavi! Despierta"

"Ne, Lenalee, déjame dormir"

"¡Lavi! Un akuma"

"¡Que!"

Lavi se sorprendió, estaba sobre Kanda...

"Tan rápido salimos del tren"

"Auch, no era necesario tirarme al suelo"

"Apúrate"

"Esta bien"

"¿Qué esta pasando Lenalee?"

"¿Ves aquella luz?"

"Por el color parece la de un akuma"

Los tres exorcistas se detuvieron en aquel rincón, no había nada, solo una espesa niebla violáceo oscura...

"Parece la de un akuma, pero no es. Mejor vayamos a la Orden, allí preguntaremos" Dijo lavi

Cuando entraron todo estaba oscuro, las luces apagadas, todos estaban durmiendo seguramente, decidieron que lo mejor era esperar hasta la mañana y ahí preguntar.

Lenalee se dirigió rápidamente a un cuarto, no al suyo, sino al de Allen y se llevo una sorpresa, el no estaba allí, pensó que quizás fue a buscar algo y se quedo esperando allí...

Pero nadie llego...

Al día siguiente...

Lenalee sin darse cuenta cuando se despertó, se dio cuenta de que se había dormido en una silla en el cuarto de Allen, se quedo toda la noche esperando, pero nadie fue.

"¿Qué extraño? Si dijo que vendría"

Unas lagrimas amenazaron caer por su rostro pero ella no lo permitió, quizás aun no había llegado. Decidió ver a su hermano y preguntarle...

"Hermano"

"Lenaleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"

"¿Dónde esta Allen?"

"Lenalee, salúdame, soy tu hermano"

"¿Dónde esta Allen?"

"No te preocupes ha llamado"

"¿Dónde esta?" Le volvió a preguntar, poco le importaban los intentos de su hermano de abrazarla.

"No me dijo donde, pero dijo que volvería en una semana"

"¿Cómo que lo dejaste ir?"

"Lenalee, ya conoces como es el, no importa lo que le digas, el lo hará igual, poniendo su vida en peligro lo hará"

"Pero, nosotros lo fuimos a buscar y, y"

"Lenalee, lo se, pero eso es lo que me dijo. Ojala pudiera decirte algo mas, pero"

"Allen, ¿por qué?"

De la nada, alguien abrió la puerta, era Lavi.

"Buenos días, Komui te quería preguntar sobre un evento que ocurrió anoche"

"Nuestros censores no percibieron nada"

"Que raro, en la ciudad vimos una luz muy extraña que salía del suelo, supuestamente"

"¿Una luz?"

"Me atrevo a decir que como la de un akuma, no, parecida a la de uno"

"La verdad, no tenemos ningún informe, aunque tampoco había buscadores anoche"

"Era de noche"

"¿De noche? ¿A que hora?"

"No podría decirte, cuando salimos del tren"

"Y eso fue minutos antes de que el General saliera"

"Hermano, ¿tiene algo que ver que el haya llamado a esa hora?"

"No lo se, pero es lo único que se me ocurre"

"Yo no llegue a ver mucho, porque cuando llegamos a la fuente de la luz, solo vimos una espesa neblina"

"¿Habrá usado el Arca?"

"¿El Arca?" Pregunto sorprendida

"Pero no sabia donde estaba, el, supuestamente, no puede usarla si no sabe donde esta"

"Ahora que lo dices, podría haber sido el Arca" Dijo Lavi

"¿Por qué?"

"Por eso me parecía tan conocida la energía, es la del Arca"

"E-es la de un Noe" Dijo tristemente Lenalee

"Lenalee"

"¿Qué pasara si Allen se conviert-

"Aun no ha pasado, no tenemos la necesidad de buscar la solución a un problema que aun no ha pasado" Le dijo Komui tratando de tranquilizarla

Hermano, lo que me dices es mentira, tu también estas preocupado por esto, sabes que te tienen controlado pero intentas esconderlo. Si sabes lo que hay que hacer si llegara a pasar, solo que no quieres preocuparme. Pero también se que siempre has defendido a Allen y te has apoyado en que el catorceavo traiciono al Conde, y que ahora pasaría lo mismo. Pensó firmemente.

"Esta bien"

Le di una sonrisa falsa, pero el la creyó, ¿cómo puedo sonreír cuando todo esto esta pasando frente a mis ojos yo no puedo hacer nada?

Allen ¿qué estarás haciendo en este momento?

Mientras tanto en algún lugar del mundo...

"Atchis, atchis, atchis" (es un sonido de estornudos)

"Alguien esta definitivamente hablando de mi"

"Tanto tiempo sin venir aquí, ¿se molestara?"

"Buenos días, ¿qué de-. General Allen Walker"

"Allen estará bien"

"¿Qué hace aquí?"

"Olvida las cordialidades, vine para entrenarme"

"Entrenarte, ¿para que?"

"Inocencia"

Sakura lo miro con una cara confusa, no entendía nada de lo que decía.

"Te molesta si dejo mis cosas aquí, es una posada después de todo"

"Tanto tiempo sin clientes"

"Seguramente es por tu comida"

"¿Quieres dormir en las calles?"

"No, estoy bien aquí, luego hablaremos, me voy a entrenar"

"¿A dónde?"

"A las montañas, si ves a alguien y pregunta sobre mi, di que no sabes quien es esa persona"

"¿Te buscan?"

"La verdad, no"

"Esta bien, porque yo no albergo a prófugos"

"Y yo no soy uno"

OMAKE DE ESTE CAPITULO

Scarlett: Hola!!

Allen: Primero promete una cosa

Scarlett: ¿qué?

Allen: que no te vas a desmayar

Scarlett: esta bien, como quieras, aquí esta el quinto capitulo, no se que decir, no se preocupen por los personajes OCC, no cambiaran el rumbo de la historia

Allen: primera vez que no sabes que decir

Scarlett: este omake no va a ser gracioso

Allen: tus omakes nunca lo son

Scarlett: saben que? Para tener ideas sobre que hacer en la siguiente saga (después se darán cuenta de lo que quiero decir, solo espero poder acordarme, recuérdenmelo!!onegai) decidí hacer mis muñecos vudú

Allen:¿qué?

Scarlett: exacto, cada uno de los exorcistas, científicos y etcétera, el de Leverrier lo tuve que hacer miles de veces ya que de tanto clavarle agujas lo rompí, a uno lo prendí fuego y a otro se lo di a mi perro (en otras palabras, no duro ni cinco minutos)

Allen: por favor, dejen reviews y algo que haga que la escritora le venga la inspiración, ya estoy sintiendo punzadas en la garganta

REVIEWS ONEGAII


	6. Chapter 6

Dsiclaimer: D. Gray man no es mío, y tengo de el derecho de escribir cualquier cosa aquí ya que me es muy difícil aceptar el hecho de que no sea de mi propiedad...Si después de leer esto aun viven para contarlo, son unos afortunados

Aquí nuevamente, seguramente deben estar hartos de estas notas de la autora, tener que bancarse las estupideces que escribe, gomenasai, tratare de escribir cosas serias (en otras palabras, que no va a haber mas notas de autor). No, pero hoy es diferente (casi me olvidaba, FELIZ AÑO NUEVO), aquí viene algo de información y opiniones mías

Ein: quiere decir uno en alemán

Laden: quiere decir cargar en alemán, pero también quiere decir cargado (solo en algunos casos, yo voy a usar este ultimo)

Cuando lleguen a la parte de los rombos en la mano, es a imaginación de cada uno, no quise entrar en muchos detalles...

Bueh, creo que termine con la tortura, no!!, esperen, me olvidaba, a Ichi-Ichi (mil millones perdones, seguramente lo escribí mal) no te preocupes, no creo ni uso muñecos vudú, solo era una forma de mostrar mi "amor" por Leverrier, je je... Gracias a todos los que dejan reviews, no los voy a escribir porque seguramente vana estar mal, pero se los agradezco con toda mi alma

Ahora, si no los aburro mas, disfruten

"Lenalee"

"Lenalee"

"Lenalee"

"¡Lenalee!"

"Ah, Miranda, lo siento, estaba pensando en otra cosa"

"Lo siento si te interrumpí, pero te quedaste con la mirada fija...hace media hora"

"Estoy bien, solo preocupada"

"Por el General, ¿eh?"

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Por que te quedaste mirando su fotografía"

Lenalee se sonrojó y admitió la verdad

"Si"

"No deberías, es un general, es muy fuerte"

"Si, pero... hay algo que me perturba"

"Solo tendrías que tener un poco mas de fe, bueno mira quien te lo esta diciendo, ¿no?"

"Miranda, no, tienes razón, ¿cómo puedo pensar estas cosas? Allen debe estar en algún lugar luchando y yo aquí haciendo nada"

"Lenalee"

No, Miranda, mira lo que has hecho, ahora se siente peor, eres una inútil buena para nada, ahora esta peor. Se decía mentalmente a ella misma.

"Gracias Miranda, gracias por todo, sabes muy bien como ayudar a las personas"

"¿Miranda?" Pregunto sorprendida y algo preocupada

Su aura si había iluminado, sus ojos tenían un destello propio de una estrella, solo faltaba que flotara...

...En las montañas cercanas a Smolensk...

"Es perfecto este lugar, el río fluye tranquilamente, los pájaros cantan, el clima, mejor imposible, sin palabras"

"Es diferente a la Orden, eso es lo único que puedo decir"

Allen se sentó en un terreno plano, durante quince minutos medito, pensó todo lo que había pasado en Moscú, como había conseguido esa Inocencia. Al terminar, se paro lentamente...

"Uno, dos, tres, inocencia actívate"

De su mano derecha aparecieron rombos verdes brillantes, cada uno señalaba un dedo. Todos los rombos brillaban fuertemente.

"Mi inocencia se activa en mi mano, pero la siento por todo mi cuerpo, eso es a causa de que tiene conexiones con todos los nervios de mi cuerpo"

Allen se concentro, y pensó solamente en ella, la Inocencia...

De su mano apareció un arma, aquella arma que uso contra el ejercito de akumas...

"Esta es una de sus formas, para usar balas comunes solo tengo que decir el numero y disparar"

"Ein"

Y disparo hacia la nada...

Una bala brillante surco el cielo hasta desaparecer...

"Pero si quiero disparar a un akuma que esta lejos o que es imposible acertar el tiro lo que tengo que hacer es, laden"

Y volvió a disparar, esta vez el tiro siguió un camino, Allen pudo sentir que disparo a un akuma, su alma se había liberado, aunque esta estaba a millones de kilómetros de el...

"Aun recuerdo lo que me dijo, solo tengo que concentrarme"

Allen volvió a concentrarse, esta vez pensó en sus piernas y cuando abrió los ojos, de ellas salía un destello...

"Lo único que tengo que hacer es pensar en la parte del cuerpo en la que quiero tener inocencia y esta se formara"

Sus piernas se habían vuelto ágiles, cuando intento saltar casi salió volando, ya que por la sorpresa hizo que sus piernas volaran hacia el suelo...

Timcampy apenas podía seguir el ritmo de su dueño, sus piernas se habían vuelto muy rápidas...

"¡Timcampy!"

"Apúrate, sigue mi paso, bah, seria maravilloso que pudieras hablar"

La mañana rápidamente se convirtió en tarde, pero este hecho fue olvidado por el General, cuando decidió terminar con la sesión, se dio cuenta que ya estaba el atardecer ocupando el cielo...

"¿Tan rápido paso el día?"

Lo que pasa es que estuviste entrenando y ni te diste cuenta, era lo que le hubiera gustado decir a Tim...

"Vamos, tenemos que volver"

El camino devuelta a Smolensk fue mas difícil ya que se hacia imposible ver el camino, había muchas subidas y bajadas, claro, estaba en la cima de una montaña...

Al terminar de bajar, se tiro al suelo, estaba cansado...

"Tim, creo que no es buena idea practicar allá arriba, para bajar es horrible, me caí cien veces, por lo menos"

Allen, a los diez minutos, volvió a levantarse, el pueblo estaba iluminado por las luces de las casas, la posada en la que residía solo tenia un a luz prendida, la entrada...

"Llegue"

"Llegas tarde" Le dijo reprochándole Sakura

"¿Quién eres? ¿Mi mama?" Odiaba que lo controlaran

"Y... por la edad podría serlo"

"Ya se que es descortés preguntarlo, pero, ¿cuántos años tienes?"

"Veinte, y estoy orgullosa"

"No hay forma de que me hayas tenido a los cuatro años" Respondió rapidamente

"No busques lo matemático a esto, soy mas madura que tu"

"Demasiado orgullosa"

"Hmph"

"¿Pasa algo?" Le dijo sarcásticamente

"No, nada, tu habitación es la 3 y si no te molesta, ¿qué haces aquí?"

"No, no me molesta para nada, además cualquier persona preguntaría lo mismo si un extraño se presenta en su casa"

"Si, pero lo que pasa es que este extraño es un exorcista, mas que todo un General"

"Entre un exorcista y un General no hay diferencias, solo poder, una estupidez" Dijo haciendo énfasis en las palabras "General" y "poder"

"Wow, tanto amor le tienes a tu cargo"

"No te imaginas cuanto" Le dijo entre risas sarcásticas

"¿Acaso tan malo es?"

Allen se quedo paralizado por esto ultimo que dijo...

"¿Allen?" Lo llamo preocupada Sakura

"¿Allen?"

"¡DESPERTA!" Su desesperación se había vuelto enojo.

"Eh, perdón, es solo que me hiciste recordar a... una compañera"

"¿Eh?"

"No te preocupes, nada peligroso, estoy aquí para entrenar"

"Eso ya me lo dijiste, y no uses mas sarcasmo"

"Soy un usuario de dos inocencias"

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible?"

"No lo se, ocurrió en el ataque en Moscú"

"¿Qué paso?"

"Al parecer, como lo había detectado mi ojo, en Moscú se encontraba una inocencia que me tomo como su usuario"

"¿Y como funciona?"

"No tiene una sola forma, puede tomar las que yo quiera"

"De modo, que es una inocencia en miles"

"¿Multifunción?" Le pregunto Allen.

"Si, eso es lo que quiero decir. ¿No estas cansado?"

"No, estoy bien. Además padezco de insomnio, si es así como lo puedo llamar"

"¿Por qué?" Pregunto preocupada, aquella persona hacia preocupar a cualquiera que conociera

"Mi ojo no me deja dormir"

"Ya se que voy a sonar medio molesta, pero, ¿tu ojo?"

"Si, esta maldito. Bueno, me voy a tratar de descansar" Dijo antes de irse, no queria hablar de eso...

"Esta bien" Y Sakura habia captado bien el mensaje

Las dos personas fueron hacia sus cuartos, Allen se sentó en la cama, no podía dormir, eso ya lo sabia, pero...

"Extraño a todos, ¿por qué me tuve que venir? Ah, si, por la inocencia" Dijo con cierta tristeza

"El tiempo pasa tan rápido cuando tienes que hacer algo, pero tan lento cuando te encuentras haciendo nada"

No sabia que hacer, estaba en aquel cuarto haciendo nada, pensando que en cualquier lugar del mundo había akumas atacando, almas pidiendo su ayuda, sus compañeros, ¿qué estarán haciendo? Los momentos de tensión iban y venían, a veces tenia ganas de juntar sus cosas y largarse, pero luego reflexionaba que estaba ahí para entrenar esa inocencia, no podría ir a un ataque con una inocencia que apenas conocía y podía manejar...

La noche fue lenta y dolorosa, casi como una tortura...

"Estoy aburrido, Tim, ¿poker?"

El golem se movió negativamente, ya sabia las "técnicas" de su dueño, mejor quedarse fuera de esto.

"¿Ajedrez?"

Timcampy acepto, entre poker y esto, prefirió el ajedrez, no hay apuestas en esto a diferencia del poker, es lo que penso...

Solo diez minutos le tomo a Allen para ganarle. Tim sabia que en los momentos de aburrimiento de su dueño, o sea en las noches, este había aprendido a jugar ajedrez, y se había vuelto muy bueno.

"Ne, solo son las dos de la madrugada, faltan horas para que salga el sol, siquiera" Decía el exorcista apesadumbrado, estaba encerrado en un cuarto, y una salida a la noche no era una buena idea.

"¿Contactar a la Orden? No, seguro que luego rastrearían la llamada."

¿Qué confianza que tienes? Le hubiera gustado decir en ese momento a Timcampy...

"Esta ciudad es muy tranquila, ja, eso lo estoy diciendo ahora que busco tranquilidad. Si estuviera buscando otra cosa..."

Su voz desapareció, comenzó a tener frío, poco a poco su vista se tornaba nublosa, veía una sala blanca...

Con mucho esfuerzo dijo

"Jus-justo ah-ahora"

Y su cuerpo desapareció del cuarto...

Ahora estaba en uno con las paredes y el suelo blancos, todo se veía tan claro y tan confuso a la vez, pero sabia donde estaba.

"¿Por qué otra vez acá?" Dijo con cansancio

Estaba en aquel cuarto, el cuarto secreto del catorceavo.

Se miro en el espejo que había en la pared, su silueta ya no era su "reflejo", era la del Noah, aunque el no parecía sorprendido.

"Otra vez, el Arca la he usado solo hace un día, no tendría que haber problemas, o solo...¿quieres que me convierta mas rápido?" Le dijo a su reflejo.

"Ja, hablando a mi mismo, no me sorprende que haya perdido lo ultimo que me quedaba de mi sensatez"

Allen empezó a caminar por la sala, era la misma de antes, nada había cambiado, el sillón se encontraba en la pared , las dos sillas, el...piano.

Allen camino instintivamente hacia el, algo le decía que tenia que tocarlo.

"Pensar que antes no sabia tocar y ahora se podría decir, como un profesional"

Sus dedos rozaron las teclas, Timcampy ya se había acomodado y mostraba una partitura, diferente a las anteriores. Sus dedos tocaron las teclas como si aquella partitura la hubiera practicado millones de veces...

No era algo anormal que Allen estuviera en esa sala durante mucho tiempo, a veces cuando nadie lo encontraba en la Orden era porque estaba allí, practicando, tocando, sintiendo como su conciencia se perdía entre las teclas y los sonidos, podía pasar horas allí, quizás días, pero eso hubiera sido peligroso, que un exorcista falte por unas horas puede pasar desapercibido, dentro de todo, pero por días, era imposible. Si hasta cuando tardan en las misiones ya los están buscando.

Allen seguía tocando, la canción no parecía terminar, ¿cuántas horas estuvo allí?

"Ah, estoy cansado, necesito descansar"

Allen se acostó en el sillón

"Al fin, ya veo porque esta aquí el sillón, pensé que era solo de decoración, pero no, tiene uso. Cada vez que vengo me llevo una sorpresa, pero esta es la primera buena, seguro algo malo me va a pasar" Dijo con sarcasmo

"¿Que hora será?"

"Tim"

Timcampy se movió negativamente, la sala tenia la "capacidad" de hacer perder el sentido del tiempo...

"Ohh, tengo que volver"

Allen se acerco al piano, deseo que apareciera una puerta y toco una tecla. Allí una puerta apareció, daba a su cuarto...

"Ya salió el sol, son las... ¡LAS DIEZ DE LA MAÑANA!" Grito sorprendido al ver el reloj que colgaba de la pared...

"Tengo que irme, tengo que practicar"

Allen salió corriendo de su cuarto llevándose por delante todo lo que estuviera en su camino, desde zapatos, ropas, muebles y personas, muchos le gritaban pero el parecía no escucharlos.

"¿Allen? ¡Hey! ¡Tienes que desayunar!" Le grito Sakura

"Tarde, luego"

Y salió del edificio rumbo hacia las montañas.

"¿Tarde? ¿Luego? ¿Qué quiso decir?"

"Que es tarde y que comerá luego"

"Nee-chan, ¿qué haces aquí?"

"Acaso no puede tu hermana menor venir a visitarte"

"Rima, ¿qué hiciste?"

"¿Acaso que venga a visitarte quiere decir que haya hecho algo malo en algún lugar y que tenga que venir acá buscando refugio? Pero eso es algo que no hice, para nada"

"Rima" Le dijo Sakura con tono autoritario

"Bueno, quizás haya hecho algo malo, pero no tanto"

"Nee-chan, estabas viviendo en Alemania, ¿qué hiciste?"

"Onee-chan, que viva lejos no quiere decir que haya hecho algo tan malo como para tener que mudarme a otro país porque me estaban buscando allí, y eso no es algo que estén haciendo" Dijo, tratando de salvar lo que había dicho.

"¿Qué hiciste?" Le pregunto agarrandose la cabeza y con terror.

"¿Yo? Nada, solo hombres"

"No, hombres, no, déjame adivinar, eras la novia de uno y lo dejaste en el altar"

"¡Onee-chan! Yo no hago eso"

Sakura murmuro...

"Aun"

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"¿Eh? Nada, sigue contándome"

"Si tu me preguntaste, esta bien, si era la novia del hijo de un político de alto cargo y"

"¡Y QUE!"

"Bueno, lo que pasaba es que también era la novia de un policía y de un abogado"

"¿Te cambiaste el apellido por casualidad? No quiero que me comparen contigo"

"Nee-chan, deja de decir estupideces, todo esto pasa por ser tan hermosa"

"¿Te tengo que hacer recordar que somos gemelas?"

"Y yo les dije que no podía elegir entre los tres y ellos me dijeron de todo. Fin de la historia, esa es la razón por al que estoy aquí"

"Nee-chan, no tienes remedio, eres igual que papa, no se conformaba con una y pensar que solo tienes veinte años"

"Onee-chan, me quedare en el cuarto de arriba"

"Ese esta ocupado"

"Entonces en el del frente, y dime, ¿quién es el nuevo inquilino?"

"Es un exorcista"

"¿Exorcista? Parece un buen partido"

"Pero no cualquier exorcista, el es un General"

"¡Va a ser mío!" Dijo con determinación

"No se si debería decirte esto, pero el tiene dos inocencias"

"Onee-chan, he encontrado al hombre perfecto y nadie me lo quitara, lo juro por mi nombre"

"Nee-chan, no tendrías que jurar por algo tan poco valioso. Además ni lo conoces"

"No es necesario, es un General" Dijo con todavía mas determinación, aunque no sabia que ya tenia competencia...

OMAKE DEL CAPITULO...

Scarlett: Feliz año nuevo!!!

Allen: Feliz año nuevo a todos!! Scarlett, creo que no tendrías que haber tomado tanto

Scarlett: yo no tome mucho, solo dos botellas de sake, cinco de sidra, tres de cerv-

Allen: bueno, si vas a enumerarlas hazlo en otra ocasión...

Scarlett: ok, ok, pero no piense que soy una alcohólica ni nada parecido, solo fueron los festejos de año..

Allen: si, es cierto lo que dice , por primera vez, pero si

Scarlett: ¡Allen! Bueno, respecto a mis problemas de inspiración, tengo mas capítulos, pero poco a poco algo sale, lo que quiero decir es que el problema no es acá al final de este capitulo, eso. Pero no se preocupen, ok?

Allen: bueno, se nos acaba el omake, ¿algo mas?

Scarlett: reviews!!! Ah!! Si, va a haber notas de autora, no se preocupen


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: D. Gray man no es mío porque yo no soy Hoshino Katsura, y si fuera nunca hubiera dejado que hagan el anime como lo hicieron (espero que se entienda)

Aquí esta la maldita nota de autora, prepárense

Perdón por la tardanza, como estuve escribiendo o tratando se sacra alguna idea me olvide del fic (naaa, en realidad me olvide de SUBIR CAPITULO y me acorde ahora)

Gracias por todas las reviews, en serio y nunca me voy a cansar de agradecerlo

Zwei: significa dos en aleman

Parece que Rima ha caído "muy bien" entre los lectores, no me lo esperaba a decir verdad porque es un personaje mío. No me maten por la poca participación que tiene en el capitulo (poca o mucha participación depende del lector, la autora tiende a ver todo por el lado negativo)...

Pero como iba diciendo, Rima aparecerá nuevamente en otro capitulo/s, pero habrá que esperar mucho tiempo. ¿La razón? No se si lo dije antes (si lo hice) pero tengo unos cinco capítulos escritos, así que habrá que esperar unos cuantos para que vuelva a aparecer...

Los dejo de hartar con mi maldita nota de autora

Ya era de noche, Allen volvía cansado a la posada pero no esperaba aquella sorpresa...

"Otra tarde mas practicando, un día mas que se va, ya son dos, ¿cuánto tiempo estaré aquí?"

Se preguntaba a si mismo, quizás le pregunto a Tim, pero como este no podía hablar, ero lo mismo que hablar a la nada...

"Buenas noches Sakura, perdón por lo de hoy a la mañana, estaba muy apurado aunque deberi-

No pudo terminar la oración ya que una señorita se le había "caído" encima...

"Señorita, ¿esta bien?"

Lentamente aquella mujer se separo de el y con una voz muy lenta le dijo...

"Gracias, soy Rima Tange"

"Ese apellido, ¿eres pariente de Sakura?" Le pregunto con terror.

¿Qué pregunta estúpida? Si son iguales, no son simples coincidencias, pero por favor, que no tengan el mismo carácter. Penso...

"Soy su hermana gemela"

¿Gemela? ¡Gemela! Por favor, que no sean iguales, que no sean iguales, que no sean iguales, que no sea-

Sus pensamientos (y suplicas) fueron interrumpidos...

"Rima, ¿qué haces molestando a nuestro huésped?"

"No lo estoy molestando onee-chan"

"General, lo siento mucho por el comportamiento de mi nee-chan" Dijo disculpándose Sakura, no podía olvidar que a pesar de todo aquella persona era un cliente.

"¿General?" Pregunto sorprendida Rima

"Si, el es el General Allen Walker" Le respondió presentándolo

"Sakura, te dije que Allen estaba bien"

"Allen, ¿no sabia que eras tu?"

Tienes suerte Rima, casi lo arruinas todo. Pensaba

"¿Pasa algo?" Pregunto Allen

"No, estoy bien"

Rima era alta, como su hermana, las dos tenían el cabello pelirrojo, pero Rima lo tenia largo haciendo que parecía mas bella, de lo que ya eran las dos hermanas.

"Si me disculpan, quiero cenar y descansar" Dijo Allen

"Ah, si, disculpa, ve a sentarte, ya te llevo la cena. Rima, ¿puedes limpiar la sala principal?"

"Si claro onee-chan" Dijo con una sonrisa, muy falsa.

¿Qué se piensa esta? ¿Qué soy una sirvienta? Vine aquí porque era el único lugar, sino hubiera ido a un hotel. Pensó con furia pero no podía mostrarla al frente de Allen.

Mientras Allen comía y Rima limpiaba, en la Orden...

Lenalee estaba en uno de los balcones de la Orden, miraba el cielo mientras el viento jugaba con sus cabellos...

Sin darse cuenta, al lado suyo estaba el General Cross.

"¿Qué basura hace que una persona tan hermosa se pierda entre los pensamientos?"

"¿Eh? General" Dijo sorprendida

"¿Quién es ahora?"

"¿Como que "ahora"?" Dijo algo ofendida

"Nada"

"Hmph, ¿no tienes alguna misión?"

"Es la primera vez que una mujer me echa"

"Yo no seré esa porque no estoy haciendo eso"

"Pero si la primera que se resiste a mis encantos" Dijo haciendo énfasis en esa ultima palabra

"¿Encantos? No es momento de bromas General"

"Yo no estaba bromeando"

En ese momento Lenalee deseaba que su hermano estuviera ahí, pero estaba trabajando. Aunque las ganas de pegarle también estaban.

"¿Qué pasa? Tu cara se esta arrugando, no es bueno"

Una sola cosa mas y explotaba.

"No existe mujer que se resista a mis encantos ni que se enoje conmigo (excepcion: Scarlett) excepto tu"

"General, ¿realmente no esta preocupado?"

"¿Por qué? ¿Por el estúpido de mi aprendiz? Si, es por eso, yo no me junto con cosas horribles"

"General, lo siento mucho por esto, pero, INOCENCIA ACTIVATE"

Y Cross salió por los aires...

"Ese hombre, ahora entiendo a Allen" Dijo mientras salía del balcón con mucha bronca.

En el suelo...

"¿Qué habré hecho? ¡Ja! Al fin el estúpido aprendió algo útil de mi, como tratar a las mujeres"

Mientras tanto en Smolensk, mas que todo en las montañas...

"Zwei" Y de la pistola salieron disparados dos tiros que volaron hacia el infinito

"Atchiis, atchiis, otra vez alguien hablando de mi"

"Pensé que iba a ser mas difícil, ya se que estoy cansado, pero he podido llegar al punto critico. Tim, ya es hora de volver"

Tim voló por el aire feliz mientras Allen bajaba rápidamente la montaña y se dirigía a la posada...

"Buenas tardes"

"Buenas tardes Allen"

"Buenas tardes General" Lo saludo seductoramente Rima, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano ya que Allen ni se inmuto de su presencia...

"Sakura, te tengo que pedir un favor, aunque es algo estúpido"

"¿Mas estúpido que usted?" Le dijo en broma

"No se de eso, pero que mas que tu no lo creo es imposible, pero dejando eso de lado"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Qué de que?"

"¿Qué favor quieres?"

" Ah. ¿Puedes hacer algo especial esta noche como cena?"

"Si quieres yo puedo hacer algo especial, solo para ti" Dijo Rima, pero otra vez fue en vano

"¿Y cual es la razón?"

"Me iré por la noche"

"¿Ya ha terminado tu entrenamiento?"

"Si"

"Entonces no ha sido tan difícil"

"No te creas porque una cosa es practicar solo, y otra es contra akumas, que eso es lo que me falta"

"¿Y que piensas hacer sobre eso?"

"Seguiré a mi ojo donde quiera que me lleve"

"¿No piensas volver a la Orden?"

"Claro que si, solo que estaré afuera solo tres días, nada mas"

"Esta bien, eso quiere decir que hoy es la despedida"

Sakura se entristeció con esto, le había caído tan bien Allen, aunque le costaba mucho, demasiado, admitir esto.

"No, solo un hasta luego"

"Cierto" Su cara si ilumino con estas ultimas palabras y empezó a preparar la cena.

Allen subió a su cuarto, saco los uniformes que tenia en el ropero y empezó a guardarlos en una maleta, también tenia muchas cartas viejas de sus amigos, ¿por qué seguía guardándolas? Porque quería tener siempre presente el recuerdo de sus amigos, fotos, los documentos. Pensar que antes solo con su uniforme podía ir a cualquier lado y ser reconocido como exorcista, ahora tenia que ir con miles de fichas a todos lados para que su puesto fuera reconocido, como si le importara...

"Estaré tres días afuera antes de volver, aunque tendría que avisar, creo"

"Tim, creo que esto de estar solo no es buena idea, ya estoy hablando conmigo mismo como si nada, bueno, pensar que me asusto de mi reflejo a veces tampoco es algo normal, pero si uno ve lo que soy o lo que no, pensar en esto hace que mi cabeza quiera reventar, ya no entiendo nada"

"Aunque se que no soy un humano, nunca fui, pero no se que soy. Ni adonde voy, lo que me espera y si sigo así los pensamientos suicidas volverán"

Se decía mientras guardaba sus pertenencias y pensaba, en el catorceavo...

¿Cuánto tiempo duraría? ¿Qué le pasaría? ¿Qué le pasaría a el? Aunque eso no le importaba mucho, en comparación con lo que le podría pasar a los demás, tenia miedo...

Pero siempre llevaba en frente el recuerdo de aquella promesa, la promesa que le hizo a Mana, su padre. Aunque esta parecía ya no tener tanto efecto por el hecho de habérsela prometido, no sabia quien era Mana en realidad. Siempre pensó que era querido por el, pero ahora dudaba, no sabia si en realidad las ultimas palabras de su padre eran para el o para su hermano... ¿Fue todo una mentira? Los juegos, los cuentos, el cariño. ¿Ya estaba todo preparado para que el fuera el "recipiente"?

"Mana, ¿por qué?"

Dijo en un susurro con voz muy triste...

"¿Y ahora en quien puedo confiar? Si aquella persona que creía conocer, ya no es ni lo que pienso. Grrrrr... Ya no entiendo nada, esta voz, mis pensamientos, las mentiras, esta voz estúpida que me dice..."

Lagrimas salían de sus ojos, estaba agachado en una esquina, sus sollozos eran imperceptibles para otras personas, así como su dolor de cabeza...

"Cállate ...cállate...cállate…"

Le decía a...algo

"Por favor cállate, no sabes nada"

¿A quien o que le estaba diciendo eso?"

"Cállate, ¿por qué siempre dices lo mismo?"

"Siempre es "perdónalos a todos" ¿Quién eres?"

Sus lagrimas caían al suelo y junto con ellas, sangre. Su ojo estaba sangrando...

"¿Quién eres?"

"¿Por qué estas aquí?"

Allen de pronto se tranquilizo, busco un pañuelo y seco su ojo, limpiando las manchas de sangre de su rostro...

"Se ha callado nuevamente"

La voz aquella, siempre me dice lo mismo, "perdónalos a todos", como si supiera que esta pasando, y cuando le pregunto quien es, desaparece igual que mi Maestro. Tengo mis sospechas que esa es la voz del Músico, pero nunca se sabe...

"Listo, ya esta todo. Llevare todo abajo"

Mientras en la Orden...

"Lenaleee"

"¿Hermano?"

"No quedan mas exorcistas, están todos en misiones"

"Menos el General Cross"

"¿Qué? Hermano, no iré con el, ¿no?"

"No, ha tomado una misión, pero lo que quiero decirte, es que tendrás que ir sola a la misión"

"Esta bien"

"Pero es la primera vez, solo los Generales toman misiones solitarias"

"Estaré bien"

"Esta bien, si tienes algún problema, solo llama, por el mas mínimo que tengas solo llama"

"Esta bien hermano, no es necesari-

"Si lo es" Dijo con terquedad

Mejor seguirle la corriente. Pensó Lenalee

"La misión es en Alemania"

"Entonces partiré ahora mismo"

"Esta bien, ten cuidado"

"Si lo tendré hermano, no tienes porque preocuparte"

Lenalee salió de la sala hacia su nueva misión...

Volviendo a Smolensk...

"Listo, ¡A cenar!" Grito Sakura mientras ponía en todas las mesas los platos, rápidamente todos los inquilinos se sentaron....

Allen se sentó en una mesa cera de la salida, era una de las mas silenciosas aquella, a pesar de estar tan cerca de la puerta. Sakura, al terminar de servir, lo acompaño.

"¿Y tu hermana?"

"¿Rima? Debe estar en su cuarto, quizás"

"¿Esta bien?"

"¿Quién?"

"Ella"

"Si, ¿por qué lo dice?"

"No, su tonada no parece de aquí"

"Rima, no, ella nació aquí pero hace algunos años vivió en Alemania, volvió aquí ayer"

"Hmph, de Alemania a Rusia"

"Si, las razones por las cuales se mudo no las se, pero volvió porque se metió en problemas, graves problemas"

"¿Problemas?"

"Si, mi hermana tiene 20, pero por las cosas que hace parece que fuera de 13"

"¿Y no tendrás problemas si ella esta aquí? Sin ofender"

"Ninguna ofensa, yo también pensé lo mismo, tuvo algunos problemas con unos hombres y pensé que quizás vendrían aquí"

"¿Son muy graves? Puedo ayudarlas"

"No, esta bien no quiero meterte en esto, si ellos no aparecen por aquí todo estará bien. Y no creo que lo hagan"

"Esta bien, si tu lo dices. Bueno, esta es mi ultima cena aquí, hasta la próxima vez que nos veamos"

"Si, odio las despedidas"

"Al fin lo aceptaste"

"Ja, ni lo pienses exorcista"

"General para tu información"

"Tu también lo aceptaste"

"¿Qué?"

"Tu puesto"

"Ni te creas, solo le busco algo de utilidad, es solo un adorno"

"¡HOLA! ¿ME EXTRAÑARON?"

"¿Rima?" Pregunto sorprendido, y asustado a la vez, el General.

"¿Qué?"

Rima tenia puesto un vestido corto, con demasiadas transparencias, en otras palabras, con poco lugar a la imaginación.

"Sakura, ya entiendo que tipo de problemas, lo entiendo perfectamente"

"Onee-chan"

"Si, nee-chan"

"No, nada, déjalo"

"Esta bien, a comer"

Allen y Sakura cruzaron miradas, los dos tenían miedo, miedo de lo que Rima podría hacer, aunque esta no se daba cuenta de sus miradas.

Todos comían callados, el ambiente era, por decir, tenso, solo faltaba que alguien dijera algo para romperlo...

Allen termino rápidamente de comer, levanto una copa y dijo algunas palabras hacia las hermanas en forma de agradecimiento...

"Pensar que odio el alcohol, pero lo hago por ustedes"

"Bueno, estos son mis últimos minutos aquí mejor hacerlo rápido, odio esto"

"Allen, no eres el único que odia esto" Le dijo Sakura

"Además, ¿no puedes quedarte mas tiempo?" Le dijo seductoramente Rima

"Lo siento, el deber llama, fue un placer conocerlas. Hasta la próxima, ah, cierto, si ves a algún exorcista, pretende que yo nunca estuve aquí"

Y así Allen partió hacia algún lugar teniendo como acompañante a Timcampy, la luna y sus dudas sobre el...

OMAKE DEL CAPITULO

Scarlett: volví!!

Allen: al fin

Scarlett: bueno bueno, Allen, ¿por qué tienes un ojo morado?

Allen: ehhhh....etto...como que a Lenalee no le gusto el capitulo, mas que todo Rima y...

Scarlett: ahhhhh, me imagino (tiembla de solo pensarlo, no te metas con una mujer enojada)

Allen: ah, si, me olvide Scarlett

Scarlett: ¿qué?

Allen: Lenalee te busca, y me imagino que no es algo bueno

Allen: ¿Scarlett?

Allen: Ok, parece que se fue, tiene miedo. Voy a tener que despedirlos yo, espero que disfruten del capitulo, tengan cuidado con las botas negras, son asesinas y dejen reviews...


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: D. Gray man no es mío y nunca lo será, listo lo acepte

Aquí otro capitulo, parece que Rima ha caído espectacular entre los lectores (ironía), prometo que pronto volverá (para felicidad de pocos y bronca de muchos, ja ja ja)...

No quise hacer a Lenalee debil, porque no lo es pero tenia que buscar alguna situación para hacer que esto pasara y fue lo unico que se me ocurrio ( si leen esto primero antes del capitulo, no van a entender nada, pero si lo leen después si...o ¿quizas no?)

Bueno, dejo de escribir estupideces...pero antes quiero felicitar a todos, ¡LLEGUE A LAS 20 REVIEWS! Si, es todo un logro, estoy muy feliz, ahora quiero mas, prometo dar lo mejor de mi

El frío había calado su cuerpo aunque el ya no sentía nada...

La luna iluminaba el sendero, el sendero hacia una muerte, quizás...

Las lechuzas miraban con esos ojos juzgantes al extraño...

Sus pies casi no pisaban el suelo, parecía como si flotara, estaba esperando...

Esperando a alguien, o algo...

Unos personas se le acercaron, estas se reían muy fuerte. De pronto, se transformaron en unos monstruos gigantes, sus palabras se perdían entre sus gritos y gruñidos, aunque el extraño no parecía tenerles miedo...

Una sonrisa salió de su rostro...

"Al fin han llegado, se han tardado"

"Exorcista" Dijeron al mismo tiempo los akuma, tres nivel dos.

"Inocencia actívate Crown Clown"

Y aquella espada, igual a la del conde, salió. Solo un movimiento basto para acabar con todos...

"Hmph, y pensar que no han llegado a su destino, le he facilitado la tarea a algún exorcista"

El cielo de aquella noche se había teñido de color rojo pero no un rojo puro como la sangre, sino un rojo negrizo, el aire se había vuelto mas pesado. Allen podía sentir los restos de aquellos akumas aun...

"Lamentables akumas, que sus almas encuentren la salvación"

Dijo mientras veía las almas agradecerle y desaparecer entre la noche...

Camino por aquel sendero, siguiendo sus instintos, mientras su sombra lo seguía en la distancia, pero esa sombra no era la de una persona...común, la de cualquier exorcista, no. Si alguien viera primero la sombra pensaría que es un monstruo, si la viera algún exorcista pensaría que es el conde del Milenio, muy pocos exorcistas podrían decir que es el, casi nadie. Aquella sombra estaba lejos del reflejo de su inocencia, Allen ya sabia de esto, su sombra reflejaba su verdadero ser, quizás no con aquella compostura, pero el era aquella, un monstruo sin sentimientos...

"Entonces, ¿a dónde tengo que ir ahora?" Se pregunto a si mismo.

"Como si no supiera" Y se respondió a si mismo, ya había tomado por costumbre esto de preguntarse y responderse, la soledad lo había llevado a esto...

Su ojo giraba hacia todas las direcciones, buscando alguna presencia de akumas, hasta que encontró su presa. Su ojo se volvió negro, como la sangre de aquellos akumas....

"Entonces, Alemania"

Allen abrió el Arca, pero no hacia otro lugar directamente, sino que hacia su cuarto...

"¿Tim?"

Timcampy se movía preocupado, aquel pasillo no llevaba a Alemania, sino...

"Tim, si llevo el Arca hasta a Alemania levantare muchas sorpresas y todavía que me llevo tan bien con Leverrier, aun no quiero cavar mi propia tumba, aun no"

No pensaba abrir el Arca en Alemania, pensaba abrir una puerta desde su cuarto. De ese modo luego podría borrar toda existencia alguna de la puerta luego...

Entraron al cuarto, era igual que antes, todo blanco, el sillón, el piano, el espejo (bueno, el espejo no), el reflejo...

Allen se acerco y toco con sus dedos su reflejo... La unión de dos polos, blanco y negro, bien y mal, aunque eso quizás no. Su mano derecha toco el reflejo de aquella que era igual a la suya pero negra...

"Tim, no somos diferentes, pensé que si, solo somos las caras de una misma moneda"

Allen se separo de su reflejo y se dirigió al piano, su reflejo hizo lo mismo...

Empezó a tocar una melodía, primero lentamente, dejando que sus manos sientan el frío de las teclas, luego, se volvió rápida y...trágica

Allen ya no necesitaba ayuda, se sabia de memoria las partituras, su corazón no se partía cada vez que pensaba en ellas, a diferencia de antes... El pasado, ya no lo veía como algo tan importante, su corazón ya no sentía nada, ni dolor ni felicidad. No como la primera vez, cuando vio la relación entre las partituras y Mana, su corazón pareció romperse, ya no era el mismo desde aquella vez... Su corazón tenia una coraza mas fuerte y fría que el propio hielo, haciendo que su corazón sufriera las consecuencias, noches enteras llorando, sufriendo, interminables noches...

Ahora prefiere guardar las cosas para si mismo, no lo admite, pero tiene miedo de terminar lastimado...

Y no lo piensa hacer porque eso seria como rendirse antes de la guerra...

Ahora sus pensamientos eran sobre Alemania, separo sus preocupaciones, tenia que concentrarse, al terminar de tocar una puerta apareció...

"¡Mi ojo! Duele" Dijo mientras lo tapaba con su mano, su marca había aumentado de tamaño, pero lentamente iba volviendo a su tamaño normal y el dolor desaparecía...

"¿Será siempre así?" Dijo mientras miraba su reflejo...

"¿No dirás nada ahora?" Le preguntaba en forma de broma a su reflejo

El reflejo no dijo, solo hizo lo mismo que Allen, justamente porque era su reflejo, ya no era el Noah que no tenia un cuerpo...

"Que pregunta estúpida, hablándome a mi mismo, es obvio que no me va a responder"

"Estúpido, Tim, vamos"

Allen y Timcampy pasaron por la puerta, un pasillo corto y oscuro los esperaba, Tim se asusto e hizo que su dueño lo abrazara ya que estaba oprimiendo su pecho...

"Tim, no es nada, solo nuestra salida" Dijo en una voz muy fría...

Al final se veía la luz, ya era de día...

"¿Tanto tiempo? Si era de noche cuando entramos y, y ahora es-

Sus palabras fueron cortadas por un golpe de Tim, le estaba señalando la ciudad con su cola...

"Auch, Tim, no hagas eso, ¿qué pasa?"

Tim seguía señalando la ciudad, Allen no entendía pero luego de unos segundos se dio cuenta, su ojo se había activado, eso significaba una sola cosa...akumas...

"¡Vamos!"

MINUTOS ANTES EN ALEMANIA

Lenalee bajaba del tren, el viento hacia que su cabello bailara...

"Llegue, al fin, ¿me pregunto donde estarán los akum-

Lenalee no pudo terminar la oración ya que aparecieron tres nivel dos.

"No me esperaba que aparecieran tan rápido, son demasiados para que no haya inocencia cerca de aquí"

"Inocencia actívate"

Sus largas botas aparecieron, rápidamente se encargo de aquellos tres pero no pudo evitar el golpe de otro...

"Auch, ¿Qu-

Un nivel tres estaba al frente suyo...

"¿De donde? No importa, no dejare que ataques a nadie"

Aumento su nivel de sincronización, pero fue en vano, otro akuma aprecio de su espalda y la ataco, cayo al suelo fuertemente, seguro se había roto algo, pero eso no importaba ahora...

"Dos akuma nivel tres... ¿por qué? ¿Por qué están aquí?"

"Ja ja ja ja, exorcista, eso no es lo importante ahora" Dijo uno

"Lo importante es que morirás aquí" Le dijo el otro...

Junto los nivel tres lanzaron una bola hacia la exorcista, Lenalee, haciendo muchas fuerzas, pudo esquivarla, pero igualmente sufrió las consecuencias, ya estaba cansada y sus piernas le pesaban.

"¿Por qué están aquí?"

"Exorcista, ¿no importa si le decimos?"

"Ahora no, esto será lo ultimo que escuche, pero mejor asegurémonos que así sea"

El mas grande de los dos trato de atacar a Lenalee, pero esta aun tenia fuerzas y pudo devolver el ataque con sus piernas, aunque se notaba que estaba muy débil y tenia heridas graves en su cuerpo

"Hmph, pudo devolver el golpe, quizás deberíamos hace algo antes"

"No lo creo, mírala un golpe mas y la matamos, concedámosle su deseo, no seremos como ellos"

"Exorcista, escucha bien porque será lo ultimo que escucharas" Dijo uno.

"Nosotros no venimos aquí por inocencia" Dijo el otro complementándolo

"Sino por algo mas importante"

Ambos akumas complementaban lo que el otro decía...

"Un nuevo Noah"

"Para ser mas precisos"

"¿Qué? Cof cof (son sonidos de tos)"

"Ahora"

"Prepárate"

"Para"

"Morir"

"¡Exorcista!"

Los dos estaban preparados para dar su golpe final, se acercaron a la exorcista a una velocidad inimaginable. Era imposible evadirlo, Lenalee no podía moverse, sus piernas no respondían, iba a morir...

Una explosión, un alma liberada, uno menos...

"No estoy mue-

Lenalee se dio cuenta de que no estaba en el suelo, estaba en los brazos de alguien, ¡Allen!

"Cometiste un grave error" Dijo friamente Allen

"¡Otro exorcista!"

"Inocencia actívate, laden"

Un arma apareció de su mano...

Y así desapareció el otro.

"Lamentables akumas, que sus almas encuentren la paz"

"Lenalee, ¿estas bien?"

"A-Allen"

Lenalee no podía contener las lagrimas, lagrimas de felicidad, estaba tan feliz de volver a verlo, que no pudo controlar su cuerpo...

Sus labios se unieron en un largo beso, dulce como la miel y margo como sus lagrimas, una mezcla imposible de resistir...

"Lenalee" Dijo separándose

Ella lo abrazo y le dijo

"Allen, te extrañe tanto"

"Lenalee, estoy bien, no es necesario"

"Allen, pero, estaba tan preocupada, fuiste a una misión y des-

Allen tomo una mejilla con su mano y limpio las lagrimas que caían de ese lado

"Lenalee, estoy bien, en serio, solo hubo un pequeño contratiempo, nada mas. Lo que me sorprende es lo que paso aquí"

"Recibí la misión por parte de mi hermano, dijo que si tenia problemas que llamara"

"Y no creo que sea necesario ahora" Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

"Pero, ¿por qué tantos?"

"No lo se, pero pude sentirlos, muchos se están moviendo hacia la Orden"

"¡Tenemos que avisarles!"

"No te preocupes, ya lo hice"

"¿Qué?"

"Ya sabia que esto iba a pasar, de alguna forma u otra"

"¿Eh?"

"No importa, nada de otro mundo, ¿intuición?" Dijo tratando de remediar lo que acababa de decir

"Allen, ¿qué pasa?"

"Nada, nada, nada, nada" Dijo con una risa nerviosa.

"Lenalee, mejor que vayamos a algún hotel, hay que curarte esas heridas"

"Pero"

Con un movimiento de su mano, la pistola que sostenía desapareció y Lenalee se durmió.

"Lo siento, realmente" Dijo entre lagrimas

"Lenalee, no quiero que estés en problemas, no te preocupes Tim, solo la dormí. Tenemos que buscar un lugar"

El exorcista camino entre las calles de cemento buscando algún lugar, muchos estaban llenos, otros se sorprendían de ver a un joven llevando a una adolescente desmayada.

"No hay forma, todos están llenos. No quería hacerlo. Tendré que abrir el Arca"

Allen volvió, nuevamente, a abrir el Arca, el ambiente se volvió mas oscuro, pasaron por el "portal" y este desapareció, dejando su aura oscura y terrorífica. Ya estaban allí, en ese cuarto, ¿cuántas veces estaría allí? Y pensar que aun el Noah no había tomado completamente su cuerpo, podía controlarlo, pero tenia poca confianza de que quedara así...

Dejo a Lenalee en el sillón y se sentó en una silla al lado suyo, un dolor de cabeza tomaba su cuerpo otra vez...

"Perfecto, justo ahora" Dijo irónicamente mientras agarraba su cabeza.

Estos dolores ya eran comunes, sucedían por culpa del Noah interior, a veces hacia que perdiera la conciencia, muchas veces su piel se volvía oscura, otras, se encontraba en el piano tocándolo...

Ahora, su piel se volvía oscura, una risa salió de sus labios...

"Ya esta pasando, otra vez esto, espero que no se despierte, no me gustaría asustarla con mi apariencia"

Allen se vio al espejo, su reflejo era el de el, los estigmas estaban allí, en su frente y manos, su piel se volvió oscura...

Aunque el hecho de los estigmas no lo sorprendió, siempre los escondía con su cabello o entre sus ropas, lo que si lo sorprendió fue el color de su piel. No tendría que sorprenderlo, ya que muchas veces le paso esto, pero, de alguna forma siempre lo conseguía...

"Lenalee"

Sus manos rozaron suavemente su cuerpo, apenas tocándolo, casi como el aire, el velo que dejaba su paso curaba las heridas de la exorcista, eran muchas, pero no eran graves. Al terminar la tapo con su abrigo y se sentó en la banqueta del piano (no se como se llama), sus memorias volvieron y sus dedos siguieron el compás de ellas...

La música era silenciosa y relajante, apenas se escuchaba, pero algo trataba de decir, lagrimas corrían por su rostro...

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me siento así?" Dijo con voz temerosa y corrompida a causa de aquellos sentimientos mientras seguía tocando...

Los minutos pasaban, Lenalee seguía durmiendo, seguramente estaba muy cansada a causa del ataque, Allen seguía tocando, su piel volvía a su color, no, volvía a su personalidad blanca, la música empezó a volverse mas rápida y trágica, las lagrimas caían al suelo, que se manchaba de con un liquido color carmesí...

"Eh...¿do-donde estoy?"

Lenalee, lentamente se levanto, miro hacia todos los costados...

"¿A-Allen? El cuarto"

Lenalee fijo su vista en el piano, allí estaba el, parecía hipnotizado por el piano, tan concentrado. Sus dedos recorrían todo el piano, y su cuerpo seguía los movimientos de estos, todo estaba en prefecto equilibrio. Así se sentía...

Lenalee no pudo evitar quedarse viéndolo, era tan lindo, su cabello blanco, ahora mas largo, caía sobre su cara pero sin tapar sus rasgos, su mano izquierda, a pesar de ser una inocencia tocaba tan bien como su derecha, y quizás mejor, Lenalee no podía ver, pero la marca de su ojo había aumentado de tamaño...

El suelo, tenia pequeñas manchas, no podía ver bien que eran porque recién despertaba, pero tenia el mal presentimiento de que era sangre aunque muy oscura...

"Lenalee, ¿estas bien?"

No se había dado cuenta de que la música había desaparecido, ni que al frente suyo estaba Allen tomando su mano, su cara estaba tan cerca de la suya...

"Allen, ¿qué estamos haciendo aquí?"

"Nada, dime, si tu vieras a un adolescente, pero con apariencia mayor, en la noche cargando a una muchacha en sus brazos desmayada, ¿lo dejarías entrar a tu casa?"

"¿No?"

"Bueno, digamos que algo así paso"

"¿Eh?" Dijo con una cara de confundida total (igual a la cara de Allen cuando se pierde)

"Por eso estamos aquí, ¿te sientes bien? ¿No te duele nada? ¿Puedes moverte?" Le pregunto muy preocupado.

Lenalee tomo su cara entre sus manos y le dijo.

"Allen, estoy bien"

Y le regalo una sonrisa sincera, una que el no había visto en mucho tiempo...

"Gracias a Dios" Dijo Allen abrazándola

"Allen, no es tan-

"Pensé, pensé lo peor"

"Allen, estoy bien, en serio. Pero, ¿paso algo antes de que viniera?"

"No, solo sentí su presencia pero... la sentí días antes, la presencia de los akumas."

"¿Predicción?"

"No lo se, a veces me pierdo entre pensamientos que ya no se ni lo que es verdad de lo que no" Dijo y se quebró (en lagrimas) en los brazos de la exorcista

Ya no sabia lo que estaba pasando por su mente, aquella voz, el catorceavo, sentimientos que no entendía, Mana, Mana, ya no sabia si lo quería o si lo odiaba...

¿Alguna vez me quiso o solo era el reflejo de su hermano?

Una pregunta que quizás nunca tenga su respuesta...

OMAKE DEL CAPITULO

Scarlett (festejando a lo loco): 20! 20! Lo siento mucho, no va a haber omake hoy, todo el elenco de D. Gray man esta festejando las 20 reviews, lo que si puedo decir es que utilizamos como piñata a Leverrier, a Komui lo tuvimos que encerrar porque no permitía que nadie se acerque a Lenale y ella no se podía divertir, esto es un total descontrol, para la próxima si va a haber omake, quizás sobre esto...


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: D. Gray man no es mío, pero puedo decir que Rima Tange, Sakura Tange y Tomoya Inoue

**POR FAVOR LEAN ESTO**

Bueno, por favor ya se que es una estupidez, pero lean estas notas de autor, son importantes (a veces)...

Primero, para los que leyeron el disclaimer, se deben estar preguntando quien es Tomoyo Inoue ( que solo por coincidencia tiene el mismo apellido que Orihime, me di cuenta de eso luego de darle el nombre), bueno, cuando lean el capitulo se darán cuenta...

Segundo: Tomoyo significa inteligencia, ya se darán cuenta porque lo escribo cuando lean el capitulo

Tercero: creo que en algún lugar del capitulo lo nombro, sino es información para capítulos futuros, voy a usar la palabra Noah en lugar de Noe, pero es lo mismo, si no les gusta, imagínense que en lugar de decir Noah dice Noe y listo

_Cuarto: pronto sabrán quien es esa voz, si es que no es que ya lo hicieron, estará en cursiva y sin comillas porque la voz solo la puede escuchar Allen_

Quinto: creo que esta nota de autor es mas grande que el capitulo, no, mentira, les tengo que pedir un favor y desde ya muchas gracias al que se moleste, ¿alguien me podría decir que significa el nombre Takanori? Desde ya muchas gracias, quizás lo use en la historia, por eso me gustaría saberlo...

Sexto: edite este capitulo porque aprendi algo nuevo (todos los dias se aprende algo nuevo, ¿no?) Para cambiar el formato de las letras tengo que primero editar el documento (yo directamente lo subia y ningun probema, bueno, algo nuevo por aprender y recordar ya que muchas veces tendre que hacer esto) No hay ningun cambio, solo la letra

EN LA ORDEN MINUTOS ANTES DE LA LLAMADA DEL GENERAL WALKER

Los científicos corrían de un lado al otro, Reever estaba rogándole a Komui que dejara de holgazanear (Misión imposible XV). En la sala de comunicaciones estaban las secretarias, algunas muy impecables, otras, hablando, específicamente de la de Komui, sus piernas estaban sobre la mesa, se estaba pintando las uñas. Uno se sorprende, ya que la mesa por lo menos tenia quince teléfonos, pero ella encontró lugar para acomodarse. Las demás secretarias no le decían nada, estaban muy ocupadas con su trabajo, lo extraño es que Komui no le había dicho nada hasta ahora, muchas de ellas decían que era imposible que lo hiciera ya que los dos eran unos holgazanes...

"Ring, riiiing" Uno de los teléfonos sonaba, las demás seguían con su trabajo como si nada, ya sabían de donde venia la llamada.

"¿Eh? ¿Ese teléfono de don- ¡Ah! ¡Es mío!" La secretaria miro todo su escritorio con terror

"¿Cuál es? ¿Cuál es? ¿Cuál es?" Dijo mientras palpaba cada uno, viendo si podía sentir vibración alguna...

"¡Victoria! ¿Hola? Secretaria del Supervisor Komui" Festejo cuando encontro el telefono

"Buenas tardes, me gustaría hablar con el Sup- " Dijo la voz en le teléfono que se vio interrumpida...

"¡General Walker! Tanto tiempo, te he extrañado. ¿esta murmurando algo?"

Muy despacio se podía escuchar al General maldecir...

"No, no es nada. Repito, me gustaría hablar con Komui, es urgente"

"Lo mío también es urgente" Dijo la secretaria reprochándole

"Ya lo se, pero ahora necesito hablar con Komui, además estoy muy preocupado y no es un buen momento para hablar, quizás en otra ocasión"

"Esta bien, ya te lo paso"

Desde el otro lado se podía escuchar nuevamente al General...

"Bueno, cuando dije otra ocasión, quise decir, NUNCA"

Volviendo a la Orden, nuestra secretaria había llamado a Komui pero se encontraba en una situación...

"Ahhhhhh, me olvide cual era"

"¿Otra vez, Tomoya? Creo que se equivocaron de nombre tus padres cuando eligieron ese nombre "

"No, espere, es este. Tome"

"Hola, soy el Su-

"Si, ya lo se, el supervisor Komui y yo soy el General Allen Walker, mucho gusto. Dejando de lado el sarcasmo, un ejercito de akumas se dirige a la Orden" Dijo directamente como si se tratara de nada, de solo uno o dos akumas, cuando en realidad eran unos miles...

"¿Qué?"

"Como lo ha escuchado, un ejercito se dirige y atacara en... unos tres días, como mucho cuatro, eso es lo único que se hasta ahora"

"Y-y-¿y como lo sabes?"

"No estará pensando que estoy en los dos bandos, ¿no?" Le pregunto "preocupado", en realidad estaba actuando, quería probarlo..

"Allen, ¿cómo podría pensar eso?"

"Ya no se ni en quien confiar Komui, no me agrada este sentimiento, pero a la menor palabra aparece" La actuación había desaparecido, lo había perdido y empezaba a desesperarse, una sensación de depresión y desconfianza ocupo su corazón por algunos momentos...

"Allen, yo nunca pensaría eso de un compañero"

"Komui, gracias" Dijo Allen entre lagrimas que supo esconder...

"Esta información, ¿es confiable?"

"Si, tanto como mi ojo"

Komui no sabia que decir...

"No te preocupes Komui, ya están avisados, no creo que sea difícil de derrotar si uno ya sabe lo que va a pasar, puedo decir que hay muchos nivel cuatro dentro del ejercito, entre diez y quince"

"Tantos, pero... ¿por qué atacarían a la Orden?"

"Gran pregunta, ¿por qué no atacar a los exorcistas por separado? Es una victoria mas segura, pero después lo pensé. Es muy obvio, terminemos con todos de una es lo que pensaron" Dijo Allen

"Aunque es muy arriesgado"

"Si, pero tiene menos riesgos que hacerlo uno por uno"

"Es cierto, habiendo mas exorcistas es mucho mas fácil atacar a los mas débiles o que están en defensa y los demás tendrían que protegerlos, dejando un espacio vació especial para que ellos ataquen" Dijo Komui, luego de haber pensado lo que le había dicho.

"Así es, si descubro algo mas, llamare"

"Esta bien, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?"

"Ya la ha hecho" Dijo riéndose.

"Quiero otra, ¿cuándo volverá?"

"Seguramente antes del ataque"

"Esta bien, hasta la próxima General Walker"

"Nos volveremos a ver Supervisor"

Y la comunicación termino....

Las cosas en la Orden siguieron como si nada hubiera pasado, todos trabajaban, solo Komui estaba preocupado, solo le había dicho a Reever sobre el ataque, no quería que nadie se preocupara aun, luego le diría a los exorcistas y los demás sobre esto, quería tener mas información...

Mientras tanto en el cuarto del músico...

El cuarto blanco como el algodón, el piano y las sillas apenas podían diferenciarse del piso, las paredes parecían una sola con el suelo pero dos puntos se podían distinguir. Uno dorado con alas que volaba y un gran punto negro...

Lenalee se encontraba agachada en el suelo abrazando a Allen, este estaba bajo mucha presión, su cuerpo temblaba y sus lagrimas no paraban.

"Allen, todo esta bien, estoy aquí" Le decía Lenalee mientras acariciaba y besaba sus cabellos, tratando de tranquilizarlo en vano...

"Ya no se que hacer" Decía entre lagrimas

"Allen, ¿qué pasa?"

"La voz, la voz" Decía repetidas veces

Lenalee lo abrazo mas fuerte mientras le decía

"Allen, no hay ninguna voz, no escucho nada"

"Nadie la puede escuchar, nadie, nadie, solo yo. Me atormenta" Decía mientras su voz se volvía mas rápida y mas baja

"Allen" Lenalee no podía hacer nada, la bronca que tenia por esto hacia que llorara

"Allen, estoy aquí. Dime lo que te diga, yo te ayudare"

Ya no sabia que decirle, estaba muy preocupada, su cuerpo se volvía mas frió, su respiración mas lenta...

"Basta, basta, por favor, no se a quien perdonar. No, no me muestres eso, ¿qué esta pasando?" Decía Allen mientras agarraba su cabeza e intentaba arrancar algunos cabellos pero se vio detenido por la exorcista

"Allen, ¡basta! ¡Despierta!" Le dijo gritando

(paff = sonido de cachetada)

"Lenalee, gra-cias"

Dijo antes de caer desmayado entre sus piernas. Lenalee le había pegado para ver si despertaba o dejaba de temblar...

"Allen, ¡Allen!" Gritaba preocupada, el exorcista se encontraba desmayado y su cuerpo muy frió.

"Timcampy, tenemos que llevarlo a otro lugar, ¿Dónde? ¿Y como?"

No podían salir así como si nada del cuarto. Lenalee se levanto buscando desesperadamente por una puerta, una puerta que no existía...

"¡Tim!"

El golem solo seguía volando cerca de la cara de Allen tratando de despertarlo, quizás...

"¿Cómo salimos de aquí?" Decía desesperada...

Tim hizo lo que tendría que haber hecho desde un principio, mordió la oreja de su dueño, pero...

...no consiguió nada...

"No se despierta"

Tim se movió negativamente y trato de morderlo de nuevo, de golpearlo con su cuerpo en el pecho, de golpearlo con su cola en la cara (causándole moretones mas grandes que los que le hacia Cross) pero no podía despertarlo...

Allen yacía en el suelo como un muerto, frío como el piso...

"¡Allen! ¡Allen! ¡Allen!" Gritaba Lenalee mientras lo agarraba de su ropa y lo movía frenéticamente, lagrimas corrían por sus ojos, pero no hacían nada al cuerpo del exorcista...

"Tim, no podemos salir de aquí a menos que Allen se despierte, pero...no podemos"

Lenalee tomo, con mucho esfuerzo, el cuerpo de Allen y lo movió al sillón, donde recostó su cabeza sobre sus piernas y lo tapo con su abrigo...

Acariaba sus cabellos mientras esperaba que despertara, el calor había vuelto a su cuerpo, eso quería decir que pronto despertaría...

10 minutos mas tarde...

"Lenalee, ¿qué-

"Allen, despertaste"

Lenalee y Tim lo abrazaron fuertemente, Allen les devolvió el abrazo sin saber las razones...

"¿Qué paso?" Pregunto seriamente a Lenalee, si no conseguía las respuestas de ella, lo haría de Timcampy...

"Te-te desmayaste y me-nos preocupaste" Dijo Lenalee corrigiéndose rápidamente, pero Allen capto perfectamente lo que quiso decir.

Allen tomo con sus manos el rostro de la exorcista y lo acerco al suyo, le planto un beso en la frente y le dijo...

"Lenalee, estoy bien, seguramente es el cansancio"

Lenalee no quería ir en su contra, pero sabia perfectamente que no era esa la razón de su comportamiento...

"Allen, tenemos que volver"

"¿Y por que no lo hicimos ya?"

"Allen, no hay puertas"

"Cierto, cierto, me he olvidado" Dijo riéndose

"Otra vez usar esta cosa, perfecto" Dijo con sarcasmo Allen antes de sentarse en la banqueta y empezar a tocar...

Sus dedos ya estaban acostumbrados a este piano, ya lo sabia de memoria, tantas tardes, noches, días en esta pieza lo habían hecho el habitante oficial sin ser el Noah aun...

A los minutos una puerta apareció. Allen paro de tocar y se levanto, su aura no reflejaba aquella dulce y bondadosa, todo lo contrario, una temible y oscura... Pero solo duro unos segundos...

"Vamos, esta conectada a las afueras de la ciudad"

"¿Tan lejos de la Orden?"

"Si, no quiero tener problemas con ciertas personas, mas de los que ya tengo"

"Perdón"

"¿Por qué?"

"No debí"

"Claro que si, cualquiera hubiera preguntado, además ya te pareces a Miranda así, hablando de ella, hace mucho que no la veo"

Con lo que dijo, logro sacar una risa de la exorcista.

"Mmmm... Debe estar en la Orden, seguramente ya habrá vuelto de la misión, y no creo que le hayan dado otra, ¿no?"

"No lo han hecho, esta allí" Dijo Allen muy seguro podía sentir la Inocencia del tiempo a pesar de estar tan lejos, como podía sentir a Mugen (y una muerte segura)

"¿Eh?" Pregunto sorprendida por lo que había dicho

Muy bien Allen, te has metido en otro problema, sales de uno y entras en otro. Se decía mentalmente.

"Si, eh, Komui, Komui me lo ha dicho, si, en la ultima charla que tuvimos cuando le dije sobre el ataque" Dijo utilizando su "imaginación"...

Lenalee lo miro a los ojos, sabia que le había mentido pero algo le decía que lo mejor era dejarlo pasar y seguir caminando como si nada...

"Allen, la mujer que nos atendió en Moscu era muy buena, pero parecía saber mucho sobre la Orden, ¿cómo-

"Yo le dije, porque ella quería ayudarnos, una mano salva a la otra, ¿no es así?"

"Pero, ¿cómo hiciste para reconstruir la ciudad?"

"Inocencia"

"Pero tu inocencia no puede hacer eso, ¿no?"

"Esta es la razón por la cual tuve "algunos" contratiempos"

"En otras palabras, no piensas decirme" Dijo la exorcista con cierta tristeza

"Lenalee, te preocupas demasiado por mi, no me paso nada malo, bueno, dentro de todo, iré a ver a Hevlaska, si eso te ayuda. Luego te diré lo que paso en Moscú antes que a los demás" Le dijo mientras veía como sus ojos se agrandaban y brillaban al escuchar las palabras del exorcista.

La ciudad estaba tranquila, a diferencia de Moscú, esto hacia que Allen se sorprendiera, tanta tranquilidad...

Todo esta tan tranquilo, los niños juegan, las mujeres caminan y charlan, los hombres trabajan, nadie se preocupa si algo los llegara a atacar. El aire es tan puro, no tiene ni una minúscula partícula de sangre, me alegra y entristece al mismo tiempo. Todo...todo es tan tranquilo, esto-esto me hace mal, no puede ser así, alguien los atacara, lo se, lo se. No se queden allí, escóndanse, los atacaran, no-no puede estar tan tranquilo, algo pasara...Si...Algo pasara...

Pensaba mientras agarraba su cabeza....

"Allen, ¿estas bien?"

"Eh, si, solo un pequeño dolor, nada mas, ya se ira" Dijo sacando sus manos de su cabeza y tranquilizándose...

_No te preocupes, no todo esta bien. Solo tienes que ver en el interior de sus corazones, la verdad se encuentra allí. Nada es lo que parece..._

La voz que Allen escuchaba en su cabeza le hablaba, le repetía las mismas palabras una y otra vez. Allen hacia lo imposible para no enloquecer...

Allí estaban, al frente de esa gran puerta, unos pasos de la Orden, y el dolor de cabeza no había desaparecido, tampoco aquella voz lo había hecho...

"Vamos"

"Esta bien" Dijo Allen en una voz muy baja...

Se dirigieron hacia la sala del supervisor...

"Lenaleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"

"Hermano, estoy bien" Le decía mientras trataba de sacárselo de encima.

"Buenas tardes Supervisor Komui" Dijo Allen cortésmente, tratando de esconder el dolor que lo mataba

"Buenas tardes General, no es necesaria tanta cortesía"

"Tanto tiempo sin vernos"

"Si, eso de no avisar si tienen problemas en las misiones" Justo en el blanco había dado Komui, pero Allen no estaba dispuesto a perder

"Si, y eso de tener secretarias inútiles, ¿quién sabe? Quizás yo intente llamar, pero la mediocridad de la secretaria me lo haya impedido"

Puntajes:

Allen: 150

Komui: 50

"¿Se encontraron cuando volvían? Ya que vinieron los dos al mismo tiempo" Pregunto Komui

"No, siete akumas nivel tres la atacaron en Alemania y yo la ayude" Dijo como si nada, obviando el hecho de que la había salvado de una muerte segura

"Lenaleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, gracias a Dios que estas bien"

"Hermano" Mientras intentaba sacárselo nuevamente

"¿Cómo que gracias a Dios? Gracias a mi. Dejando eso de lado, tengo que ir a ver a Hevlaksa. Me retiro" Dijo mientras se iba

"Esper-

Tarde, ya se había ido...

Allen camino hacia la sala donde se encontraba Hevlaska, no había nadie...

"Buenas tardes Hevlaska"

"Buenas tardes General Walker"

"Hmph, todos se quejan de que soy demasiado cortes, pero ustedes también lo son"

"Si me permite General, usted es la persona mas cortes de toda la Orden, hasta en los momentos mas tensos usted lo es"

"Es inútil que te contradiga, ¿no? Buena, te estarás preguntando porque estoy aquí, fácil, necesito que veas una inocencia"

"¿Sin dueño?"

"No exactamente"

"¿Quién es el portador?"

"Bueno, a eso quiero llegar, paso en medio del ataque en Moscú, y"

"¿Y?"

"Ehh, la Inocencia tomo como usuario a...mi"

"¿Eres compatible con dos inocencias?"

"Eso parece, pero quieras que veas el nivel que tiene"

"Esta bien, ¿tiene alguna forma especial?" Pregunta Hevlaska antes de tomar a Allen

"Digamos que no, pero que tiene muchas. Lo único que se es que es tipo parásito, aunque no parezca"

"¿Parásito? Actívala"

"¿Con que forma?"

"¿Cómo que con que forma?"

"Pues, como he dicho, tiene muchas, puede tomar cualquier forma, puedo hacer que toma forma de mi brazo derecho si quiere"

"No, actívala en la forma que estés mas acostumbrado"

"Esta bien, inocencia actívate"

El arma apareció, su mano brillaba. La pistola tenia un aspecto parecido a Judgement pero era distinta... Allen se la entrego a Hevlaska que empezó a analizarla...

"Como la ha dicho General, esta inocencia es compatible con usted, es de tipo parásito, puede tomar múltiples formas...Puedo decir que tiene una estrecha relación con usted y se nota en el nivel de sincronización..."

"¿Cuánto es?"

"Su nivel de sincronización es de... 98%"

"¡¿Tan alto?!"

"Se nota que esta sorprendido, si, me ha sorprendido también porque si recuerdo bien no ha sido hace mucho que paso el ataque"

"He entrenado con ella, pero nunca hubiera pensado que este era el nivel"

"¿Descontento?"

"Nunca"

"¿Y si hubiera sido mas bajo el nivel?"

"Mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma, nunca"

"General, no creo que necesite de algún control, pero-"

"Todo se aprende con la practica Hevlaska"

"Esta bien. Habrá que rehacer su informe General"

"Aun no"

"¿Por qué? Perdón"

"No, esta bien, le he prometido a alguien decirle sobre esto antes que a los demás. Avisare cuando sea el momento, hasta el momento. Hevlaska nunca me viste por aquí"

"Esta bien General"

"Adios Hevlaska, no te preocupes si pasa algo, les diré que estabas bajo ordenes"

"Adios General Walker"

Hevlaska vio como salía el General, como aquella luz lo absorbía, estaba sorprendida por la inocencia, no pensaba que seria tan alto el nivel de sincronización, pero... ¿Por qué mantenerlo en secreto?

OMAKE DEL CAPITULO

Scarlett:: wow! Que fiesta la que tuvimos

Allen: ¿Qué fiesta? ¿Qué fiesta? Si vieras las deudas de mi Maestro

Scarlett: bueno, yo estoy diciendo que fue una fiesta maravillosa

Allen: Si cuando dices maravillosa te refieres a que no te acuerdas de nada por todo lo que tomaste, coincido contigo

Scarlett: Pero yo si me acuerdo, claro, me acuerdo hasta cierto punto

Allen: con cierto punto quieres decir a las tres horas después

Scarlett: quizás, pero vi muchas cosas (risa malévola)

Allen: espero que no sean producto del alcohol

Scarlett: Allen, por favor, si hubieras visto a Lavi, tenia tal pedo (estado de alcoholemia máximo) coqueteando con Miranda

Allen: ....

Scarlett: ¿Allen?

Allen: .... Si que sabes como torturar a la gente, me lo acabo de imaginar

Scarlett: si por eso estas mal, no sabes la que te espera, y Kanda, lo tenias que ver, bueno, no hizo nada malo, los científicos lo habían obligado a ir...

Allen: Scarlett, por favor, no quiero saber lo que paso con Kanda

Scarlett: pero...

Allen: no quiero saber

Scarlett: Allen, tomaste algo, ¿no?

Allen: si, no tanto, pero

Scarlett: de modo que no te acuerdas de lo ultimo que hiciste

Allen: ¿no? Pero creo que no hice nada malo

Scarlett: mientras Komui no te oiga, no, no hiciste nada malo...Gente, espero que les guste el capitulo, review!!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: D. Gray man no es mío bla bla bla

Yo vs Tecnología

Ganador por knock out: Tecnología

No puedo editar el capitulo nueve y todo por una hermosa línea que no salió, lo que pasa es que soy una inútil en esto ( y lo admito), por favor sopórtenme por todos estos errores, todo por culpa de una línea ( tengo una bronca) pero no se preocupen para la próxima pienso diferenciarlo (en serio) de una forma que no va a fallar (que aun no se, lo peor de todo).. Espero que no se asusten por las notas de autora que hay entremedio pero tenia que escribirlas...Disfruten y den review (ah! Gracias a todos los que leen y dan review)

Allen salía de la sala, podía sentir una inocencia cerca, acercándose...

"Mugen" Murmuro

Así era, Kanda se estaba acercando, Allen estaba preparado...

"Brote de habas"

"Buenas tardes Kanda, creo que ya te he dicho que me llamo Allen"

Los golems ya estaban peleando y el ambiente de aquel pasillo había cambiado por uno tenso...

"¿Estas de mal humor Kanda? ¿Paso algo?"

"Paso algo, preguntas eso" Kanda ya estaba harto, su mano se acercaba a su espada

"Tiene que haber una razón para ese mal humor, vamos, ¿quién fue?" Dijo Allen jugando...

"Brote de habas, te voy a-

"¡Ah! Entonces es por mi, no lo sabia. ¿qué habré hecho? Además de existir, ¿no?" Dijo jugando mientras paseaba por el pasillo, haciendo que la ira de Kanda se agrandara

"Mugen, activate"

"¿Inocencia? Aquí no es buen lugar así que te pido de buena forma que la desactives"

Antes de que Kanda pudiera mover su katana, unas manos lo detuvieron, pero no las podía ver...

"Kanda, Kanda, Kanda, te dije que no era un buen lugar"

"Tsk, ¿qué es esto?"

"¿Eh? Ni siquiera tuve que concentrarme, bah, no importa. Bueno, tienes tiempo para desperdiciar parece, pero yo no. Me retiro el tiempo vuela"

Los brazos desaparecieron al mismo tiempo que el General. Kanda se quedo allí atónito, algo lo había detenido y sabia perfectamente que no fue el, pero... ¿que había sido?

"Tsk, estupido brote de habas" Dijo antes de irse...

Desde el otro lado del pasillo...

"BaKanda" Dijo mientras se reía

"General Walker, volviste"

Allí estaba Miranda Lotto

"¿Eh? Miranda, tanto tiempo"

"Pensé que algo malo te había pasado cuando los demás volvieron sin ti"

"¿El grupo de búsqueda?"

"Si"

"Ni me había enterado, solo cuando llame a Komui"

"¿Lo llamaste?"

"Si, ¿Por qué?"

"Acá decían que nunca llamaste"

"Estúpida secretaria, estuve días tratando de llamar" Murmuro

"¿Dijiste algo Allen?"

"No, no. Llame muchas veces, me sorprende que no les hayan dicho nada, sabiendo que habrá un ataque pron-

"¿Un ataque?"

"Eh, dije algo que no debía, ¿no? Bueno, yo le avise a Komui sobre esto, que el no haya dicho nada no es mi problema"

"Nos-nos atacaran"

"Si pero no digas nada, sospecho que Komui lo estaba guardando por algo"

"Esta bien"

"Miranda, ¿has visto a Lenalee?"

"Si, creo que subió a su cuarto"

"Gracias, la voy a buscar"

Allen se dirigió hacia el cuarto de la exorcista dejando a Miranda con sus dudas y sorpresas, no sabia que Komui no había dicho nada, y pensar que en solo días van atacar...

"Quizás lo mejor será que hable con el, pero le he prometido a Lenalee que...¿qué hago?"

Allen se quedo estático en el medio del pasillo mirando el suelo, sin darse cuenta de las personas que estaban hablándole...

"¿General?" Pregunto uno de los científicos.

"Allen, ¿Allen?"

Las llamadas seguían pero Allen no las escuchaba, no movía ni un músculo...

"¿Qué esta pasando aquí? ¿Por qué tanto lío?"

"General Cross"

"El General Walker no reacciona"

Cross se acerco a donde todos los científicos estaban, allí estaba su aprendiz mirando el suelo, casi no parpadeaba, mirada fija en el suelo...

"Estúpido aprendiz, ¡despierta!"

Pero nada paso...

"Ha estado así por lo menos media hora, lo hemos llamado pero se mantiene así, sin moverse"

"Estúpido, te voy a despertar"

Cross ya estaba preparando su puño para pegarle pero...

"¿Qué esta pasando?" Pregunta Lenalee por el tremendo lío que había en el pasillo

"Lenalee" Dijo uno de los científicos

"¿Qué pasa?"

"El General, no despierta y parece que el general Cross esta tratando de hacerlo"

Lenalee se hacer al centro, donde todos estaban mirando...

"Permiso, permiso, per- General Cross, ¿qué pa-

Lenalee se llevo buena sorpresa al ver el estado en el que estaba Allen...

"Al parecer no despierta, bueno, ahora si que lo hará"

El puño de Marian ya estaba sobre la cara de su aprendiz, al fin este pareció despertar...

"Y a esto lo llamo "El puño de la muerte"" Dijo el General festejando la victoria.

Allen se había "despertado", pero el aura que lo rodeaba no era la de siempre, sino una mas oscura...

"¿A eso llamas un golpe? No me hagas reír estúpido, inocencia actívate"

Un paraguas negro apareció de su mano y con este empezó a golpear al General Cross pero no tan fuerte... ( N/A: ¿por qué un paraguas?)

"Estaba concentrado escuchando lo que estaban diciendo sobre el ataque, me desconcentraron. Bueno, no importa, tendré que hablar nuevamente con Komui para decirle de esto" Dijo Allen mientras hacia desaparecer su paraguas y se dirigía hacia la oficina de Komui...

Todos se quedaron quietos y mudos por el cambio de actitud del exorcista...

"Auch, ¿qué le pasa al estúpido?"

"General Cross, ¿esta bien?" Pregunto Lenalee

"Si, algo le debe pasar"

"Debería hablar con Allen"

"¿Y recibir otro golpe? No gracias"

"General ¡Es su aprendiz!"

"Técnicamente no lo es, era."

"Pero es lo mismo"

"Bueno, no puedo rechazar los pedidos de una mujer, lo haré" Dijo antes de seguir el camino que tomo Allen...

"Lenalee, ¿se encuentra bien?" Le pregunto uno de los cientificos

"Creo que no debí decirle eso, ¿qué le habrá pasado a Allen?"

"No lo se, pero parecía muy concentrado, algo debió molestarlo"

"Esperemos que no sea grave"

Aunque Lenalee no sabia que las cosas eran todo, menos graves...

Allen caminaba rápidamente hacia la oficina, las cosas estaban mal por lo que había visto y escuchado, solo horas faltaban para el ataque, quizás con mucha suerte un día...

Allen se acercaba a la oficina, pero alguien lo detuvo

"¡Reever!"

"Lo siento Allen, no te puedo dejar pasar ahora"

"Pero es urgente"

"Lo siento, ahora esta ocupado"

"No llegaremos a nada así, ¿con quien esta?"

Pero Reever no decía nada...

"¿Con quien esta? ¿Acaso tengo que repetir la pregunta?"

"Con el secretario Leverrier"

"Ah, con que Leverrier, ¿qué hace aquí?"

"Lo mismo que antes, otra vez"

"Bueno, me importa poco, tengo que hablar con Komui"

"Tendrás que esperar Allen, lo digo por tu bien"

"Y yo tengo que hablar con el por el bien de ustedes. Creo que tiene mas valor, ¿no?"

"Bueno, intentare hacer algo. Espera aquí"

"Como quieras, si no lo consigues entrare igual" Dijo antes de sentarse en una silla en el fondo de la entrada a la oficina...

EN LA OFICINA...

"Supervisor Komui, lamento interrumpirlo pero el General Walker quiere hablar con usted, dice que es urgente, ¿qué le digo?"

Komui miro primero a Reever, y luego a su visita, Leverrier...

"Supervisor, debe ser importante, ¿por qué no lo deja pasar? Hace mucho que no veo al exorcista, si es que así se lo puede llamar" Dijo Leverrier entre risas

"¿Supervisor?"

"Dile que espere o que te diga a ti"

"Esta bien, permiso"

Antes de irse Reever pudo escuchar la conversación...

"Supervisor, ¿por qué no lo deja pasar? Algo importante tiene que decir"

"No es el momento Leverrier" Dijo Komui aguantándose toda la ira ( y la de la autora)

"Hmph, quizás quiere decir algo sobre el Noah, ¿quién sabe?"

"No voy a cambiar mi decisión Leverrier"

En ese mismo momento, en la entrada...

"Estúpido aprendiz, ¿qué es ese comportamiento?"

"Que extraño de usted Maestro, interrumpiendo como siempre"

"Je, dejare eso pasar, estúpido. ¿Te interrumpí?"

"No te alegres ahora no importa así que borra esa sonrisa"

"Que carácter, ¿de donde habrá salido?"

"¿De usted? Seguramente, tantos años, algo tenían que dejar"

"Allen, basta de esto. ¿qué paso en el pasillo? En serio"

"No, esperen, esto hay que grabarlo, Marian Cross se puso serio. Seguro que el Apocalipsis ha llegado"

Cross se estaba guardando las ganas de pegarle para otro momento, ahora quería saber lo que paso, y en el fondo, muy en el fondo, estaba preocupado...

"Allen, ¿qué paso?"

"Maestro, ahora no es buen momento, tengo que hablar con Komui, ¿qué le parece después?"

"No lo creo General" Dijo Rever apareciendo sorpresivamente

"Komui se arrepentirá si no escucha lo que tengo que decir, pero no dejare que lo haga"

"General, ¿qué piensa hacer?"

"Lo que vine a hacer desde un principio"

"Pero esta co-

"Ya lo se Reever, me lo has dicho antes, y yo he dicho que entrare igual. Maestro, mas tarde hablaremos" Dijo entreabriendo la puerta y murmuro

"Si hay un después, hablaremos"

"Buenas tardes señores"

"Ge-General pensé que Reever-"

"Si, Rever me dijo pero no pude escucharlo"

"No cambias Catorceavo"

"Leverrier, tanto tiempo, que lastima que aun no has muerto"

"Lo mismo digo"

"Que feo lo que dice, usted persigue una meta egoísta. En cambio nosotros luchamos por ustedes en la sombra. En otras palabras, si usted muere es dolor de pocos, muy pocos, en cambio si alguno de nosotros muere, ustedes humanos están perdidos"

"General, por favor" Dijo Komui tratando de calmar la charla, temía lo peor...

"Palabras de un Noah, ¿quieres un pastel?"

"No me gustan las cosas envenenadas Leverrier"

"Que desconfiado"

"Eres la persona menos confiable de este mundo, ¿qué mas quieres? Has matado a niños por tus estúpidos planes y aun no entiendes que los exorcistas somos sagrados y no un plan de un humano estúpido y sucio como usted"

"Hmph, ¿no puedes negar que eres el catorceavo? Menos con esto ultimo"

"Eso lo haría muy feliz, pero no se preocupe el catorceavo ha estado desde un principio en contra del Conde por su naturaleza frágil. Dejando de lado esta estúpida conversación. Komui, ¿cuándo piensa informar sobre el ataque?" Dijo Allen, mirando a Komui...

"Eh, el ataque, aun quedan días"

"Días, días" Dijo histérico, Allen no pudo evitarlo, pero empezó a reírse...

"Días, lo único que nos queda como mucho es un día"

"¿Qué?"

"Unas veinticuatro horas como máximo. Por lo que veo, estas ocupado, yo le diré a los exorcistas que se preparen. Me retiro, fue un placer volver a verlo Leverrier, esperemos que la próxima vez sea en su funeral"

"No te preocupes, seguramente estará muerto por asesinarme"

"Que confianza, esperemos que le dure hasta el final"

Allen se retiro de la oficina, muy feliz...

"Ahora, Tim, comunícame con todos los golems que hay, quiero darles un mensaje"

Tmcampy inmediatamente hizo lo ordenado...

"Atención, todos los exorcistas que se encuentran en la Orden, diríjanse inmediatamente al comedor, gracias"

"Listo Tim , ahora, vamos"

Mientras Allen se dirigía hacia el comedor. Allí algunos exorcistas ya estaban...

"¿Para que nos querrá el brote de habas?"

"Debe ser algo importante, Yuu"

"No me llames por mi primer nombre" Dijo apuntando a Lvi con su katana

"Chicos, paren"

"Lenalee, tan rápido has llegado, pensé que estabas en tu habitación"

"Es que estaba en el pasillo"

"Chaoji, ¿también lo recibiste?" Dijo Lenalee al ver uno de los nuevos exorcistas

"Si, llamo a todos aquí. Pero, ¿por qué?"

"Nadie lo sabe, si es una sorpresa, seguro que blanqueara su relación con Lenalee" Dijo Lavi

"¡Lavi!"

"Bueno, no creo que esa sea la sorpresa, pero algo relacionado con Lenalee es"

"Lenalee, ¿estas bien?" Pregunto Chaoji viendo como la exorcista apretaba con fuerza sus puños

"Si, Chaoji, estoy bien"

De pronto un portazo se escucho, entraban los cuatro Generales, Sokaro, Kloud, Cross y Tiedoll...

"Estúpido aprendiz, me dice que no tiene tiempo y luego nos llama a todos aquí"

"General, no sea así con Allen, seguro que tiene una buena razón"

"Kloud, ¿desde cuando defiendes al aprendiz de este estúpido?" Pregunto Sokaro

"Lo que pasa es que hay muchas diferencias entre el Maestro y el alumno, en este caso, es mucho mejor el alumno que el Maestro"

"Cross, mas bajo nos podías caer, ya te comparan con tu alumno y pierdes descaradamente"

"Cállate Sokaro. Dime Kloud, ¿qué tiene el estúpido que yo no?"

"¿En serio lo quieres saber?"

"Si"

"Es mas lindo, inteligente, caballero, no contesta, no BEBE, es mas joven, es trabajador, no es vago, es valiente, tiene un corazón muy puro, no FUMA, es mejor persona que usted, no es un mentiroso, en otras palabras, es la perfección hecha persona"

"Cross, ya estas viejo retírate con algo de orgullo, si es que te queda algo después de esto" Le dijo Sokaro

Cross directamente se fue con otros exorcistas...

"¿No crees que fuiste demasiada dura con el?" Le pregunto Tiedoll

"Mmmm...no, el me pregunto y yo le respondí"

"Kloud, nunca cambias, ese instinto maternal, ¿no pensaras en adoptar al pobre de Allen?" Le respondio Tiedoll

"¿No te basta con ese mono de juguete que tienes encima?" Dijo descaradamente Sokaro

"Sokaro, mejor salí corriendo antes de que me arrepienta"

"Mejor hazlo, si es fuerte con las palabras, mejor ni imaginar con la fuerza" Dijo Tiedoll

Cross se dirigió hacia donde estaban Lenalee, Kanda y los demás...

"General Cross" Dijo Lenalee al verlo llegar

"¿También recibió la llamada?" Dijo Lavi en voz alta, aunque lo estaba pensando...

"Estúpido aprendiz, estoy ocupado y me hace perder el tiempo así"

"Solo tenemos que esperar a que llegue Allen para saber" Dijo Lenalee en voz baja

"No tendremos que esperar mucho entonces" Dijo Kanda señalando la puerta.

Allí estaba Allen...

"Lo siento por la demora, los pasillos son cada vez mas largos"

"O sos mas despistado que antes" Grito Lavi desde el fondo

"Posiblemente. Dejando eso de lado, me sorprende que Komui no les haya dicho nada aun, no se cuando pensaba decirles"

"¿Qué cosa?" Pregunto directamente Sokaro

"Una gran cantidad de akumas se dirigen hacia este lugar"

"¡¿QUÉ?!" Fue la exclamación de todos los presentes

"Komui, esto pasa por callarte. Bueno, escuchen, ¡escuchen! El ataque será dentro de algunas horas, por favor manténganse calmos todos"

"¡Y como quieres que lo hagamos si nos dicen que dentro de poco nos atacaran!" Grito Lavi

"Bueno, si quieren buscar al culpable de todo esto....

"¡Maten al culpable! ¡Maten al culpable! ¡Maten al culpable!" Gritaba un gran grupo

"...es Komui" Dijo Allen mientras se sentaba tranquilamente

"¿Qué?"

"Ah, tendré que empezar desde el principio, hace por lo menos una semana avise a Komui sobre este ataque, pensé que ya lo sabían cuando llegue, pero no es así. Doscientos cincuenta akumas es la primer parte del ejercito, la que nos atacara en veinte horas exactamente"

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible?"

"Esa no es la pregunta Tiedoll, la pregunta es, ¿cómo sabes eso, aprendiz idiota?"

"Nunca cambias, siempre interrumpiendo. Hoy en el pasillo alguien golpeo muy fuerte mi cabeza, aun no entiendo el porque. Estaba concentrado escuchando cierta conversación"

"Bueno, para los que estaban allí parecías un muerto"

"Si no me hubieran interrumpido hubiera podido escuchar sobre el quinto y ultimo batallón, es una pena. El primer ataque será aquí en este edificio y a los treinta minutos un grupo de akumas nivel dos y tres atacaran la ciudad pensando que nosotros estaremos en la Orden aun"

"¿Y que vamos a hacer?" Pregunto Kloud

"Todos los que no sean exorcistas aquí serán llevados a un lugar con protección y los demás pelearemos tratando de no gastar todas nuestras energías acá, algunos se quedaran en la defensa"

"Solo nos queda esperar, ¿no?" Dijo Kloud

"Y prepararnos Kloud"

OMAKE DEL CAPITULO

Scalett: Allen

Allen: ....

Scarlett: Allen

Allen:....

Scarlett: Allen

Allen (ultra molesto y fastidiado por Scarlett): ¡¿QUÉ?!

Scarlett: Quiero saber que hizo Kanda

Allen: ¿Q-Que?

Scarlett: pues, si

Allen: ¿no lo sabes? ¡Ah! Claro, ya estabas en las nubes a esa hora...

Scarlett: bueno, no es mi culpa que tu no tomes

Allen (con risa diabólica): tenias que ver a Kanda...primero que los científicos lo hayan traído a la fuerza, ya era una...que Lavi, cuando aun no había tomado nada, en otras palabras en los primeros treinta minutos, le hizo millones de trenzas...

Scarlett: ¿Trenzas? Bueno, no es tan malo después de todo

Allen: Bah, aun no termine, Kanda también tomo

Scarlett: ....

Allen: Scarlett, ¿estas bien? Tienes un color no muy lindo, muy ...¿blanco?

Scarlett se desmayo

Allen: Bueh, quedara para el próximo omake, creo que fue demasiado lo que escucho...pero en el próximo seguiré (risa diabólica, nuevamente)

Allen: espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, la autora ya no tiene problemas de inspiración, creo, pero tiene problemas con la tecnología, lo minimo es un problema para ella, pero se esfuerza...

Allen: aunque este omake podría ser mas largo, ¿no? Depende de ustedes


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: D. Gray man no me pertenece, es de Katsura Hoshino-sama

Aquí nuevamente con otro capitulo, perdón por la larga espera, estuve muy ocupada. Creo que voy a subir uno por semana...

Bueno, la actitud de Kloud seria ...¿cómo decirlo?...Si yo me tuviera que definir por uno de los personajes, seria ella. Todas las cosas que dice son las que yo diría y me encanta. Kloud es mi inner Scarlett...

La Orden no se incendiara, pero cierta sala lo hara en otro capitulo. Se vien una reunion donde no se guardara nada nadie...

Cierto, la voz esta diferenciada, ahora tengo que ediat todos los capitulos por la letra, pero bueno, mientras luego aparezca (el capitulo 9 ya esta arreglado)

"General, todas las personas están en la enfermería central"

"Komui, ¿quién pensaría que yo alguna vez estaría dándote ordenes?"

"General no es momento de bromas"

"Si, lo se. Solo cinco horas para que nos ataquen, el tiempo no es algo bueno"

"Solo nos queda esperar, ¿no podemos hacer nada?"

"No, estamos hablando del futuro, no del presente"

"General, cuando llego visito a Hevlaska, ¿por qué?"

"No es el momento Komui, le parece conocida esta frase, ¿no?" Dijo riéndose...

"Bueno, es un secreto, porque le prometí a alguien muy importante que iba a ser la primera persona en saber"

"¿Primera? Entonces es una mujer" Dijo rápidamente Komui al escuchar la palabra primera

"Dije primera por el genero de la palabra persona, soy usuario de dos inocencias" Dijo buscando una excusa

La cara de Komui se deformo por la sorpresa, Allen solo hizo una seña que le decía que se callara esto antes de irse...

Me pregunto donde estará Lenalee...No esta en el comedor, ni en los pasillos, debe estar en su cuarto, bueno, no me cuesta nada subir...Podría haberla buscado con mi ojo... Pensaba mientras se dirigía a su cuarto...

Toc Toc

Alguien toco la puerta de la exorcista, esta se encontraba en la cama mirando una foto vieja, allí estaban ella y el. Cuando escucho el golpe se sobresalto y rápidamente guardo la foto y se levanto dirigiéndose hacia la puerta...

"¿Quién será?" Murmuro antes de abrirla...

"Lenalee, ¿estoy molestando?"

"No, esta bien Allen, pasa"

"Permiso" Dijo el exorcista antes de pasar

"Siempre tan cordial" Dijo Lenalee sin darse cuenta, era solo un pensamiento que había salido de sus labios...

"Si no es cortes es formal" Dijo en tono irónico por lo que había dicho su compañera

"No te preocupes Allen, cortes y formal son sinónimos"

"Yo los veo distintos. Pero es inútil que lo niegue, ¿no?" Dijo entre risas, risas que contagiaron a Lenalee

"En serio lo digo es inútil que lo niegue, hasta Hevlaska lo dice"

"Allen, ¿tanto te molesta?"

"No, solo que es mi naturaleza, o lo que queda"

Esto entristeció un poco a la exorcista, ya sabia a lo que Allen quería llegar

"Lenalee" Dijo tomando su cara entre sus manos (N/A: tomando la cara de Allen, por si acaso)

"No vine a hablar de eso, vine por la promesa"

"A-Allen"

Sus rostros estaban tan cerca, la respiración agitada de Lenalee y la casi inexistente de Allen. Allen no aguantó mas tenerla tan cerca...y tan lejos al mismo tiempo. Sus labios se unieron. Tanto tiempo sin verse, sus labios demandaban todo ese tiempo y mas....mas...mas

Allen detuvo lo que estaban próximos a hacer, pronto serian atacados y no había ido para eso, además no quería morir en manos de Komui...

"Lenalee no creo que este sea el momento" Dijo, pero mentalmente se estaba maldiciendo...

¿Qué se supone que estas diciendo, estúpido? Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido, ¿quién sabe por cuanto vivirás y detienes esto? Tarado, estúpido, infeliz. Perfecto, ahora hay que ver cuando obtendrás otra situación como esta... Le decía su conciencia...

"Allen, tienes razón, creo que nos descontrolamos"

"Si esto es descontrolarse, me encantaría vivir descontrolado"

"Allen" Dijo Lenalee "pegándole" en la cara

"Lenalee, haces que mis problemas desaparezcan tan fácilmente, no me quiero separar"

"¿Quién dijo que eso iba a pasar?"

"El futuro es incierto y mas el mío"

Los dedos de Allen acariciaban los cabellos de la exorcista...

"Allen, no deberías-

"Perdón Lenalee, me he olvidado de lo que iba a decirte por un momento, ¿por donde empiezo?" Dijo Allen rápidamente cambiando de tema...

"¿Qué tal por el principio?"

"Ja ja, muy buena Lenalee. Pero...Bueno, el ataque supongo que no es necesario que lo describa, tengo otra inocencia" Dijo como si nada

Lenalee no dijo nada, solo se quedo mirándolo sorprendida...

"La conseguí en Moscú y por eso fui a ver a Hevlaska"

"Inocencia"

"Así es, por eso me tome una semana, en realidad algunos días. Me entrene"

"Allen, gracias a Dios, estaba tan preocupada" Dijo mientras lo abrazaba

"¿Ya te he dicho que te preocupas por mi demasiado?"

"Es imposible no hacerlo"

"¿Acaso tengo actitudes suicidas?"

"Quizás" Dijo mientras se reía de las ocurrencias de el

"Esa no es una buena respuesta Lenalee. ¿Sino cual es el factor que hace que sea una persona fácil de hacer preocupar"

"Eres muy despistado"

"No soy tan despistado, lo dije, TAN"

"Allen, si te pierdes en la Orden" Dijo entre risas, la causaba tan diversión esta charla, y pensar que luego serian atacaos

"Ya no lo hago" Le respondió con terquedad

"Si como no Allen, no puedes negarlo, por suerte no eres como tu Maestro-"

"Gracias a Dios por eso"

"No termine aun, no eres como tu Maestro en algunas cosas"

"Yo no me parezco a el en nada"

"¿Cómo que no? Si son casi como padre e hijo"

"Prefiero morirme antes de tener a eso como padre"

"Vamos Allen, no debe ser tan malo"

"No quiero ni saberlo, pero lamentablemente tengo una idea, y no es placentera. Imaginarse a mi Maestro como una persona confiable y honesta es algo casi imposible, pero imaginárselo como padre ES imposible"

"Allen, te cuido durante muchos años"

"Yo no usaría la palabra cuidar, aunque tampoco se cual usar porque abusar creo que es demasiado, usar es poco, ¿qué termino pued-

_Se acercan..._

No fue necesario que aquella voz le dijera, su ojo se había activado, las horas habían pasado...

"¿Tan rápido?" Dijo mirando su reloj

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Vamos, empezó la diversión" Dijo a llevando a Lenalee fuera del cuarto hacia la sala principal

"Allen, ¿por qu-

"Comenzó el ataque. Tenemos que apurarnos, Lenalee ve al comedor yo iré arriba"

"Esta bien" Dijo mientras corría y dejaba atrás a Allen...

"Inocencia actívate Crown Clown"

Allen subió rápidamente al techo, el cielo era negro, lleno de akumas por doquier...

"Hmph, como lo esperaba, unos doscientos..."

Transformo su brazo en espada y empezó a destruir akumas. Sabia que las cosas abajo estaban bien, podía sentirlo...

"No tan difícil, tendría que ayudarlos...no, tengo que seguir el plan, maldita sea"

El plan era este, todos los exorcistas tendrían una superficie de ataque, una sala, una vez que terminen con los akumas que se encontraran allí, se quedarían hasta nuevas noticias o cambio de planes...

Mientras tanto abajo...

Lavi, Kanda, Chaoji, Miranda, Marie y Lenalee estaban a cargo del pasillo sur (N/A: me acabo de inventar el pasillo, ¿se nota?)

"¡Lavi! ¡A tu izquierda!"

Lavi extendió su martillo contra el akuma, el ultimo que quedaba...

"Ne, ¿ahora que hacemos?"

"Descansar Lavi, tenemos que esperar al próximo ataque"

"Me pregunto donde estará Allen" Dijo Lavi mientras miraba el techo

"Tks. No hay que preocuparse por el brote de habas, no hay ningún akuma en el cielo"

"De hecho, no hay ninguno desde hace mas de dos horas" Dijo Miranda mientras miraba el cielo

"¿Qué?" Pregunto Lenalee sorprendida

"Lo que dice es cierto Lenalee, Miranda mientras estaba en defensa podía ver lo que sucedía en el exterior y al controlar el tiempo pudo calcularlo"

"Allen-kun"

Los minutos pasaban, los exorcistas que terminaban con los akumas se sentaban en algún lugar, esperando el próximo ataque...

Arriba era otra historia...

"Tim, basta, Timcampy, deja de golpearme, ¿qué pasa?"

"Tim, compórtate, parece que se han sorprendido por nuestra rapidez, ¿descartaran atacar la ciudad?..."

Una sonrisa salió de sus labios...

"No, atacaran igualmente, tienen mucho que perder pero no les importa, buscan algo, ¿qué será? Como no saberlo"

Su ojo aun no se había activado...

El viento frío de la noche congelaba su sangre, hacia mucho frío allí arriba, pero fue su decisión la de atacar los akumas que estaban afuera...

"Que buena elección, realmente, hace mucho frío y mi ojo aun no se activa, ¿qué mas falta? Es la una de la madrugada, de...¿qué dia? Ah, si, 22 de diciembre" Se decía mientras esperaba la llegada de mas akumas...

Los minutos pasaban, el viento se volvía cada vez mas frío, Allen se estaba arrepintiendo de su decisión de haberse subido al techo, ya no sentía los dedos de sus manos y ni los de sus pies, mejor era moverse, pero antes de poder hacerlo su ojo se activo...

"Al fin, Tim comunícame con todos los golems"

Timcampy siguió las ordenes de su amo y a los segundos Allen estaba dando el aviso...

"El segundo batallón a llegado, no hay ningún akuma nivel cuatro, como yo había predicho, todos sigan el plan y manténganse en su posición en cuanto lleguen"

En la ciudad había menos akumas, pero eso no quería decir menos destrucción, al haber menos espacio era difícil para los exorcistas moverse y no destruir nada, los akumas directamente rompían aquello que se cruzara en su camino. La ciudad se despertaría en un gran caos si no lo había hecho ya...

Allen destruía miles de akumas desde el suelo, mientras miraba si había algún exorcista herido o en peligro, pero no había ninguno, no fue un gran ataque este en opinión del exorcista...

"Mmm... ¿por qué tan pocos? Parece como si...¿Nos querrán debilitar? Quizás quieran aprovechar la situación" Se dijo para si mismo, tenia que hablar con alguien, algo malo pasaría, tenia un mal presentimiento...

"¿Dónde hay algún General cuando se necesita? Mas que todo un General con el que se puedo hablar, o sea, ninguno. ¿qué hago? ¿qué hago? ¿Tim?" Dijo mientras saltaba por los edificios, Timcampy se movía a su alrededor, haciéndole señas...

"¿Que dices? ¿qué llame a Komui?" Dijo con duda

Tim se movió en señal de afirmación

"¿A Komui? Esta bien, si tu lo dices, comunícame con el"

"¿Hola?" Se escucho del otro lado

"¿Komui?"

"Si, Allen, ¿qué pasa?"

"¿Esta todo bien allí?"

"Si, ¿Por qué?"

"Gracias a Dios, es por el ataque"

"¿Están todos bien?" Pregunto preocupado Komui

"Si, eso creo. Pero eso no es lo que me preocupa"

"¿Qué es?"

"Pensé que iban a ser mas, es como si nos estuvieran engañando"

"Allen, se enfrentaron a miles de akumas en la Orden, no creo que-

"Komui, la información que recibí no es falsa, algo esta mal, pero...¿qué?"

"Acá esta todo bien, no hay señal de intrusos ni nada parecido"

"Komui piensa, yo no dije por nada que nos iban a atacar, cualquier exorcista de acá te puede decir que eran pocos los akumas que estaban para que todos saliéramos, hubieran sido muchos para un grupo de cuatro exorcistas"

"Es sospechoso, no lo niego, pero creo que no es el momento"

"Ya lo se Komui, es el peor momento para perder la calma, pero, ¿volvemos o nos quedamos?"

"¿Cuándo será el próximo ataque?"

"El 26"

"¿Entonces cual es la duda en volver?"

"Komui, lo mejor será que aclare mis ideas y luego hablaremos"

"Esta bien"

"Adiós Supervisor"

Tim corto la conversación y Allen...

"Mierda, no quiere escucharme, algo malo esta pasando, nadie entiende..."

_¿Nadie te entiende? Yo si, claro que si. Soy parte de ti como tu eres parte de mi, siempre te creeré... ¿Por qué no ves el interior de su corazón?_

"Cállate"

_¿Lo ves? ¿Qué hay?_

"Cállate, no sabes nada"

_¿No te gusta lo que has visto en el corazón del Supervisor?_

"Cállate, lo que hizo fue una buena elección"

_El miedo nos lleva a decisiones inesperadas, ¿no? Solo se mueve por el miedo, un camino de cuatro cruces, ¿cuál elegirá?...Norte, sur, este u oeste...Todos se dirigen al mismo destino, muerte..._

"Ah, ¿nunca dejaras de molestarme?"

_Somos la misma persona..._

"No lo creo, tu eres el recuerdo del Amor"

_Y tu eres el Noah, somos un ente_

"Prefiero la muerte. Tim, comunícame con todos"

_Te preocupas mucho por aquellas personas, ¿no? Es claro, tu naturaleza es muy dulce, la del Noah..._

"Es hora de volver, y cuando digo volver va para todos, ¿entendido Maestro?"

"Estúpido aprendiz"

"Lo tomare como un si, ya que es lo único que puede decir. Tim, corta, no quiero escuchar a mi Maestro quejarse"

El viaje devuelta fue mas largo que el de ida, quizás era porque el sol ya había salido y muchos exorcistas estaban cansados, o por el simple hecho de pensar en descansar los hacia mas lentos...

Al llegar a la Orden lo primero que hizo Allen fue dirigirse a su cuarto, ignorando las llamadas de muchas personas, no estaba cansado pero tenia que un dolor de cabeza que le hacia perder la conciencia por algunos segundos...

Al entrar a su cuarto, lo cerro con un portazo...

"Maldito dolor de cabeza, ¿dónde están las píldoras?"

_Si piensas que con drogas podrás callarme, estas muy equivocado_

"Que molesto eres, aquí están"

Allen tomo cinco píldoras y se recostó en la cama, pero no para dormir...

"¿Cuánto hace que no duermo? ¿Días? ¿Semanas?"

Allen tomo el almanaque que tenia en la mesita de luz, algunas fechas estaban marcadas...

"Hace exactamente tres meses que no duermo, perfecto todo gracias a las pesadillas"

Timcampy empezó a pegarle en la cabeza

"Tim, basta, ¿qué quieres? ¿qué duerma?"

Tim se movió diciendo que si

"Me gustaría que hablaras, ¿sabias? No pienso dormir, Tim, ¿qué es eso qu-

Tim lo golpeo con un martillo en la cabeza, el objetivo estaba cumplido, Allen dormía, desmayado y con una pequeña herida, pero dormía... Tim lo cubrió con las sabanas y se acomodo en su cabeza...

Abajo...

"¿Qué le pasara a Allen? Se comporto muy extraño en el pasillo y ahora nos ignora" Le decía a sus compañeros Lenalee

"Quizás esta cansado Lenalee" Le respondió Chaoji tratando de levantarle el animo

"Tiene razón Lenalee, Allen se fue rápidamente a su cuarto, quizás no nos escucho por el cansancio" Dijo Lavi luego de pensarlo, aunque tenia dudas, podría ser esa la razón pero...algo detrás había

"Esta bien, iré a mi cuarto, yo también tengo que descansar" Dijo soltando una sonrisa antes de irse...

Las cosas no estaban bien, pero lo mejor era hacer como si fuera lo contrario...

22 de diciembre, 20 horas

El General Cross se dirigía hacia una habitación muy apurado mientras maldecía...

"Estúpido aprendiz, lo tendré que buscar"

Cross se detuvo en la puerta y la golpeo...pero nadie abrió...

"Allen, abre la puerta"

Toc toc toc toc toc toc

Pero nadie abría, ningún sonido salía de la habitación, como si no hubiera nadie allí adentro...

"Estúpido, abre la puerta, no me obligues a abrirla"

Toc toc toc toc toc toc toc toc toc toc

"Tim, ¿qué es ese ruido?" Dijo Allen medio dormido

Toc toc toc toc toc toc

"¿La puerta? ¿Quién es a esta hora?" Dijo tratando de levantarse..

Al hacerlo una puntada de dolor le vino desde el costado de su cabeza

"¿Qué? Tim, ¿qué me hiciste?" Dijo tocándose la cabeza, no salía sangre

"Bueno, no importa. Tengo que ver quien es" Dijo acercándose a los porrazos a la puerta...

Al abrirla se encontró con la "agradable" sorpresa de su maestro...

"¿Qué se supone q-

"Me vas a decir que te pasa y porque hace media hora que estoy esperando a que me abras" Dijo mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta

"¿No es esto invasión de la propiedad privada? ¿De que quieres hablar?"

"Yo soy el que tendría que hacer las preguntas aquí Allen, ¿qué esta pasando?"

"Gran pregunta, yo me hago la misma todos los días" Dijo riéndose

"No me causa gracia-

"No, claro que no Maestro, solo faltan los tragos"

"Allen, no me obligues a-

"Si, es cierto, recién me levanto es claro que apenas se donde estoy, pero, ¿de que quieres hablar?"

"¿Qué te esta pasando? Estas muy raro desde que llegaste de aquella misión"

"Maestro, usted es una de las pocas personas que al menos una idea tendría que tener, pero no es nada por lo que haya que preocuparse, mi futuro ya esta marcado a pesar de todo"

"No deberías hablar así Allen"

"Mi forma de hablar no es algo que vaya a cambiar las cosas"

"Entonces, todo esto, ¿tiene que ver con el?"

"¿Quién?"

"El Noah, ¿quién mas?"

"Bueno, podría ser el conde, como podría ser otra persona, pero no es el Noah, si es que así se puede decir"

"¿No dirás nada? Tendrás que hablar alguna vez, si solo el catorceavo no hubiera-

"¿Por qué sigues diciendo eso? Como si fuera a cambiar algo"

"Allen" Dijo sorprendido por las palabras de su aprendiz, tan poca esperanza...

"Perdón Maestro, estos días no he estado siendo yo, solo necesito unas vacaciones"

"Luces cansado, quizás no deberías haber participado en esto"

"Si no lo hubiera hecho, ahora estaría peor"

"¿Cuánto ha avanzado?"

"Lo suficiente como para ya ser uno"

"Tendremos que hacer algo"

"No"

"¿Qué?"

"Lo que escuchaste, no hay nada que hacer, el catorceavo siempre ha estado en contra del Conde, ahora no cambiara"

"Pero me has dicho que avanzo-

"Ya se lo que dije Maestro, pero...no hay soluciones si es lo que busca, hay que seguir el camino aun si nos lleva a una muerte anunciada, ¿no es eso de lo que se trata el trabajo de un exorcista?"

"Esto es distinto"

"Claro, es todo lo opuesto, pero siempre hay un lazo que nos une, ¿no?"

Marian Cross ya no sabia que decir, las palabras que salían de los labios de su aprendiz, por mas que no quisiera admitirlo y que le doliera, eran ciertas...Ya nada quedaba por hacer, pero tampoco pensaba quedarse esperando. Sin nada mas que decir, se despidió de Allen y se fue hacia la ciudad, necesitaba despejar su cabeza, aunque la idea de despejar su cabeza, no era la misma que la de su aprendiz, no, alcohol, mujeres, juegos y mas alcohol hasta llegar al limite, y luego las consecuencias, resaca y deudas mas grandes que los gastos de todo un año en comida de la Orden. Lo lamentable es que ya no tenia a quien hacer pagar sus deudas, necesitaba un nuevo aprendiz en ese sentido...Pero sabia perfectamente que Allen seria el primer y único, le había tomado cariño, demasiado cariño, y aunque le costaba aceptarlo y admitirlo se preocupaba por el como si fuera su hijo...

Uno le podía preguntar era casado, el responderá que no, pero si uno le preguntaba si tenia hijos, el se quedaba callado, no sabia que responder.

Mientras en la Orden, para ser mas precisos en el cuarto de Allen...

"Es cierto, me veo muy mal, como si no hubiera dormido durante muchas noches seguidas" Dijo mientras se veía al espejo, el reflejo de la sombra del Noah ya no estaba allí...

_Lo mas importante no es la forma en que luzcas sino tu interior_

"Hmph, al fin dices algo real, pero no estas del todo correcto, con solo ver a una persona uno puede decir si esta bien o no, lo que sentimos en nuestro interior se ve reflejado en nuestro exterior"

_¿Entonces por que creemos mentiras?_

"No creemos mentiras, queremos hacerlo porque nos llevan a una realidad mas placentera, pero no es porque las creemos realmente"

_Claro, no tienes otra excusa, pero admites que lo que digo es correcto. Mira, una persona con un gran corazón, muchos traumas y preocupaciones se acerca, parece que esta preocupada, mas que de costumbre y siento algo de miedo y duda... ¿quién será?_

"Cállate, solo cállate" Dijo casi rogándole, ya estaba harto de esa voz, con su ojo pudo predecir quien era, solo espero a que tocara la puerta...

Escuchaba sus pasos acercarse a la puerta, luego se detenían a centímetros de ella, dudas, muchas dudas aparecían en la mente de aquella persona. Su mano se acercaba lentamente a la puerta, pero antes de tocarla se alejaba rápidamente...

"¿Va a tocar la puerta, o no?" Susurro, la espera lo enloquecía, ya estaba allí, ¿por qué no lo hacia?

Toc toc toc

"Al fin" Dijo muy despacio mientras se acercaba a la puerta...

Al abrirla pretendió sorprenderse, aunque la persona que estaba al frente suyo sospecho algo pero callo...

"Lenalee, ¿qué pasa? Entra" Dijo invitándola a pasar

"Allen, gracias"

Allen busco un juego de te y empezó a servir dos tazas mientras Lenalee se acomodaba en su silla...

"Lenalee, ¿qué pasa? Parece que algo te esta molestando, ¿me equivoco?"

Lenalee miraba hacia los costados, buscando algo que decir, sus palabras, no salían por mas que quisiera...

"¿Lenalee?"

"Allen, estoy preocupada" Dijo mientras bajaba su cabeza

"Déjame adivinar, es culpa mía, ¿no?"

"Allen"

"Que mala persona soy, haciendo que una bella mujer derrame sus preciadas lagrimas por alguien como yo, soy despreciable, ¿no?"

"Allen, no digas eso, no eres así"

"Si vamos por ese lado, ya no se ni quien soy" Dijo antes de tomar su taza

"Allen, de...eso es lo que quiero hablar, has estado muy raro, diferente"

"Los tiempos cambian Lenalee, los tiempos cambian" Dijo tranquilamente

"Pero Allen, algo esta pasándote, no me mientas por favor" Dijo con lagrimas en los ojos mientras su mano

"Lenalee, por favor no llores" Dijo bajando su cabeza y tomando con su otra mano la de ella

"Allen, estas llorando"

"No, no lo estoy"

Lenalee sonrió por eso, sabia que Allen iba a negarlo...

"Allen, esta bien que no lo quieras aceptar"

"No lo estoy haciendo" Dijo secando esos rastros, aunque lo que dijo no era mentira...

_¿Afectado por aquellos sentimientos? Hmph, cada vez mas cerca de ser uno, no falta mucho tiempo...Esa es la razón por la que pides que no llore, afecta tu interior, eso muestra solo cuan avanzado estas..._

"Lenalee, si me comporto de algún modo extraño alguna vez por favor, no llores"

"Allen, ¿que estas diciendo?"

"...No lo puedo esconder por tanto tiempo, quizás...quizás es el momento"

"¿Allen?"

"Lenalee, pronto llegara el momento en que no vea el atardecer, si es que llego al amanecer"

OMAKE

Scarlett: ¡¡Hola!!

Allen: tanto tiempo, promete que esta vez no te desmayaras

Scarlett: lo intentare

Allen: esta bien, siguiendo con lo que estaba diciendo, Lavi ya estaba borracho, Dios sabrá que hacia o que no hacia mejor dicho, Kanda...¿Kanda? Ah, si, estaba sentado en el fondo de la sala...(empieza a reírse)

Scarlett: Allen comparte

Allen: es...esta bien, la idea de uno de los científicos, Tsubasa, fue la de mezclar alcohol con soba de una forma que ni Kanda pudiera darse cuenta, y maravillosamente lo logro (risa diabólica)

Scalett: Primero, fanáticas, hagan un altar al científico que en próximos capítulos aparecerá, segundo, ¿qué paso?

Allen: fue muy gracioso, Kanda lo comió como si nada, y cuando nos dimos cuenta (empieza a reírse sin parar)

Scarlett: ¡¡¡ALLEN!!!

Allen: perdón, cuando lo vimos a penas podía levantarse, decía cualquier cosa, si es que podíamos entender algo y bueno, lo que paso después fue muy traumante

Scarlett: ¿Traumante? (bien asustada)

Allen: claro, traumante para mi, que no tome y me acuerdo

Scarlett siente un frío correr por su cuerpo

Allen: se subió a la mesa y...y...(Allen empieza a recordar ciertas imágenes)

Scarlett: ¿Allen?

Allen: .....

Scarlett: Allen, dime que paso

Allen se acerca a Scarlett (primero se fijo que no estuviera Lenalee cerca, porque sino Scarlett terminaba en el hospital) y le susurra algo

Scarlett: ¿¡¡QUE!!?

Allen esta sentado en la esquina de la sala y con un aura depresiva...

Scarlett: Allen, después vienes conmigo a tomar algo así te olvidas de eso, para los que quieren saber, en otras palabras, Kanda hizo un streaptease digno de un profesional, luego se unió Lavi y me dijo que había otro exorcista, pero no le entendí el nombre. Lo que si puedo decir es que las exorcistas quedaron muy felices... Sin mas me voy y me llevo a Allen a algún bar...

REVIEW!!

De paso, espero que les haya gustado el omake


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: D. Gray man no es mío

"Allen, ¿de que estas hablando?"

Allen tomo su taza, lentamente tomo un trago y medito unos segundos...

"Lenalee, ¿aun te acuerdas de lo que dije aquella vez en la Orden junto a los demás?"

"Como no recordarlo, es una pesadilla de la que no puedo escapar" Dijo Lenalee tristemente

"Lenalee, no te pongas así" Dijo tomando con sus manos su rostro...

"No creo que me pase algo, pero si llegara, mi muerte no es algo importante, es insignificante. Lo que quiero decir, no creo que tengan que matarme"

"¿Qué? Eso quiere decir que no te conver-

Lenalee estaba feliz por lo que había dicho, pero lamentablemente solo había escuchado una parte...

"No, si me convertiré, pero...no estaré con el Conde"

"Me voy a odiar por lo que voy a decir, pero...¿cómo sabes eso?"

"Hmph, soy una oveja perdida, traicionera según el Conde, pero eso no quiere decir que los vaya a traicionar. Solo sigo mis emociones"

"Allen, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué a ti?"

"Lenalee, empiezo a pensar que hablas demasiado con mi Maestro"

"¿Por qué?"

"Estas diciendo lo mismo que el, si vas a vivir arrepintiéndote de todo lo que haces, lo mejor es no vivir"

"Pero...."

Allen sonrió...

"Lenalee, yo no me arrepiento de nada de lo que esta pasando ni de mis decisiones, lo que paso y esta pasando es algo que no se puede cambiar, el futuro es lo único que si podemos cambiar y prefiero que sea así"

"Allen..."

"Desde el primer momento en que me convertí en exorcista, no me arrepiento de mi elección, es mi razón de vivir...pero...tranquilamente ahora me podría estar arrepintiendo con muchas causas, y causas muy justas. Pero, ¿sabes por que no lo estoy haciendo?"

"...no...¿por qué?"

"Fácil, ser exorcista fue mi decisión quizás inspirada por lo que me paso, pero, cada paso que tomo cada día es elección mía. Esa es la razón por la que sigo"

Allen se quedo allí sonriéndole mientras acariciaba su rostro, Lenalee estaba impactada por lo que había dicho...

"Allen, eres...Sufres tanto, pero aun así puedes decir cosas tan ciertas y con tanto valor. Desearía poder ser como tu"

"Lenalee, no digas eso. Tienes un corazón muy puro, a diferencia del mío, te preocupas por tus amigos mas que por ti misma, eso es algo que no tengo"

"Es mentira, casi mueres por salvar a Suman"

"Pero nunca lo hice"

"Allen, todos sabemos que si lo hiciste"

"¿Y de que sirve si yo no lo creo?" Le dijo en voz alta, casi gritándole..

Lenalee se sorprendió por lo que había dicho, Allen estaba mal, ahora lo podía ver, era solo otra careta

"Perdón Lenalee, son demasiadas...Creo que necesito descansar"

"Allen, no es necesario que hables si no quieres" Dijo y luego lo abrazo...

Los minutos pasaban, Lenalee y Allen allí se habían quedado, Allen estaba entre los brazos de la exorcista, estos eran cálidos y lo hacían sentir seguro...

Lenalee jugaba con sus cabellos...Esa era lo único que podía recordar...ya que se había dormido...

Mientras tanto en la oficina de Komui....

Alli estaban Komui, Reever, Cross, Kloud y Bookman...

"General Cross, ¿algo nuevo?" Pregunto Komui

"¡Komui, ¿cómo puedes preguntar así? Como si Allen fuera algún experimento, si Lenalee te escuchara hablar de ese modo, puedes olvidarte del hecho de que tienes una hermana menor" Dijo Kloud molesta

"Nine, ¿qué pasa?¿Te has encariñado con mi aprendiz?"

"Mas que contigo es algo seguro, bueno, contigo ni me he encariñado y nunca lo haré"

"Nunca digas nunca Kloud"

"Das vergüenza, solo hablas con el para conseguir información. Eres despreciable"

"Kloud, puede haber hecho muchas cosas en el pasado que me hayan dado esta fama. Hice que mi aprendiz pagara mis deudas con tratos poco humanos, y todavía se las hice pagar cuando era chico, pero nunca lo usaría para conseguir información"

"¿Y quieres que con todo lo que dijiste antes te crea?"

"Tengo limites"

"Tienes suerte que la policía nunca te haya visto tratando así a un menor de edad, pero no te preocupes con Lau Shimin aprenderás algo siquiera"

"No gracias, no quiero que me adiestren"

Komui ya veía adonde iba todo esto, así que antes de que pasara algo malo...

"¡Generales! ¡Basta!"

"Esta bien" Dijeron al mismo tiempo

"Cross, ¿conseguiste algo"

"Bueno, antes de que Kloud me interrumpiera, Allen me ha dicho cosas, pero es lo mismo que decir que no me ha dicho nada"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Esta mucho mas cerca de convertirse de lo que pensamos"

"¿Qué haremos entonces? No podemos-

"Komui, no podemos ¿que? Si es lo que creo, eres peor que Leverrier" Dijo Kloud muy enfadada

"No es buena idea, el es el mas poderoso de todos, no por nada pudo separarse del Conde"

"Pero fue asesinado por el" Dijo Bookman

"Lo único que tenemos que hacer es tratarlo como siempre, ese Noah es muy peligroso si se siente presionado o triste, si es que no me equivoco" Dijo Cross como si nada

"¿El catorceavo?" Pregunto Komui

"Exacto, esa es una de las razones por la cual es difícil hablar con el, se guarda muchas cosas"

"Según los registros, las actitudes del catorceavo eran muy sentimentales, todo lo que hacia lo hacia por sus sentimientos, solo ha matado a ladrones y asesinos a lo largo de la historia. Era muy callado y su música reflejaba su estado de animo" Dijo Bookman

"Y Allen se comporta así" Termino Cross

El silencio inundo la sala, nadie sabia que decir...

Cross se mantenía quieto en la silla, sus piernas cruzadas y su posición cómoda no cambiaba, Bookman solo miraba el suelo, pensaba si había otro registro que hablara sobre el catorceavo, Reever estaba parado mirando a Komui, que estaba sentado en el escritorio, se notaba tenso, sus manos temblaban. Kloud estaba sentada, tratando de guardar toda su ira, pero se notaba en sus puños y Lau Shimin se había descontrolado, pero se mantenía en el hombro de su dueña...

"No lo aguanto mas, ¿pensar si nos traicionara o no? Me dan vergüenza"

"Kloud, ¿desde cuando eres tan pasional?"

"Cross, no has estado en el cuartel por muchos años, así que no me sorprende que no sepas nada. Komui, usted ha estado con Allen desde el primer momento, ¿cómo puede pensar eso? Cross a ti mejor no te digo nada, porque no se ni lo que piensas, pero estaría muy sorprendida que pensaras lo mismo, es tu alumno, lo has tenido desde que era chico. Yo me voy y con el permiso de nadie, hagan lo que quieran"

Y así la General se fue dando un portazo...

"Cross, ¿qué le hiciste?" Pregunto Komui

"Nada, pero...¿por qué le tendría que haber hecho algo?"

Komui lo miro con una cara de-si-algo-le-pasa-a-una-mujer-seguramente-Cross-tiene-que-ver

"Komui, por favor, no hice nada y si lo vemos por ese lado, Allen si que tiene que ver"

"¿Y?¿Qué haremos?"

"¿Qué haremos con que?"

"Con Allen"

"Y...No lo vamos a cenar" Dijo riéndose

"General, no me causa gracia"

"Allen pasa mucho tiempo con usted Komui, me doy cuenta"

"¿Por qué?"

"No, por nada, me pregunto, ¿dónde estará Lenalee?"

"General Cross, por favor no cambie el tema" Le rogó Reever con una cara de por-favor-no-lo-haga-las-consecuencias-serán-terribles

"Lenalee esta en su cuarto" Dijo con una cara y voz muy seguras

"Si, como no¿Cuándo viene el secretario estúpido?"

"¿Leverrier?"

"Y...Secretario estúpido, ¿quién puede ser? Si, Leverrier encaja justo"

"Dentro de tres semanas"

"Que lindo será verlo, me encargare de estar en una misión para ese entonces"

"General, no quiero cambiar el tema, pero, ¿qué haremos?"

"¿Hacer? Nada"

"¿Nada?"

"Komui, recuerde que el es un exorcista y me tuvo a mi como Maestro"

En otras palabras, lo que Marian quiso decir, es que si pensaba que iba a encerrar a Allen en la Orden, estaba muy equivocado lo tendría afuera en menos de diez minutos y no exactamente porque ellos lo liberaran...

Cross ya estaba a punto de irse, pero antes de hacerlo...

"Komui, una sola cosa, Allen esta muy sensible si es que así se lo podría llamar, necesitara apoyo de muchas personas, trate de no atacarlo emocionalmente bajo ningún modo. Eso es lo único que hay que hacer" Y se marcho...

"¿No atacarlo emocionalmente?" Dijo Reever, apenas entendiendo lo que dijo

"El catorceavo también era conocido como el Noah del amor, podía hacer que las cosas pasaran según como se sentía" Dijo Bookman

"¿Me pregunto que estará haciendo Lenalee?" Dijo Komui sin escuchar lo que los otros decían

"Supervisor, por favor, dígame que escucho lo que acaba de decir el General"

"¿Eh? Si, lo de no atacarlo emocionalmente"

"¿Y lo de antes?"

"¿Qué de antes?"

"El dijo que Allen necesitaría mucho apoyo de personas cercanas" Ahí Reever se dio cuenta de lo que Cross trato de decir en aquel momento, quizás Lenalee no estaba en su cuarto, eso quiere decir que...

"Lenaleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" Grito Komui mientras se dirigía hacia los cuartos

"¡Hay que detenerlo! Esto es a lo que el General se refería con no atacarlo ¡Detengan al Supervisor!" Empezó a gritar por todos lados cada vez que se encontraba con alguien...

Mientras tanto arriba...

La paz reinaba el cuarto del exorcista, Lenalee estaba sentada en la cama y sobre sus piernas estaba apoyado un dormido Allen, ella jugaba con sus cabellos, pensaba lo mucho que habían crecido desde la primera vez que lo vio. Timcampy estaba cómodamente "acostado" sobre la cabeza de la exorcista....

"¡Lenaleeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"¡Lenaleeeeeeeeeee!"

Se escuchaba cerca de allí...

Timcampy se sorprendió y salió volando de la cabeza, Lenalee tenia un mal presentimiento por aquella voz...

"Nii-san" Dijo un poco decepcionada, su hermano siempre era así...

"Tim, lentamente abre la puerta, si sigue gritando así, ciérrala"

Sorpresivamente, Tim abrió lentamente la puerta, allí estaba Komui gritando por todas lados el nombre de su hermana, una sensación de terror tomo a Tim, quizás no era buena idea...

"¡Lenaleeeeeeeee! ¿Dónde estas? ¡Lenaleeeeeeeee!"

Al parecer, Komui no se había dado cuenta de que la puerta de una habitación estaba abierta...

Gracias a Dios, pensaba Timcampy, pero no se esperaba que...

"Allen Walker, ¡pulpo!"

Tarde, Komui descubrió la puerta…

"Tim, ciérrala"

Eso quiso hacer, pero Komui lo detuvo...

"¡Lenaleeee!"

"Nii-san, no grites, despertaras a Allen" Dijo con tono enfadado...

"Lenalee, estas bien" Dijo aliviado

"Nii-san, basta, lo despertaras. Allen no hizo nada si eso piensas"

"Ahhhh, mi Lenalee, ya esta pensando en eso"

Creo que no tendría que haber dicho eso, penso...

"Nii-san, ya se que no es este el lugar pero...¿qué quieres?" Dijo Lenalee cambiando de tema rapidamente

"Mi Lenalee, estas bien"

"Ya dijiste eso, bueno, si no tienes nada que decirme, me voy. Estoy algo cansada, después hablamos"

Ese "después hablamos" era mal augurio, luego tendría una charla con su hermana sobre su libertad y su complejo de hermana...

Lenalee dejo suavemente a Allen sobre la cama y se fue, llevando consigo a su hermano...

El cuarto quedo vacío en medio de la oscuridad, Allen dormía, aunque no parecía placenteramente, se veía agitado...

...Su respiración se agitaba...

...Tim volaba por sobre su cabeza, tratando de despertarlo...

"Basta...no...por que...no...no lo hagas...por favor.." Murmuraba entre sueños...

Tim mordió su oreja, haciendo que se despertara...

"¡Tim!" Grito desconcertado

"¿Que haces? Bueno, tengo que agradecerte, estas pesadillas, malditas memorias del Noah, estoy harto..."

Allen se levanto de la cama, su cuerpo estaba cansado, su respiración agitada y su corazón se sentía como si miles de agujas lo perforaran, todas a diferentes tiempos, una mas dolorosa que la otra...pero esto no era lo que lo molestaba, si es que esa era la palabra...

"¿Cómo llegue aquí?" Dijo mientras miraba la cama fugazmente...

Gracias al cambio de edificio en la Orden, Allen tenia en su cuarto un baño, una pequeña heladera (que estaba vacía, lo máximo que duraba cuando estaba en la Orden era un día), una alacena con medicamentos (desde que la lleno con medicamentos no apareció nunca mas en la enfermería, y eso era algo bueno, ya que ir tres veces por día no era algo agradable) y una pequeña biblioteca...

Se acerco a la alacena y saco un frasco, este era blanco con...¿una pequeña calavera? Tomo dos píldoras y lo guardo...

"Malditos tranquilizantes..." Dijo antes de tomarlas con un vaso de agua (N/A: nótese que por la descripción del frasco se esta dudando de que sean realmente tranquilizantes, o que sean para personas en todo caso)

El habito de tomar estas pastillas comenzó con las pesadillas, que cada día aumentaban en los pocos momentos en los que dormía, y pensar que eran próximos a un nunca...Luego empeoraron, cada vez que cerraba sus ojos, hasta en un parpadeo, al menos una imagen aparecía en su mente...

Las pastillas no hacían nada para impedirlas o minimizarlas, pero cada vez que despertaba de una, su cuerpo parecía al borde de la muerte por la agitación,

que se tranquilizaba gracias a ellos, los tranquilizantes...

...Aunque las cantidades que tomaba no eran buenas... y lo sabia perfectamente, un frasco por día no es algo normal y pensando que hace por lo menos seis empezaron las pesadillas...

"¿Cuándo terminara todo esto?" Se pregunto, aunque su voz era...rara...

"Tim, ¿ha llegado alguna misión?"

Timcampy se movió en señal negativa aunque pensaba que no le darían una en un buen tiempo, y mas todavía después de esta...

"Hmph, mis preguntas, recién vuelvo de una y ya siento que no debería estar aquí, sino allí afuera. Este es uno de esos sentimientos que por mas que lo intentas, no hay nada que puedo hacerlos desaparecer"

Timcapy volaba cerca del techo en círculos, Allen solo se sentó algunos minutos en la silla, su mirada se endureció, y se volvió pensativa...

"¿Acaso era un mártir?"

Tim no sabia a que se refería, pero tenia una idea...

"Es una persona muy peligrosa si hace todo con ese escrutinio, muy cambiante"

Tim tenia aun dudas, pero se acerco a su cara...quizás demasiado cerca...

"¡Tim! Aléjate, ya estas muy grande" Dijo empujándolo con sus dos manos, era cierto, Tim era mucho mas grande que su cabeza...

"¿Nunca hablaras?" Le dijo con una sonrisa, sabia que nunca lo iba a hacer por mas que le molestara...

"Bah, no tengo nada que hacer aquí. Bajare, tengo hambre"

Lo único que te mueve es la comida, ¿no? Es lo que le hubiera gustado decir a Timcampy mientras veía como Allen se levanta y se dirigía hacia la puerta, pero sabia perfectamente que esa no era la razón, la soledad no era exactamente uno de los mejores amigos de Allen, la comida era solo la excusa...

Cuando se dio cuenta, Allen ya estaba fuera del cuarto y cerrando la puerta, asi que voló lo mas rápido que pudo...

En este momento imagínense un golpe muy fuerte, como si algo chocara con madera...

"¿Tim?" Allen se dio vuelta lentamente y temblorosamente, la puerta de su cuarto estaba cerrada, pero Timcampy no estaba con el y un golpe fuerte se sintió cerca de el, proveniente de su cuarto...

"Por favor, por favor, dime que no chocaste la puerta" Dijo rogando antes de abrirla nuevamente...

..solo para encontrarse con un Timcampy aplanado y en el suelo...

"Supongo que preguntar si estas bien es algo fuera de lugar" Dijo mientras lo tomaba y cerraba la puerta...

Allen caminaba por los pasillos, miraba el exterior cuando pasaba por alguna ventana, el día era brillante, como el sol que lo adornaba...

"¿A dónde iba?" Se pregunto a si mismo, se había completamente olvidado...

Timcampy empezó a golpearlo en la cabeza...

"¡Tim! Ah, si, el comedor" Dijo mientras se reía, ¿desde cuando me volví tan despistado?

Antes de llegar al comedor, cerro sus ojos y trato de escuchar alguna voz o sentir alguna inocencia, había muy pocas personas, Lavi, Miranda y la General Kloud. Allen entro y rápidamente se fue a pedir "algo", algo que constaba en tres veces el menú total de la orden...

Lentamente se dirigió hacia donde estaban los exorcistas, lentamente porque tenia miles de platos...

"¡Brote de habas! ¡Tanto tiempo!" Grito Lavi

"Es Allen, no es necesario que grites y te recuerdo que soy un General" Dijo rapidamente

"Si, si, como sea Allen"

"Lavi, ¿nunca te comportaras acorde a tu edad?"

"¿Lo harás tu?"

"Yo SI me comporto según mi edad" Dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra "si"

"Allen, te estas amargando. Tienes dieciséis solamente"

"Y tu tienes veinte y pareces de quince. Kloud, ¿pasa algo?" Dijo dirigiéndose a la General

"¿Eh?"

"Te notas tensa, tus manos tiemblan y Lau Shimin esta ...algo inquieto"

"Lees demasiado bien a las personas, ¿no?" Kloud se estaba maldiciendo por el pensamiento que se le vino a la mente...

Claro, es el catorceavo, puede leer las emociones. Fue lo que pensó, pero que nunca admitiría...

Allen miro por unos segundos a la General y luego empezó a comer, no era su problema si ella no le decía nada...

El silencio reinaba en el comedor, solo se escuchaban los choques del metal con el vidrio, quizás alguna risa entre los científicos, hasta que...

"....Cross es peor de lo que pensaba..." Fue lo que dijo directamente haciendo que Lavi se atragantara lo que estaba comiendo y Allen rompiera en carcajadas...

"¿Qué es tan gracioso Allen?" pregunto con cierto enojo

Allen se tranquilizo antes de responder...

"Que digas eso quiere decir que no conoces bien a mi Maestro, sino que apenas lo estas haciendo"

"¿Y porque lo dices?"

"Porque con mi Maestro es algo común llevarse sorpresas y lo que uno tiene que hacer es rezar siempre para que no sean TAN malas" Dijo como si nada mientras comía y los demás caían en un aura de terror y melancolía...

"Allen, ¿realmente has tenido una infancia así?" Pregunto con cierto terror Miranda...

En la mesa los tres exorcistas que lo acompañaban tenían un aura oscura de horror y al escuchar la pregunta de la exorcista Allen hizo una mueca terror...

"Que lindo el día hoy, ¿no?" Dijo cambiando de tema rápidamente, indirecta que los demás entendieron perfectamente...

...Allen nunca hablaba de su infancia y si alguna vez lo hacia, eran solo algunas palabras. Pero nunca respondía a preguntas, y esta no era una excepción...

"Dentro de una semana darán nuevas misiones" Dijo rápidamente Kloud

"¿Si?"

"Eso parece Allen, pero no lo se"

"¿Razones?"

"¿Razones? ¿Razones de que?" Le pregunto completamente confundida

"Razones por las que dudas, somos exorcistas, supuestamente es nuestro trabajo y si nos lo impidieran nos matarían. Además, estamos en tiempos de guerra, perder una sola persona podría asegurar la derrota"

"¿Pero por que hay dudas?" Pregunto Miranda sin entender lo que estaba pasando

Allen y Kloud intercambiaron miradas, la pregunta que hacia la exorcista era una muy peligrosa y responderla quizás era todavía mas, las paredes escuchan...

Allen miro hacia todos los costados asegurándose que no hubiera nadie y luego se levanto de la mesa, dirigiéndose hacia la salida, pasando al lado de Miranda...

Al acercarse a ella murmuro...

"...Once de la noche en mi cuarto..."

Al pasar al lado de Lavi murmuro lo mismo, haciendo que el pelirrojo intercambiara miradas con el, tenia una idea de que era lo que estaba pasando pero era mejor escucharlo de las bocas de las personas que sabían...

Allen antes de salir intercambio una ultima mirada con Kloud...

Sus pensamientos inundaban su mente mientras caminaba por los pasillos, el olor a muerte ya era algo común para el, aun cuando este a miles de kilómetros de el....pero esta vez...si nada se hacia...el olor a la muerte estaría aquí...

...Tantos días habían pasado desde que llego, tantas cosas...

...Si alguien descubre esto, estamos en problemas pero la verdad es algo que no se puede esconder toda una eternidad...

...Leverrier has cometido un grave error...

OMAKE DEL CAPITULO

Allen: Scarlett, ¿te pasa algo?

Scarlett: no, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Allen: es que no has dejado ninguna nota de autora al principio

Scarlett: ah, ¿por eso? No sabia que escribir solamente

Allen(en voz baja sin que Scarlett pueda escucharlo) : atención a todos los lectores, creo que esta mal, bueno, mal pero no como costumbre, sino que..peor

Scarlett: Allen, ¿pasa algo?

Allen: no...nada, nada

Scarlett: Allen, ¿por qué te pones nervioso?

Allen: ¿Yo? ¿Nervioso?

Scarlett: no, el vecino

Allen: pero si no tenemos un vecino

Scarlett acaba de golpear "levemente" a Allen, problemas técnicos con la transmisión del omake, por favor manténgase sintonizado, en otro capitulo los problemas ya estarán resueltos...

N/A: asi qeu ahora el omake es un programa de tv


	13. Chapter 13

Allen se dirigía hacia los patios de la Orden, eran tan tranquilos...

Se sentó en una banqueta para ver la naturaleza, o lo que quedaba de ella allí...

"Tim...¿esta bien lo que hago?"

Tim solo se "acomodo" sobre su cabeza, se alegraba de que no podía hablar...

_Solo sigue tus sentimientos..._

"¿Mis sentimientos?..." Dijo con cierta sorpresa y desconfianza...

Pero luego sonrió "maliciosamente"

"Has cometido un grave error, no te metas con los discípulos de Dios"

El viento pasaba por su cara, era suave pero frío. Allen cerro sus ojos y los pensamientos volvieron...

...La paz reinaba su exterior, contradiciendo su interior. El reino de la paz y el del caos, una guerra sin comienzo ni final...¿quién ganara? Es la misma que la del bien y el mal...

...Muchas cosas habían pasado desde que se había convertido...

Pensamientos que pasaban por su mente rápidamente, algunos mas rápido que otros, recuerdos borrosos del pasado...

Recordó la reunión que sucedió noches atrás...

FLASHBACK

Allen tocaba el piano en el cuarto, Timcampy solo volaba cerca del techo, el ya no necesitaba las partituras...

Todo estaba tranquilo, hasta que un llamado rompió la paz...

"General Walker, reunión en la sala ciento diecisiete dentro de una hora" Transmitió Timcampy

Los dedos de Allen se detuvieron, volvió a abrir los ojos y vio todo blanco...aun seguía en el cuarto...

Se miro en el espejo que había en la pared, aun seguía aquel reflejo y luego levanto su mano...

Timcampy se poso en su mano mientras Allen lo miraba perdidamente...

"Otra vez..una reunión, esperemos que sea lo mas democrática posible, aunque si tenemos la presencia de Leverrier, esto será imposible"

"General Walker, repito, reunión en la sala ciento diecisiete dentro de una hora. Pedimos su confirmación" Volvió a transmitir Timcampy...

Allen solo miraba el suelo, escuchando las palabras que salían de su golem

"...Así que tengo que responder..." Dijo mientras su mirada se mantenía en el suelo, su mirada se perdía entre el blanco interminable de la pieza...

"...Tim, comunícame con Komui..." Dijo en una voz muy baja pero con mucha fuerza

Timcampy hizo lo ordenado...

"Komui, soy yo..."

"¿Pasa algo Allen? Tu voz no se nota-

"Estoy bien, solo vengo a dar mi confirmación para esa reunión" Haciendo énfasis con mucho odio en la palabra "esa"

"Esta bien General, noto cierto cambio en su voz al hablar sobre esto"

"¿Quiénes van a estar?" Pregunto sin importarle lo que le había dicho

"Los Generales, los jefes de las distintas Ramas, el secretario Leverrier y yo"

"Esta bien, esto traerá recuerdos, pero...me gustaría saber el porque de esta reunión"

"Sobre sus cargos y los movimientos que se harán de ahora en mas"

"Komui, lo que esta diciendo, ¿es la verdad?"

"Si, ¿por qué lo duda?"

"Primero, en una guerra los movimientos del enemigo siempre son impredecibles, y en esta mas todavía..."

"La misma impresión que yo tienes"

"Seguramente Leverrier nos traerá una que otra sorpresa" Dijo con cierta dureza en su voz

"Pensé exactamente lo mismo, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer General"

"¿Por las sorpresas o por la ejecución de estas?" Pregunto con cierto sarcasmo

"Ambas" Respondió seriamente (por primera vez en su vida) Komui

"Hmph, será una entretenida reunión entonces, la balanza esta equilibrada, personas que no son deseadas y tópicos inesperados, ¿podría ser mejor, Komui?" Allen se rió...

"Ne, mejor que me prepare. Adiós Komui"

"Adios"

Timcampy inmediatamente corto la conversación, Komui tenia el habito de no cortar y muchas veces escuchaba cosas que no debía, ya que los demás pensaban que el había cortado...

"...Prepararse..para lo peor..." Allen solo rió...

"Vamos Tim, ya hace mucho tiempo que estamos aquí" Dijo después de levantarse y acercarse a la puerta...

Tim solo se poso en su mano, haciendo Allen tuviera que hacer todo el camino devuelta con su brazo derecho levantado, claro, después a el no le dolía el brazo...

Aquella ciudad del Arca era tan pacifica, el silencio reinaba, nadie vivía allí, aunque a Allen no le agradaba para nada la idea de que alguien viviera en su "hogar",si, hogar...

"El dia de hoy es tan hermoso...hermoso como todos los de aquí"

Tim no decía nada...

"Me encantaría que el mundo sea igual, sin preocupaciones ni caos ni males, solo en paz y felicidad, sin tener que preocuparse por el mañana...pero..es solo eso...otra utopía...como la del catorceavo" Dijo con cierta tristeza, los pisos de las calles estaban limpios y eran tan lisos, las puertas de las casas eran de madera, una madera muy brillante, las que eran los viejos cuartos de los demás Noah tenían insignias que las diferenciaban...De las ventanas colgaban hermosos canteros con flores...

...¿pero como había vida en un lugar como ese?...

"Todo...es tan silencioso...es hermoso, si solo fuera real"

Allen se refería solo al simple hecho que el Arca era solo un producto suyo, un escape de la realidad...

Al llegar a la salida, se quedo allí mirándola unos segundos antes de abrirla dudando si salir de allí o no...

"Esperemos lo mejor de esta reunión"

Y salió del Arca para encontrarse en su cuarto...

Nadie sabia de esto, había hecho una puerta en el Arca que tenia conexión con su cuarto y se había encargado de hacerla en un lugar donde nadie iría...

Y la conexión a su cuarto era el espejo, nadie se le ocurriría pensar que un espejo te podría llevar a otro lugar, y menos alguien de la Orden...

Allen miro el reloj que colgaba en la pared, en veinte minutos seria la reunión...

"No tengo nada mejor que hacer, vamos Tim"

Allen salió de su cuarto y lo cerro con ayuda de su inocencia, no pensaba dejar entrar a ningún "intruso" a su cuarto...

Mientras caminaba hacia la sala, hacia aquella "estúpida" sala según el, se cruzo con muchas personas, las saludo rápidamente, no pensaba hacer el mismo espectáculo que la otra vez...

Al llegar a la sala, o a la entrada de esta, se encontró con una pequeña sorpresa...No era el único que no tenia mucho por hacer, sentados esperando estaban todos los demás Generales...

Allen no dijo nada, solo se apoyo en la pared y empezó a "jugar" con Timcampy (nótese que la palabra jugar se refiere a estirar hasta mas no poder a Timcampy)

Los demás Generales no dijeron nada, no porque quisieran sino porque no era el momento, siendo vigilados por el Vaticano no era el momento ni para saludarse...

A los pocos minutos llegaron algunos jefes de las Ramas, entre ellos Bak que saludo a Allen como si nada, Allen no sabia si pegarle o seguir con el juego, pero opto por este ultimo...

"¿Esta cerrada la puerta?" Pregunto uno de los jefes

"Si" Respondió Tiedoll

Solo quedaba esperar, pero...¿esperar a que? Solo quedaban diez minutos

Pasos que corrían, agitados se acercaban a la sala

"¿Qué pasa Komui?" Pregunto Allen aguantándose las ganas de reírse

"Pensé que no llegaría"

"No te preocupes por ello, nosotros tampoco llegamos"

"¿Qué?"

"Ejem, la puerta esta cerrada" Dijo señalándola

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo?"

"¿Tengo que responder esas preguntas?" Dijo con sarcasmo mientras Komui se acercaba a la puerta e intentaba ,en vano, abrirla

"¿Algún problema Supervisor?" Dijo Allen aprovechándose de la situación

"Tendría que estar abierta, pero, ¿quién hizo esto?"

"¿No es obvio?" Dijo con perspicacia

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Quien hizo esto definitivamente no quería tener esta reunión, o boicotearla en otras palabras"

"¿Y como sabemos que no fuiste tu quien lo hizo?" Pregunto la persona que se acercaba

"Leverrier, hace mucho que no nos vemos, para se exactos desde aquella vez en la oficina del Supervisor. Pero a pesar del tiempo el sentimiento de asco al verle es igual, ¿y para que querría hacer esto?" Dijo señalando la puerta

"No lo se, lo tendría que decir usted"

"Me gustaría decir algo, pero, es mucho mas fácil matar que cerrar puerta o lo que sea que hayan hecho con esta"

"Hmph, ¿alguna prueba de que no estabas aquí?"

"No se si lo sabia, pero todo los golems tienen un dispositivo que le permite saber a la Orden donde están los exorcistas, inclusive dentro de ella. Así que le recomiendo que examine el mío, es solo unos minutos y podrá ver que no estuve aquí"

El silencio tomo la sala, las palabras ya estaban dichas, solo esperaban las de Leverrier o su silencio, que seria lo mas inteligente...

Leverrier solo le dio una mirada de odio a Allen y se dirigió hacia Komui

"Supervisor, sabiendo que hoy había una reunión, ¿por qué esta la puerta cerrada?"

Problemas, en graves problemas estaba Komui, quien llamaba a alguien para preguntar lo que pasaba en la puerta ciento diecisiete...

"¿Y Komui?" Pregunto esperando una respuesta, y mas vale que sea buena

"Parece que hubo un problema en la central de comunicaciones, un malentendido entre una misión y este aviso"

"¿Malentendido?" Dijo con cierta desconfianza

"Eso parece, la Cámara doscientos tres esta abierta"

"Entonces allí vamos" Dijo rápidamente Allen pensando que cuanto mas rápido fuera menos dolería...

_¡Que divertido! Cambio de lugar y planes quizas..._

El dolor de cabeza había vuelto con el sonido de la voz...

Por favor, cállate, cállate...rogaba mentalmente...

_¿Callarme? ¿Callarme? Pides demasiadas veces eso, que pena, ya sabes cual es la manera para callarme..._

Cállate, cállate, cállate, ahora tengo una reunión así que lo que podrías hacer es no molestarme, le dijo mentalmente, ya había llegado al punto de que podía comunicarse con aquella voz

_¿Yo molestarte? Que cosas dices, estos humanos son los que te molestan, ¿no?_

Ca-lla-te

_¿O no? ¿No preferirías estar ahora tocando el piano? ¿En paz y tranquilidad? ¿Eh? ¿No te gustaría?_

No es tu problema lo que prefiero o no hacer y hazme el maldito favor de callarte

_¿Estas enojado? Muy bien, demuestra lo que sientes. Te gustaría estar en otro lugar, entonces muéstraselos, no tienen derecho para hacerte escuchar sus estúpidos problemas_

¿Y piensas que voy a hacer lo que dices?

_Yo no te estoy diciendo que hacer, eso lo haces tu...yo solo soy una voz..._

¿Nunca me diras de donde provienes? Aunque ya sepa...

_¿Cuál es la razón para justificar una algo que piensas? Pero no dejare que cambies de tema fácilmente, ahora estas caminando hacia la cámara, dirigiéndote seguramente hacia una muerte segura para...¿para quien?_

Callate...

Eso fue lo ultimo que le dijo Allen antes de entrar en la cámara y sentarse, era el primero en la línea de los Generales, a su lado tenia a Kloud y al otro a Komui...

_Así que tienes a tu lado al hombre-complejo-de-hermana-menor y al otro lado a tu abuela..._

La voz solo reía...

Y Allen aguantaba las ganas de golpear la mesa...

Eres tan irrespetuoso, le dijo mentalmente

_¿Eso es lo único que puedes decirme? ¡Ah! Ya se porque no me dices nada, estas en esta estúpida reunión, y yo molestándote,¡que desconsiderado! Bueno, no hay nada que pueda hacer para evitarlo_

Pues, podrías callarte

_Demasiado trabajo, parece que la ira de muchas personas ha salido al frente, ¿no?_

Volviendo a la reunión en el mundo real....

"¿Por qué están haciendo tanto problema? Murmuro Kloud

"Porque no es buena idea unir todas las Ramas en un solo lugar, además es peligroso" Le respondió Allen en voz baja pero manteniendo la mirada en Leverrier y los jefes de las ramas

"Otra pelea sin sentido, ¿no?" Dijo con cierta voz de cansancio

"Exacto" Le respondió Allen

"¿Algún problema General Walker?" Le pregunto Leverrier

"No, ninguno, ¿por que habría de tener?"

"No lo se, parece como si quisiera decir algo"

"Esa será su impresión, además este no es un asunto mío, exactamente"

"Cierto" Fue lo único que atino a decir mientras seguía discutiendo con los jefes y Komui

_Imagino que será un día muy largo, muy largo..._

No te puedes imaginar como deseo que ya termine...

_Pero puedes hacerlo..._

Claro, con este hombre, si no hay otra forma de llamarlo, observándome constantemente...

_¿Acaso al gran músico lo esta molestando la simple existencia de un vacío humano?_

¿De quien estarás hablando? Seguramente sobre mi no... Le dijo mentalmente con mucho sarcasmo

_Pero puedes terminar con el fácilmente..._

Asesinar a alguien no es la salida

_¿Entonces que salida buscas?_

Dios, ¿por qué te estoy hablando?

_Porque la reunión es tan aburrida que te has perdido entre tus pensamientos Allen-sama_

Deja de llamarme así

_Esta bien Allen-sama_

Déjalo, no hay caso...

Volviendo nuevamente a la reunión (nuevamente)...

"Nosotros, los cinco Generales seguiremos con nuestras misiones y nos encargaremos de cada división..." Decia Cross

"¿De que esta hablando?" Le pregunto en voz baja a Kloud

"De la nueva organización"

"Ah, lo de las divisiones, prefecturas, que estupidez"

"Cierto"

"Y lo mejor de todo, es para que sea mas fácil controlarnos"

"General, la división se hará, pero tengo que decir algo, el numero de exorcistas no es bueno"

"¿Qué quiere decir con eso Secretario?" Pregunto Allen

"Quiero decir que hay muy pocos, y que necesitamos urgentemente mas, tenemos inocencias pero ningún usuario"

La mirada de Allen se endureció, tenia un mal presentimiento de adonde quería ir...

"Perdone que le vuelva preguntar, pero..¿qué quiso decir con esto ultimo?"

"El trabajo de un general es el de buscar mas usuarios,¿no?"

"Así es" Respondió Allen tranquilamente, o tratando de parecerlo

"Pero es un trabajo que requiere mucho tiempo y es peligroso en estos momentos, tener que ir a ciudades lejanas, quizás sin comunicación"

"¿Desde cuando se preocupa por nosotros Secretario?" Dijo tratando de esconder su risa

"Lo que quiero decir es que, hay que facilitar el trabajo"

"Pero no podemos traer a todos los usuarios aquí porque no sabemos donde están" Le dijo Allen

"¿Y porque tendrían que ser usuarios?" Los presentes se sorprendieron con esto ultimo, todos menos Allen

"Los usuarios son elegidos por Dios, no por un estúpido como usted"

"Hmph, usar a cualquier persona y de esa forma habría mas exorcistas"

"Me sorprende que este del lado de la Iglesia, usted esta ensuciando el nombre de Dios. Las inocencias son regalos de el y los elegidos son sus discípulos, un ser sucio y vacío como usted nunca podría elegir. Además ya sabe las consecuencias, ¿no?"

"Estamos en tiempos de guerra, las decisiones que tomamos no pueden ser pensadas por mucho tiempo"

"Pero esto a simple vista es suicidio y no lo permitiré"

"Como se-

"Si, me atrevo, sabe usted debería estar muerto por todas aquellas vidas que mato, eran solo niños pero lo mismo...mato a cada uno con sus experimentos, jugo con Dios y lo único que le queda ahora es el infierno" Dijo riéndose...

Todos los presentes se quedaron atónitos, mirando a Leverrier y a Allen, quien se reía maléficamente, quizás de un modo extraño seria la mejor palabra para definirlo...La mirada de acero de Leverrier no había cambiado, seguía fija en el exorcista

"¿Qué te causa tanta risa, exorcista?"

"Los humanos se vuelven mas estúpidos, día tras día, los mismos errores, y cada vez los empeoran." Dijo entre risas histéricas

"¿Acaso no eres humano? Ya que por lo que dices te estas excluyendo"

"Yo no soy un humano, ya no, soy un exorcista, pensé que lo sabia"

"Claro, una herramienta-

"Una herramienta de Dios, no de los humanos" Lo corto Allen, ya sabia lo que iba a decir

"Quizás tendríamos que ayudar a Dios, no nos ha dado suficientes herramientas, eso parece"

"Ego de un humano, ¿acaso te crees mas grande que Dios? Hmph, ten cuidado con tus palabras, pueden ser las ultimas. Ustedes humanos, se han metido en una guerra que no era suya, desde un comienzo no lo era"

"Así que nos darás una clase de historia"

"No, no desperdicio mis valiosas palabras para los humanos" Dijo mientras se acomodaba en la silla

"Quizás es usted el que tiene un ego muy grande"

"Hmph, quizás...quizás no, hasta quizás tenga una buena razón" Dijo volviendo su mirada hacia Leverrier

"¿Qué quiere decir con eso?"

"Bah, un humano no puede entender cosas complicadas, lo único que harías es luego hablar sobre lo que llegaste a entender y cambiar el sentido de los palabras. Pero si tanto quieres saber, si hiciéramos una pequeña tabla para señalar el valor de cada una seria así" Dijo, tratando de contener5 las risas, en vano

"Imagínese una triangulo donde la punta es lo mas importante, allí esta Dios, luego bajamos al siguiente nivel, allí están los exorcistas, luego...tenemos a los buscadores y al final, en la base del triangulo, los humanos, su vida no vale mucho para nosotros, pero sabiendo que se pueden convertir en armas del enemigo, hay que cuidarlos" Dijo riéndose

"Linda visión de la humanidad tiene" Dijo Leverrier sin saber que otra cosa decir

"No es mía, es la de" Y luego con su mano señalo el cielo...

"¿Y se supone que tengo que creer eso"

"Ese no es mi problema, para terminar esto, la idea de experimentar con inocencias es rechazada, ¿alguien en contra?"

Nadie levanto la mano, solo Leverrier...

"Bien, ¿termino la sesión?" Pregunto, ya estaba harto de este lugar, juro que nunca entraría a esta cámara aun si lo amenazaban de muerte

Leverrier solo lo miro unos segundos y confirmo lo que muchos, quizás todos, esperaban, la reunión termino...

Lentamente todos salían, primero Leverrier, luego los jefes de las Ramas, los Generales...

...todos se habían ido, menos Komui y Allen...

"¿Pasa algo Komui?" Le pregunto al supervisor, que mantenía su mirada en el suelo, estaba pensando

"¿Eh?" Pregunto desconcertado

"Perdón, parece que lo he sacado de sus pensamientos"

"No, no es nada Allen. Esta vez no es nada, gracias a Dios"

"Entonces estaba recordando una reunión pasada, ¿o me equivoco?"

"No te equivocas, Allen, gracias"

"¿Por qué?"

"Por lo que dijiste-

"Bah, solo me descargue" Le dijo cortándolo

"Pero lo que dijiste es cierto, las cosas hubieran empeorado si-

"Lo que esta hecho esta hecho Komui, no hay que fijarse en los que hubiera pasado si, las cosas hay que aceptarlas como son" Dijo mientras encendía un cigarrillo

"...Es cierto...¿fumas?" Pregunto mientras veía solamente la espalda de Allen, pero en su mano izquierda había un cigarrillo

"...No..." Respondió mientras tomaba otra bocanada

"No, no fumo. Pero el estrés me causa dolores de cabeza terribles y esta es la única forma de detenerlos" Dijo antes de tomar otra bocanada

"Además, la enfermería me los recomendó"

"¿Desde cuando la enfermeria-

"No tengo la menor idea, seguramente soy un caso especial, y no lo estoy diciendo por importancia exactamente"

"...¿estrés?"

"Si así lo puedo llamar, si, creo" Dijo con cierta duda

"¿Estas bien Allen?"

"¿Tengo que responder con la verdad?"

"Seria lo mejor"

"Bueno, me gustaría estar lejos de aquí cumpliendo misiones, sin ningún tipo de preocupación, pero creo que es demasiado, ¿no?" Dijo tomando otra bocanada

"Recién la semana que viene podrán salir lamentablemente, hay que hacer las divisiones"

"Perfecto, estaré así o peor durante toda una semana, y para mejorar las cosas, nos separaran en divisiones para controlarnos mejor, ¿cómo pudimos caer tan bajo Komui?"

"Me refiero, esto antes era solo una guerra que muy pocas personas conocían, la mayoría eran Bookmen, pero ahora, hmph, hasta científicos saben. Los exorcistas eran muy poco conocidos, y los que conocían los trataban como superiores, ahora somos tratados como sirvientes, experimentos, armas, sacrificios...como cambian las cosas..."

"Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, Allen"

"Si, lo se, pero...tantos años lleva esta guerra, el enemigo no ha cambiado, pero nosotros nos hemos vuelto sirvientes de humanos, qué ironía nuestra vida, ¿no?" Dijo tomando otra bocanada

Komui solo se mantuvo silencioso...

"Pero son solo pensamientos Komui, no pienses tanto en ellos, ni siquiera yo lo hago, solo tenemos que seguir adelante" Le dijo sonriendo antes de salir...

Komui había quedado solo en la cámara...

"¿Ya ha pasado tanto tiempo para que cambiaras así?" Dijo antes de salir, pensando que nadie lo había escuchado....

Allen vio a Komui salir de la sala y dirigirse hacia su oficina...

"El tiempo pasa mas rápido de lo que queremos Komui" Murmuro hacia la nada mientras apagaba el cigarrillo con su muñeca derecha

"Dios, tengo que dejar este estúpido habito de quemarme las muñecas"

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Allen miro sus muñecas, estaban vendadas, pero no era por que se había lastimado, ni siquiera estaban vendadas por alguna enfermera, el mismo se las había vendado para esconder las estigmas...

"Tengo que volver...todo lo bueno tiene un final...¿no?...Vamos Tim"

OMAKE ( COMBINADO CON NOTA DE LA AUTORA) DEL CAPITULO

Scarlett: perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón...(respira) perdón por la demora, pasaron muchas cosas, primero falta de inspiración, pero no para hacer este capitulo, para hacer el 18 (si, ya tengo 18 capítulos de esta historia)

Allen:...

Scarlett: segundo, estoy enferma y en reposo, así que me fue muy difícil conseguir usar la computadora y subir este capitulo, pero a pesar de todo, prometo subir y seguir escribiendo

Allen:.... (no dice nada porque es muy caballero y quiere que termine)

Scarlett: la reunión que tendrán Allen y los demás es el en próximo capitulo, pero esto no es un relleno, para mi es importante este capitulo, muy importante

Allen: quizás por el hecho que te costo mucho hacerlo

Scarlett: quizás, pero no importa

Allen: Tengo una pregunta, que va a sonar estúpida, ¿yo fumo?

Scarlett: ah, estoy totalmente en contra del cigarrillo, lo odio con toda mi alma, pero tenia que ponerlo en la historia, para los que no les gusto, no se preocupen, no es algo importante en la historia

Allen:....(no tiene la menor idea de que decir)

Scarlett: (no dice nada porque esta sosteniendo un gran cartel que dice "NO AL CIGARRILLO)

Allen: (la ve asustado) mejor será que me despida antes de que Scarlett-chan empiece con su discursos sobre lo malo que es el cigarrillo y las drogas, y esto y aquello

Scarlett: pero antes de empezar, quiero dedicar este capitulo a mi onee-chan Pupy-chan, feliz cumpleaños, atrasado, ahora si,

REVIEWS (y si también quieren, pueden dejar amenazas de muerte) ....(bueno, eso ultimo seria mejor que no)


	14. Chapter 14

Allen volvía a caminar por aquellos pasillos oscuros, vacíos y silenciosos...solo sus apurados pasos se escuchaban aunque el no le daba importancia a ellos...Parecía un zombie, caminando con una mirada casi inexistente y perdido entre sus pensamientos...

_¿Por qué te apuras?_

No lo se, tengo que llegar

_¿Llegar? ¿Llegar a dónde?_

A mi cuarto, ¿a dónde mas?

_Pues, hay miles de lugares en este mundo... y en otros..._

Ni siquiera pienses que voy a entrar en el Arca hoy

_¿Por qué?_

Porque hoy estoy ocupado y no quiero

_¿Por qué no quieres?_

Porque no quiero y punto, además estoy ocupado

_¿Otra reunión?_

Si, pero es una que si quiero tener

_¿Con quien?_

¿Te importa?

_No, pero me gustaría saber Allen-sama_

Deja de llamarme así, con otros exorcistas...

_¿Exorcistas? ¿Acaso planean algo?_

¿Seria algo malo si lo hiciéramos?

_¿No?_

Pero tampoco lo estamos haciendo, solo quiero decirles lo que paso en la reunión

_¿Y lo que no también?_

No se de que hablas

_¿No sabes? ¿Les dirás sobre tu charla con Leverrier?_

No tengo porque hacerlo, solo les informare sobre los hechos

_¿Pero no estas escondiendo así la verdad?_

No... es solo que no es necesario

_¿Y como puedes decidir así como así lo que es necesario y lo que no?_

¿Tienes algún problema?

_¿Parece?_

En serio lo digo, parece que algo te molesta...

_¿Te importo?_

Tengo una voz en mi interior que no me permite dormir nunca y que haga que me pierda en mi mundo de pensamientos, yo creo que no es si me importas o no, sino el simple hecho de que ya estoy acostumbrado a tu presencia, pero puedo sentir que algo no esta bien

_Huh, entonces falta poco para que te-_

Tarde, ya lo soy...

_No te queda mucho tiempo Allen-sama...eso quiere decir que pronto no me escucharas_

Lo bueno siempre viene con algo malo, ¿no?

_Así es, sino no seria algo bueno...no me gustaría desaparecer con este sentimiento..._

Huh, como si fueras a desaparecer ahora...

_Cierto, pero...¿quién sabe cuando? La verdad, ¿estas feliz en el bando que has elegido?_

Nunca me voy a arrepentir, además...¿por qué iría con un hombre que quiere matarme? Además, mis amigos están aquí, le he prometido a Mana que...que...

_¿Rencor? ¿Odio? ¿Amor? ¿Desconfianza? ¿Tristeza?_

Déjalo...alguien toca la puerta, ¿tan rápido ha pasado el tiempo?

_Tu lo has dicho Allen-sama_

Allen salió de sus pensamientos y se dirigió hacia la puerta, allí estaban todos

"Buenas noches, pasen" Dijo señalando la mesa...

"Siempre tan cordial" Murmuro Lenalee cuando paso por su lado

La habitación era diferente, dos ambientes tenia, solo se veía una mesa, la heladera, la alacena y la biblioteca. Las "habitaciones" estaban separadas por una gran puerta blanca...

Todos rápidamente se sentaron en la mesa, Allen sirvió el te y se sentó, las costumbres inglesas habían nacido con el y por mas que muchos trataran, nunca se las pudieron sacar...

"¿Supongo que están todos aquí porque quieren saber el porque de todo este hermetismo dentro de la Orden?" Dijo Allen

"Si" Contentaron

"Extraño, una reunión y no permitieron la presencia de Bookman, hmph, es peor de lo que pensaba" Dijo Alllen casi para si mismo

"¿A que te refieres Allen?" Pregunto Lenalee

Allen tomo tranquilamente un sorbo de te antes de volver a hablar...

"¿Acaso Leverrier tenia miedo de que sus palabras quedaran entre los archivos de la historia? No, quería un ambiente mas...¿cómo decirlo? ¿Sentimental?" Dijo ignorando sin querer los comentarios de sus compañeros

"Allen, ¿qué paso en la reunión?" Pregunto Lavi

"No tan rápido Lavi, aun tenemos toda la noche...Esa reunión, por mas que parezca algo que ya paso, aun sufrimos las consecuencias"

"En la reunión estaban los jefes de la ramas, el Supervisor Komui, tu y los Generales" Dijo Bookman

"Te olvidas de Leverrier"

"Por lo que dices, supongo que hubo choques con el" Dijo Bookman

"¿Quién con quien?" Pregunto Allen

"Tu con el"

"Puede ser" Fue lo único que dijo

"Pero si así hubiera sido, las cosas no estarían como están ahora, aunque tampoco puedo decir si estarían mejor o peor" Siguió diciendo

"Todos, menos Leverrier claro esta, fuimos a la reunión pensando que ciertos tópicos iban a ser comentados según los informes pero..." Siguió, viendo como las caras de sus compañeros cambiaban por unas preocupadas

"...No fue así"

"Y esa es la razón por la cual no permitieron que fuéramos" Dijo Bookman

"Si...y no"

"¿No?" Pregunto Lavi

"Si alguien fue el que prohibió su entrada, no fue nadie de aquí sino alguien...extranjero"

"¿Leverrier?" Pregunto Lenalee con voz temblorosa

"Seguramente, pero son solo conjeturas" Dijo Allen

"¿Y cuales eran los temas que tenían que ser tratados en la reunión?" Pregunto Lavi

"Bah, controles, misiones, y el estúpido tema de las divisiones"

"¿Qué divisiones?" Preguntaron todos menos Kanda, pero su cara decía lo mismo

"¿Eh? ¿No sabían?" Dijo Allen después de tomar otro sorbo y con una cara de muy sorprendido o de hablaste-de-mas

"Qué-division-Allen" Dijeron todos en un tono...imperativo

Allen volvió a su común paz y...

"Es solo una nueva forma de organización ineficiente que se usara desde la semana que viene"

"¿Ineficiente?" Dijo Lenalee

"Si es ineficiente, ¿por qué la va a usar de todos modos?" Pregunto Lavi

"Porque nadie la rechazo"

"¿Ni siquiera tu, Allen?" Pregunto Lenalee

"Todos los Generales estamos en contra de esto, pero a pesar de que somos nosotros los afectados, parece que nuestras opiniones (ordenes) son inútiles" Dijo tranquilamente

"¿Y es algo malo esta nueva organización?" Pregunto Bookman

"No, no para los científicos o cualquiera que no sea ni exorcista ni buscador" Respondió como si nada

"¿Y porque tomarían una decisión así?"

"Bookman, quien dio esta orden, si es que así la podemos llamar, fue Leverrier y esta es su razón: en tiempos de guerra las decisiones no son pensadas por mucho tiempo...la respuesta mas estúpida nunca escuchada, ¿no? Pero no hay que sorprenderse, proveniente de el cualquier cosa se puede esperar" Dijo Allen y luego se rió de forma sarcástica

"¿Cómo es esta nueva organización?" Pregunto Kanda

"No puedo decirles" Dijo rápidamente Allen

"¿Por qué?" Preguntaron todos con cara de sorprendidos

"Porque seria muy peligroso que supieran ese tipo de información, de paso esto también es muy peligroso"

"¿Espías?" Dijo Bookman

"No lo se, pero... las paredes escuchan, todas, menos estas obviamente" Dijo tomando otro sorbo

"¿Y cuando se supone que sabremos?" Pregunto Lavi con cierto enojo

"Ahora gracias a mi, pero sino fuera por eso, nunca. Aunque tampoco puedo decirles demasiadas cosas porque seria muy sospechoso"

"Pero...por un momento todas las vidas de los buscadores, exorcistas y cualquier persona de esta ciudad estuvieron en peligro"

"¿Qué?"

"Si, experimentos del pasado casi volvían..." Dijo Allen, respondiéndoles

Nadie entendió lo que había dicho, solamente una persona, que empezó a temblar...

Allen solo abrió un ojo y le pregunto sin mucha preocupación

"¿Estas bien Lenalee?"

"A-Allen, esos experimentos...¿son los que se practicaban no hace mucho tiempo?" Apenas pudo decir Lenalee que se encontraba en el suelo

"Bueno, para los demás que no entienden y lo puedo ver en sus caras, no hace mucho tiempo , los científicos de aquí creían que si mezclaban inocencia con parientes de exorcistas conseguirían ...bueno..otros exorcistas"

"¿Pero? ¿Co-como?" Dijo Lavi

"Gran pregunta, pregunta que quizás nunca tendrá una respuesta, a menos que consigas que Leverrier te lo diga" Dijo Allen evitando adentrarse en tan horroroso tema

"Entonces Leverrier fue el que-

"¿Quién además de el podría decir tal cosa?" Dijo Allen cortando a Bookman

"Cierto" Fue lo único que dijo...

El silencio volvió a tomar el cuarto, Allen se levanto solo para buscar algo en la alacena, Kanda solo estaba allí sentado pensando en todo lo hablado igual que Bookman, Lavi solo miraba la mesa y tomaba un sorbo de te, Lenalee seguía en el piso

"Lenalee, toma, es solo un tranquilizante"

"Pero Allen, estoy-

"¿No piensas en drogarla Allen?" Dijo Lavi

Allen poca atención le presto a lo que dijo su compañero

"No te estaría dando esto si no fuera por tu bien Lenale, y lo sabes"

Ella solo tomo lo que Allen le dio mientras el la ayudaba a parase y sentarse en su silla

"Además, si esto sale de aquí, todos estamos en problemas"

"Pero no creo que dro-

"Lavi, Lenalee no esta drogada, es solo un tranquilizante y tiene un mínimo efecto, solo quiero que se tranquilice porque hablar sobre esto no creo que es algo agradable para ella y menos para mi que tuve que hacerle frente para impedirlo. Además, si Komui si llegara a enterar....Si, Komui si llegara a enterar ya puedo empezar a cavar mi tumba" Dijo Allen tomando un tono melo-dramático

"Es-esta bien Allen, Lenalee, ¿estas bien?"

"Si Lavi"

"Bueno, creo que ya he dicho todo lo que quedaba por decir, puedo decir que esto ha terminado"

"¿Solo de eso hablaron en la reunión?" Pregunto Lavi

"Nah, solo a eso preste atención"

"¿Qué?" Dijeron toidos sorprendidos y casi con un aura asesina

"No se preocupen, si escuche todo, pero creo que ya les he dicho demasiado, esto no sale de aquí"

"Esta bien" Dijeron todos, aunque en su interior querian saber mas

Kanda y Bookman fueron los primeros en irse, Allen rápidamente junto las tazas y las dejo sobre una mesa...

"Ne Allen, ¿es mucho trabajo esto de ser General?"

"No se si decirte trabajo o estrés, en fin, me tiene podrido"

"¿Y como se supone que tengo que tomar eso?"

"De la forma que quieras Lavi, ser General es estresante, tienes demasiadas responsabilidades y ahora con la gran idea de las divisiones, peor todavía" Dijo Allen mientras su aura se tornaba negra

"¿A-Allen?" Pregunto Lavi asustado

"Demasiado trabajo, demasiado estrés, necesito matar akumas" Dijo en un tono artificial, parecido al de una maquina

"¿Allen? ¿Estas bien?" Preguntaron Lavi y Lenalee muy asustados por el comportamiento de su compañero

"Si, me deje llevar solamente, pensar que falta unos días para poder salir, ya no aguanto mas"

"¿Qué hora es?" Pregunto Lenalee

"Son...las cuatro de la madrugada" Le respondió Alen mirando el reloj

"¿Qué? Tengo que ir a mi cuarto, mi hermano debe estar preocupado" Dijo Lenalee mientras se paraba

Antes de irse Allen le dijo

"Lenalee, aquí no estuviste"

"Claro que no, estuve paseando en el jardín, es una vista muy linda"

Allen cerro la puerta, solo quedaban Lavi y el

"Tan rápido pasa el tiempo" Dijo Lavi

"Pensé exactamente lo mismo" Le respondió Allen encendiendo un cigarrillo

"¿Allen? ¿Fumas?"

"¿Yo? ¿Fumar? Nah, son solo los nervios, dolores, estrés y cualquier sentimiento molesto que trae el estar encerrado aquí días" Dijo mientras fumaba

"Pero igualmente lo estas haciendo, es malo para tu salud deberías dejarlo"

"Lavi, la enfermera me los recomendó aunque sea difícil de creer, ya se de las consecuencias, pero no soy una persona adicta a esto, solo fumo cuando estoy aquí por mucho tiempo, y este es el segundo cigarrillo desde que llegue"

"Entonces, los medicamentos-

"No debí haber abierto demasiado la alacena, ¿no? No te preocupes, ya no los uso, solo algunos"

"Allen, no creo que esto sea bueno"

"Yo tampoco lo creo, pero...podría morir si no hago esto, lo que pasa es que tu inocencia es de tipo equipamiento, a diferencia de las mías...un desperfecto en alguna de ellas y podría causar mi muerte"

"Como tu sabes Lavi, las inocencias tipo parásito son raras por algo, ¿no? Sus usuarios no llegan a vivir hasta los treinta, sufren muchos dolores, en cambio las de equipamiento, si, son mas difíciles de controlar o sincronizar pero no limitan la vida del usuario, los que tiene su inocencia cristalizada, como Lenalee, con una dieta puede evitar esto también a pesar de que la inocencia se alimente de su sangre"

"Es solo eso, al final de esta guerra no todos vivirán Lavi"

"Allen, ¿qué estas diciendo?"

"Muchos exorcistas morirán, ya sea en el enfrentamiento o inmediatamente después, yo seré uno de ellos" Dijo tomando mientras exhalaba el humo del cigarrillo

"Pero para eso falta mucho tiempo, ¿no?"

"Lavi, me sorprendes, eres el sucesor de Bookman pero tienes dudas ahora, la guerra vendrá, el tiempo...es algo que no podemos descifrar...solo nos queda esperar"

"¿No hay nada por hacer?"

"Estando aquí no hay nada, solo si pudiéramos salir...pero solo nos quedan unos días"

"¿Y que piensas hacer?"

"Ir a donde sienta una gran concentración de akumas, amenazar a uno que otro para conseguir información, ver si encuentro algún usuario, no se lo que primero pase"

"¿No cambias nunca?"

"¿Y por que tendría que hacerlo, Lavi?"

"Tienes razón en eso, pero si alguien te viera diría que estas muy distinto, solo en el fondo sigue aquella persona que conocimos no hace mucho tiempo"

"¿Eso es algo malo?"

"Ni yo lo se Allen, pero has cambiado, no eres la misma persona, todo desde...

"¿Desde que, Lavi?" Dijo con cierto tono de impaciencia

Lavi estaba en graves aprietos, había metido la pata, y muy bien lo había hecho, no sabia que era peor si decirle la verdad o su mirada...

"Eh.....desde....desde que te convertiste en General, si"

Allen lo miro con cara de no-se-te-ocurrió-nada-mejor

"Hmph, Lavi, esta bien, quizás yo estoy preguntando cosas que no debería pero...no tienes que preocuparte, todo estará bien" Dijo Allen y luego sonrió como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, con una sonrisa verdadera

"...Si..."

Allen miro el reloj

"Wow, mira la hora, ya son las cinco, Lavi, me tengo que ir a la sala de entrenamientos"

"Pero pensé que aun la estaban arreglando"

"Pues, ya no, terminaron ayer"

"Vamos quiero ver como esta ahora, pero, ¿cuándo se rompió? Ya que me entere cuando ya la estaban arreglando"

"Bueno, digamos que Sokaro entro a la sala y...uno se imagina lo que paso"

"No creo que sea necesario" Dijo con cierto temblor en su voz, producto de haberlo hecho

Antes de salir Allen apago el cigarrillo, dejo que Lavi saliera, llamo a Timcampy que se encontraba placidamente acostado sobre su cama y cerro la puerta...

No había nadie en la Orden, por lo menos en los pasillos, quizás algún científico ya estaba despierta y trabajando en alguna de las doscientas cámaras, pero por el silencio que reinaba en la Orden, parecía que no hubiera nadie

"Ne, esta silencioso y apenas son las cinco" Dijo Lavi mientras miraba el cielo por la ventana de uno de los pasillos

"Parece que aun es muy temprano para muchos...¿no estas cansado?"

"No, soy el sucesor de Bookman si te acuerdas" Dijo Lavi con cierto orgullo

"No es necesario recordármelo"

"Pero, ¿no eres tu el que tendría que estar cansado?"

"¿Yo? No, insomnio"

"¿Insomnio? ¿Desde cuando?"

"¿Semanas?, ¿meses? Ya perdí la cuenta"

"Entonces tendría que ver en l-

"No te preocupes, ya saben de esto, me usan como conejillo de indias, prueban cada medicamento" Dijo con terror recordando las horas en la enfermería probando diferentes pastillas y luego sufriendo las consecuencias, que no eran para nada agradables

"¿Ni las pastillas para dormir funcionan?"

"Ni siquiera eso, pero no te preocupes, llego a dormir siquiera cinco horas, bueno nunca llegue a eso pero algo duermo en algún horario extraño"

"¿Extraño?"

"¿Mediodía? Creo que ese es uno, aunque hace tres días que no duermo ni diez minutos, debe ser por estar en este ambiente"

Ya habían llegado a la sala, pero había algo extraño, la puerta estaba abierta

"¿Que se supone que es esto?" Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo cuando vieron la sala

Botellas tiradas por doquier, la sala solo era un espacio vacío pintado de color blanco...

"Pensé que dijiste que la habían terminado Allen"

"Lavi, puedes no creerme, pero ayer vi esta misma sala, y no era así" Dijo Allen con terror en su voz, pero no exactamente por el estado de la sala, o que hubiera cambiado de un día para otro, sino por algo mas, las botellas tiradas

Allen se acerco para tomar una

"La-Lavi, esto es ron y no cualquier ron"

"Por lo que veo son botellas de vino de muy buena calidad" Dijo Lavi mientras examinaba las demás botellas

"Y eso quiere decir que..." Dijo Allen

"¡CROSS ESTUVO AQUÍ!" Gritaron ambos, pero como no había nadie en la Orden, paso desapercibido el grito

"¿Qué hizo este hombre?" Dijo Allen con una gran aura de depresión

"¿Qué hizo para dejar una sala así?" Dijo Lavi

"Pero eso no es lo peor"

"¿Y que es?" Grito y pregunto a la vez Lavi con terror

"Lo peor es...no ¡Lo peor son las deudas!"

Si Allen estaba mal, ahora peor (imagínese el aura negra y ahora una gran piedra, si, como en el episodio aquel, pero la piedra mucho mas grande)

"A-Allen, ¿estas bien?"

"Imagínate las deudas, imagínate las deudas de todo esto"

"Allen, me estas asustando"

"Deudas, deudas, deudas, deudas, deudas, deudas" Seguía repitiendo Allen sin parar

"Allen, esta bien, ya puedes para, no pensé que habías tenia una infancia tan trágica con el"

"Deudas, deudas, deudas, deudas, deudas, deudas, deudas, deudas" Seguía sin parar

"Allen, las deudas ya están pagadas"

"¿Si?" Pregunto Allen con toda felicidad, con una aura blanca y brillante, el peso que tenia encima había desaparecido y se podía decir que estaba volando

"¿Eh? Si, si" Dijo Lavi llevando a Allen afuera de la sala

"Allen"

"¿Qué?"

"Creo que voy a entrenar en el patio"

"Lavi, ¿sabes que?"

"¿Qué?"

"Yo también"

Y así los dos exorcistas se dirigieron hacia el patio

NOTA DE AUTORA

Perdón por la demora, si, pienso seguir disculpándome, no hay omake otra vez si no me equivoco porque estoy sufriendo una crisis de inspiración...

Tengo el final para la historia, pero cada vez que intento escribirlo, no sale nada...

Este capitulo, lo escribí un mínimo de tres veces, y luego lo corregí dos veces.

REVIEW (no acepto amenazas, sugerencias si...)


	15. Chapter 15

"...Mi ojo se ha activado..."

La tarde había llegado y el sentado en una banqueta del patio de la Orden...

El viento corre por su cara, la paz se escurre entre sus venas y viaja por su cuerpo que intenta rechazarla...

Se siente encerrado como un canario en su jaula, esperando que su amo cometa un error y lo libere, pero aquí los errores son imposibles...

Solo mira cielo, ¿tanto lejos esta de nosotros? Intenta alcanzarlo con sus dedos, pero se da cuenta que no puede...

Mira la tierra, el exterior, pensar que ambas cosas están tan lejos, el cielo y el exterior...

"...Pero no hay nada que pueda hacer mientras este aquí...lo siento" Dijo mientras una lagrima caía por su rostro

"Un solo día...solo es, tengo que soportarlo..."

Timcampy se movió bruscamente de la cabeza de Allen...

"¿Tim?"

Timcampy se movió señalando una de las ventanas del edificio, justamente la oficina de Komui

"La cuestión sobre las estúpidas divisiones, ¿no?"

Timcampy se movió afirmativamente (N/A: no se imaginan cuanto me gustaría que Timcampy hablara, pero quedaría mal, ¿quedaría mal?)

"Aunque cualquiera podría pensar que hay caos allí arriba y alguno de los pobres compañeros de Komui pidió ayuda"

"Pero no tendría que pensar eso, ¿no? Vamos Tim, siquiera voy a poder distraerme"

Allen camino hacia la gran entrada del edificio, subió las escaleras y se dirigió hacia la oficina, la comúnmente llamada Camara 13...

"Buenas tardes" Dijo mientras pasaba por la puerta y se sentaba en el gran sillón, entre medio de todos los papeles

"Buenas tardes General Walker" Lo saludaron Komui y Reever

"Buenas tardes Allen" Lo saludo la General Kloud

"Buenas" Lo saludaron en voz muy baja los demás, seguramente por demasiada vagancia

"Bueno, ya que están todos, podemos empezar con esto" Dijo Komui buscando los papeles. Y que se los había entregado esta mañana Tomoya pensando que si se los daba antes los perdería, aunque también fue una gran lucha para ella de no perderlos...

"Supervisor, aquí están" Dijo Reever, ya había asumido que esto pasaría y estaba acostumbrado, su cara era la común de esto-nunca-cambiara

"¡Que bien! Comencemos"

"Siiiii" Dijeron todos los Genrales al mismo tiempo con hastío

"Entonces, según esto....serian... cinco divisiones" Dijo mientras leía uno de los miles de papeles

"Déjeme adivinar, cada General estará a cargo de una de estas estúpidas divisiones, ¿no?" Dijo Allen

"Si, por lo que parece si"

"Dios" Solo dijo mientras movió su cabeza en forma negativa, pensando que este era un gran error, o una gran perdida de tiempo, que en estos momentos era lo mismo.

"Tenemos aquí los papeles, al parecer todos los cargos ya están dados, lo único que queda es informarles"

"¿Qué cargos?" Pregunto Cross

"Esa no es una buena pregunta pero, en otras palabras, los papeles estos llegaron desde los "superiores", ¿no?" Dijo Allen burlándose

"Si General, tenga mas respeto por ellos"

"¿Son humanos?" Pregunto

"Si, ¿por qué?"

"Hmph, en otras palabras, las cosas las enviaron ya arregladas, pensé que lo haríamos nosotros...hmph, las cosas están cada vez mejor" Dijo con sarcasmo

"Extraño, pero nos tendremos que arreglar"

"Pensé que estabas de nuestro lado Komui"

"Uno tiene que aceptar la derrota en algún momento de su vida"

"Es una lastima, usted ya lo hizo pero yo no voy a vivir para hacerlo" Otra vez el sarcasmo, aunque detrás de lo que había dicho se escondía la verdad

"Quinta división, General Winters Sokaro"

"¿Por qué al ultimo?" Pregunto, los demás Generales empezaron a reírse

"No le veo la gracia" Les dijo a los otros con una mirada asesina

"Cuarta división, General Froi Tiedoll"

"No tengo nada para decir"

"Tercera division, Marian Cross"

"¿Por qué la tercera?"

"Porque así esta escrito" Le respondió fríamente

"O sea, en otras palabras Maestro, te la aguantas" Termino Allen

"Cállate estúpido"

"A mi no me callas idiota"

"Bueno, basta" Grito Komui, "separando" a los Generales

"Siguiendo, antes de que algunos me interrumpieran (mirando fijamente a los dos Generales que miraban hacia distintos polos de la sala), Segunda división, General Kloud Nine"

"En otras palabras, eso quiere decir que soy el General de la Primera división, ¿no?"

"Si Allen"

"¿Por qué el estúpido tiene la primera y yo la tercera?" Dijo quejándose Cross

"Porque va según el nivel de integridad Maestro, menor sea el numero menor será la integridad del General, ¿no? Aunque si lo vemos asi Maestro, usted no alcanza ni para la decima"

"Te voy a-

"Cada General tendrá a su cargo un continente" Dijo Komui ignorando la próxima pelea que se venia

"¿Qué?" Fue la exclamación de todos los presentes

"Lo que han escuchado, tendrán a cargo un numero de exorcistas, buscadores y un continente a cargo"

"Pero eso no quiere decir que no podremos tener misiones en otros lugares que no estén dentro de nuestra jurisdicción, ¿no?" Pregunto Allen

"Según esto, no. Las misiones serán las mismas, se puede casi decir que no cambiara nada"

"¿Entonces porque hacemos esto?" Pregunto nuevamente con un tono algo molesto

"Porque es una orden de los Superiores General" Le respondió Komui con firmeza

"Los Superiores esto, los Superiores aquello, son solo humanos, por mi que se mueran" Murmuro Allen

"Siguiendo con esto, la Primera división estará a cargo de Asia, la Segunda división de Europa, la Tercera división de África, la cuarta división de América y la quinta división de Oceanía. Los buscadores están agrupados en cada división según su nacionalidad"

"¿Es lo mismo con los exorcistas?" Pregunto Tiedoll

"Mmm...aquí no dice nada, a ver en este" Dijo mientras buscaba entre los demás papeles

Los Generales mientras lanzaban miradas entre si, todas decían lo mismo, error, error, error...

"Mmm..así es, bueno, tomen los papeles"

"¿No piensa leerlos?" Pregunto Kloud

"No, es asunto de los Generales solamente"

Allen y Kloud entrecruzaron miradas de terror, algo malo había para que se los diera así como si nada

Allen tomo sus papeles y se fue rápidamente de la sala, los demás Generales hicieron lo mismo

_Papeles, papeles, ¡qué aburrido!_

"Esperemos que no me lleve ninguna sorpresa" Dijo mientras se dirigía a su cuarto...

Mientras tanto en la oficina de Komui...

"¿No has leído ninguno de los papeles que has entregado?"

"Ninguno Reever, tampoco que importara"

"Si, pero ¿que pasara de ahora en mas?"

"No se, pero eso no es lo que me preocupa. Sino lo que Allen hará"

"¿A que se refiere?"

"No se si lo has notado, pero Allen no se encuentra bien"

"He leído los informes de la enfermería y su salud no es buena"

"Pero no es eso de lo que estoy hablando, sino psicológicamente. Parecía aturdido recién, si es esa la palabra justa"

"Puede ser, pero no lo he notado, sufrió tantos cambios en este corto tiempo que ya es difícil darse cuenta"

"Es cierto Reever, pero en el fondo sigue siendo aquel muchacho cordial y tímido de no hace mucho tiempo"

"Sigue siendo cordial, tímido no se. Pero el cambio es muy notable, ¿quién sabe que pasara?"

"Reever, Reever, ten mas fe en Allen" Dijo antes de irse y dejar a Rever solo en la oficina

"Mas tranquilizantes, mas y mas" Decia Alle en su cuarto mientras sacaba miles de frascos

_¿Piensas en dormir?_

"Estoy en mi cuarto donde nadie me molestara, creería, me gustaría poder dormir de una buena maldita vez en la semana, y para poder hacerlo no tengo que escuchar ningún tipo de voces"

_¿Tantas pastillas?_

Allen suspiro, tomo la gran cantidad de pastillas y un gran vaso de agua, lo dejo en la mesa de luz y se sentó en su cama...

"Timcampy, bah, nada, esta bien así, si alguien llama, no lo atiendas. Quiero dormir"

Timcampy no se movió de donde estaba, solo escucho lo que Allen le dijo y miro como tomaba tomas las pastillas y caía en un profundo sueño...

Al parecer las pastillas surtieron efecto, o eso creía, Allen dormía placidamente, su respiración era tranquila...

Timcampy se estaba aburriendo, todo tan tranquilo, las luces apagadas, solo una pequeña vela en el escritorio brillaba entre medio de la oscuridad, su dueño dormía por primera vez, aunque bajo los efectos de las pastillas...

El reloj marcaba las horas, eran solo las siete de la tarde...

¿Qué estarían haciendo los demás a esta hora? Se preguntaba Timcampy

Allen dormía, el General Cross tomaba, como costumbre para luego terminar Dios sabrá donde, el General Sokaro practicaba con su inocencia en la sala de entrenamiento o destruía la sala de entrenamiento, en ambos casos es lo mismo ya que esta terminara en condiciones irreconocibles...

Tiedoll..¿Tiedoll? O estaba en el patio o en una ventana pintando o dibujando o molestando a alguno de sus "hijos", quizás esta ultima era la mas segura...

Kloud estaba muy relajada tomando un baño junto a Lau Shimin, Lavi y Bookman leían documentos importantes, Kanda meditaba, como siempre, Lenalee se encontraba en la oficina con su hermano sirviendo café...

Los minutos pasaban, Allen seguía durmiendo, Timcampy no podía dormir y estaba muy aburrido...

Miro hacia todos los costados del cuarto, no había nada "divertido", solo papeles, libros tirado, el complejo despelote de su dueño, uno pensaría, ¿cómo una persona como el puede vivir dentro de este caos? El contrato de la división se encontraba sobre y debajo del escritorio, esparcido entre la mesa, la silla y el suelo...Entendía que Allen no pudiera dormir, y para tratar de conciliarlo leyera libros, pero...¿por qué tenia que dejarlos tirados por cualquier lado? Si se llegaba a dormir, el libro se caía de sus manos y terminaba en el suelo, pero si no lo conseguía, lo tiraba contra la pared con bronca, y a veces tenia que esconderse porque Allen tenia la "hermosa" costumbre de usarlo como blanco de sus libros-proyectiles

Esta era la consecuencia de "vivir" su infancia con Cross, aunque se alegraba que no tenia el gusto por la mujeres y el alcohol que el...

Se acerco a los libros, muchos de ellos eran sobre historias, creencias, brujería, exorcismos, maldiciones...el vivir en la orden cambiaron "ligeramente" el gusto de Allen, detrás de ellos había un pequeño libro negro...Ya sabia cual era, no quería acercarse demasiado a el, últimamente Allen pasaba gran parte de su tiempo escribiéndolo...

...Allen...

Timcampy voló hacia la cama, todo estaba muy silencioso, y era peligroso...

Mas todavía conociendo la forma de dormir de el...

Alli yacía, durmiendo placidamente, su tez era blanca, casi como su cabello pero no lo suficiente para decir que se encontraba pálido. Timcampy se acerco para verificar que respiraba, y así lo hacia, por suerte...

Tenia un mal presentimiento, Allen era un insomniaco declarado... y que estuviera durmiendo así era mal señal...

Tim estaba a punto de irse cuando escucho que algo caía, no, escucho el golpe que produjo un objeto que fue lanzado...

Allen se había despertado, estaba agitado, sudor corría por su pálida cara, las ojeras volvían a aparecer, aquellas ojeras que eran ya parte de cara, y pensar que recién se despertaba, el sueño era solo eso para el un sueño...

Un sueño imposible...

Timcampy se acerco a la cabeza de Allen y quiso morder su oreja pero lo detuvo una mano

"Tim,...estoy..bien..." Dijo con voz agitada y cansada mientras que con su inocencia detenía a Timcampy

"Mmm...ni siquiera tuve que nombrarla...la active mentalmente...¿eso es malo..o bueno?" Dijo mientras se agarraba la cabeza

Allen se levanto de la cama difícilmente y se dirigía hacia el baño, pero se detuvo en la pared...

Miro su mano izquierda...

"Crown Clown... No te preocupes, mañana partiremos, tranquilízate"

Y luego miro su mano derecha...

"...Blassreiter..."

"Que dolor de cabeza terrible, adivino que si tomo pastillas no surtirán efecto, ¿no?" Dijo antes de entrar al baño, podía estar cansado y con muchos dolores, pero su sarcasmo estaba allí...

Lenta y torpemente se apoyo sobre la mesa del lavatorio, estaba cansado y débil. Lentamente subió su cabeza para mirar su reflejo...

"...¿nunca te iras?..." Dijo mientras acercaba sus dedos con los del reflejo

"...Se ve que no..." Dijo mientras miro hacia un costado

"No me siento bien" Se dijo a si mismo

Repentinamente cayo al suelo, pero no se golpeo, solo un poco las piernas, pero no era nada comparado con el mareo que sentía dentro suyo. Su cuerpo temblaba, pero no de frió, apoyo su cabeza, como pudo, sobre la fría pared del baño, esperando que pasara todo...

Poco a poco, el temblor desaparecía, no así el dolor de cabeza, pero ya podía levantarse y no sentir mareos, algo era algo.

"Maldita sea, justo ahora"

Camino despacio hacia la puerta y salió del baño, para encontrarse con Timcampy sobre su cara

"Tim, estoy bien, solo... un pequeño dolor, iré a tocar el piano"

Allen se acerco al espejo, y murmuro algunas palabras, en un idioma muy extraño...

Aquel espejo no era cualquier espejo, al terminar de pronunciar las palabras su reflejo desapareció y el espejo se volvió blanco, para luego mostrar una ciudad...

"Tim, ¿vienes?" Le pregunto subiendo su mano, invitándolo a subirse a ella.

Y así lo hizo, Allen y Timcampy pasaron por el espejo como si hubieran atravesado una barrera de aire, un solo segundo y estaban en aquella ciudad del Arca y el espejo estaba allí reflejando su cuarto...

"Mejor que lo lleve, para prevenir algún desprovisto" Dijo mientras cargaba el espejo (nótese que el espejo era de su altura o mas)

Timcampy se acerco a su cabeza, por la forma que lo hacia se notaba que le preguntaba la razón por la que había dicho eso...

"Tim, nadie sabe sobre la existencia de este portal, y así tiene que quedar" Le dijo mientras caminaba llevando con ambos brazos el espejo...

"Al fin, llegamos, pensé que nunca lo haríamos"

Allen abrió la puerta y dejo en un costado el espejo, rápidamente se sentó sobre el banquillo del piano y medito algunos segundos...

Lentamente sus dedos empezaron a tocar las teclas, haciendo una melodía lenta y placentera, mantenía sus ojos cerrados mientras tocaba, ninguna voz escuchaba, solo sus pensamientos...

Eran las doce de la noche, otro día mas, hoy por fin saldrían de la Orden hacia alguna misión, pero como todas las cosas, algo lo preocupaba, algo detrás de todo esto había, y no era bueno seguramente...

...Todos los demás dormían, los que podían, Lenalee tenia pesadillas, no sabia las razones, pero sabia que ahora estaba despierta...

Sus ojos se mantenían cerrados, pero sus manos seguían tocando las teclas como siempre, aunque sus pensamientos estaban en otro lado...

...Aunque no era algo anormal que mientras tocara se perdiera en sus pensamientos, últimamente lo hacia y siempre algo pasaba, algunos edificios de la ciudad cambiaban de forma, el clima fuera de la ciudad cambiaba, si estaba soleado llovía repentinamente. Muchos científicos en la Orden empezaron a estudiar estos sucesos (prueba infalible de que en la Orden los científicos están de adorno) extraños...

Muchos científicos al saber sobre la nueva inocencia le preguntaron si sabia algo sobre esto, el les dijo que no, pero sabiendo como era su naturaleza, les dijo que estudiaría la situación, y a los pocos días les dijo que era por el constante acercamiento a inocencias y que pronto volvería a la normalidad. Los científicos le creyeron y dejaron el proyecto, claro, ¿quién no le creería? Por lo menos, dos buenas razones había...

La primera era que el era Allen Walker y la segunda, quizás mas justificada, era que el era un exorcista, un General para ser mas especifico...

FLASHBACK

"¿Un cambio climático?

"Si, claro, es lo mas probable"

"Pero esta época no es justamente la de lluvias torrenciales, es una etapa seca"

"Tiene razón Akihiko, esta no es época de lluvias, seguramente es por nuestra llegada"

"Pero Akira, ¿estas queriendo decir que esto es a causa del contacto con inocencias?"

"Quizás Tsubasa, quizás"

"Pero estamos hablando de un fenómeno causado por inocencias con usuarios, ¿no es extraño?"

"Akihiko, explícate"

"Digamos, la situación aquí es esta, en una temporada seca y cálida, suceden lluvias torrenciales y extraño cambios de clima, ¿no?"

"Si" Dijeron ambos

"Y esto justamente comenzó con nuestra llegada"

"Así es"

"De modo que cualquiera podría decir que nosotros somos los responsables"

"¿Si?" Dijeron ambos

"Pero estamos olvidando algo muy importante"

"¿Qué?"

"La Orden no estuvo desde siempre en Londres, eso es sabido. Algunos años atrás se mudo allí, y según los registros, ningún tipo de modificación sufrió el clima, ni la población o el terreno"

"..."

"En otras palabras, si algo esta cambiando el clima, no es algo que hayamos traído, o podría ser algo que sin saber hayamos hecho"

"Miren. Allí esta el General Walker, le podríamos preguntar a el"

"No creo que-

Ni siquiera pudo terminar de decir sus palabras ya que Tsubasa fue directamente hacia el exorcista

"Akihiko, ¿quién mas que un exorcista podría saber sobre esto?" Le susurro Akira

"Pero no creo que el sea justamente la clase de persona a quien preguntarle, mas teniendo en cuenta los últimos hechos"

"Claro, tu vienes de la rama de América, ¿no?"

"Si, ¿por qué?"

"Tu no conoces a Allen como nosotros"

"Pero si ustedes vienen de la rama asiática"

"¿Y adonde el General fue a reunir y sincronizar su inocencia cuando la perdió?" Dijo Akira medio burlándose medio en serio

"A la rama-"

"Bueno, mejor que tus opiniones no sean escuchadas por Tsubasa, el cree en el General a muerte"

"Mejor me callo"

Los dos científicos dejaron de susurrar y esperaron la llegada del General...

"¡General Walker!"

"¿Eh? Buen día Tsubasa, no es necesario que uses mi titulo para llamarme y lo sabes"

"Si, General, estoy con Akihiko y Akira discutiendo sobre estos extraños cambios climáticos y me gustaría saber su opinión"

"Eh-

Bien, ¿ahora que dirás? Ya que tu no tienes nada que ver con esto, ¿no? ¿o si?

"Venga General"

"Esta...bien" Dijo mientras la mano del científico agarraba la suya y lo arrastraba hacia donde estaban los demás...

¿Qué dirás? ¿Qué dirás? ¿Qué dirás? ¿Qué dirás?

"Señores, el General Walker" Dijo Tsubasa presentándolo

"Tsubasa, creo que el General y yo ya nos conocemos" Dijo Akira riéndose

"Akihiko Fujimoto, de la rama americana"

"Mucho gusto en conocerlo" Dijo Allen sacudiendo manos con el científico

"General, ¿qué explicación podría dar acerca de estos sucesos?" Le pregunto Akihiko

"Es extraño, si, lo admito, seguramente debe ser a causa de mi inocencia"

"¿Su inocencia?"

¿Inocencia?

Allen hizo que los huesos de su mano derecha crujieran cuando apretó esta...

"Si, al tener muchas formas, sin darme cuando, quizás afecte el clima, pero no se preocupen esto seguramente terminara" Dijo y luego se despidió rápidamente de los científicos

¿Inocencia? Bueno, siendo un exorcista es muy buena esa teoría...¿se la creerán?

"No" Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta de la sala

"¿Inocencia?" Dijo Akihiko mientras veía el techo

"Yo creo que es muy probable" Dijo Tsubasa

"Yo creo lo mismo, ya que si tomamos tus palabras, en Londres no había nadie con ese tipo de inocencia y acá si"

"Cierto, aunque..hay algo que no me cierra" Dijo mientras tomaba una taza de café en sus manos

"Quizás, pero esas fueron las palabras de un General y en rango, es nuestro superior por muchos, muchos asientos" Le respondió Akira

"Pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda mentirnos" Le susurro

"Claro, pero no estoy diciendo que el lo haya hecho, sabes, el General pasa mucho tiempo en el patio, y, en otras palabras, es una de las personas que mas sabe seguramente sobre estos cambios"

"Quizás, pero yo seguiré investigando"

"Haz lo que quieras Akihiko, pero la investigación esta cerrada, estas solo en esto"

"Hmph"

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Allen solo sonrió y siguió tocando el piano, recordando tiempos pasados, quizás no tan pasados...

Mientras tanto en la Orden...

Todos dormían, el silencio reinaba y la oscuridad peleaba el trono, los pasillos silenciosos, el patio parecía un cementerio, las salas frías y oscuras, las escaleras inmóviles y muertas, la enfermería tenia velas prendidas pero eso no significaba que alguien estuviera despierto, ni siquiera el sonido del viento se escuchaba, solo la respiración agitada de alguien...

Subiendo las escaleras, pasando por los cuartos de algunos Generales, girando hacia la izquierda, pasando los cuartos de los científicos, en un pequeño ambiente en el que dos piezas estaban unidas por el, uno de los cuartos estaba deshabitado, si es que hacia uno lo podría describir y en el otro se podía escuchar una respiración agitada, algunos pasos...

"...Otra pesadilla..."

Su cuarto estaba sumido en la oscuridad, su cuerpo temblaba...

"Lenalee, cálmate, solo fue eso...un sueño" Se decía mientras tranquilizaba su respiración

Miro hacia su cama

"Supongo que dormir será algo imposible ahora"

Se levanto y tomo un baño... (N/A: ¿quién toma un baño a esa hora de la madrugada?)

Se cambio a su uniforme y salió de su cuarto sigilosamente...

"Nadie a la izquierda, nadie a la derecha" Susurro mirando hacia los costados...

Lenalee se sentó unos segundos en el sillón que había en la sala, esta pequeña sala es la que une a los dos cuartos y los separada de los demás, estaba compuesta por el sillón, una gran biblioteca, una ventana y un espejo pequeño, del tamaño de un cuadro quizás...

Lenalee suspiro, no podía dormir, y a esta hora no era buena idea caminar por la Orden...

Quería hablar con alguien, pero...¿Quién estaría despierto a esta hora? Miranda, no... ayer se notaba cansada, seguramente ahora esta durmiendo...

¿Quién?

¿Allen?

Lenalee miro hacia el cuarto de su compañera, el aura era la de siempre, fría y oscura...

Luego recordó las palabras de Lavi

FLASHBACK

"¡Lavi!"

"¿Eh? Lenalee, buen día"

"Luces cansado"

"Si, vengo de entrenar con Allen"

"Huh, no lo he visto aun"

"Qué extraño, recién salió del patio"

"¿Del patio?"

"Si, tuvimos que entrenar allí ya que alguien había "desordenado" la sala de entrenamientos"

"¿Alguien?"

"Si, pero no importa. Otra cosa es lo que me importa, Lenalee, ¿no notas algo extraño en Allen?"

"¿Extraño? ¿No?"

"Hmph, yo si, no se, el no duerme"

"¿Qué?" Dijo preocupada

"Lleva una semana así" Dijo Lavi, no le dijo otras cosas porque no quería preocuparla, aunque sin saberlo ya lo había hecho...

"...Sin dormir...una semana... Tendríamos que decir esto a la enfermeria o a-"

"No es necesario Lenalee, Allen me lo ha dicho como un secreto y también me dijo que tomaba medicamentos recetados por la enfermería, no es necesario preocuparse"

"Esta bien, si tu lo dices. Me tengo que ir, adiós Lavi"

"Adiós" Ya lo sabia, la había preocupado

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Se acerco a la puerta, ningún sonido...

Toc toc toc

NOTA DE AUTORA

El nombre de la inocencia, Blassreiter, fue gracias a una amiga, luego me di cuenta que cierto anime se llamaba igual...De modo que no tiene nada que ver, y fue PURA COINCIDENCIA

Sigo con la crisis de inspiración, tengo la idea en la cabeza, pero cuando tengo que escribir....nada sale...Creo que esta historia tendrá 25 capítulos, quizás....

REVIEW

¡Ah! Cierto, no hay omake por falta de inspiración, perdon...


	16. Chapter 16

Pero nadie abrió la puerta...

Toc toc toc...

Nadie, Lenalee ya empezaba a preocuparse...

Decidió abrir la puerta directamente...

"Permiso, Allen, ¿estas- " Lenalee no pudo terminar su oración...

La pieza estaba en tremendo caos, en su escritorio miles de papeles y libros tirados, su cama desordenada... Lenalee cerro la pieza y se acerco mas a ella...

Toco su cama, estaba fría...

"Allen, ¿dónde estas?" Se pregunto a si misma

Luego se fue hacia el escritorio y empezó a juntar los libros"

"Historias, historias, son todos los libros de historia y de historias infantiles, ¿hechizos? ¿Qué es esto?" Dijo mientras agarraba en sus manos el libro de brujerías y hechizos

"¿Allen lee esto?" Dijo con poca confianza y dejándolo a un costado rápidamente

Y se encontró con los papeles de la primera división...

"¿Qué es esto?" Dijo mientras leía preocupada

El primer papel decía así:

Nombre: Allen Walker

Cargo: exorcista

Rango: General

Inocencia: dos tipo parásito

División: Primera

Continente a cargo: Asia

Bases:

Primera base: Alemania

Segunda base: Rusia

Tercer base: Japón

Y al final de la hoja había muchas firmas, entre ellas estaba la de Allen y la de su hermano, las demás no las conocía, pero podía decir que eran personas importantes.

Dejo el papel en el escritorio y tomo el siguiente, este decía sobre las responsabilidades del General, los rangos, controles, misiones, muchas cosas que no entendía. Rápidamente lo dejo arriba del otro y tomo otra hoja, pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta que era un conjunto de hojas, no una sola...

Empezó a hojearlas y se llevo una sorpresa, aunque tampoco entendía el porque...

La primer hoja del grupo era una foto suya y las otras dos siguientes era información sobre ella, luego seguía una foto Miranda con su correspondiente información y luego una de Krory, y así sucesivamente, había fotos también de buscadores...

Lenalee tenia un mal presentimiento, tenia miedo

"¿Qué estoy pensando? Son cosas de Allen, ¿cómo podría tener miedo?" Se dijo histérica recordando en donde estaba

"Pero...¿qué es esto?" Se dijo a si misma mientras que con mucho temblor dejaba el grupo de hojas con las demás

El escritorio ya parecía el de siempre, ordenado y limpio, Lenalee se puso feliz y se paso, pero antes de irse, sus ojos encontraron otra cosa, pero esta no era familiar, porque, dentro de todo, los libros los había visto antes y los papeles, papeles eran papeles..

...pero ese libro...ese libro no lo había visto antes...

Era negro, mas pequeño que un libro, quizás del tamaño de un cuaderno, no tenia ninguna inscripción...su tapa no era muy dura, mas bien, parecía como si en cualquier momento se iba a romper...

Lenalee tenia un mal presentimiento por este, miro hacia todos los costados, al verificar que no había nadie, tomo el libro y se sentó en la silla del escritorio, prendiendo una vela para poder ver mejor...

Lenalee frunció el ceño, no entendía nada de lo que había en la primer carilla...

"¿Qué es esto?"

Unos extraños símbolos adornaban la primer hoja, formando el contorno de un circulo...

Lenalee empezó a hojear las hojas rápidamente, todas tenían los mismos símbolos...

Aunque en realidad, los símbolos eran distintos, su orden también lo era, la forma en que estaban dibujados también pero, Lenalee al no poder entenderlos, tomo como que todos eran iguales.

"¿Qué es esto?" Dijo mientras lo tomaba entre sus manos, el ambiente de la pieza era muy frío, y por cada segundo que pasaba un grado menos aparecía...

"¿Allen?" Volvió a llamarlo en vano, ya que nadie había en el cuarto, excepto ella...

Sola en un cuarto ajeno, frío y oscuro, con malos presentimientos, en hora digamos, no muy buena

"Estoy sola" Dijo resignándose, dejo el libro en el escritorio, se preguntaba que eran todos esos símbolos extraños pero que le parecía haberlos visto antes...

"Pero...¿por qué esta en su cuarto?" Dijo mirándolo de reojo

"¿Dónde estas Allen?" Se preguntaba...

...caminar a estas horas por la Orden no era buena idea, pero Allen no estaba en su cuarto...¿en donde estaría?...

Tic toc tic toc tic toc

…el reloj daba las cuatro de la madrugada y Morfeo se llevaba a Lenalee al mundo de los sueños... La exorcista se durmió sobre su cama esperando por el...

Una hora mas tarde...

Un brillo plateado inundo la sala, el espejo que antes no estaba volvió a aparecer...

La oscuridad retorno a su trono y una bola dorada apareció (N/A: bola dorada a.k.a. Timcampy), a los pocos segundos su dueño también lo hizo...

"Estoy bien Tim" Dijo mientras fue rápidamente hacia la alacena...

Saco muchas vendas y se las puso en su frente, tobillos y en la muñeca derecha...

"Es solo un pequeño sangrado Tim, un pequeño y controlado sangrado"

Timcampy quiso golpearlo en la cabeza, pero a milímetros de su frente se acordó de la herida de Allen...

¿Qué había pasado?...

Allen se fijo en el techo, algo extraño había en su cuarto, se acerco a su escritorio y encontró la primer sorpresa...

Todo estaba ordenado, sus papeles, los libros y su cuaderno, todos en su lugar y no en el suelo desparramados...

"¿Quién?"

Timcampy toco suavemente su cabeza señalando la cama...

Allí estaba Lenalee durmiendo...

"Perfecto, ahora tendré que inventar algo buena historia para decirle en donde estaba" Dijo amarrándose la cabeza (N/A: metafóricamente en este caso, ya que esta vendada)

"Pero lo peor seria que se despertara justamente ahora" Dijo mientras rogaba que no lo hiciera

Timcampy lo miro preguntándose porque

"Porque si lo hiciera ahora, le tendría que explicar sobre esto  
(señalando los vendajes) Y decirle la verdad...me parece que no es buena idea, aunque tampoco se creería una mentira"

Miro a la joven durmiendo en su cama...

Seguramente vino a la noche, y al no encontrarme ordeno mis libros, y luego se durmió...Lenalee...

_Seguramente mañana te preguntara donde estabas..._

...¡Cierto! Conociéndola seguramente lo hará, y si alguien llega a escucharla preguntarme eso-

_Estarás en graves problemas... Creo que tendrías que llevarla a su cuarto_

¿Por qué? Además la despertaría...

_Tienes razón en eso ultimo, pero digamos que su hermano va siempre al cuarto de su hermana en la mañana, ¿no?_

...¿Quieres darme mas problemas?

_Siento pánico y ciertos instintos asesinos aparecer..._

¿Qué hago? Si la muevo, la despertare y si no lo hago, Komui empezara a matar a lo primero que se le encuentre en la mañana, ¿qué hago?

_¿El suicidio no esta en tus opciones?_

No estas siendo de ayuda, quizás...quizás debería curar mis heridas

_¿Sentimentales?_

No se de que estas hablando, pero yo me estoy refiriendo a mi frente en particular

_¿Y con que piensas hacerlo? Que yo sepa no tienes poderes curativos_

Claro que no, pero tengo algo mejor...

"Blassreiter actívate"

Allen tomo las vendas de su frente y las saco, los estigmas estaban allí y brillaban con un color carmesí fuerte, a punto de sangrar...

Blassreiter había sido activada en su mano derecha, Allen froto por su frente sus dedos, haciendo que la sangre restante desapareciera con el dolor, y los estigmas cicatrizaron a los pocos segundos...

"Tendría que hacer lo mismo con mis tobillos y muñeca"

Y así lo hizo, el dolor en sus piernas desapareció, en su mano nunca hubo, pero logro hacer cicatrizar los estigmas, que fue lo que mas tiempo le tomo...

"¿Por qué será que mas trabajo me tomo la muñeca?"

Luego, vendo su mano derecha nuevamente, Timcampy lo miro extrañado

"Digámoslo así, las mangas del uniforme son muy cortas, y prefiero que sospechen que tengo intenciones suicidas a que vean las estigmas Tim..."

"Ahora, ¿qué haré con mi frente?"

_¿Cortártela?_

Ja ja ja, muy gracioso

_Sarcasmo_

¿Acaso creías que lo iba a hacer?

_Nunca pierdo la esperanza_

Y nunca lo harás

"Tim, ¿alguna idea?"

Timcampy empezó a volar por toda la pieza, pensando en algo. Allen se sentó en la silla y lo miro, esperando...

Y la idea apareció, lamentablemente cuando sucedió, Timcampy sin darse cuenta se choco con la pared

"¿Adivino que se te ha ocurrido algo?" Dijo con un aura depresiva

Tmcampy solo movió su cabeza en forma de si y luego se fue del cuarto rápidamente

"¿Y adonde se supone...? Pensar que se acaba de golpear contra la pared y ahora yo tengo que seguir su consejo" Dijo con terror

"¿Tim?" Terror, horror, pánico, miedo, intriga, todo eso y mas representaba su voz en este momento

A los pocos minutos apareció Tim con...

"Ni siquiera pienses que voy a usar eso" Dijo de una al ver lo que traía consigo

"¿Y de donde se supone que lo sacaste?"

Timcampy solo le entrego la bolsa y se inflo, en forma de enojo...

"Tim...no creo que sea buena idea...además...esto no es mío" Dijo con terror mientras sostenía con sus manos la bolsa

_Yo no creo que sea tan mala idea, tienes que probar, si no funciona bueno, una menos, pero mientras tanto,¿tienes otra idea?_

...Allen cayo en la dura realidad, era eso o nada, después vendrían los problemas si no funcionaba...

"Tim, ¿de quien es? ¿De Kloud?"

Timcampy le "dijo" que si

"¡Tim! No es bueno eso de ir a piezas de otras personas y robar cosas..."

_Yo no diría robar, diría tomar prestado por tiempo indefinido..._

"Entonces, tu idea seria la de usar maquillaje para tapar los estigmas" Dijo con poca confianza

Timcampy se movió afirmativamente

"¿Y piensas que va a funcionar?"

_Solo hay que probar_

Allen solo miro todas las cosas como si fueran venenos...

"Esta bien" Dijo como el suicida que esta a punto de tirarse del puente

Los minutos pasaban y Timcampy estaba esperando por los resultados. A los diez minutos Allen salió, los estigmas habían desaparecido "mágicamente"...

"Tenias razón Tim" Dijo obligado "Ve a devolver esto rápidamente y no llames la atención"

Y le entrego la bolsa...Tim lo miro con cara de ¿-y-tu-que-harás-ahora-?

"Algún lugar donde vendan esto tiene que estar abierto, ¿no?" Dijo y luego miro el reloj, seis de la madrugada

"Bueno, quizás tenga que ir a otro país" Dijo mientras abrió nuevamente el Arca

Timcampy se fue a devolver lo "tomado" y Allen se fue a comprar la solución a sus problemas, bueno, una solución temporaria con fecha de vencimiento caducada...

"¿Quién a esta hora estará despierto?" Dijo cuando apareció sobre el camino a una ciudad que apenas se despertaba...

"Mas importante, ¿dónde estoy?"

_¿Cómo que donde estas?_

"Bueno, no importa vamos a ver"

_¡¿No sabes en donde estas?!_

Allen camino hacia la ciudad, el sol apenas amanecía y solo algunos lugares empezaban a abrir...

_No tienes la menor idea de donde estas, no sabes que idioma hablan tampoco, ¿qué mas no sabes?_

Allen sin escuchar lo que había dicho, se pregunto

"¿Se supone que tengo que ir a una farmacia?"

_¡¿QUÉ?!_

Allen volvió a ignorar la voz y se dirigió hacia la primer farmacia que se encontró...

Cuando abrió la puerta esta hizo el común sonido de....digamos, viejo y acabado...

_No me parece buena idea, hasta la puerta lo dice..._

Gracias por la ayuda, no te molestes, ¿no?

"Buen día" Lo saludo el dueño del local

_¿España?_

"Buen día" Respondió Allen mientras miraba todo el lugar buscando "eso"

"¿Lo puedo ayudar en algo?"

_¿Y ahora que le vas a decir?_ _¿Qué buscas maquillaje?_

Lo correcto es base y corrector (N/A: ¿era eso? Ni yo se)

_Bueno, lo que sea, ¿qué le dirás se pregunta algo?_

Ya lo tengo todo planeado

_Cuando dices planeado, ¿no te refieres a borrarle la memoria al viejo?_

No pienso hacer nada que ponga en peligro a nadie

_¿Y tu?_

No puedo estar en mas peligro

_Cierto, seria imposible_

¿Te pasa algo? Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que no me contradices...

"Eh...Estoy buscando...maquillaje"

_Pensar que si por cada una de esas palabras te clavaran un cuchillo, tendrías miles ahora_

El señor solo tardo unos segundos en traer miles de cosas y darle algunas señas para que se hacer, Allen tomo unos elementos redondos, según el, y algunos lápices gruesos, todos recordando la imagen y forma de los de Kloud

_¿Y piensas que porque tiene la misma forma son iguales?_

Si

_¿Y es en vano que te contradiga?_

"Esto es" Dijo Allen

"¿Para alguien en especial?"

"Mi novia me amenazo de muerte si no le conseguía esto"

_Que linda novia tienes_

"El amor, el amor. La debe querer mucho para venir a esta hora"

_O te preocupas por tu vida_

"¿Para regalo?" Le pregunto

"No, esta bien así, gracias" Dijo mientras le pagaba

"Gracias por su compra"

"Adiós"

"Adiós, vuelva pronto" Le dijo mientras Allen salía

"Si el destino dice que así sea, así lo será" Murmuro ya fuera del lugar

_Aun no me has presentado a tu novia_

Lastima, yo tampoco la conozco

_¿Y a esa mujer? ¿No la conoces?_

¿Qué mujer?

_La que te esta saludando ahora_

"Allen, ¡Allen!"

Esa voz....

"¿Ri-Rima?"

"Allen, tanto tiempo" Dijo mientras lo abrazaba

_Es..es muy afectuosa_

"S-si"

"¿Qué haces por aquí?" Le pregunto la mujer luego de despegarse

_La pregunta seria que haces tu aquí_

"Nada, solo vengo de una misión"

_¿Misión? Grande, ¿de que se trata la misión?_

"Debes estar cansado, ¿por qué no vienes?"

"Sabes, no creo que sea buena idea, tengo que volver además" Dijo tratando de irse

"Pero Allen, vamos, siquiera acompáñame"

_Claro Allen, eres un caballero, acompaña a la señorita a su casa, ¿quién sabe que le puede pasar? Con los crímenes hoy en día_

Cállate

_¿Por qué siempre dices lo mismo?_

Cállate, supuestamente tendría que YA haber vuelto y mira donde estoy

"Esta bien, ¿en donde vives?"

"Al final de la ciudad, cerca del campo"

_Vive cerca, ¿eh?_

En estos momentos Allen quería matarse, quería matarse por ser tan caballero...

"Vamos Allen"

"Hmph, si" Dijo desganado mientras caminaban por las calles algo desoladas

"Ne, Allen, ¿qué haces por aquí?"

_¿No se lo dijiste antes?_

"Estoy en una misión"

"Ahhh, si"

"¿Y tu?"

"Bah, me canse de Alemania, de Sakura, de la gente del lugar, quería estar en otro lado, cambiar el paisaje, el clima, la sociedad, no ver mas a mi hermana, vivir sola, necesitaba tiempo para mi, que nadie me este ordenando que hacer, cuando hacerlo, como hacerlo

_Nunca para de hablar, ¿acaso respira?_

Tienes razón, no se como lo hace

_Allen-sama_

Ya te dije que no me llamaras así, ¿qué quieres?

_Imagino que no esta escuchando nada de lo que esta diciendo_

Imaginas muy bien, ¿qué? (ya sonando impaciente)

_Nunca acepte las invitaciones de esta mujer_

Sabes muy bien por mi complejo de caballero que es imposible, además sabes que hay otra razón por la que no puedo...

_...cierto..._

"¿Allen? ¿Me estas escuchando?"

"¿Eh? Es que.. es que me he perdido con la vista del lugar si, es tan hermosa" Dijo mientras señalaba unos edificios en mal estado

_Muy buena la excusa, lastima que el lugar no te favoreció, ¿no? A ver si se la cree_

"Yo también pienso que son muy lindos, solo que un poco echados a perder"

_¿Qué?_

¿Qué? ¿Me creyó?

_Dijo...ella dijo...ella dijo que pensaba _( voz ultra melodramática, a punto de sufrir un infarto)

"Si..."

"Lo que no me gusta de esta ciudad es que...estoy muy sola" Dijo acercándose peligrosamente a Allen

_Podrías fácilmente borrarle la memoria, pero no, eres demasiado caballero. Ja ja ja, eres demasiado estúpido_

"¿Y por que no viajas a otro lugar?" Dijo mientras hacia que juntaba "algo" (N/A: ese algo era nada, solo otra excusa para alejarse un poco de ella)

"No se, quizás porque me hagustado el lugar"

"¿Qué día es hoy?" Dijo mientras llegaban al campo

"¿24? ¿Por qué?"

"¡24! Sabes, me he acordado de algo muy importante, hoy es el cumpleaños de mi novia, me tengo que ir o me matara. Además, ya has llegado a tu casa como puedes ver. ¡Adiós!"

"¿Eh?" Dijo mientras lo miraba irse hacia la ciudad

Diez minutos pasaron

"¡¿NOVIA?!" Grito una mujer en la mañana lejos de la ciudad, pero eso no significo que media ciudad se haya despertado gracias a el

(N/A: Cayo tarde, ¿eh?)

_Así que tu "novia" te amenazo de muerte, cumple años, ¿qué mas?_

Cállate

_¿O fue otra excusa para irte? Mmm..._

Exactamente...no

_¿No? Me parecía...¿Qué paso?_

El 26

_¿Qué con el 26?_

¿Cómo que que con el 26?

_Pues, no le veo porque te molestas tanto por el 26, es solo un di- ah, si, ¿cómo pude olvidarlo? Que idiota desconsiderado soy_

No te voy a negar lo de idiota

_Claro, el 25 es tu cumpleaños y para no-_

¿El 25? Yo estoy hablando del 26 por Dios, el ataque en Japón el 26 (N/A: digamos que con la destrucción del Huevo Japón esta "libre" de akumas)

_¿El ataque? ¿Qué ataque?_

Dios, mejor que me apresure en volver, ya estoy retrasado

_¿Y tu cumpleaños?_

NOTA DE AUTORA

Aquí otro capitulo, como había dicho hace miles de siglos, ¡Rima volverá! Y aquí esta, a la pobre le tienen tanto odio, pero eso no significa que la tenga que sacar, ¿no? (risas)

Poco a poco la inspiración vuelve, no como antes, pero esta volviendo, así que no se preocupen mi fic sigue para rato (vuelven las risas)

El omake algún siglo volverá, es que la inspiración no vino muy bien que digamos.

Ya he comenzado la escuela, los horarios son de terror pero eso no impedirá que siga escribiendo, quizás la haga en menor cantidad pero pienso seguir...

Me encantaría escribir mas, pero me parece que lo que ya escribí es suficiente (creo)

Den review..


	17. Chapter 17

NOTA DE AUTORA

Perdón por la ausencia, si, no por la demora, LA AUSENCIA...

Perdonen por no poder avisar, pero les voy a resumir lo que me paso...Primero, un día de verano, hermoso, caluroso (ah, entonces no era tan hermoso) enciendo la compu y...no se enciende, la cpu había sufrido un "ataque cardiaco"...entonces se la llevan y a las pocos días nos enteramos de que la fuente fundió, tres semanas de larga espera hasta que vuelve...Cuando la enciendo, todo bien (descontando un sistema del siglo XV que no entiendo, ¿qué han hecho con mi Windows XP?) y, como todo en mi caso no podía ser de color rosa...se me rompe la impresora (si, quizás no tenga mucho que ver, pero ya se darán cuenta) y el MODEM....en otras palabras, tenia computadora pero no Internet , luego de nueve días vino el técnico, y...aquí estoy (linda historia, eh?)

Tengo mucho que escribir al parecer, primero tengo una buena noticia y dos malas (bueno, una no es mala, depende de cómo la vea)

La buena: termine la historia

La mala (que para mi no es tan mala, pero mala en fin es): no es de 25 capítulos, es de 23

La otra mala (que esta para mi si que es mala): lo común mío de cada capitulo es trece paginas, bueno, los últimos dos o tres capítulos son de 8 porque los tuve que escribir a mano (si, larga historia)

Pero para resumir, pueden estar felices, la historia ya esta terminada (y no les pienso decir nada del final)

Ahora, otro tema, tu review Maki, a decir verdad, no me ha molestado en lo mas mínimo ella (es cierto, no estoy mintiendo)...Lo que pasa es que no me banco m......(perdón por la palabra) de otras personas, que no es tu caso pero si puedo decir que así fue en otro fandom en el que me trataron muy mal (de ahí que siempre lo este recordando en las notas)...Pero me tengo que defender, ¿no?

Quizás le haga falta narración, pero yo hago mas que todo un balance entre un capitulo y otro (porque si describo mucho se vuelve aburrido) pero es algo a tener en cuenta para los próximos

Me resulta pesado y cansador escribir al lado de cada línea dijo, exclamo, y otros sinónimos, en cambio, hago que los personajes se nombren entre si y si algún otro apareciera sorpresivamente, allí si lo escribo.

Entre el guión y las comillas, para mi es exactamente lo mismo, es algo psicológico y personalmente me queda mas cómodo el uso de comillas (además que la mayoría de las cosas que leo están en ingles, ya es un habito)

Y la cursiva la uso para otra cosa...

Nada mas, y vuelvo a repetir, no te preocupes me afecto para bien, no para mal porque se (creo) que las cosas que me dijiste las hiciste de buena fe y eso es lo que importa, no te respondí la review porque me pareció que era injusto no responder las de los demás...

Sucesos que tienen lugar después de que Allen se fuera a España en la Orden...

Ocho de la mañana...

"¿Eh?¿Don-donde-¿Qué es ese ruido?"

Desde lejos se escuchaba el ruido (o voz de Komui)

"¡Lenaleeeee!

¡Lenaleeeeeeeeeee!

"...Hermano...nunca cambiaras.¿Allen?" Pero nadie respondió

Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de tenia sobre ella las sabanas, Allen había estado aquí mientras ella dormía, pero...

"¿Allen?" Volvió a llamar, pero no había nadie en el cuarto

Luego se fijo en el escritorio, estaba todo menos el cuaderno negro...

"¿Allen? ¿Dónde estas?" Pero nadie respondió, entonces se preocupo, mas de lo que estaba (Si, es posible)

"¡Lenaleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Se escuchaba a la distancia

"Tendré que ir, de paso le preguntare si lo ha visto"

Lenalee salió del cuarto y llamo a su hermano

"Hermano, ¿has visto a Allen?"

"Lenaleeee" Dijo abrazándola

"¿Dónde estabas? Yo, tu hermano, estaba tan preocupado, espera...¿por qué sales del cuarto de Allen?"

"Hermano, ¿lo has visto?"

"A decir verdad, Allen siempre se levanta temprano y entrena en el patio o en la sala, y hoy no lo he visto"

"Creo...creo que no esta en la Orden"

"Claro que esta aquí, seguramente alguien lo vio"

"Pero hermano, no estuvo en su cuarto toda la noche"

"¿Qué? No, ¿cómo sabes eso?"

"Bueno, no importa como, pero no estuvo en su cuarto en toda la noche"

"Reever, ¿has visto al General Walker?" Dijo mientras se contactaba con el a través del transmisor

"...No, ha decir verdad no...ya le preguntare a los demás" Le respondió desde el otro lado de la línea Reever

"Esta bien" Dijo cortando la transmisión

"Lenalee, voy a buscarlo, tu quédate aquí"

"Esta bien" Dijo mientras veía a su hermano irse apurado

Ella solo se sentó unos segundos en el sillón esperando...

"¡Allen!" Se escucho llamar, o gritar, a alguien

"General...¿Cross?"

"Ah, buen día Lenalee, vengo a buscar al estúpido"

"¿Qué? ¿No lo ha visto?" Dijo Lenalee sorprendida

Cross encendió un cigarrillo y dijo luego de tomar una bocanada

"¿Y por que tendría que haberlo visto? ¿Paso algo?"

"...N-no..."

"Hmph" Dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta y tocaba, pero nadie abrió

"Huh, extraño...¡IDIOTA, ABRE LA PUERTA!"

Lenalee no dijo nada...solo se quedo mirándolo

"Bueno, sino queda otra opción" Dijo mientras ejercía fuerza sobre la manija

Al abrirla se encontró con el cuarto...vacío

"..." Sin palabras había quedado el General

"Lenalee, ¿qué esta pasando?" Pregunto preocupado Cross, ya estaba esperando lo peor

"No me digas que se lo han llevad- Dijo temiendo lo peor

"¿QUÉ? ¿Llevarlo? No-no creo, pero no lo he visto desde ayer"

"Entonces no esta aquí" Dijo lentamente y pacíficamente

"¿No esta preocupado?"

"¿Por qué tendría que estarlo? Allen ya es una persona mayor, que sabe lo que hace y muy responsable. No tengo nada de que preocuparme"

No sabia porque pero en ese momento Lenalee tenia todavía mas miedo por la vida de Allen, pensar que ni su Maestro se preocupaba por el, se alegraba de que su hermano si lo hiciera...

"Buenos días" Dijo una voz, que nadie escucho

"¿Dónde esta Allen-kun?" Ahora si que escucharon la voz

"Ah, Kloud, ¿qué haces despierta a esta hora?" Dijo Cross

"Es temprano para ti Cross, ¿acaso te abstuviste de la bebidas?" Le respondió riéndose

"Hmph"

"General, ¿no has visto a Allen?"

"Bueno, no, ¿por qué? ¿Le paso algo?"

"Si, Kloud, como siempre la ultima en saber, no esta" Le dijo Cross

"¡¿QUÉ?!" Grito

"Si, no esta. Desde ayer a la noche"

"¿Y que se suponen que hacen aquí sentados? Tendríamos que buscarlo" Dijo desesperada

"Al fin alguien que se preocupa por el, vamos Kloud" Dijo animada Lenalee

"Si, ¿quién sabe donde podría estar? ¿Y si esta herido? ¿Y si tiene hambre? ¿Y si tiene algún problema?" Decía Kloud desesperada, haciendo que Cross y Lenalee se preocuparan mas por ella que por Allen

"Kloud, no creo que- Decía Cross tratando de detenerla

"Vamos Kloud" Decía Lenalee llevándola hacia fuera

"Si, por lo menos nosotras estamos preocupadas por el, no como su Maestro"

"Grrr..Esta bien, iré con ustedes, dos señoritas no pueden ir solas a buscarlo"

"¿Qué esta queriendo decir?" Dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo con aura psicópata

"Na-nada, vamos" Les respondió tímidamente, mejor no hacer enojar a estas dos, le decía su mente

Entre los científicos y buscadores nadie sabia nada, algunos decían que lo habían visto por ultima vez a la noche, cuando iba a su cuarto, pero nada al final...

Mientras tanto Lenalee, Cross y Kloud se dirigieron al comedor, esperando encontrarlo allí comiendo o a algún exorcista para preguntarle...

Pero Allen no estaba alli, algunos exorcistas si, o sus caras medio dormidas...

"Krory, ¿has visto a Allen?" Le pregunto Lenalee mientras se acercaba

"¿A Allen? No, no lo he visto desde ayer, ¿por qué?" Dijo algo sorprendido

"No....por nada, esta bien, adiós"

"Adiós Lenalee" La saludo muy confundido mientras se sentaba a comer

Lenalee fue a saludar a Lavi, y también le pregunto, el se vio sorprendido por la pregunta y le dijo que no lo había visto, le pregunta la razón de su pregunta. Lenalee sabia muy bien que no podía esconderle a la verdad, y menos a el, entonces le dijo lo "sucedido", el no dijo nada pero su cara lo decía todo, preocupación y miedo. Luego fue con Miranda, consiguiendo como resultado nada...Nadie al que le preguntaba sabia y Allen no aparecía, como para mejorar la situación...

"¿Y Kloud?" Le pregunto Cross

"Nada, ¿ustedes?"

"Nada" Dijeron rápidamente ambos, Lenalee y Marian

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?" Dijo Kloud mientras pensaba

"Bueno, ya volverá" Dijo de una Cross

"¡CROSS!" Lo reto Kloud

"Es grande y piensa en las cosas, como yo" Dijo comparándose

"Cross, primero, Allen no es como tu, todo lo contrario, segundo, si fuera como tu, seguramente ya estaría muerto. Tres, el mundo es muy peligroso para un "niño" de dieciséis años, ¿quién sabe que le puede pasar?" Dijo con tono desesperado y algo mismo tiempo retando a su compañero

"Aun sigo vivo" Se defendió Cross

"Claro, ya que usaste al pobre de Allen"

Empieza el segundo round

"Siquiera yo SI tengo un aprendiz" Le dijo Cross haciendo énfasis en la palabra si y aprendiz

"No, tu tenias un esclavo, al que le hacías creer que era tu aprendiz, pobre Allen, debió sufrir mucho" Le respondió Kloud, y a decir verdad, tenia razón

"Bueno, hay que mirar el resultado"

"Claro Cross, en eso tienes razón por primera vez, el resultado, un alumno mejor que su maestro en TODOS los sentidos"

Empieza el tercer round, Kloud va ganando pero...

"Kloud, se te están notando unas marcas extrañas en tu cara, quizás es la vejez"

"¿Qué tiene que ver?"

"Y, claro, ciento cincuenta años produce algo en la cara"

"AGHHHHHHHHHHH, ¡por eso Allen es mejor que tu!"

"Pobre Allen, tener que escuchar a esta mujer todo el día"

"Cross...empieza a correr"

Nótese que mientras esto ocurría, Lenalee se estaba escondiendo en una esquina, pero miraba al mismo tiempo, esto no era algo para perdérselo...

"¿Eh?" Dijo un desconcertado Cross

"Lau Shimin activate"

Y de pronto un gran mono apareció, que me empezó a atacar a Cross…

"¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gritaba mientras salía corriendo

"¡No intentes escapar Cross! ¡Debería ser Allen tu maestro, no el tu alumno!"

Mientras salía corriendo un muy asustado Cross y una muy enojada Kloud persiguiéndolo, Lenalee solo se quedo en la esquina

"Nunca cambian eh, bueno, tengo que admitir que Kloud tiene razón, además eso de sacar lo de la edad, hmph, como si fuera cierto, que descortés" Dijo mientras salía de la sala con una aura muy enojada...

"¿A quien le puedo preguntar? Kloud le pregunta a todas las personas que se cruzaron por su camino, Cross le pregunto a los demás Generales, quizás ellos sabían algo, pero no. ¿Entonces a quien?" Dijo y se quedo parada donde estaba, en el medio de un pasillo muy concurrido...

A los pocos segundos se vio en medio de miles de científicos llevando cajas, cajas llenas de experimentos, ¿qué estaban haciendo? No veía a nadie conocido aun, quería preguntarles, pero se veían muy ocupados...

"Permiso, permiso" Decían mientras pasaban

"¿Reever?"

"Lenalee, ¿qué pasa?"

"Justamente lo que me estoy preguntando, ¿qué están haciendo?"

"Ah, remodelaciones. Mudamos un tercio del equipo a otra cámara, las que teníamos nos están quedando chicas"

"Ah.."

"Bueno, tengo que ayudar, ah, cierto, Komui quiere hablar contigo"

"¿Mi hermano?"

"Si, recién cuando salía"

"¿Por qué será?" Se pregunto a si misma

"No me dijo, pero supongo que tu debes saber o supones porque" Le dijo antes de irse

Lenalee se quedo allí unos segundos y luego, fue directamente a la oficina de su hermano...

"Hermano, ¿me llamaste?"

"¿Eh? Si, Lenalee, ya se que no debería decirte esto pero no esta aquí, nadie lo ha visto salir, ni las cámaras pudieron captar el hecho, es como si...como si hubiera desaparecido con magia, ya que tampoco hay señales de que el Arca haya sido usada"

"A-Allen, no esta, pero"

"He preguntado e investigado, pero nada ni nadie sabe algo, su paradero hasta ahora es desconocido-

"¿El paradero de quien?" Dijo una persona al entrar sorpresivamente a la oficina

"¿Allen?" Dijo sorprendida Lenalee mientras se echaba a sus brazos

Komui no sabia que hacer, si alegrarse porque allí estaba el o si matarlo...

"Komui, ¿el paradero de quien?"

"¿Cómo que el paradero de quien? Allen, si tu no estuviste aquí"

"¿Eh?" Dijo totalmente desconcertado

"No se de que están hablando, pero yo estuve aquí todo el tiempo" Dijo defendiendo de algo que había hecho

Claro que estuviste aquí, ayer a la tarde y antes de irte, pero...¿qué le vas a decir?

"Pero Allen, no estabas en tu cuarto" Dijo Lenalee

¿Con que estuvo en tu cuarto? Heh, ¿qué dirás?

"Además General, las cámaras esta encendidas todo el tiempo, no hay forma que pudiera salir sin ser descubierto" Dijo Komui

"Pero me imagino que esas cámaras no pueden hacer nada en contra de inocencia"

Silencio

"Si, pero-"

"Komui, a la noche di uno de mis paseos por el patio"

Claro, por el patio, por el patio del Arca quizás

"Y luego me fui a la ciudad"

Cuando te refieres a la ciudad, te refieres a alguna de las ciudades de España, ¿no?

"Pero las cámaras-

"Komui, pude usar mi inocencia, soy un exorcista si no te acuerdas"

Mejor que no te haga demostrara esa cualidad que tienes porque estas hasta las manos sino

"Pero tengo que disculparme por hacerlos preocupar tanto por mi, quizás no debería hacer esas salidas nocturnas"

Claro, y salir de tu cuarto con vendajes en la cabeza seria una mejor opción, ¿no? Quizás es mejor que empiecen a examinarte porque esos extraños estigmas a tener alguno que otro problema por salir a la noche, ¿no?

"Allen...." Fue lo único que logro decir Lenalee

"Esta bien General, pero la próxima vez avise"

"Esperemos que lo haga, esta es una de las consecuencias de haber vivido mi "infancia" con ese hombre. Si me disculpan, me voy a mi cuarto a descansar"

"Esta bien General, con respecto a las misiones"

"No se de los demás pero yo saldré mañana quieran o no" Y se fue rápidamente dando un portazo

"No seré yo quien le diga que no podrán salir de aquí hasta la semana que viene" Dijo temeroso, sabia que podía decirle cualquier cosa a Allen, le podía decir que Jerry se había muerto, que alguien compañero estaba muy grave, que se iba a morir, pero decirle sobre la misiones, eso era algo que nunca haría. Imaginar como se pone Kloud con Cross la llama vieja es algo de terror, pero imaginar como se distorsionaría la cara de Allen cuando escuchara las noticias seria eso mas horror duplicado...

"Hermano, le avisare a Kloud que Allen esta bien"

"¿Y Cross?"

"Seguramente esta con ella o en el hospital, y tampoco que la importe tanto"

"No lo creas así Lenalee, Marian es una persona muy cerrada con sus sentimientos"

Lenalee no creyó nada de lo que le dijo, era... ERA IMPOSIBLE

"Si, ya se, es imposible dirás. Pero es cierto"

"Esta bien" Fue lo único que dijo antes de irse, imaginarse eso era imposible, y nadie lo iba a cambiar...

Ya afuera de la oficina...

"¿Me pregunto donde estarán esos dos?" Dijo mientras buscaba entre las dos direcciones del pasillo...

Mientras tanto...

Ne, Allen-sama, has salido por los pelos de esta situación

Ya te he dicho millones de veces que no me llames así

¿Cómo quieras? Pero...me imagino que si aquella persona no te dijo nada, la mujer si que lo hará

Primero, Komui no dijo nada porque no le di la oportunidad de hacerlo, segundo el nombre de aquella mujer es Kloud, Kloud Nine...

Como si fuera a cambiar el hecho de saber sus nombres o no, hmph

Gracias a Dios que no soy como tu

Hmph, cambiando de tema, ¿cómo estas?

¿No te cuesta nada cambiarlo? Ja, mi frente y tobillos están bien, detuve la hemorragia...

La de tu frente y tobillos, espera...¿y tu mano?

...Otra historia

Con que otra historia, bueno, me la contaras ya mismo

¿Y desde cuando tomo ordenes tuyas?

Los siento Allen-sama, me gustaría saber sobre la condición de su mano derecha por favor

¿Y piensas que por eso voy a decirte?

Si

Nunca cambias, piensas que con sonrisas falsas y amor puedes conseguir lo que quieres...

¿Y no es así como tu lo consigues? ¿No gira así el mundo?

Las personas que lo creen son débiles, o no quieren aceptar la verdad, o cualquiera fuere la razón, porque ya se algo me dirás

¿Acaso soy tan predecible?

Eres parte mía, como no conocerte...

Cierto...Pero, ¿me dirás lo de tu mano?

Eres persistente, no puedo detenerla

¿Solo eso?

Claro, para ti no es un problema. Para mi si, ya que por lo menos cada tres horas tengo que cambiar vendajes, tengo que hacerlo a escondidas como para mejorar las cosas

Claro, si les dices algo de esto a los demás, ¿quién sabe que te pasara? Pero no te preocupes, yo no dejare que alguien te lastime

¿No seria esa frase algo que yo tengo que decir?

Quizás, pero...

Huh, maldito sangrado, me tengo que apurar

¿Por qué?

Me quede demasiado tiempo en la oficina

¿Pero si fueron pocos minutos?

Los suficientes como para abrir los estigmas de nuevo

Allen agarraba su muñeca derecha con fuerza, podía sentir la humedad de la sangre manchar la tela de su uniforme, en ese momento se alegraba de que esta fuera oscura y no blanca como la de Komui...

¿No te vas a morir desangrado?

No tengo la menor idea de porque aparecieron ahora los estigmas, pero lo único que se, es que no me mataran, así que deja de decir estupideces

¿Que carácter? Solo estaba tratando de agregarle un poco de alegría a este ambiente tan tenso. Además como si no supiera que eso no es mortal. Pero, me sorprende que los demás estigmas se hayan cerrado y ese no, ¿por qué será?

Porque todo el piano todo el "santo" día

Que directo, ¿esa será la razón?

Pues es la mas lógica, aunque si vas por lo lógico, esto definitivamente no es...

Allen-sama, no es necesario ponerse mal por esto, pronto terminara...

¿Que terminara?

y...eh....

¿Mi vida? ¿Esta guerra? ¿Qué cosa?

...Digamos...todo y nada...

Digamos, que es porque no te puedo ver y vives dentro mío que ahora no te agarro y te mato, solo por eso..

Allen, estoy sintiendo cierta agresividad hacia mi

Pues tendrías que tener mucho cuidado

Allen, me estas asustando

Quizás es porque estoy corriendo, con una mano ensangrentada, hablando conmigo mismo, con el peligro de que alguien me vea y con el peligro de que me desmaye en cualquier lugar y momento a causa de la falta de sangre

¿No me digas que tienes anemia?

¿No me digas que eres mas estúpido de lo que pensaba?

...

¿No dirás nada? Bueno, mejor, ya llegue a mi cuarto y no me he desmayado aun...

Aun...

Hablaste, pensé que estabas muerto

Allen busco en la alacena nuevos vendajes, los dejo esparcidos sobre la mesa y empezó sacarse los que tenia, todos ensangrentados...

Huh...creo que es demasiada sangre para una herida normal

Te hago recordad que esto NO es una herida normal

Claro que SI lo es, ¿quién no tiene algún estigma en alguna parte de su cuerpo?

Y..digamos, la mayoría de la población

De modo que las personas que si los tienen son especiales...

Mejor no te pregunto en que sentido de especial

"Listo, un nuevo vendaje"

Allen guardo los pocos restos y con su inocencia hizo desaparecer todos los vendajes viejos (N/A: no los envió a otro lugar, sino que los destruyo)...

"Huh, ¿que día es-

Y se escucho un golpe en la pieza, mientras tanto abajo...

"¡Al fin los encontré! Como me había dicho Miranda por cierto, en la enfermería" Dijo una muy cansada Lenalee

En la enfermería estaban los dos generales, uno en perfecto estado, y el otro...en camilla y lleno de vendajes

"Mejor ni pregunto que paso, pero, ¿esta bi-bien General?" Le pregunto a Cross

"Lenalee, lo siento, al enfermera me dijo que por el "famoso shock" el General Cross no puede hablar"

"¿Qué?"

"Bueno, en otras palabras, me dijo que lo había golpeado tan fuerte que casi lo deje en coma y por el gran golpe este no puede hablar" Dijo señalando a lo que quedaba de Cross

Nota mental de Lenalee: nunca hagas enojar a Kloud, a menos que estés dispuesto a terminar en el hospital con heridas casi fatales

"Eh, si, etto...¿para que vine? ¡Ah! Si, Allen llego"

"¡¿Qué?!"

"Si, dijo que iba a su cuarto pero-

"Ya mismo voy"

"Pero General, dijo que iba descansar"

"No me importa, el no sabe lo mucho que me hizo preocupar, siquiera le voy a hablar dormido"

Nota mental: seguirle la corriente, acuérdate de lo que paso con el General Cross

"Esta bien, pero no creo que sea buena idea"

"Claro porque seguramente estará durmiendo"

Las dos mujeres salieron de la enfermería, una muy feliz y la otra preocupada, pero también feliz...

"Ne, Lenalee, ¿qué día es hoy?"

"Y...es 25, ¿por qué lo dices? Ya toda la decoración esta, solo falta el ambiente navideño"

"¿veint-veinticinco?" Dijo Kloud sorprendida y temerosa

"Si, ¿Por qué?"

"¿Sabes lo que significa el veinticinco?" Le pregunto Kloud con la mirada te-mato-si-no-te-acuerdas

"¿Navidad?"

Silencio, a los pocos segundos Lenalee vio con una cara a Kloud

"De modo que te acordaste, ¿no?"

"¿Qué hacemos?" Dijo Lenalee preocupada

"¿Cómo que "que hacemos"? Imagino que tu no has hecho nada, pero yo..yo siquiera lo intente..." Dijo Kloud tratando de calmarse

"Ja, asi que tu también te olvidaste" Le respondió Lenaleee

"No, no lo hice, sino que...que no sabia que comprar"

"Estamos en problemas, ¿no?"

"En graves problemas" Le reafirmo la General

Pequeña nota de autora

Las conversaciones entre Allen y la voz del "Noah" (en cursiva) son mentales, nadie las puede escuchar, solo ellos

OMAKE??

Scarlett:He regresado para torturarlos!!

Scarlett mira a los alrededores, esta sola en el cuarto, solo una gran puerta hay como salida de alli

Scarlett: ¿y donde esta esa manga de estupidos?

De la puerta sle un ruido de musica fuerte, Scarlett intenta entrar

Guarda de la entrada: entrada prohibida

Scarlett: ¿Como que entrada prohibida? Veni para aca que te bajo los dientes

Guarda o barrabrava: Entrada prohibida, solo personajes

Scarlett: por que?

Barrabrava: es la fiesta por los 50 reviews

Scarlett: y por que no puedo entrar?

Barrabrava: solo personajes

Scarlett: bueno, para de decirme la estupidez esa, YO SOY LA ESCRITORA INUTIL

Barrabrava: esa es la razon por la cual su entrada esta prohibida, adios

Y le cierran la puerta en la cara, desde afuera se escucha

¡Hey! ¡Miren a Lavi!

Scarlett: no es justo, Lavi se emborracho y yo no puedo verlo

¡Hey! ¡Padan esta bailando!

Scarlett: ¿QUE? ¡PANDA! Dejenme entrar, ¡Dejenme entrar!

Y sigue rogando, pero nadie abre


	18. Chapter 18

NOTA DE AUTORA

Buenas...¿Tardes? (o la hora en la que estés leyendo esto) esperen...¿buenas? Para mi no tanto, cortesía de mis profesoras...

Etto...tengo miles de pruebas, así que se me hizo difícil poder subir esto (esto se quiere referir al capitulo)

Muchísimas gracias por las reviews, no te preocupes Maki, no me molestan tus reviews, me sirven mucho, pero las tomare en cuenta para la proxima historia que estoy haciendo ya que esta esta terminada...

Etto...Vanessa, me encantaria decir mas de tu review, pero como estas hablando del final, medio que estaria dando no un spoiler, sino un gigantesco spoiler jeje, pero me alegra muchísimo que te guste mi historia...Y si, a mi tampoco me gusto lo del cigarrillo (espera, eso suena ironico, ademas de contradictorio)..En otras palabras, me gusto agregarlo en la historia pero estoy 100% en contra del cigarrillo (no lo puedo creer, pero suena todavía mas contradictorio)

Gracias a todos por su constante aliento, espero que les guste...

Las dos mujeres se quedaron allí petrificadas, por sus mentes corrían las palabras veinticinco, diciembre, diecisiete y muchas mas relacionadas con dudas, temor, desesperación, preocupación, tiempo. Las exorcistas se miraron sorprendidas y preocupadas

"Ne, Lenalee, Allen puede esperar, ¿no?"

"S-si, y yo quiero ir a la ciudad"

"¡Que coincidencia! ¿No? Yo también"

"Entonces vamos juntas"

Dijeron las dos haciendo sonrisas falsas, y rápidamente salieron corriendo de la Orden...

Dos buscadores que pasaron por allí tuvieron la "suerte" de chocárselas, pero solo ellos fueron los que se cayeron...

"¡Lo sentimos!" Gritaron las dos exorcistas sin parar a ayudarlos

Los dos buscadores se miraron...

"¿Qué les pasa a esas dos?" Dijo uno mientras ayudaba al otro a levantarse

"Pues, parecían apuradas"

"Hmph" Fue lo único que dijo el otro antes de mirarlas irse y hacer una seña de nunca-cambiaran

"Vamos, no seas así Kaoru, además, tenemos que ver hablar con el General"

"Si" Dijo de mala gana Kaoru y los dos se fueron hacia el comedor...

Las dos exorcistas corrían como si su vida dependiera de ella, ya casi llegaban al centro de la ciudad...

"Kloud...creo...que...tendríamos...que...habernos...disculpado...mejor" Dijo mientras trataba de recuperar su aliento

"Si...Lenalee...si...hubiera...sido...otra...la...razón...por...la...cual...estamos... corriendo...si...tendríamos...que...haberlo...hecho" Dijo Kloud en el mismo estado que Lenalee, o peor quizás...

"Y..ahora...¿a dónde vamos?"

"Ehh...¿qué crees que seria lo mejor?"

"Pues, pensé que tu sabrías" Dijo Lenalee

"Lenalee, tu lo conoces desde hace mas tiempo que yo" Dijo Kloud sonriéndole

"Pero tu seguramente lo conoces mejor a pesar del tiempo" Dijo tristemente

"Lenalee..no digas eso, Allen cada vez que habla conmigo, al menos dice tu nombre quince veces"

¿Qué? ¿Allen habla sobre mi? Pensó, sin darse cuenta de la coloración que tomaban sus mejillas...Kloud solo sonreía

"No creo que ropa sea una buena idea, ¿te parece?" Dijo finalmente Kloud, saltando el tema

"Tienes razón, comida tampoco lo es, ya que es solo algo temporal"

"Eh..."

Las dos exorcistas se quedaron mirando el cielo, pensando que comprar...pero las ideas no venían...

Mientras tanto en la orden los dos buscadores observaban hacia todos lados el comedor, pero la persona que necesitaban no estaba allí al parecer...

"¿Cómo puede ser esto? ¿El General no esta aquí?" Dijo sorprendido Kaoru

"Eso parece" Dijo serenamente su compañero al haber terminado de inspeccionar el lugar

"¿Entonces donde se supone que esta?" Le dijo algo enfadado

"Kaoru, contrólate, sabes muy bien que esta es una visita inesperada, el General no tiene la culpa de que no lo encontremos" Le advirtió Hikaru

"Si, pero según lo que nos dijeron, el esta aquí por lo menos 10 horas del día"

"Kaoru, fue solo una expresión, el esta mucho tiempo así, pero no te lo tomes tan literal"

"Hmhp, literal, literal" Fue lo único que dijo de muy mal humor

"A veces me pregunto como es que llegaste a ser un buscador" Se dijo a si mismo Hikaru, aunque Kaoru lo escucho

"Pues, es algo compartido parece"

"Yo no veo porque dudar de alguien como yo" Le respondió Hikaru a su compañero

"Claro, en lo único que piensas es en: yo, yo, yo, yo, yo, yo, yo, yo, yo, yo" Le dijo Kaoru imitándolo

"Claro que no, pero tu estas poniéndome en duda"

"Tu estas en duda desde hace mucho tiempo, tu habilidad como buscador es otra cosa" Le respondió seriamente Kaoru

"Hmhp, al parecer no eres tan idiota como pareces Kaoru"

"Callate idiota"

"Como si pudieras hacerlo"

"Hikaru, te lo digo por las buenas, no quiero golpearte, estamos aquí por otra cosa, pero tranquilamente me podría olvidar de esto y enviarte a la enfermería"

"Esta bien Kaoru, no hay necesidad de enfadarse, vamos a buscarlo" Dijo muy asustado, sabia muy bien que podía decirle cosas a su compañero hasta cierto limite, y ahora casi lo pasaba...

"¿Y a donde vamos?"

"Y...con el supervisor Komui"

"Esta bien vamos"

Los dos buscadores hicieron su camino por la Orden, una hora tratando de encontrar la "maldita", según Kaoru, oficina hasta que por fin lo hicieron...

Allí los saludo Reever...

"Buenas tardes"

"Buenas tardes, buscamos al supervisor Komui" Dijo Hikaru con su común sonrisa

"Esta bien, sigan derecho" Les respondió Rever embobado con la sonrisa del buscador

Los dos buscadores siguieron por el camino señalado por Reever, Kaoru le dijo en voz baja a Hikaru

"Primero, le dijiste que buscábamos a una persona que no es, segundo, ¿tienes que seguir usando ese método?"

"No veo el porque de tus quejas, además, Komui seguramente sabrá el paradero de el general"

"No se Hikaru, acuérdate de lo que nos dijeron nuestros compañeros sobre el habito de salidas sorpresivas que tiene"

"Ya lo se, pero también se que viene de una misión"

"Si, hace algunas semanas atrás" Dijo Kaoru con cierto sarcasmo

"Pero eso es poco tiempo, además, según las modificaciones que hay en la organización, escuche que las próximas misiones serán dadas la semana que viene"

"En otras palabras, mucho caos habrá cuando ciertas personas, entre ellas el General, se enteren de esto" Siguió Hikaru

"¿Y que tiene que ver todo esto con nosotros?"

"Nada" Dijo después de mirarlo a los ojos unos segundos

"¿Entonces?"

"Kaoru, no todas las cosas tiene un porque, hay muchas que no lo tienen y nunca lo harán"

"No, devuelta con eso. Mira, aquí esta la oficina, vamos"

Los dos buscadores tocaron la puerta, a los pocos segundos fueron atendidos por Komui, y se encontraron con el común lío, papeles por todo el piso, ya formaban parte de el, el escritorio parecía mas hecho de pilas de papeles que de madera, el sillón era apenas visible de lejos a causa de los papeles que tenia a su alrededor...Hikaru no pudo evitar una cara de...asco, digamos. Kaoru al ya estar acostumbrado hizo como si nada y se busco un lugar entremedio de los papales

"Buenas tardes Supervisor Komui, perdón por la intromisión. Estamos buscando al General Walker" Dijo Kaoru, al ver que su compañero no decía nada

"¿Al General?" Dijo sorprendido

"Si señor"

"Pues, si no esta en su nueva oficina, quizás en el comedor"

"No señor, el no esta allí" Dijo Kaoru

"Extraño, en su oficina no esta, conociéndolo, pero es extraño que no este en el comedor"

"¿Quizás este en su cuarto?"

"Quizás, pero entonces no creo que sea buena idea molestarlo, es una persona muy débil, debe estar descansando Pero, pueden decirme a mi lo que quieren"

Allí Hikaru despertó

"Lo siento Supervisor pero son temas que...preferimos hablarlos personalmente con el" Dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa en su cara

Komui no obvio esto, y su cara cambio a una sospechosa. Hikaru no dijo nada, pero también se dio cuenta de esto...

"Lo siento, pero como superior de el General Walker-

"Supervisor, no se preocupe, es solo sobre cierta biografía...eh, algunos errores se han cometido" Dijo Kaoru tratando de evitar otra situación problemática

Komui se sorprendió con esto, ¿solo venir por un error? Estas personas seguramente venían de muy lejos, en su acento se notaba, y venir por un error.

"Pero, podrían haber ido a la oficina de su país"

Komui había dado en el blanco

"Lo-lo que pasa es que...no tenemos oficina de redacción en nuestro país" Dijo Hikaru con una sonrisa, tratando de esconder el hecho de que había dicho lo primero que cruzo su mente

"¿Eh? Pero si todas las ramas de-

"¡Pero la nuestra no! Quiero decir, ya que vivimos muy lejos y mucho tecnología no puede entrar que nuestras señales son muy débiles" Dijo Hikaru, y lo peor de todo era que hasta el mismo sabia que lo que había dicho era imposible de entender

Kaoru en ese momento se estaba agarrando la cabeza, pensar que el no tenia nada que ver con esto, solamente estaba acompañando a Hikaru.

"Supervisor, mientras ustedes siguen discutiendo sobre la oficina de redacción, yo iré a buscar al general, si me disculpan" Dijo entremedio de la discusión que sostenían su compañero y el supervisor. Al no ser escuchado, se fue como si nada...

"..Al fin, el silencio, pensar en el lío que estoy metido, y no tengo que ver" Dijo con algo de resentimiento, y se fue al cuarto del General...

Subió escaleras, se perdió miles de veces, hasta que al fin encontró el peculiar cuarto, era como un ambiente separado de los demás y hasta de la Orden misma, al entrar se encontró con una pieza y dos cuartos, fue fácil darse cuenta cual era el que buscaba, una placa con el rango adornaba la puerta...

"¿Qué hago?" Susurro para si mismo, se tomo unos segundos para relajarse, junto valor y se acerco a la puerta. Solo toco dos veces.

Pero nadie respondió...

"¿Qué extraño? Que no este aquí" Susurro para si mismo, y volvió a tocar.

Pero esta vez alguien respondió la llamada. Con una sonrisa ¿extraña? Lo saludo el General

"¿Ge-General Walker?"

"Si, soy yo" Le dijo con una sonrisa característica de Hikaru, mientras lo invitaba a pasar.

Allen le señalo una silla mientras le servia te...

"¿Azúcar?"

"No, esta bien, mi compañero ya viene"

"¿Eh? Entonces preparare otra taza"

¿Qué extraño? Nunca pensé que el General fuera así, es bueno...y extraño a la vez...Pensó Kaoru

Allen se sentó en su silla y empezó a batir su taza de te.

"Soy el general Allen Walker, ¿y tu eres..."

"Ah, perdón por mi intromisión sorpresiva, soy el buscador Kaoru"

"Kaoru, mmm, supongo que vienes por lo del pequeño "error" que cometieron en el informe de su hermano"

"No es necesario tratarme con tanto respeto General, soy solo un buscador"

"Es lo mismo conmigo Kaoru, soy solo una persona que es compatible con inocencia, no somos distintos" Dijo tranquilamente

"Además, lo único que nos "diferencia" es el rango, pero si uno lo piensa... el rango no es nada, no vas a sobrevivir por estar mas alto que los demás. Ahora, me gustaría saber mas sobre tu hermano Kaoru, es muy extraño que una persona pueda hacer tales cosas" Siguió antes de tomar de su taza

"Se-señor"

"No te preocupes, sobre esto, será un muerto mas en mi armario. Eso si, no lo tomes literal, ya me ha pasado antes...y termine en graves problemas"

Kaoru se rió del ultimo comentario, no lo podía creer, esta persona podía cambiar tan rápido, primero hizo que se pusiera nervioso y a los pocos segundos lo hacia reír, ¿cómo era posible que alguien así existiera?

"No, en serio, el secreto quedara entre nosotros, pero me gustaría saber que clase de muerto estoy guardando, ya que, digamos, si una morgue no supiera de quienes son los cadáveres que guarda, esta ya no seria una morgue, sino una fosa común, y eso es algo que no queremos, ¿no?"

"N-no, ¿no?"

¿Cómo puede cambiar tanto esta persona? Primero se ve serio, después bromea sobre ello, ahora hace chistes trágicos, ¿qué mas?

A los pocos segundos alguien toco la puerta para sorpresa de nadie, alivio de Kaoru y ¿felicidad? de Allen, era Hikaru...

"Buenas tardes" Dijo el buscador

"Buenas tardes, supongo que tu eres Hikaru"

"si señor"

"Pasa, tu hermano esta aquí" Dijo invitándolo...

Hikaru se sentó tímidamente en la silla señalada, Allen le sirvió la taza de te y a diferencia de su hermano, si quiso azúcar.

"Hikaru, tu hermano me ha contado algo sobre ti, pero, me gustaría escucharte algunas palabras de ti"

"¿Sobre mi persona o sobre lo que puedo hacer?"

"No tienes porque preocuparte, no soy como los demás aquí" Dijo con cierto odio en la ultima palabra

"Hmph, no venimos aquí por un error que se cometió, sino para tratar de borrar cierta información"

"Y si vamos al principio de este gran problema, en las oficinas de la Orden hay personas que se encargan de las biografías de todos sus, digamos por el momento, asociados, Me imagino que cuando se hicieron estos (señalando el de Hikaru), alguien se entero sobre cierto detalle y lo escribió aquí, ¿qué paso con esa persona?" Dijo Allen

"Esta viva"

"Hikaru, Hikaru, Hikaru, la vida me enseño que no importa si una persona esta viva o muerta, lo que importa es si esta bien, ya que uno puede estar bien muerto, o puede estar bien vivo" Dijo mientras volvía a revolver su te

"Solo tuve que hacer que , digamos, olvidara el hecho" Dijo esforzándose lo mas que pudo en no sonreír

"¿Eh? No es necesario que te esfuerces en evitarlo Hikaru, soy inmune a ella"

"¿Co-como?" Dijeron al mismo tiempo ambos hermanos

"Si, nunca la he visto en acción, pero no me hará nada, entonces, ¿ambos viajaron hasta aquí por esto?" Dijo en cierto tono de broma

"Si, era muy importante" Dijo Kaoru

"Hmph, quizás, pero yo nunca diría algo sobre esto, además sabiendo que estoy en una situación similar, de la que prefiero no hablar, su secreto muere conmigo, pueden volver a su hogar tranquilos" Dijo con una sonrisa verdadera

"Gra-gracias General"

"Ya les he dicho, no sean tan cordiales conmigo"

"Esta bien General, nos tenemos que ir, nuestro deber aquí termino" dijeron ambos mientras acercaban sus tazas al centro de la mesa

"Siempre lo bueno termina rápido, ¿no?" Dijo entre risas Allen

Allen se levanto y se despidió de los buscadores, cerro la puerta y se apoyo en ella...

"...notaron la diferencia...¿no?...Lo pude sentir, pero...ellos no importan...me pregunto que dirán los demás" Se dijo así mismo

Timcampy se mantuvo en la distancia, lentamente se acerco un poco a el, con tono de preocupación

"Tim...estoy bien, solo fue el golpe de la caída, por suerte fueron solo buscadores los que vinieron, si hubieran sido otras personas, se hubieran dado cuenta de algún cambio en mi persona..."

"Tampoco como si dentro de algunas horas volviera a ser el mismo..."

"Mmm...¿qué día es hoy?"

Timcampy arranco la hoja del calendario y se la mostró a Allen

"Con que veinticinco, ¿Navidad? Con tantas reuniones, contratiempos y todo eso, las fechas mas importantes pasan de largo, olvidadas. Pero...¿qué mas? Si ni siquiera a mi me importa, ya diecisiete años, como pasa el tiempo, pensar que antes de conocer a Mana mi vida no tenia sentido, al morir el, mi vida perdió el sentido que alguna vez había ganado y ahora, ja, no estoy buscando ninguno...¿Para que molestarme?"

"Si no llegare a los treinta años...Me pregunto, si yo he olvidado esta fecha "tan importante para mi", ¿qué será de los demás? Bueno, como si realmente preocupara, yo seria quien debe acordarse de esto, no los demás"

Tim ya estaba mareado por todas las cosas que su dueño decía, y pensar que recién eran las cuatro de la tarde...

"¿Huh? Te he mareado Tim, lo siento, creo que dije demasiadas contradicciones, y ahora..¿qué hago?"

_Podrías ir al Arca..._

"Ni siquiera lo pienses"

_...Podrías leer los archivos de tu hermosa División_

"¿Otra vez?"

_Podrías ir a tu oficina..._

"Podría, pero...¿quién sabe? Quizás me encuentre con seres espantosos"

_Leverrier no esta alli_

"Entonces vamos"

_¿Eh? ¿Tan rápido cambias de opinión?_

"Tim, vamos a la oficina"

Timcampy solo lo siguió, se preguntaba de donde había salido la idea de ir a una oficina y quien sabe cual oficina porque tampoco le especifico eso...

Allen caminaba por los pasillos con una cara muy sonriente, una aura brillante y pura, tanto era que asustaba, irreconocible...

Timcampy, a duras penas, admitió que también lo estaba, ver a Allen así era, terrorífico, sorpresivo, preocupante, no era algo para ponerse feliz, y mas todavía conociéndolo como lo hacia el...

"Tim, estoy bien, solo un poco feliz"

Mala señal

"Quizás fue el golpe, pero no lo se, siento que no hay necesidad de preocuparse por nada, es la primera vez que me siento así, no quiero que nada me moleste ni me despierte de esto" Dijo con una extraña voz calmada y soñadora

Tim seguía algo preocupado

"Quizás me vea afectado por el"

...Ya sabia a quien se refería con el...

"Pero no es algo que puedo evitar, así que, ¿por qué no distraerse con otra cosa?"

¿Y que cosa exactamente? Era lo que desearía poder decir en ese momento, pero pudo demostrárselo cuando se acerco a su cara

"¡Vamos a visitar mi oficina!" Dijo con una cara muy sonriente, con una cara asquerosamente muy sonriente en opinión de Timcampy

¿Qué tanta felicidad podría haber en ver una estúpida oficina?

Era la Cámara 14, Allen al verla solo frunció el ceño...pero, ¿quién no lo haría? Demasiada coincidencia no podía ser y tampoco era estúpido, Leverrier tenia que ver...

"Demasiada coincidencia, ¿no?" Dijo entre risas, pero risas verdaderas

"Ni siquiera hemos entrado aun, y ya tenemos sorpresas, esto va a ser muy divertido"

Abrió la puerta rápidamente, si quería asustarse, lo haría de una, pero, por suerte, nada raro apareció...

Una sala de cuatro paredes al estilo japonés y rompiendo esto, en el centro había un gran escritorio de madera, limpio y libre de papeles, de papeles que dentro de pocos días reinarían en la oficina...

"...¡Esto es una cárcel!" Dijo quejándose

"Necesitara algunas modificaciones"

Timcampy tembló al escuchar la palabra "modificaciones", nada bueno venia después de esto...

"Tim, no te preocupes, no voy a usar mi inocencia, seria muy peligroso aquí, tampoco pondré ningún espejo ni nada parecido"

"Gente estará aquí, saldrá, entrara nuevamente, es peligroso tener cosas que nadie tendría que ver aquí. Además, mas problemas tendría gracias a ello" Dijo mientras caminaba por la oficina

"Esta muy vacío, es aburrido" Dijo quejándose

"Huh, alguien se acerca"

En los pasillos...

Lavi caminaba junto a Bookman, llevando algunos libros...

"Ne, ¿por qué tengo que llevar los libros?" Dijo haciendo como si llorara

"Porque eres joven"

"¿Pero por que tengo que llevar TODOS los libros?"

"No seas vago" Lo reto Panda

"Panda, no seas tan aburrido, huh, cámara 13, seguramente esta infestada de mala suerte"

"Es la sala del General Cross"

Lavi no dijo nada, pero su aura se volvió negra

"Entonces la que sigue es la 14, y mira, esta abierta" Dijo Lavi como un niño que ha encontrado algo divertido pero que no puede tocar, pero igualmente lo hará...

Y así, entro a la oficina, encontrándose con Allen y un gran martillo

"A-Allen, ¿qu-que estas haciendo?"

"Ah, Lavi, ¿cómo estas? Solo estoy haciendo algunas "remodelaciones""

"¿Remodelaciones? ¿Rompiendo la pared?"

"Lavi, no puedo hacer aparecer una ventana por arte de magia" Dijo burlándose

"Parece que alguien se ha despertado con el pie derecho hoy"

"No Lavi, sabes perfectamente que no duermo"

"Así que esta es tu oficina" Dijo Lavi cambiando de tema

"Si, un asco" Le respondió quejándose

"Je je, supongo que es algo vacía, si es lo que quieres que diga"

"Coincidencia la del numero para empezar, segundo, es horrible esto, vacío, necesito cosas para llenarlo...pero tampoco se que"

"Allen, no se si te has dado cuenta, pero esto es una oficina no una sala de juegos"

"Si, Lavi, me he dado cuenta de que esto es nada mas y nada menos que una oficina, y que tampoco voy a estar mucho tiempo en ella. Pero lo mismo, primero tendría que conseguir un gran almanaque...y un reloj no estaría mal"

"A-Allen" Dijo su compañero mientras veía como Allen hacia una lista mental de lo que pondría en la pobre oficina

"¿Si, Lavi?"

"Eh, n-no, nada"

"Ne, ¿y esos libros?"

"¿qué libr-¡Panda!" Dijo Lavi mientras salía corriendo de la oficina

"Parece que le hice acordar de algo" Dijo Allen algo sorprendido

"...Pero...no se ha dado cuenta" Dijo

Timcampy solo lo miro...Allen mantenía la mirada en el martillo

"No se ha dado cuenta de ninguna de las dos" Dijo triste pero con cierto aire de satisfacción

Allen se acero a la puerta y la cerro, apoyo su peso sobre, pero esta hizo como si nada...

"...¿Qué pasaría si yo desapareciera?" Se dijo así mismo mirando el techo...

"...Hmph..nada, yo lo hice y nada pasa..." Dijo riéndose, Tim solo lo veía "algo" preocupado, ya estaba acostumbrado a estos desbordes emocionales

Mientras tanto en la ciudad...

"Kloud, ¿cuál?"

"No se Lenalee, la bufanda es muy linda, me la podría quedar pero..es para el"

"Pero el cuadro también es lindo"

"Pero falta la foto Lenalee"

"Ese es el problema, pero, la podemos conseguir"

"¿No crees que seria demasiado obvio?"

"¿Qué?" Dijo Lenalee desconcertada

"Todos reunidos para sacar una foto"

"Bueno, pero..."

"¡Ya se! Podemos hacer un collage"

"Cierto, yo tengo fotos, podemos sacarle algunas a mi hermano"

"¿No se molestara?" Le pregunto la General, aunque poco le importaba (en realidad ni le importaba)

"Ni se dará cuenta" Dijo Lenalee en cierto tono diabólico (pero no tanto)

"Lenalee, no conocía esa faceta tuya"

Lenalee solo le sonrió...

"Pero..¿piensas que lo podremos hacer antes de que anochezca?"

"Si nos ponednos y no paramos, si"

"Entonces apurémonos"

"Pero, Kloud, ¿qué hacemos con esto?"

"Lo llevamos también, le daremos las dos cosas"

"¿No crees que es demasiado?"

"No Lenalee, así el nos deberá a nosotras"

"¿Eh?"

"Bueno, si uno lo piensa, el no nos debe nada, somos nosotras las que si"

"Vamos Kloud, no te deprimas, debemos apurarnos sino no llegaremos"

"¡Tienes razón! Inocencia actívate Lau Shimin!

"¿Eh?"

"¡Vamos Lenalee, súbete!"

"¿Qué? ¿Acaso estas loc-

"¡Vamos, que sino no llegaremos!"

"Esta bien, sino queda otra forma" Dijo antes de subirse al lomo de Lau Shimin

El viaje fue...digamos, algo movido...

"Lau Shimin, Lenalee, ¿estas bien?"

Lenalee estaba tirada en el suelo, llorando...

"Lena-Lenalee"

"Kloud....eso...fue...terrorífico....¡GRACIAS A DIOS AL FIN TOCO LA TIERRA!"

"Puff...pensé que era otra cosa"

"¿¡QUE!? ¡CASI ME MUERO ALLI ARRIBA! ¿CÓMO PUEDES SALIR COMO SI NADA HUBIERA PASADO?"

"Lenalee, esta bien, a todos le pasa lo mismo cuando bajan de Lau Shimin..."

"¿Qué?" Dijo una ya calmada Lenalee

"Si recuerdo bien, Cross, al bajar empezó a besar la tierra" Dijo riéndose

"¿Qué? ¿Lo dices en serio?"

"Sorprendente, ¿no? Vamos, a mi oficina, allí no habrá nadie que nos moleste"

"Espera, tu lleva las cosas y yo busco las fotos, ¿esta bien?" Le pregunto Lenalee

"Esta bien, entonces en mi cuarto"

"¡Si"

Y las dos exorcistas se fueron, cada una por su camino...

"Dios, que dolor de cabeza insoportable.¿Viviré siempre así?"

_Podrías dejar de pelear contigo mismo_

Allen busco en los bolsillos de su uniforme, desesperado, pero no lo encontraba...

"Maldita sea...¡aquí esta!"

"...Pero...bah, ¡Me importa poco las indicaciones de la estúpida de la enfermera! ¡Yo no necesito esto!"

Y así Allen tiro por la "ventana" el paquete de cigarrillos...

"Espera...tampoco necesito las pastillas, Dios, ¿desde cuando dependí tanto de ellas?"

"¡Tim! Vamos a mi cuarto, algunas reformaciones habrán allí también"

Tim no sabia si preocuparse o si ponerse feliz. Allen al fin había despertado de aquella adicción a las pastillas y los cigarrillos, pero no sabia si esto iba a traer buenas consecuencias...

Nee...perdon, no hay omake, con todas las tareas no lo pude hacer, pero en el proximo (si es que no se junta nada) si que va a haber...

Scarlett


	19. Chapter 19

NOTA DE AUTORA

Buenos....buenos que?? Bah, depende de la hora en que estén leyendo este intento de fic..

Primero, seguiré tratando de mejorar el uso de las tildes (lo intentare, no prometo que salga perfecto)

No se si opinaran lo mismo, pero para mi la primer escena (la del choque) no es la que me esperaba, aunque es lo mejor que salió... (por favor traten de no criticarla que ya es demasiado si me la critico yo misma)

Estoy feliz por otra cosa que ya no me molestara mas en esta historia (no, no mate a Leverrier, eso seria maravilloso pero no)

No pude subirlo antes porque tenia pruebas (y aun sigo teniendo...asi que si no subo ya saben porque es)

"A ver, aquí están todas mis fotos, las de mi hermano y algunas que pedí, ya están todos." Dijo Lenalee así misma mientras ordenada todas las fotos dentro de un libro y salía de su pieza.

"¡Vamos Timcampy! ¡Apúrate!" Le gritaba un muy apurado Allen al pobre de Tim, si solo supiera por todo lo que pasaba su golem estos días...

"Tengo que llevarle esto a Kloud, tengo que llevarle esto a Kloud, tengo que llevarle esto a Kloud, tengo..." Se decía así misma por el pasillo sin mirara hacia donde caminaba

"¡Timcampy!" Le gritaba Allen

"Tengo que llevar esto a la oficina, tengo que llevar esto a la oficina" Decía Lenalee para no olvidárselo

"¡Apúrate!"

"Tengo que llevar esto a la oficina tengo que llev-

"¡Ay!"

"¡Ouch! Mi cabeza.."

Los dos exorcistas se chocaron. Gracias que ninguno prestaba atención hacia donde iba la colisión se produjo, uno mirando hacia atrás, y el otro en sus pensamientos. Por suerte, no hubo ningún herido, solo un libro que salió por los aires.

"Lenalee, perdóname, no estaba mirando"

"No, Allen, fue mi culpa"

"¿Estas bien?" Se dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo

"S-si" Dijo tímidamente Lenalee, pero Allen estaba concentrado en otra cosa..

"Lenalee, toma, se te ha caído"

"Gra-gracias Allen, me tengo que ir"

"Yo también, remodelaciones me están esperando. ¡Adiós Lenalee!"

Y se fue felizmente, Lenalee se sorprendió de esto, últimamente Allen estaba muy decaído

"¿Dijo remodelaciones? Bueno, mejor me voy, no tengo tiempo para desperdiciar" Dijo antes de seguir su camino

Ambos siguieron su camino como si nada, Allen fue a su cuarto y con su inocencia empezó a quemar todo lo que tuviera que ver con medicamentos, Lenalee se reunió con Kloud y empezaron a hacer el regalo...

"Listo, ya termine, solo falta buscarle un lugar a esta cosa" Dijo felizmente Allen

Timcampy le hizo saber sobre su preocupación...

"¡Tim! Estoy bien, seguramente es la quinta vez en el día que digo esto, pero..en serio, estoy bien...a pesar de todo lo que paso"

Pero Timcampy no le creyó nada, a los pocos segundos Allen estaba en el suelo, su cabeza sobre sus rodillas y con aura algo extraña

"...¿Esta bien lo que estoy haciendo?..."

Timcampy no sabia que hacer, tenia miedo por esa pregunta, no sabia que responder. Aunque tampoco sabia a que se estaba refiriendo y a que no con ella...

"...Digo, ¿esta bien que este aquí? ¿Acaso es esto lo que tengo que hacer? ¿No seria mejor que me fuera?..."

Timcampy se apoyo sobre su cabeza...fue lo único que se le ocurrió hacer...

"Tim...¿qué soy? ¿Acaso soy aun un exorcista?...Aun siento cerca el poder de mis inocencias, pero, también siento cerca mío las memorias...De solo pensarlo, mi cabeza duele...Tim...tengo miedo"

...Tengo miedo....tengo miedo...

Esas palabras fueron detonantes para Timcampy, el podía esperar cualquier tipo de cosa de Allen en estos momentos, pero...que diga eso..nunca...nunca e su vida imaginaria eso

"Ya no lo escucho, ya no escucho su voz, es como lo predicho, ya no soy cualquier persona, soy un Noah ahora...Pero...tengo miedo de olvidar todo lo importante para mi y destruirlo como si fuera nada"

Allen se levanto y fue a la ventana, el cielo estaba anocheciendo, al atardecer reinaba por sobre todas las cosas

"El atardecer se llevara la luz del solar y con ella, el reino de la luna vendrá, como en un teatro, el nuevo acto comienza, pero esta vez, será el ultimo"

"Sabes Tim, solo nos quedan por delante tres batallones, el tercero, cuarto y quinto, eso es algo bueno" Dijo mientras jugaba con su reflejo en la ventana

Timcampy estaba completamente confundido, ¿por qué Allen diría que es algo bueno que nos ataquen?

"Si, ya lo se Tim, suena totalmente ilógico, lo se. Pero si lo miras desde el mismo lado que yo, te darás cuenta. Si esta estúpida guerra terminara solo con esos batallones, ¿no seria lo mejor?"

Timcampy no entendía nada

Allen suspiro...

"En otras palabras, ¿no seria mejor que una guerra terminara con algunas batallas en lugar de no saber cuando lo hará?...El quinto batallón es el ultimo, todo terminara allí"

Timcampy hizo unos sonidos "extraños", Allen no se sorprendió, solo se sentó en una silla

"¿Quién será a esta hora? Tiim, comunícame"

Pero Timcampy hizo señas de negación

"¡¿Cómo que no!?" Dijo algo fastidiado, para luego darse cuenta

"¿No me digas que son mensajes?" Dijo con terror, terror que Tim le afirmo al decirle que si

"Esta bien, muéstramelos, pero apenas te diga que lo pare, hazlo"

El primero era el de un grupo de científicos de la rama asiática, le sorprendió no ver a dos científicos, pero luego vio la fecha del video, aquellas dos personas que buscaba ya no estaban dentro de la rama asiática, estaban aquí...

El próximo fue de un grupo de buscadores en un puerto, los había conocido en medio de una misión, en una misión que había tomado sin que nadie en la Orden se diera cuenta...

Y así seguían los videos. Uno por uno, Allen vio a todos, ya estaba harto de videos, por suerte había terminado con todos...o eso creía

Timcampy hizo otro sonido "raro"

"No me digas, otro mensaje" Dijo Allen harto

Timcampy no podía estar mas feliz, su dueño estaba harto hasta un punto inimaginable, y el (refiriéndose a Timcampy) lo estaba disfrutando...

"¿Ahora quien?"

Al principio en video mostraba el suelo, un suelo lleno de botellas...

"Dios, ¿realmente tengo que ver esto?"

Y rápidamente el video paso del suelo al techo del lugar...

"Voy a quedar traumado"

Y al fin, se enfoco en la persona que dejaba este mensaje...

"Maestro, ¿acaso no fue suficiente con quitarme la infancia? Y ahora tener que ver esto"

Antes de decir algo, el hombre en cuestión tomo la copa de, seguramente vino, de un solo sorbo...

"¿Es esto un manual instructivo?" Dijo mientras rogaba que fuera corto

Cross dejo la copa en la mesa que tenia al lado y se enderezo para decir algo...

" Allen, tomare el tercer ataque..."

"¿¡QUE!? Por eso tenia un mal presentimiento"

"Ya se que te parecerá suicida Allen-" Decía en el video, como si supiera lo que Allen estaba pensando en ese momento

"¿En serio? ¿Te parece?" Le respondió a la nada..

"...Pero igualmente iré y me llevare a mi división, me gustaría una respuesta urgentemente"

Y el video termino...Allen se sorprendió.. pero lo escondió muy bien a los pocos segundos y le ordeno a Timcampy que grabara la respuesta...

"¿Listo Tim?"

"Esta bien, Maestro, esto es realmente inútil, ya que por mas que te rogara que no fueras, ya se que estas a miles de millas de aquí, ¿no?..."

"Pero.. tampoco tengo ningún problema en que vayas al siguiente ataque.. claro, tendremos un ataque menos por el cual preocuparnos. Ahora, me preocupa las vidas.. No, no me malinterpretes, no me estoy preocupando por tu vida Maestro, me estoy preocupando por la vida de mis compañeros....¡MAS TE VALE QUE VUELVAN CON VIDA, O JURO POR MI NOMBRE Y MI VIDA QUE TE BUSCARE DONDE SEA QUE ESTES Y TE MATARE, AUN SI TUVIERA QUE BAJAR AL INFIERNO!...¿Entendido?"

Pobre, Timcampy, estaba tan asustado, primero, Allen estaba calmado, luego empezó a gritar, y... al segundo, volvió su aura tenebrosa en una dulce...

"Tim, ya esta, puedes enviarlo" Dijo Allen levantándose de la silla...

Tim a punto de irse, fue detenido por su dueño

"Espera, ¿cuánto tiempo te llevara? ¿Mucho?"

Timcampy se movió en forma de no

"¿No? ¿No a que?"

Gracias a las habilidades de habla de Tim, o a la falta de ellas, una gran confusión se armo...

"A ver Tim, ¿tardaras mucho?" Dijo Allen cansado

Tim se movió en forma negativa

"Y sabes donde esta mi Maestro, ¿no?"

Afirmativo

"Entonces apúrate y vuelve rápido, sano y salvo, aunque sabiendo tras quien vas... lo dudo mucho" Dijo con cierta preocupación

Timcampy salió volando por la ventana que Allen había abierto, el día recién comenzaba, pero por alguna razón, Allen sentía que iba a ser muy largo...quizás era por el hecho de que su cumpleaños caía justamente ese día, o por el animo de las festividades...

"Hh, Navidad, otro día común y corriente, no se porque se molestan..." Dijo mientras cerraba la ventana...

No tenia nada que hacer en su cuarto, no le apetecía ir al Arca por aburrimiento, si intentaba ignorar las veces que tenia que ir, ¿por qué iría estando aburrido? Pensar en los próximos ataque son era algo agradable...Quizás podría ir a su oficina, pero eso quería decir, primero, pasar por la enfermería, tener que "ofrecerse" a las pruebas de nuevos medicamentos y somníferos. Luego, tendría que pasar por los laboratorios, tema que mejor ni recordar, y como frutilla de este postre podrido, la oficina de Komui...

"Perfecto, ¿a dónde voy?"

Quedaba ir a la sala de entrenamientos, pero, como costumbre, estaba en reparaciones....nuevamente...Todos gracias a los "entrenamientos" que tomaba Sokaro...

"¿¡Que tipo de entrenamientos tomara ese hombre!?...Bueno si aun lo puedo llamar hombre..."

"¿Y ahora que hago? Tim no esta, a la oficina no, a la sala no, al Arca NO, al patio...no, no es una hora muy agradable....¿al comedor? No...no tengo hambre...¿a dónde voy?....¡Ya se!"

Y salió corriendo de su pieza llevándose por delante cualquier cosa que cruzara su camino, desde objetos hasta personas...

Era en el piso superior su destino, cuando llego, todo estaba oscuro y lleno de polvo, claramente nadie estaba y nadie estuvo allí desde la primera vez que llegaron...

Allen abrió la puerta y se encontró con un gran lugar, tenia muchas ventanas y pocas luces eléctricas, por suerte el día era soleado...

"Al fin, un lugar donde hay paz, y nadie me molestara, aunque si uno lo piensa, este lugar parece deshabitado" Dijo cambiando su tono de voz feliz a uno tétrico

"Pero, nada como una buena lectura, ¿no?....Dios, esto de estar demasiado tiempo solo me hace mal" Dijo mientras se acercaba a una de las estanterías

"Según escuche de algunas personas, los libros que están aquí son muy antiguos...entonces...no tendría que asustarme de las cosas que encuentre...como...estas" Dijo mientras miraba los títulos de los libros

"Transferencia de inocencia...eso no suena placentero" Dijo mientras el frío recorría su espalda

Uno por uno, Allen sacaba y volvía a poner los libros con una cara de susto o de asco, los temas que trataban cada libro eran uno peor que el otro, todos inhumanos en su opinión...Aunque tampoco se esperaba otra cosa.

"¿Acaso no hay nada normal?...Aunque quería un lugar para pensar, tampoco tendría que quejarme"

Allen busco una mesa y la limpio con su inocencia, se sentó en una de las sillas, entrecruzo sus manos y apoyo su mentón sobre ellas...

"...Estoy solo, completamente solo....es...aburrido, antes estaba con Timcampy, luego tenia a esa voz estúpida, y ahora...solo...es horrible...hmph y pensar que el ya me lo había dicho, pero tampoco era algo que yo podía evitar. ¿Me pregunto que estará haciendo ahora el estúpido de mi Maestro?"

Los segundos pasaban lentamente, lenta y dolorosamente. Ahora, en su mente lo único que había era la duda, la duda de lo que estaba pasando con la Tercera división...Aunque no estaba preocupado, podía sentir a pesar de las miles de millas, las almas liberadas de los akumas...

"No tendrán problemas si los akumas salen en grupo...además, el Conde sabe perfectamente que el lugar que ha elegido para atacar no es bueno para el"

Allen se levanto de su silla y se acerco al balcón de la sala, el atardecer ocupaba el cielo y el viento se volvía cada vez mas frío. Sus huesos volvieron a temblar cuando se apoyo sobre la pared...Sabia que no era el momento aun, esperaría...y luego volvería.

"Será mejor que me vaya" Dijo antes de cerrar la puerta-ventana e irse de la biblioteca...

Al salir apoyo su cuerpo contra la pared y cerro sus ojos, no pensaba en nada, ya lo había hecho allí adentro. Solo rogaba no encontrarse con ninguna sorpresa al bajar al comedor...

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Kloud

"¡Al fin!" Dijo la general cansada

"Si, pero valió la pena el esfuerzo"

"Si, valió cada segundo. Además, solo falta entregárselo hoy y listo"

"¿Cómo? ¿Qué?" Dijo desconcertada la exorcista

"Si, ¿no lo sabias?" Pregunto la General

"¿Qué cosa no sabia?" Dijo algo molesta

"Je je, parece que era yo la que te tenia que decir"

"¿Decir que cosa Kloud?

"Je, lo de la fiesta sorpresa hoy a la noche. Habíamos decidido entre todos de "festejar" durante el día Navidad y a la noche su cumpleaños, y todo tenia que ser un secreto. Pero hay que admitir algo, fuimos muy organizados, para que muy pocas personas se enteren"

"¿Y Allen?"

"¿Allen? Lenalee, por favor, estoy segura que ni le importa que hoy es su cumpleaños, además, Allen vive en su propio mundo" Le respondió Kloud mientras tiraba la basura en un tacho

"Allen...es cierto...antes era mas alegre, ahora esta siempre solo..." Dijo Lenalee con cierta tristeza

"¿Heh? Bah, no lo creas así, lo que pasa es que a veces se queda pensando la mayor parte del día, es solo eso, además tiene que sincronizarse con dos inocencias y con...bueno...su lado oscuro digamos"

"Huh, entonces, tu sabias lo de su inocencia"

"No, para nada, creo que fui una de las ultimas personas en saber" Dijo felizmente

"Entonces, no pareces para nada sorprendida"

"¿Sorprendida? Para nada, sabiendo quien es su maestro, no es una sorpresa, ¿sabes? El tarada controla dos inocencias, no me sorprendería para nada que su alumno pueda controlar mas que el"

"¿Huh? No entiendo, se que Cross puede controlar dos, pero no veo la lógica de porque Allen también puede"

"Es muy fácil, Allen tiene desde chico su inocencia, de modo que ella es parte de el desde un principio, una lista, y luego tenemos a su Maestro, entrenar con esa inocencia y soportar el carácter del tarado creo que lo prepararon como para controlar un mínimo de cuatro"

Lenalee se rió de la teoría de la General y de su forma de nombrar a Cross, esa mujer realmente sabia como hacer que una persona olvidara los problemas, aun sin tener que decirles una sola palabra de aliento...

"Puede ser..."

"Lenalee, ¡apúrate! Tenemos que estar listas y en el comedor"

"Esta bien, ya voy, solo un segundo más"

"¡Apúrate!"

"Ya voy, solo....listo, ¿tanto costaba esperar?"

"Si, vamos" Dijo Kloud arrastrándola de su cuarto

Tap tap tap tap tap

"¿Qui-quien viene?"

"¡Apúrate que lle....garemos...¡Hola Allen! ¿Cómo estas?" Dijo una muy nerviosa Kloud al encontrarse con la persona menos indicada

"¿Quién pensaría que a esta hora del día tu y Lenalee estarían corriendo por los pasillos? ¿Pasa algo?" Pregunto Allen algo sorprendido

"Je je....mmm...¿nada? ¿No?" Dijo entre risas nerviosas Kloud

"Supongo que no....¿Pasa algo Lenalee? Te ves sorprendida"

"¿Eh? ¿Qué? No, estoy bien. Para nada" Le respondió contradiciéndose

"¿Supongo que es mala idea preguntarles sobre lo que están escondiendo allí atrás?"

"Allen, ¿Supongo que no es buena idea preguntarte porque estas tan pálido?¿No?" Dijo Kloud en modo de si-sigues-prepárate-para-las-consecuencias

"Estoy bien Kloud, en serio" Le respondió Allen seriamente

"Pues, has bajado de peso" Le dijo Kloud reprochándole

"Claro que no" Típica respuesta infantil

"Tienes que comer" Típico reclamo de una madre, aunque en este caso no lo es

"No eres mi madre" Típica respuesta haciendo énfasis en ello

"Pues, podría serlo" Típica respuesta a lo anterior

"Hmph"

"¿Te quedaste si argumentos?" Dijo victoriosa Kloud

"Si te dijera que no seria estúpido e inmaduro" Dijo Allen con voz algo perdida

"Si, sabia que no eras como el" Dijo mientras lo abrazaba sorpresivamente

Lenalee había tomado el regalo como pudo antes de que esto pasara y le había susurrado a Kloud que hiciera algo para poder llevarlo, aunque no se imaginaba que haría eso... Aunque le permitió irse sin que se diera cuenta

"Kl-Kloud, ¿podrías soltarme? No puedo respirar" Dijo entre muchos esfuerzos Allen

"¿Ah? Perdón Allen, ¿estas bien?" Dijo Kloud mirando hacia todos los costados y luego soltando a Allen

"¿Pasa algo? ¿Y Lenalee?" Dijo luego devolver a respirar normalmente

"No, nada, ¿Lenalee? ¿Estaba aquí?"

"Kloud, estaba atrás tuyo"

"Ah, si...se habrá ido" Le respondió rascándose la cabeza

"Me sorprendes Kloud, no sabia que tuvieras lagunas tan grandes en tu cabeza"

"¡No las tengo Allen!"

"Si como no"

"Que no las tengo"

Y así pasaron lo minutos, los dos Generales peleando como niños de cinco años, Kloud no podía no reírse, todo iba de acuerdo al plan, Allen lo seguía sin saber y ella les daba tiempo a los demás para terminar las preparaciones en el comedor...

"Allen, ¿vamos al comedor?"

"¿Por qué?" Le dijo Allen

"Porque tenemos que ir" Le dijo en un tono de vamos-o-te-mato

"Esta bien, no es necesario amenazarme, además tengo hambre" Dijo calmando a la General

"Bien, vamos" Dijo en una mezcla de un tono dulce e imperativo

Todos en el comedor esperaban que Allen llegara algunos ya estaban impacientes porque no estaba aun, las decoraciones de Navidad seguían en las paredes, solo habían puesto un gran cartel que decía "Feliz cumpleaños Allen" y mucha comida en las mesas...

Pasos que se acercan, las puertas se encuentran cerradas aun...

"Me pregunto porque estas tan apurada Kloud, ¿no tendrá nada que ver con mi cumpleaños?"

Allen había dado en el blanco, Kloud giro lentamente su cabeza para mirar a Allen pero no logro decir nada, por suerte el destino estaba con ella y habían llegado a las puertas de la sala.

"¿Tu cumpleaños? ¿Es hoy?" Dijo "sorprendida" al mismo tiempo que habría las puertas

"¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!" gritaron todos los presentes en el comedor con sus caras sonrientes como si lo demás no importara

"Supongo que allá atrás fue todo una trampa para conseguir tiempo"

"¿Te parece Allen?" Le dijo riéndose

"Una fiesta sorpresa, pensar que ni yo le di importancia a esta fecha...tampoco que esto lo cambiara, solo seré uno mas que festeja algo" Dijo Allen con una voz monótona

"Allen, que graciosos eres, esta fiesta es para ti y solo para ti. Vamos, todos están esperando"

"Y me imagino que desde hace mucho que están esperando, ¿o me equivoco?" Susurro con doble sentido a Kloud

"No me parece gracioso" Le respondió entendiendo bien el mensaje

Allen y Kloud se sentaron en sus sillas y esperaron a que sirviesen la comida, muchas personas hablaban entre si, otros estaban callados...

"¿No piensas que seria mejor si estuviésemos planeando nuestros próximos ataques?"

"Allen, es tu cumpleaños y aunque sea por un segundo te sacare todos los pensamientos acerca de la guerra"

"Pero Kloud, ¿no seria mas divertido?"

"Allen, no me busques"

"Que aburrida estas hoy Nine"

"Allen, no estoy siendo aburrida, lo estoy haciendo por tu-

"Kloud, no digas algo que hasta tu sabes que no es cierto por mas de que no lo hagas con maldad" Le dijo fríamente cortándola

"Allen, ¿estas bien?" Le pregunto preocupada Lenalee

"¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo Lenalee? Es que no pude escucharte"

"Te preguntaba si estabas bien"

"Si, no te preocupes, solo fue una punzada, nada importante" Le respondió tranquilizándola

"¿Allen?"

"¿Si Lenalee?"

"¿En serio que estas bien? No me refiero a si te duele algo, me refiero a si piensas en algo diferente" Le susurro Lenalee

"...¿Y por que preguntas eso?" Le susurro finalmente pero sin mirarla

"Te ves perdido, como si estuvieras pensando en otra cosas, además tardaste mucho en contestarme" Le susurro mirando a sus compañeros

"....Quizás..." Fue lo único que respondió antes de comer un bocado de su comida

"Allen, sabes que puedes con-

"Si Lenalee lo se, y si realmente necesitara a alguien, tu serias una de las primeras...pero...no es algo de lo que pueda hablar, es inexplicable aun..."

"¿Referente al Conde?" Susurro lentamente, pero primero asegurándose que nadie se diera cuenta

"....No...aunque también podría ser cercano"

"¿Qué?" Dijo algo alterada

"Lenalee, ten cuidado con tus movimientos, no estamos en el lugar correcto, ni el momento correcto...Komui te esta mirando"

Lenalee miro a su hermano, el justo en ese momento dejo de mirarla, pero ella se dio cuenta

"¿No crees que deberías decirle, Allen?"

"No..aun no..y creo que nunca...pero...no tienes porque preocuparte Lenalee, nada malo pasara" Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de seguir comiendo.

Lenalee se callo y empezó a comer, su hermano la estaba observando lo sabia, pero no estaba preocupada ya que si le preguntaba, nada le podía decir...Además, si lucia preocupada seria mucho peor para ella y Allen

Le cena paso como si nada, los regalos entregados, el brindis hecho (N/A: Allen brindo con agua, alcohol no)...Poco a poco las personas se iban a sus cuartos cansados, Allen fue uno de los últimos en irse, el ultimo fue Komui...

Kloud se fue a su cuarto con un sabor amargo, sabia que algo tramaba Allen, no algo malo porque lo conocía perfectamente, pero algo que muchos podrían malinterpretar si no lo entendían...

Lenalee fue al suyo con mucha confusión y preocupación, más confusión que preocupación, ya que había visto a Allen entrar a su cuarto...

Komui se quedo unos minutos en el comedor y luego fue a su cuarto con muchas dudas, sabia que algo le pasaba a Allen, pero no sabía que...

"Listo, Lenalee esta en su cuarto, Komui también, ya puedo ir" Dijo Allen en su cuarto.

Abrio la puerta, no había nadie en la sala, en los pasillos no había nadie tampoco, no se escuchaba ningún sonido, solo los pálidos pasos de el, eso era bueno.

Subió las escaleras, oscuridad y miles de sombras que se transformaban.

Al fin se encontró con la puerta que buscaba, volvió a asegurarse que no había nadie, al hacerlo, abrió la puerta lentamente y se encontró con la vacía biblioteca...Nada había sido movido de su lugar, aunque no sabia si era algo bueno o malo.

Camino lentamente hacia el bacón, se quedo mirando por unos segundos la puerta-ventana, y decidió abrirla, el viento frío de la noche acariciaba su cara y lo despertaba...

"¿Piensan salir en algún momento?" Dijo a la "nada"

OMAKE

Musica a todo volumen, gritos de diversión...sonidos de copas que caen al suelo y de corochos que vuelan por el aire...gritos de personas pidiendo al dj otra mas...

Scarlett: ¡DIOS! ¿Por queeeeeeeeee? Se supone, si se supone porque aun no se sabe, que soy la maldita escritora de esta historia y no me dejan entrar...

Barrabrava: le pido que se corra señora, este lugar no es para usted

Scarlett (acercandose todavía mas a la puerta): ¡¿Cómo que señora?! Estupido, dejame entrar, ¿acaso no ves que soy la escritora?

Barrabrava (sin prestarle mucha atención): ¿Y?

Scarlett: ¿Cómo que "Y"? ¡Ignorante! Soy la mas importante aquí, y como que tu no me dejas entrar

Barrabrava: no esta permitida su entrada

Scarlett (harta por la monotona voz del tipo): para de decirme eso o te rompo los dientes

Barrabrava: Me imagino lo que una enana como vos puede hacer, todavía una enana vieja...

Scarlett: ¡QUE!

Desde el otro lado, en la fiesta...

Lenalee: ¿Qué son esos ruidos?

Allen (que era el unico que aun no estaba borracho): Parece como si hubieran estallado quinientas bombas en la entrada

Lenalee (preocupada, muy preocupada): ¿No sera Scarlett? Quizas la tendríamos que haber dejado entrar...

Allen: ¿A esa loca? Bah, se lo merece por torturarnos...ne..aunque estoy preocupado

Lenalee (ilusionada): ¿Por ella?

Allen: ¿Por ella? ¡NO! Por el barrabrava, debe estar pasando por el decimo sexto infierno ahora...

Volviendo a la entrada...

El barrabrava yacia en el suelo, con cierto aspecto de muerta..aunque uno podia ver la casi inexistente respiración...

Scarlett: una enana..una enana...te dije que te ibas a arrepentir!!!

ADVERTENCIA: decirle a Scarlett vieja puede meterte en graves problemas (mas teniendo en cuenta que no llega a las dos decadas)..pero decirle enana te puede meter en el ataud...


	20. Chapter 20

NOTA DE AUTORA

Perdón por las demoras (suplicando) pero me temo que debo ser breve (lo intentaré)...

Debido a que están construyendo el primer piso en mi casa (o segundo piso, como quieran, solo espero que se entienda) se me hace muy difícil ver la pantalla (mírame ahora subiendo esto un lunes por ejemplo)

Bueh, la tardanza también se debió a que estaba un poco deprimida, por ello, debo agradecer a todas y a cada una de las reviews..muchísimas gracias...

"¿Desde cuando sabes que estamos aquí Allen-kun?" Dijo una voz desde atrás suyo

"Desde esta tarde, pero...eso no es lo importante." Dijo Allen mientras miraba el cielo, sin ver a la persona a la que estaba hablando

La persona solo que quedo callada, como si estuviera esperando algo.

"Pero...me gustaría saber la razón de su visita, ¿no serán unas traidoras?" Dijo sonriendo

"¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?" Le inquirió la otra persona

"Nunca pensaría eso de ustedes hermanas, porque se perfectamente que ustedes no lo son, es alguien mas quien las esta usando" Dijo Allen sin mirarlas a la cara

"Allen-kun..."

"¿Saben? Si alguien las viera, estarían en graves problemas" Siguió diciendo mirando el cielo

"Y tu también, ya que estas con nosotras"

"No me confundas, yo elegí bien mi bando y soy fiel a el por mas de que todo este en mi contra"

"Eso esta bien, nosotras nos hemos equivocado al parecer, igual que nuestros antepasados, el solo quiere nuestro poder y luego...¿que?"

"Me sorprenden las dos, mas que todo tu Road" Dijo mirándolas

"¿Qué puedo decir? Fui muy estúpida al no ver la verdad" Dijo defendiéndose

"No es eso, cuando viste lo que le paso a Tikky despertaste, eso es lo que paso"

"¡Allen-ku-"

"Road, no levantes la voz aquí, alguien podría escucharte"

"Allen, aquí no hay nadie, además, ¿quien vendría?"

"Lulubell, primero, las paredes escuchan, segundo, ustedes y yo, tercero, ¿qué te hizo ver la verdad a ti?"

"Muchas cosas Allen, muchas cosas"

"Puedo imaginármelas, no es necesario que las digas"

"Mejor.."

"Ne...Allen, ¿y que haremos ahora?" Pregunto Road

"¿Cómo que "que haremos"? Solo seguir"

"Claro, esta fácil decir solo seguir"

"No te impacientes tanto Lulubell, además, no me gustaría que el Conde se enterara que ustedes están aquí, ¿no?"

"No te preocupes Allen, el no sabe nada, piensa que estamos en otro lugar"

"No me confiaría tanto de el, es lo único que tengo que decirles, aunque también es estúpido, ya que...al final de cuentas, si las cosas salen como el quiere, los humanos no serán los únicos perdedores"

"Entonces, ¿qué deberíamos hacer?"

"Primero, buscar un modo de comunicación confiable, no es un buena lugar aquí, y si yo saliera tampoco es la gran idea, me siguen muchas sombras"

"¿Pero para que comunicarnos si no haremos nada?"

"¿Eso crees Lulubell?" Dijo Allen sonriendo

"Si no nos dices algo, eso es lo único que tengo que creer"

"Ne, Allen, ¿sabes que le pasara a Tikky?" Pregunto Road mirando el suelo

"¿Sabes que? Me encantaría decir que nada malo pasara pero..."

Allen se acerco a Road y la abrazo, a su oído susurro

"Pero no puedo hacerlo, Tikky....lamentablemente ya no esta con nosotros...y no hay vuelta atrás"

Road rompió en llanto en los brazos de Allen y Lulubell solo bajo la vista aguantando las lagrimas que amenazaban salir...

"Shhh...esta bien Road, pero no debemos lamentarnos por la muerte de alguien querido, eso no seria lo que ellos quieren que hagamos...Lo que le paso a Tikky le podría pasar a cualquiera de nosotros"

"¿QUÉ?" Casi grito Lulubell

"Por Dios, y que dije que no levanten la voz, Tikky fue absorbido por el poder del Noah y perdió la conciencia de todo, tranquilamente las podría atacar y matar sin duda alguna, solo sigue las ordenes del Conde..."

"Entonces nosotros estamos en peligro también....y que yo pensé que el Conde era nuestro aliado" Dijo Lulubell apretando sus puños con bronca

"Es que...no tenían otra opción, no pueden venir a la Orden así como si nada, y mas todavía recordando lo que paso la primera vez que vinimos aquí...pero...todos sabían que esto iba a pasar" Dijo Allen mientras Road se separaba de el

"Lulubell, el Conde no es mas nuestro aliado y nunca lo fue, el nos traiciono y nos uso" Dijo Road cabizbaja

"Road, tienes razón, aunque yo podría decir casi lo mismo de la Orden...ya que cuando termine esto, tendré que buscar otro lugar para mi"

"¿Por qué lo dices Allen?"

"Primero, soy un Noah y segundo, se que algo pasara en la batalla final"

"Pero no sabes quien ganara" Dijo Lulubell

"No, pero tengo una idea, y si todo sale como debe salir..."

"¿Y si no es así Allen?"

"Lulubell, si las cosas salen como deben salir, es muy posible que yo muera, ¿crees que el destino, teniendo la oportunidad de matarme, cambiara el rumbo de las cosas?"

"N-no"

"Entonces es simple, muchos morirán...es una pena, pero si eso significa que los demás vivirán mejor...no creo que sea algo malo"

"Pero Allen...¿no piensas que es injusto? Muchas personas en el mundo lamentándose de las muertes de sus seres y tu, sacrificándote con una sonrisa para que ellos vivan"

"Lulubell por eso quiero que vivan personas que puedan llevar el mensaje de vida a los demás"

"Allen...A veces pienso que en el mundo hay personas tan malvadas, que no tienen piedad y que matan a todo lo que se cruce con su camino...y que hasta muchas veces parecen que poseen el mundo, pero....siempre la balanza esta en equilibrio, por cada una de esas personas existe una igual de pura..."

"Supongo que según tu teoría Lulubell, seriamos el Conde y yo, ¿no?"

"Siempre tuve estas palabras en mi mente Allen, pero por la primera vez les encuentro sentido"

"Hmph...no hace mucho me preguntaste que haremos, ¿no?"

"Si"

"No se que tienen que hacer ahora, solo sigan fingiendo, pero..para cuando llegue al ultima pelea...todos mantendremos nuestras posiciones y en le momento exacto, el Arca saldrá...¿queda entendido?"

Las dos Noah se miraron entre si, al cruzar miradas, se dieron cuenta de todo

"¡Si!"

"Hey, ya les dije que no levanten la voz, ahora váyanse que alguien las puede ver"

"¿Qué malo Allen? Que venimos a visitarnos y ahora nos hecha"

"Así que ahora salió tu lado humorístico Lulubell, no lo conocía y tampoco quiero hacerlo"

"¿Entonces quieres ver mi amor por ti Allen-kun?"

"Road, aléjate de mi ya mismo"

"Allen-kun, no seas tan frío"

"Vienen como si nada a la boca del enemigo, hablan conmigo muy serias y preocupadas por el futuro, y ahora esto"

"Ne...esta bien, te entiendo"

"¿En serio Lulubell? ¿O es otro de tus estúpidos chistes?"

"Haré que no escuche eso ultimo, pero...te entiendo Allen, tu buscas algo mejor, Road es nada comparada conmigo"

"No necesito imaginarlo para sentir ganas de vomitar, ahora váyanse que pronto amanecerá"

"Lulubell, ¡aléjate de Allen-kun!"

"¿Celosa pequeña?" Dijo Lulubell mientras abrazaba a un pobre Allen

"¡Vamos!"

"¿Quieres dejar de gritar? E irse" Dijo Allen cuando pudo finalmente despegarse de los fuertes brazos de Lulubell

"No te preocupes Allen, pronto volveremos" Dijeron ambas antes de irse

"No lo creo"

"Ah, una sola cosa mas Allen"

"¿Me tengo que asustar?"

"Si te sientes solo en la noche, puedes llamarme" Le dijo Lulubell antes de desaparecer con Road

"Cortare mis venas antes" Dijo a la nada antes de cerrar la puerta-ventana e irse sigilosamente de la biblioteca

Por suerte, no había nadie por los pasillos, pero podía escuchar los pasos de persona trabajando, eran algunos científicos...

Cuando llego a la puerta del ambiente, acerco su cara -mas que todo su oído- a la puerta, no escucho nada, aunque tampoco podía asegurar que no había nadie...

Abrió lentamente la puerta, como lo había sospechado, nadie sentado es en sillón, nadie esperando en la puerta, sigilosamente entro al ambiente y cerro la puerta...

No quiso acercarse al cuarto de Lenalee, así que directamente fue al suyo rogando no encontrarse con ningún tipo de sorpresa...

Dios estaba con el y la suerte también, al abrir la puerta no se encontró con nada tirado, con alguna persona sentada en algún lugar o en su cama...Cerro la puerta y se adentro a su pieza, todo iba bien...hasta que se topo con eso...

"Dios, por favor, que no sea una bomba, que no sea una bomba" Decía mientras tocaba la caja con un palo

"No se mueve, eso quiere decir que no esta vivo, o que se murió si le veo el lado negativo...pero por la forma que tiene, ningún ser vivo puede ser tan plano"

Allen tomo cuidadosamente la caja, era liviana, no había forma de que fuera una bomba cortesía de Komui...

"Despacio, despacio, recuerda que no es una bomba" Se decía a si mismo tratando de tranquilizarse, logrando el efecto contrario...

El papel que lo cubría ya estaba desparramado por el suelo, solo quedaba la caja que contenía en su interior el secreto

"Ahora...es el momento de la verdad...1...2...¡3!"

Allen levanto la tapa de la caja para encontrarse con un gran cuadro lleno de fotos de todos sus compañeros

"Y que yo creía que era una bomba..¿quién..."

Pero no pudo terminar de decir su oración ya que en el suelo encontró una tarjeta, que había caído de la caja al hacer la gran maniobra para abrirla, solo una pequeña oración que decía:

"Feliz cumpleaños Allen"

Y los nombres de todos los integrantes de la Orden, guardo la tarjeta en una cajón y fijo su vista en otro lado.

El cuadro...

Allen miro cada una de las fotos que componían el cuadro, al hacerlo, pudo darse cuenta de que estaba hecho a mano.

"¡Entonces era esto lo que tenían Kloud y Lenalee en el pasillo!" Dijo sorprendido a si mismo

Despacio, saco el cuadro de la caja y lo colgó sobre una pared cercana a su cama, así cuando tuviera sueño ya sabría que hacer...

"...Solo pensar que queda tan poco tiempo...tan poco tiempo para que esta guerra termine...pensar que antes el fin de la guerra era algo impensado, yo solo seguía mi camino, sin pensar en cuanto tiempo me quedaba..." Decía cabizbajo

"...Y ahora se que pronto desapareceré para siempre..."

Allen caía, poco a poco, en una depresión. Otra mas, solamente que esta vez no había ninguna voz para alegrarlo o ningún mordisco para que lo despierte...

"Y desapareceré solo, todos gracias a que Timcampy no vuelve..." Dijo con algo de enojo, pero mas sarcasmo...

"Entonces, ¿para que me molesto? ¿para que me molesto en seguir si me voy a morir? No sirve de nada, quizás debería irme de aquí y dejarlo todo...Debería dejar de preocuparme por las personas que nunca valoraran mi esfuerzo y seguirán haciendo las cosas mal...."

"¡No! No tengo que hacer esto, es lo que el quiere que haga" Se dijo a si mismo, sacando de su cabeza esos pensamientos egoístas

Mentalmente Allen se alegraba que la voz ya no estaba, porque sino lo molestaría...

"No tengo que hacer esto, es lo que el quiere...lo que el...quiere...pero...¿qué es lo que yo quiero?" Se dijo a si mismo

¿Qué es lo que quiero? Una pregunta muy difícil, antes podía decir que solo quería seguir y no sentía un vacío al responderla...Ahora no podía responderla, ya que no tenia una respuesta y una gran vacío carcomía su corazón...Como lo esta haciendo ahora...

Allen sintió un frío recorrer su cuerpo, aunque no se sorprendió en ese momento, solo tenia puesto una blusa blanca y su salud no era muy buena, ¡Dios! ¡No era ni buena!

Allen a pesar del frío y de los pedidos de su cuerpo por un abrigo, se acerco al espejo y miro su reflejo...

"¿Acaso es esto lo que quiero?" Se dijo a si mismo

"¿Acaso quiero vivir escondiendo mi verdadera naturaleza?" Se dijo mirando su frente "maquillada" y su muñeca derecha

"Ya no se ni lo que soy ni lo que quiero, mi existencia se ha vuelto superflua...no quiero eso...Quizás es tiempo de que me muestre como soy" Se dijo a si mismo, mientras su autoestima poco a poco volvía a su "tamaño"

"Huh...Timcampy no me reconocerá cuando me vea, y mas le conviene que sea pronto y yo seré el que no lo reconozca..." Dijo riéndose

"...Lo primero serian los cambios en...no...debería dejarlo por si tengo otra oportunidad, tirar todas mis cartas en estos tiempos no es buena idea...aunque si lo pienso, no tengo una buena jugada" Se dijo deteniendo el efecto de Blassreiter

"Aun no cambiare aquella parte de mi...Solo "cambiare" mi personalidad, no me guardare las cosas...Huh...No tendría que haber tirado los cigarrillos...estúpido...Aunque ir a esta hora a la enfermería.."

"Pero si lo pienso...el problema no es que vaya a la enfermería" Se dijo imaginándose a las enfermeras en un tono mecánico y para nada amistoso

"Pero el problema no seria ir justamente o soportar las miles de pastillas y diversos experimentos a los que sea sometido, no, el problema es que toda la Orden se enterara de mi estado de salud, o de la falta de el y mental...si se llegaran a enterar se preocuparían mas"

"Pero este estúpido dolor de cabeza me esta matando...Estúpido, gran idea la mía de tirar todos los medicamentos sabiendo perfectamente que-bueno, no importa, buscare algunos cigarrillos por ahí o le pediré a Kloud que me los consiga" Se dijo a si mismo, ya estaba tan acostumbrado a hacerlo que era automático.

"Y seguramente esto ultimo será lo que haga" Dijo antes de salir de su cuarto con un abrigo mas blanco que la nieve en mano

El ambiente entre los dos cuartos seguía siendo el mismo de antes, vacío...Ya eran las siete, seguramente Lenalee ya había bajado...

"Pero no me cuesta nada asegurarme de ello, ¿no" Se dijo sin darse cuenta

Se acerco a la puerta de su compañera y la toco. Su primer pensamiento fue "no esta" pero escucho unos pasos apurados desde el otro lado y una voz lejana que decía:

"¡Ya voy Allen!"

Al principio Allen no dijo nada, pero luego mentalmente se sorprendió, ¿cómo sabia Lenalee que el era el que tocaba la puerta?. Lamentablemente sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la rápida llegada de la exorcista.

"Lenalee, perdóname si te he despertado"

"No, no, Allen, estaba despierta solo que-Allen, te ves pálido, ¿estas bien?" Le pregunto sorprendida al ver el estado del exorcista

"Si Lenalee, solo un pequeño dolor de cabeza, pero nada que tengas que preocuparte" Le respondió con algo de cansancio en su voz

"Pero..¡Estas muy pálido y frío!" Dijo acercando su mano a la cara del joven

"Lenalee, en serio, además aquí tengo mi abrigo"

"Y no lo tienes puesto, debes descansar no te ves bien"

"Lenalee, en serio, parezco mal pero estoy bien, y lo se, suena mal y contradictorio. Quizás necesite descansar, pero ahora no pue-

Lenalee agarro a la fuerza a Allen sin dejarlo terminar de hablar y lo llevo a su cama

"Lenalee, si quisiera descansar lo haría en mi cama, ¿sabes?" Se quejo Allen

Lo que pasaba era muy simple, Lenalee había conseguido que Allen estuviera en una cama luego de muchos días

"Lenalee, no es necesario atarme, si tanto quieres que me quede lo haré, lo prometo"

"Allen, no es que no confié en ti-

"Pero no lo hago, ¿es eso Lenalee?" Inquirió Allen

"¡No! Es que...Te ves tan pálido, pareces como si en cualquier momento te podrías caer y romper en mil pedazos como la porcelana" Dijo Lenalee cuando termino de atarlo a la cama (si, por mas que diga lo que acaba de decir, igual lo ata a la cama) y acerco su mano a su cara

"Y sigues estando frío"

"Ne Lenalee...¿nunca has pensado que yo ya sea así?"

"Allen, las personas normales no pueden tener una temperatura corporal tan fría"

"Lenalee, no soy una persona normal, no clasifico en ninguna de las dos"

"Allen, deja de decir estupideces. ¡Tu eres una persona común y corriente!"

"Yo no lo diría tan confiado"

"Basta Allen. No lo soporto. Así que por favor, descansa"

"Pero...¡es aburrido!" Dijo cuando por fin encontró una excusa patética

"Entonces me quedare contigo"

"¿QUÉ?" Y la excusa le dio una mala pasada

"Lo que escuchaste Allen, si no te quedaras aquí descansando, entonces yo me quedare contigo" Dijo firmemente la exorcista

"¿Qué? ¿Acaso estas lo-¿Y Komui?"

"¿Mi hermano? ¡Cierto! Ya vengo Allen, le voy a decir que no te sientes bien y que me quedare contigo.¡Y te quedas ahí!" Le dijo-ordeno Lenalee al salir

"Pero no será peor si le dic-" Tarde, Lenalee ya se había ido sin escuchar la opinión de Allen

"En que lío me metí..." Se dijo a si mismo en el cuarto de la exorcista

Mientras tanto..

Lenalee corrió a ver a su hermano, saludo rápidamente a cuanta persona cruzara su camino...

"¡Hermano!" Lo llamo apenas llego a su oficina

"Lenaleeee" Respondió abrazándola

"Hola hermano, te quería decir que Allen no se encuentra bien y que me quedare con el para vigilarlo" Dijo Lenalee como si ello fuera nada

"¿Qué! ¿Allen esta mal? ¿No debería estar en la enfermería?" Contesto preocupado Komui sabiendo perfectamente el estado de salud del exorcista

"Si lo se, pero no quería ni descansar"

"Esta bien, te entiendo Lenalee, pero avísame si algo llega a pasarle, avísame en el acto, ¿entendido?"

"Si hermano, pero...¿por qué te preocupas tanto?"

"Lenalee, yo me preocupo por todos"

"Pero parece como si te preocuparas por el mas, además hay cosas que tu estas escondiendo"

"Lenalee....yo no estoy escondiendo nada" Dijo defendiéndose en vano

"Si tu lo dices, me voy, Allen seguramente debe estar tratando de levantarse" Dijo yéndose lo mas rápido posible, no pensaba que avisarle una cosa como esta traería tan mal momento

Al salir se topo con la General Kloud y Lau Shimin

"Hola Lenalee, ¿cómo estas? Te ves algo molesta, ¿pasa algo?" El dijo en cinco segundos la mujer

"Hola Kloud, yo estoy bien, no, no pasa nada" Y Lenalee ya estaba acostumbrada a las miles de preguntas lanzadas por la General

"Hey, no he visto a Allen por ningún lado, ¿acaso sabes donde esta?" Le pregunto

"Ah si. Esta enfermo"

"¿Enfermo?"

"Bueno, si es que así lo puedo llamar"

"¿Esta en la enfermería?"

"No te preocupes Kloud, no, el no esta en la enfermería. Esta en mi cuarto"

"¿Qué?"

"Lo que pasa es que Allen no quería saber nada con descansar, así que lo obligue a quedarse en mi cama...y me tendría que ir, a ver si no logra desatarse"

"Ah, esta bien, luego iré a visitarlo y darle un buen sermón" Le dijo la General antes de que Lenalee se fuera

En el cuarto de Lenalee

"Las cosas no pueden estar peor, ¿no? Timcampy aun no ha llegado, estoy aquí encerrado, me duele la cabeza...y quiero mi libro" Se quejaba Allen

Lenalee abrió la puerta de su cuarto apresuradamente, por suerte no se encontró con ninguna sorpresa. Allen seguía allí...

"¿Acaso corriste tanto?" Fue la pregunta del exorcista

"Claro, si no tuviera en mi cuarto a alguien enfermo que apenas se queda solo quiere escaparse"

"Estamos muy graciosos hoy Lenalee, ¿eh?"

"Sorprendentemente si, le avise a mi hermano y al parecer, salió el tema" Dijo sin pensarlo

"¿Qué tema?" Pregunto Allen escondiendo como pudo su preocupación y convirtiéndola en curiosidad exitosamente

"¿Eh? ¿Lo dije en voz alta?" Pregunto Lenalee totalmente sorprendida

"Supongo que es sobre mi, ¿no?"

"Erm..."

"Lenalee, tu silencio solo comprueba mi teoría"

"Entonces, ¿para que decir algo?"

"No lo se Lenalee, pero, ya que estamos, dime que es lo que paso" Le respondió a la exorcista en un tono indeciso y al final imperativo

"Nada, justamente, el tema es algo que ni yo se, solo sospecho"

"En otras palabras si es que entendí bien, todo esto surge por algo que Komui guarda, ¿o me equivoco?"

"No te equivocas Allen, a decir verdad, estoy muy preocupada" Le dijo con unos ojos muy brillantes y grandes observando los suyos

"Lenalee, solo quiero decirte una cosa, Komui si guarda algo lo hace por el bien, el bien de alguien.... No debes preocuparte por el. Yo me preocuparía por otra persona"

"Pero Allen, ¿qué pasaría si-

"Lenlee, no se si esto te tranquilizara pero es lo único que me viene a la cabeza en este momento. Lo que Komui sabe, yo lo se hace mucho"

"¿Qué? Entonces, debes tener alguna idea de lo que-

"Pero si Komui guarda algo, alguna buena razón debe haber detrás" Termino de decir

"Si, lo se. Por eso nunca de lo digo pero igual me preocupa no saber"

"Lenalee, si a ti te pasa esto por algo así, ¿a mi que me pasara? Quiero decir, las cosas que Komui guarda son nada comparadas con las que no conozco"

"Es cierto, perdón" Dijo Lenalee disculpándose

"¿Qué? No hay nada para disculparse Lenalee, esta bien..."

Lenalee desato a Allen de su cama pero el no se movió de donde estaba, solo estiro un poco sus brazos y piernas...

"Ne Lenalee, ¿hablaste con Kloud?"

"Si, espero, ¿cómo lo sabes?"

"Eh...No, solo me pareció, pura casualidad, si eso, pura casualidad" Dijo muy nervioso

"Ella dijo que luego vendría"

"Perfecto, seguro que me dirá algo" Dijo Allen quejándose, Lenalee solo sonrió

"No entiendo la gracia"

"Allen, lo que pasa es que, lo que me dijo Kloud es justamente de lo que te estas quejando"

"Me espera un graaaan sermón entonces"

"Al parecer la conoces muy bien, ¿no?"

"¿Quizás? Kloud es muy buena persona, lastima que mi Maestro este siempre encima de ella. Sabe escuchar, es muy paciente, sabe guardar secretos, es honesta. No se que mas decirte"

"¿Qué te trata como a un hijo?"

"Ah, si...ES MUY SOBREPROTECTORA"

Lenalee al escuchar eso rompió en risas, mas con la cara que puso Allen.

"Si te escuchara Allen, si te escuchara..."

"Lenalee, ¿sabias que Lau Shimin tiene muy buenos sentidos? ¿Y que justamente los del oído son uno de los que mas desarrollados tiene?"

"En otras palabras" Dijo Lenalee

"Escucho todo" Termino Allen

"¿Estarás bien?" Pregunto Lenalee

"Si, no te preocupes, no dije nada malo...dentro de todo"

Toc toc toc toc

"Déjame adivinar, Kloud"

"Te quedas ahí, yo iré a ver"

Lenalee rápidamente fue a atender asegurándose de que Allen estuviera descansando y sin moverse de la cama.

"Kloud"

"Buenas tardes Lenalee, como te dije antes y como seguramente sabe Allen, vine"

"Kloud, te dejo a Allen, bajare a comer"

"Esta bien Lenalee"

Rápidamente Lenalee bajo y Kloud cerro la puerta

"Ne Allen, no me sorprende que estés en cama, pareces un vampiro por lo pálido que estas"

"Estoy bien Kloud"

"Claro que si, sino no te verías así, mira hasta puedo ver tus venas azules"

"Kloud, estoy bien" Le reafirmo por décimo quinta vez Allen, en vano también

"Allen, ya se que le dices esto a todos para no preocuparlos, pero no funciona. Y yo se perfectamente que no estas del todo bien, así que mejor empieza a hablar"

"¿Es por mi bien?"

"Se que necesitas hablar con alguien, pero con alguien que sepa sobre el tema Allen, y por eso yo estoy aquí"

"Quizás sea lo mejor, ¿no?" Dijo Allen acomodándose a la fuerza

"Además, ya sabias que esto iba a suceder, ¿no? Supiste que yo hable con Lenalee. Y eso no es algo que una persona común puede hacer"

"¿Sabes mucho?" Dijo Allen sarcásticamente

"No, sospecho. La cena de tu cumpleaños, como te ves ahora, tus dudas. Allen, te conozco y se que algo pasa"

"¿Qué harías se dijera que mañana todo terminara?" Dijo finalmente Allen luego de unos minutos

...

OTRA NOTA MAS (¿CUANDO TERMINARA ESTA TORTURA PARA LOS LECTORES?)

¿Acaso se esperaban que fueran ellas?

¿Fue muy inesperado el capitulo? (no, era de esperarse jaja)

Traten de no matarme por la demora...y si, Allen matara a alguien, a alguien....

Solo una cosa mas, estoy escribiendo otra historia de D. Gray man, pero aun no dare detalles (soy muy mala, ¿no?)


	21. Chapter 21

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo?" Dijo sorprendida la General

Allen solo se quedo callado mirando el techo

"Ne Kloud, ¿me podrías traer unos cigarrillos de la enfermería?"

"¿Me explicaras todo si lo hago?"

"Claro, y también trae un encendedor si puedes"

"Esta bien-

"Y por favor, no me digas que me quede aquí, lo haré" Termino Allen

"No dije nada aun, ya vuelvo"

Y así la exorcista se fue.

"Ne, le tomara tiempo buscar los cigarrillos, quiero mi libro. Blassreiter actívate"

Hizo un leve movimiento con su mano y a los pocos segundos un libro negro y una lapicera aparecieron sobre su regazo.

"Me alegro de tenerte Blassreiter y de poder entenderte y tu a mi"

Y rápidamente desactivo su inocencia, abrió su cuaderno y empezó a escribir...

Los segundos pasaban, diez minutos acababan de morir. Allen seguía escribiendo...

En la enfermería

"Buenas tardes"

"Buenas tardes General Kloud, ¿no recuerdo que usted tenga-

"No, no se preocupe. Vengo a buscar unos cigarrillos"

La enfermera no pudo evitar la risa, lo que estaba pidiendo la mujer era totalmente ilógico y descabellado

"General, con todo respeto, pero no se si usted se ha dado cuenta de que esto es una enfermería"

"Si, lo se. Pero no son cualquier tipo de cigarrillos, son lo que toma el General Allen Walker"

"General, ese tipo de medicamento necesita receta"

"Esto es un pequeña malentendido. Los cigarrillos no son para mi, son para Allen"

"Al fin vino alguien, el General Walker sabe muy bien que su salud no es estable y no ha venido a buscar mas"

"Enfermera, ¿y para que sirven estos..."

"son medicamentos, en forma de cigarrillos pero medicamentos en si, la diferencia es que la dosis de drogas es mas fuerte. Sirven para estabilizar el sistema, el General Walker sufre de constantes infartos, bajas de presión, fuertes dolores en todo el cuerpo, entre otros síntomas"

"¿qué? No sabia que Allen..."

"Es extraño, muchas personas dentro de la Orden saben del estado, me sorprende que usted no"

"Yo se, pero solamente algunas cosas. Y no con esta magnitud"

"General, ¿cómo esta el ahora?"

"¿Cómo?"

"De salud"

"Ah, esta igual de pálido que siempre, se nota un poco débil para algunas cosas, no ha comido nada, no se que mas decirle"

"Síntomas leves, gracias a Dios. Tome, aquí están" Dijo entregándoselos

"Gracias" Le respondió Kloud yéndose rápidamente

"Mmm...creo que seria buena idea buscar algo para comer, total le pido a Jerry que haga algo" Se dijo a si misma mientras iba al comedor

Camino solo unos pasos ya que el comedor estaba cerca de la enfermería, y esto no era pura coincidencia. Una de las razones era que Allen siempre estaba en el comedor y la segunda era por las fiestas, si alguien terminaba mal la enfermería estaba cerca. Aunque ahora la primera no estaba, Allen pasaba menos tiempo en el comedor y mas en reuniones y en su cuarto...

Kloud abrió las puertas del salón, casi nadie había adentro, y los pocos estaban sentados en grupos. Ella no presto mucha atención a esto y siguió su camino.

"Buenas tardes Jerry, necesito un almuerzo nutritivo"

"Buenas tardes Kloud, ¿para usted?"

"No, es para Allen" Respondió automáticamente

"Ah, hace mucho que no lo veo por aquí, ¿esta bien?"

"si, eso creo. Solo un poco ocupado con su puesto de General" Respondió Kloud mintiendo. No quería que alguien mas se preocupara y luego recibir las miradas "asesinas" de Allen

"Es que es tan joven para tener ese puesto"

"Pero Jerry, las inocencias no conocen nada sobre el tiempo"

"Si...Es tan injusto. Bueno, aquí esta, espero que le guste"

"¿Tan rápido? Pero si ni siquiera te vi hacerlo"

"Soy un cocinero profesional General"

"Si pero-bueno, no importa y por Allen no te preocupes, es comida" Le respondió Kloud sin querer adentrarse en el tema y se fue rápidamente al cuarto

10 minutos después

"Allen, volví. Perdón por la demora"

"Esta bien Kloud, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo" Dijo Allen cerrando el libro

"No lo creo si es verdad lo que me has dicho" Le respondió entregándoles la comida y los cigarrillos

"Al parecer aun piensas en ello, ¿comida? No tengo hambre. Blassreiter actívate" Y tomo un cigarrillo en su mano izquierda, lo agito y por la acción de su inocencia se prendió. Tomo una pequeña bocanada del humo

"Mañana atacara el Conde"

"¿Qué? Tenemos que-

"No es necesario Kloud, todos saben pero nadie dice nada"

"Entonces..."

"Supongo que quieres preguntarme muchas cosas"

"Si Allen, porque siento que esta será la ultima vez"

"Como me encantaría decirte que no es cierto, pero no puedo...Dime"

"Dudo que tu inocencia haya podido averiguar sobre estos batallones" Dijo seriamente la General

Allen solo tomo otra bocanada de humo, dejo que corriera por todo su cuerpo para luego dejarlo salir. Miro fijamente su libro y luego respondió...

"Tus dudas son correctas, y como sabes que soy, están justificadas. Mi inocencia nunca tuvo que ver con ello, y yo nunca dije que lo hayan hecho"

"Y las veces que estabas en tu cuarto, ¿dónde estabas realmente?" Le pregunto Kloud

"¿Quién eres ahora Kloud? ¿La policía?" Dijo riéndose, Kloud no dijo nada ni cambio su estado serio

"Tendría que ponerle seriedad a esto. Es cierto, no estaba en mi cuarto técnicamente"

"¿En el Arca?"

"Así es, pero no hice nada que alguien tuviera que preocuparse por...Y esta vez lo digo en serio (mentira, cuando decía que estaba bien, ¡Realmente estaba bien!) Tenia que preparar el Arca, si es que se entiende lo que quiero decir, para mañana"

Kloud fijo en su cabeza todas y cada una de las palabras del exorcista. No era buena idea cuestionarlo sobre ellas...

"Allen...¿cuánto?,,,¿Cuánto falta?"

"Kloud, te has vuelto incoherente. Por suerte se de que estas hablando, pero no me queda tiempo, ya es tarde"

"Entonces lo que dijo Cross-"

"Tenia razón, pero hace mucho asesina a alguien y no te asustes Kloud. Creo que ya sabes quien, si es que has llegado a escuchar de el"

Kloud solo se quedo pensando, en esos momentos no sabia quien pero si el decía que podía saber...

"Y todas mis dudas tienen su respuesta en el, si es que no me equivoco" Dijo finalmente Kloud

"No se cuales son tus dudas, pero si te las pudiste responder" Dijo y al segundo sobre su dedo apareció una pequeña llama que ilumino el lugar, Allen miro a Kloud con una sonrisa extraña..esperando que ella captara el mensaje...Y luego la apago

"Allen, Cross aun no ha vuelto"

"Ni Timcampy lo ha hecho, pero están en camino y ya saben sobre esto"

"Y es todo con mi inocencia" Termino

"Ah...¿Y que haremos?"

"Luchar" Dijo Allen como si fuera nada

"Mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo" Le respondió Kloud

"Somos exorcistas, el instinto es natural"

"Pero dentro de todo somos personas"

"Yo no me considero una Kloud"

"Esta bien Allen, no comenzaremos una discusión por esto. Es una perdida de tiempo. La pregunta seria, ¿ganaremos?"

"Si" Dijo antes de tomar otra larga bocanada

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?"

"...Porque cada uno de los movimientos esta planificado, la forma de los ataques, el tiempo, las posiciones, todo" Respondió finalmente el General levantándose de la cama

"¿Y quien planifico todo esto?"

"Nadie del quien desconfiar sea ilógico por un lado Kloud, muchas personas, yo entre ellas"

"Entonces si te preguntara que pasara detalladamente, tu puedes responderme"

"Pero eso seria adelantarme a los hechos, y cuando uno hace eso, cosas malas suceden"

"¿Morirá alguien?"

"¿Yo estoy dentro de ese alguien?" Pregunto riéndose Allen

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes reírte? No es gracioso"

"Lo se...pero no puedo evitarlo, además nuestra vida es tan corta. Siquiera moriré haciendo algo bueno por este mundo, terminare con el Conde"

"Entonces quiero que el Conde siga viviendo" Dijo entre lagrimas la General

"Sabia que dirías eso, pero para que otras personas vivan felices una sacrificio es necesario"

"¡Entonces no puede ser otro!"

"Estoy muy feliz por la posición que tengo, a decir verdad. Y todo terminara"

"Pero Allen..."

Allen encendió otro cigarrillo

"¿Sabes Kloud? No soy bueno para dar despedidas, así que tratemos esto como un simple hasta luego, ¿no es mejor?"

"Y tu lo dices como si fuera tan fácil"

"Es que lo veo del lado fácil. Si todas las cosas las viera del lado difícil, en estos momentos no podría decirte donde estaría"

"Allen, quieres que tome como si fuera nada que mañana el destino del mundo se decidirá, que muchas personas morirán y que tu eres una de ellas, ¡Si quieres eso estas loco!"

"Kloud, nunca me considere una personas cuerda, si quiero que te lo tomes con calma, mañana se dará la ultima batalla que ganaremos, el destino ya esta escrito, muchas personas morirán quizás, no se si ustedes lo lamentaran, y si, yo moriré"

"Y es inútil que te contradiga o que te diga que no puedo" Dijo Kloud con una voz fría

"Exacto" Le respondió rápidamente

"¿Pensaras despedirte?"

"¿No te dije que soy malo para eso?"

"Si pero... y esto es inútil también"

"Me conoces tan bien Kloud"

"Estoy muy orgullosa de ello"

"Me...¿alegro?"

"Deberías Allen. Todo esto, ¿con quien mas lo estas planeando?"

"Kloud, todo esto que te estoy diciendo y todo lo que posiblemente, ojala no, diga no esta escrito en algún lugar y no lo estará"

"De modo que todo lo que digas morirá en mi"

"Ya tienes parte de la responsabilidad gracias a lo que te he dicho. Pero...esto es muy importante"

"Y por ende, agrandaría mi responsabilidad" Dijo Kloud

"Así es"

"Entonces la tomare con gusto" Le dijo con una sonrisa en la cara

"Espero que no te arrepientas" Dijo luego de encender otro cigarrillo

1 hora mas tarde

"Supongo que estas son todas las razones de tu comportamiento, perdóname por dudar de ti Allen" Dijo Kloud abrazándolo

"Esta bien, pensé que otra seria tu reacción...Toma, esto es lo único que quedara escrito sobre mi existencia"

"¿Qué? Allen...es tu libro"

"Si, lo se. Pero ya no escribiré en el"

Kloud tomo el libro entre sus brazos y se quedo mirando como el exorcista encendía otro cigarrillo

"Como pasa el tiempo Kloud, ya es de noche, solo...menos de veinticuatro horas..esperemos que pasen rápido" Dijo mientras salía del cuarto y dejaba sola a la General

"Y no comió la comida" Finalmente dijo Kloud mientras guardaba entre sus ropas el libro y tomaba el plato...

Mientras afuera Allen bajaba las escaleras hacia el patio. La luna brillaba como si fuera la ultima vez, todo se veía tan hermoso gracias a su luz.

"Mejor que brilles así hoy porque mañana no tendrás lugar seguramente" Le dijo a la luna como si ella lo escuchara

"Mas vale que Timcampy vuelva pronto, no seria bueno que todo terminara y el a miles de kilómetros"

El viento frío de la noche corría por su cabello, pero no le prestaba atención, su mente estaba en otro lugar a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos.

"Huh...quiero estar alegre por todo lo que logre...pero hay algo dentro mío que me lo impide"

"Siento como si la felicidad no es algo para mi...Haga lo que haga aquel vacío sigue estando allí"

Ya en el medio del patio Allen miro la luna, era igual a la de su sueño-pesadilla en algunas cosas.

"...Y las dudas siguen siendo las mismas"

"La muerte toca mi puerta, la fría manija de ella es nada comparada con su mano. La muerte ya me conoce y me desea...por mas que me diga que yo también, algo dentro mío me detiene...algo que no conozco ni encuentro"

Allen dejo algunas lagrimas recorrer su cara para que luego desaparezcan con una sonrisa...

"Al fin he encontrado lo que quiero...Lastima que ya es muy tarde"

NOTA DE AUTORA

Volví..Bueno, en estos momentos estoy con mis finales de todas las materias (que me van muy bien) pero dentro de una semana estaré en vacaciones..Solo les quiero decir que perdón por la tardanza pero fueron muchos contratiempos y falta de inspiración...Hace semanas que no tengo inspiración..Y en estos momentos me encuentro muy mal por la muerte de Michael Jackson...pero..hay que reponerse. Omake cuando vuelva la inspiración.

Scarlett


	22. Chapter 22

Acht: ocho (es una aclaración)

Un nuevo día ha comenzado...pero eso no significa que sea cualquier día en el que el sol brilla y la paz es visible hasta para los ancianos. No, hoy, el cielo se ve negro por las tinieblas de los akumas y unas cuantas luces brillantes bailan por el, exorcistas que arriesgan su vida por un futuro mejor.

"¡A la izquierda!"

"¡Cuidado!"

"¡Yo me encargo de estos, tu cuida la entrada!"

"¡Son cinco nivel dos!"

Y miles de gritos similares se escuchaban en los alrededores del edificio de la Orden y mas allá. Como había dicho Allen, la batalla había comenzado, miles de akumas por todo el lugar. El cielo se había vuelto negro a pesar de ser solo las doce del mediodía. El Conde del Milenio aun no aparecía, tampoco ninguno del Clan Noah.

"¿Cuál es nuestro estado?" Pregunto el General sin ningun sentimiento en su voz

"Ningún herido ni muerto, aunque las cosas no están bien, tampoco mal" Respondió Kloud sin prestar atención

"Mejor que sea así"

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó sorprendida

"Crown Belt...Porque va todo como el plan Kloud, terminamos con las barreras. Ahora podrán entrar akumas, pero no podrán salir" Dijo finalmente cuando vio la señal del General Marian Cross

"¿Y ahora?"

"Adentrarnos a la ciudad, mantener nuestras posiciones y esperar su llegada"

La mayoría de los exorcistas estaban en las cercanías de la Orden, donde se encontraba una gran cantidad de nivel uno y dos. Y los Generales Walker, Kloud y Cross estaban en la ciudad. Todos los habitantes habían sido evacuados, y gracias a Maria ésta tenia un escudo.

Algunas casas sufrían los efectos de esta batalla, pero eran muy pocas. Aunque nadie podía decir como terminaría todo esto...

"¡La dividiremos en tres partes, todos a la suya!" Grito Kloud

"¡El grupo de nivel dos ya esta, solo falta el del este!"

"¡Ahí vienen mas!"

"¿Dónde?"

"¡El cielo!"

Esos eran los gritos de los exorcistas y buscadores al ver como nuevos akumas descendían del cielo. Por cada akuma que habían destruido, al menos siete descendían en su lugar.

Pero aun no había ninguna presencia del Conde o de algún Noah, y eso preocupaba a las personas que estaban dentro de la Orden viendo todo.

"Timcampy, tranquilízate aun falta" Le dijo Allen a Timcampy, quien había vuelto del viaje pero que no parecía cansado en lo absoluto

Timcampy no paraba de dar círculos sobre la cabeza de Allen, y eso lo mareaba además de molestarlo.

"Ahora todos los akumas han centrado su atención en la Orden, muy pocos quedan aquí en la ciudad. Pero no podemos distraernos...Blassreiter actívate acht"

El arma apareció en su mano y ocho disparos sobrevolaron el oscuro cielo para liberar ocho almas que estaban en las cercanías de la Orden...

"Pero mientras pueda ayudar a mis compañeros..."

A los pocos segundos miles de akumas llenaron la ciudad, muchos se agruparon en gigantes monstruos.

"Crown Clown activate"

"Uno, dos, tres, cuatro almas menos"

"Cinco, seis, siete menos. Cada vez aparecen mas, así nunca terminaremos, pero por lo menos no me aburriré...Aunque me esta partiendo la cabeza tener ambas inocencias activadas a decir verdad" Se quejó, un habito que había tomado de una forma algo extraña, si se podía decir, ya que el ni sabia de donde.

"Crown Belt"

"Timcampy, creo que cada vez sueno mas como Sokaro, ¿no te parece?"

Pero Timcampy no lo escuchaba, seguía dando vueltas.

"Tim, aun falta...Bueno, no falta mucho, pero te tienes que controlar, no es como si fueras a reventar si esperas un instante mas"

"¿En que estaba? Ah, si, Diez, once, doce, trece, catorce, quince... Veinte menos y el Conde aun no ha llegado. Realmente quiere cansarme"

Pero al terminar de decir eso, una sensación extraña de frío recorrió su cuerpo y paralizo por unos segundos su mente...

"Hablando del Rey de Roma, vamos Tim, hay que abrir el Arca" Dijo en una voz muerta

Allen y Timcampy (un muy alterado y feliz Timcampy) desaparecieron, para aparecer en su cuarto. Rápidamente atravesaron el espejo y fueron al cuarto del Músico.

"Pensar que saldrás a la luz solo para morir, la vida es tan cruel" Dijo antes de sentarse y tocar el piano, la marca de su ojo se agrandaba con cada segundo...

Mientras tanto afuera...

"¡Mira Kloud quien ha venido!"

"...El Conde" Murmuró la General sin creer lo que sus ojos veían

"¡Y el estúpido no esta!" Se quejó Marian

"¿Qué? ¿Allen? Ah...cierto, ¿qué hacemos Cross?"

"...¡¿Cómo que hacemos?!" Respondió mirándola sin creerle

"Claro, seguramente pasara por aquí"

"No creo que se moleste"

"¿Por qué?" A pesar de tener idea de lo que iba a pasar, no podía evitarlo, pero sentirse sorprendida con cada suceso

"Mira el cielo" Le dijo el General señalándolo

Y Kloud hizo lo indicado por el General. El cielo ahora apenas se veía gracias a una gran masa, una masa que era el Arca sin ninguna duda...

"¿Pero como es posible..." Fue lo único que logro decir la General, no era lo mismo escuchar a alguien hablar sobre el Arca y verla...

"Entonces el estúpido se encargara del Conde en el Arca y nos dará el trabajo de encargarnos de los demás"

El Conde apenas había pasado el escudo de fuerza junto a un gran grupo de nivel cuatro para encontrarse en el cielo el Arca. Solo soltó una risa...

"Parece que la oveja traicionera quiere terminar con su vida rápidamente, y yo le daré ese gusto" Y con su paraguas voló hacia ella

Uno pensaría que desde el exterior nadie puede entrar al Arca, y ... están en lo correcto, a menos que alguien del interior y con la capacidad, quiera que no sea así...

"Así que ya estas aquí, y ustedes también, esta bien... pueden entrar" Dijo al tocar por unos segundos una tecla

"Vamos Timcampy. Nos están esperando"

Allen salió de su habitación para encontrarse con un Arca vacía... o no tanto ... El día estaba tranquilo en el lugar, ninguna voz o sonido podía ser escuchado...solo sus pasos...

"Al parecer, han decidido tomar sus asientos cuando el espectáculo este llegando a su final" Se dijo a si mismo mientras caminaba por la ciudad muy tranquilo

Allen miro fija y cuidadosamente muchos lugares de la ciudad, sabia perfectamente donde estaban todos y cada uno de ellos, y sus movimientos también, los que hicieron, estaban haciendo en ese momento y los que harían. Así como también...

"¡Que descortés! Atacar por sorpresa al dueño de la casa, me sorprende Conde"

"No pude evitarlo, al ver a la oveja negra que me traiciono mis instintos de venganza aparecieron"

Ambas espadas ejercían su fuerza, impidiendo que la otra se moviera, el Conde estaba aun en la misma posición de ataque sorpresivo, en cambio, Allen solo sostenía con su mano la espada en una posición despreocupada. A pesar de ella, el Conde ejercía mucha fuerza tratando de cortar su espada en vano...

"Y pensé que era mas fuerte Conde del Milenio...o acaso...¿no habré sido yo el que me haya vuelto mas fuerte?" Dijo con una sonrisa antes de reírse

La pelea comenzó, espada contra espada, utopía contra utopía. Cada vez que estas chocaban, un centenar de brillos cubrían el lugar...

"¿Y piensas que ganaras oveja traicionera?"

"Para conseguir algo tienes que sacrificar algo que lo justifique, ¿no es así? Entonces creo que el precio que estoy pagando lo cubre" Le respondió sin descuidar sus movimientos y los del Conde

"Pero nunca podrás ganarme, todo gracias a la ayuda de tus hermanos" Y se rió maliciosamente

"No se porque te ríes, yo no me confiaría mucho de esto ultimo" Dijo sin expresión alguna, aunque en su interior, el catorceavo, o lo poco que quedaba de este ya que ahora es parte de Allen, se reía freneticamente

De la nada, el Conde se quedo estático en el lugar, ni su respiración se podía sentir. Allen aprovecho la oportunidad para atravesarlo con su espada, recibiendo solo un pequeño golpe de la del Conde del Milenio.

"¿Puedes verlo? Mis hermanos nunca me traicionarían Conde"

"¿C-Como es posible?"

"Conde, no seria bueno que esas fueran sus ultimas palabras" Dijo mientras lo cargaba con su espada

Ambos tosían muy fuerte, sabían que estaban en sus ultimas horas. Allen llevaba, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, a un moribundo Conde al centro de la ciudad.

"Cor cof (N/A: es la onomatopeya mas horrible que pude escribir)...¿Recuerda este edificio? Esta vez los roles están cambiados" Le dijo al Conde mientras tosía

Con su otra inocencia, Blassreiter, abrió las puertas del edificio. La pieza que era antes, ahora no lo parecía. Era una sala de estar llena de sillones, mesas y algunas bibliotecas con miles de libros en el pasado. Ahora, muchas de las baldosas ya no existían, habían grandes pozos, muchas manchas de sangre por las paredes. En otras palabras, un caos.

"Al parecer, nos hemos perdido el espectáculo" Con ayuda de su inocencia sabio al ultimo piso, allí lo esperaban algunas personas

A penas llego al lugar, cayó al suelo cansado como los demás seres...

"Ni creas que has ganado" Amenazo el Conde tratando de escapar, pero su intento fue en vano

"¡No dejen que escape!" Grito Allen, al instante todos con las pocas fuerzas que les quedaban "maniataron" al Conde del Milenio

"Quizas no podremos matarle Conde pero...si nosotros nos vamos, ¡usted ira con nosotros!" Grito el exorcista, mientras que en la ventana que se encontraba atrás suyo miles de explosiones pequeñas se podían ver

Pasos apurados y desesperados...

Llantos sin sentido...

Consuelos inservibles...

Miradas desesperanzadas...

Murmullos invisibles...

Todo aquello inundaba el salón...

"Mire a lo que hemos llegado Conde...¿no le parece gracioso?" Le pregunto Allen

"No tiene coherencia lo que estas diciendo...y eso significa una sola cosa" Le respondió el Conde

"Que aquella persona llamada Allen Walker ya no existe, fue devorado por el Noah" Respondió Allen riéndose sarcásticamente

El Conde crujió los dientes, pero no dijo nada. Lo guardo consigo...

"¿Quién pensaría que la oveja negra seria tan poderosa como para traer en mi contra a sus familiares?" Finalmente dijo luego de un largo silencio

"Yo no traje a nadie en su contra" Se defendió

"Ahora...que ellos hayan descubierto la verdad, eso es muy distinto...¿Acaso pensó que serian sus sirvientes por toda la vida? Mas todavía sabiendo que haciéndolo ponían sus vidas en peligro?" Termino Allen

Mientras Road sollozaba...

"Era lo único que podías...cof cof...hacer Road, no te culpes" Fue lo único que dijo Allen tratando de levantarse

"...Pe-Pero lo mate"

"No, no lo pienses así-Lo has liberado"

"¡Vamos a morir! ¡Vamos a morir!" Gritaban los gemelos

"¿Quieren dejar de gritar? Ya me canse, si me voy a morir no quiero escucharlos gritar esa estupidez, no quiero que lloren por algo que sabían que teníamos que hacer y Allen...Bueno, no se que decirte porque no estas haciendo nada"

"Esta bien Lulubell, ya todo terminara, y si podemos hacerlo con una sonrisa...eso seria lo mejor"

Poco a poco, se escucho: silencio-explosiones-silencio-explosiones...El Arca se caía a pedazos

Mientras tanto abajo en la ciudad, poco a poco, los exorcistas terminaban con todos los akumas. Algunos estaban muy cansados o heridos, pero no había ningún exorcista muerto por suerte o con alguna herido grave o fatal. Quizás algún buscador lamentablemente, pero lo único que sabían con seguridad era que los akumas que estaban destruyendo eran los últimos...o eso parecía...

Lo poco que se podía ver de cielo era, un pequeño pedazo oscuro, que indicaba que era de noche, de color rojo...

"Espero que Allen este bien" Fue la frase de dos exorcistas en distintos puntos del lugar, una en la ciudad y otra en las cercanías de la Orden...

"¡Lenalee, a tu izquierda!" Grito una persona avisándole sobre un akuma

Un rapido movimiento de sus botas oscuras termino con el llanto de otra alma en pena...

"¡Gracias Lavi!"

Y...todo termino

"¡¿QUÉ?!" Fue la única voz que se escucho al ver el espectáculo en el cielo

Minutos antes en el Arca

"El cielo...esta rojo" Dijo Allen cuando se acerco con mucho esfuerzo a la ventana

"El lugar... es esta muriendo, igual que nosotros" Le respondió Lulubell con su fría voz

"Pero..¿Por qué?" Pregunto Road

"Me gustaría saberlo a mi también Allen"

"Es muy fácil... aquí todos peleamos contra akumas, pero faltan los guardianes, ¿no? Pero ya no será así, su vida dependía de la de alguien, al igual que la nuestra" Les respondió

Todos se quedaron callados, ya fuera porque sus fuerzas desaparecían o porque se esforzaban en pensar lo que había dicho Allen...

"Eso quiere decir que con la muerte del Conde todos"

"No Lulubell, solo nosotros y los demás superiores, los akumas que están en otras partes del mundo seguirán con vida alimentándose de almas humanas hasta que alguien los libere" Le respondió Allen cortándola

"Son los únicos" Termino antes de que sus piernas fallaran y se apoyara sobre la ventana con ambos brazos

"Aunque...realmente no se que pasara, tengo un mal presentimiento en lo profundo de mi ser que me esta diciendo que el final...pero luego no puedo escucharlo, es como si hubiera algo que me lo impide...Tengo miedo de que no termine aquí todo esto...Quizás..solo quizás" Dijo Allen sintiendo frío, las dudas habían vuelto, sentía que todo el plan se arruinaba con la mera posibilidad de que nadie muriera o de que algo interviniera

"¿Estaremos mucho tiempo así?" Se quejo uno de los gemelos

"Cuanta mas energía gastes, mas rápido será, ¿no?" Les "respondió" Allen

"Pensar que terminaremos así"

"Yo no tengo nada de que arrepentirme; quizás si, pero ya no me molestan ni son pesadillas"

"Tikky" Murmuro Road

"Road, si no quieres entristecerte, puedes echarme la culpa, de todos modos yo ya la tenia"

"Pero Allen, lo que paso no fue tu culpa"

"No, fue solo la mitad..."

"Pero...Yo se que el culpable esta muerto"

"Como lo estaremos nosotros" Murmuro Jasdero

"Solo quiero que nadie se deprima por mi muerte, pero se que es algo imposible" Dijo mirando el suelo Allen, su respiración era cada vez mas lenta y su vista se nublaba

"Pronto..pronto desaparecerá" Murmuro casi cantándolo

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Pregunto Lulubell

"El Arca es una creación mía, ¿cómo no saberlo? Por cada órgano dentro mío que muere una parte del Arca también lo hace y cada vez que algún lugar de ella desaparece, una parte mía lo hace con ella"

"Entonces esto es lo único que nos queda, morir" Dijeron los demás Noah

"¿Saben? Me hubiera encantado conocerlos mejor"

"A nosotros también, lastima que la vida es tan corta" Dijeron los demás, lagrimas corrían por sus rostros

"¡Que rápido cambio de opinión! No quiero morir, no quiero" Dijo Allen golpeando el suelo, los demás veían, querían gritar lo mismo pero sentían que si movían un solo músculo, morirían...

"No..quiero morir, no..." Su respiración se agitaba, pero no podía respirar bien, sentía como si su corazón fuera a reventarse, pero soportaba todo...

"Allen, esta bien" Escuchó a una voz decir, pero no una voz cualquiera...Una voz que no conocía, de nadie de las personas que estaba allí de nadie de las personas que conocía...Extraña..

" Lo ...se"

Poco a poco, uno por uno, los Noah iban cayendo en un sueño profundo

"Lo intente, lo siento" Dijo finalmente

"¡No!¡Allen!" Grito Lenalee mientras caía al suelo llorando

Todos los exorcistas, buscadores y científicos se quedaron mirando el "espectáculo"

El Arca había explotado

(punto de vista de Kloud)

Habíamos terminado, con Lau Shimin y el estúpido, los últimos nivel cuatro que habían en la ciudad, ya no quedaba ninguno, solo algunos nivel dos que Cross destruía...

Estaba segura de que Allen había derrotado al Conde del Milenio, lo podía ver reflejado aquí, como el numero de akumas no aumentaba. Aunque me sorprendía que ninguno del clan Noah apareciera...quizás...solo quizás estaban en otro lugar, pensé sin querer admitirlo...

Tuve una pequeña conversación con Marie, que estaba en las cercanías de la Orden, la situación era la misma que la mía, los akumas eran exterminados y ninguno aparecía para reforzar...Habíamos ganado...

Entonces fue cuando escuche una pequeña (que luego se convirtió en grande) explosión...

Y directamente vi al cielo...

Ahora me pregunto, ¿por qué mire al cielo? Podría haber mirado si el estúpido había sido atacado, quizás hubiera sido una casa al derrumbarse. De no haber sido por Cross, no me hubiera atrevido a ver el cielo... El sonido que causó era proveniente de cualquier cosa insignificante que se cae, de todo.. menos eso... y pensar que solo hace cinco minutos que ocurrió...

Cinco minutos antes...

El cielo pareció explotar sin ningún sonido, pude escuchar un grito y se de quien es, pude escucharme a mi misma gritar desconsoladamente... puedo ver como unos brazos me abrazan en forma consoladora, en vano...

Aun no lo puedo creer, mis ojos ven, mi razón también pero mi corazón se niega a creerlo. Recuerdo la charla que habíamos tenido la noche anterior en la pieza de Lenalee, ¿quién pensaría que esa seria la ultima vez que hablaría con él?...

Flashback

Allen tomó una larga bocanada de humo, podía ver el rostro impaciente de Kloud...pero poco le importaba...

"¿Te preguntaras como se lo de los batallones?"

Pero antes de que Kloud pudiera decir algo...

"Es muy fácil la respuesta, es todo gracias al Arca, y por ende, a mi verdadera naturaleza, he podido escuchar esas conversaciones gracias a que soy un Noah por mas que te duela escucharlo Kloud" Dijo seriamente mientras miraba a su compañera

"Entonces... las veces que estabas en tu cuarto, ¿estabas en donde? Ya se que me has dicho en el Arca, pero no puedo imaginármelo"

"Estaba en el Arca al principio, muy al principio porque sentía como si algo dentro mío me pedía estar allí...luego, se volvió una necesidad, pero no una necesidad de ese algo, una necesidad mía...Cada día pasaba mas tiempo allí, muy pocas veces salía. Y cuando lo hacia, era para alguna reunión...El hecho de que no puedas imaginártelo es..quizás..algo simple, todos los científicos han estado estudiando el Arca, o eso creen, ya que yo estuve todo el tiempo controlándola y modificándola..de esa forma, nadie podía sacar cosas importantes de ella"

"Muchas personas me preguntaban por ti Allen...lo de los resultados de los experimentos en el Arca nunca me sorprendieron...Siguiendo con lo anterior..la única vez que salías, era por...¿las reuniones?"

"¿Si?"

"En otras palabras Allen, lo que quiero decir es que, para ti las reuniones eran mas importantes que tu salud"

"Falta de ella Kloud, falta de ella" Le dijo corrigiéndola "No tenia nada mejor que hacer, además tenían mas valor las reuniones que lo que queda de mi vida"

"Allen..." Solo pudo decir la exorcista

"Además, no es por las reuniones que mi salud se agravo, tampoco fue porque no tomaba los medicamentos, cuando en realidad si lo hago como puedes ver, es que esto ya estaba predicho...No es algo que se pueda evitar"

"Pero lo mismo Allen..."

"Si, ya se como te sientes...No estoy solo en lo que me sucederá mañana, hay mas gente"

"¿Quién?" Pregunto la General

"Quien menos te imaginas"

"¿Quién menos me imagino?...¿Leverrier?" Dijo luego de pensarlo unos momentos con muchas dudas

"No, lejos, muy lejos, te perdiste del camino, tomaste el atajo equivocado. Te diré algo mas, no esta en nuestro "bando" si así puedo llamarlo" Le dijo tratando de no mostrar su susto al escuchar ese nombre de los labios de la exorcista

"Que no esta-¡Los Noah!"

"Kloud, no es necesario que todo el edificio se entere, ¿no?...Si...Así es, sorprendente, pensar que yo mate a uno y así, los demás pudieron ver la "verdad" que estuvo siempre al frente de sus ojos"

"Pero..¿Cómo es posible?..Digo, son Noahs y tu..nosotros.."

"Se dieron cuenta, al ver el estado de nuestro hermano, que el Conde del Milenio los controlaba y que le importaba poco sus vidas...aunque si uno lo ve por ese lado, aquí es exactamente la misma situación"

"Si uno lo piensa, el Clan existe porque el Conde existe, si el no existiera o muriera el Clan tampoco existiría o moriría, en este caso" Siguió explicando Allen

"No entiendo, ¿por qué te ayudarían? Si al hacerlo morirán"

"Huh...tomemos como ejemplo lo que paso con Tikky, el fue...digamos "tomado" por el poder del Noah, algo que no...existe, que solo puede intervenir una persona para que suceda...en este caso el Conde, siguiendo esta línea de pensamientos, quedaron dos opciones..."

"La primera, seguir con el Conde y esperar ese trágico destino" Siguió mientras veía el humo que esparcía el cigarrillo

"O la segunda, ayudarme y morir dignamente...Aunque también esta claro que "me" ayudan, no a la Orden, a mi"

"Solo ayudan porque estas tu aquí, y porque eres uno de..." Dijo finalmente Kloud, luego de escucharlo

"Así es" Le respondió mientras intentaba encender un cigarrillo (si, otro mas), pero el encendedor (encendedor que hizo aparecer "mágicamente") no funcionaba

"Maldita sea...como quieras. Blassreiter" Encendió con su inocencia el cigarrillo y destruyo el encendedor

"Siguiendo con el tema, antes de que fuera interrumpido, el Conde caerá y con el todos sus "sirvientes", bueno, creo que los akumas no...pero no se la razón, ni porque pienso que es así"

"Entonces...¿quién hará el "trabajo"?"

"No te preocupes Kloud, los exorcistas se encargaran de los akumas y quedaran bien con la Iglesia si eso es no que te preocupa"

"A la Iglesia no le importa nada de nosotros ni de lo que nos pueda suceder, solo quieren el resultado, pero no cualquier resultado...el resultado que ELLOS quieren" Le respondió Kloud con enojo

"Si, yo también lo se, por eso me gustaría que cuando todo termine...esta organización desaparezca...ya se que será difícil, pero tiene que dejar de estar controlada por otros..."

"¿Y crees que eso es posible?" Le pregunto Kloud como si fuera algo realmente imposible

"No lo se, yo no estaré, depende de ustedes" Le respondió antes de apagar su ultimo cigarrillo, dando a entender que la charla había terminado

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

"¡No! ¡No es posible!" Gritaba desconsolada Lenalee mientras golpeaba el suelo

El Arca había explotado, pero ella buscaba alguna explicación...Algo que le dijera que Allen estaba bien, cuando en realidad sabia perfectamente que era todo lo contrario...

El silencio había tomado el lugar, solo sus llantos eran escuchados. Nadie sabia que decir, que hacer, sus cuerpos estaban paralizados viendo el cielo o el suelo. Nadie podía ni quería creer lo que sus ojos veían...

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?" Gritaba desconsolada

Nadie respondió, todos sentían lo mismo pero algo dentro de su interior les impedía gritarlo...

Lentamente el cielo se fue aclarando, ya las partículas del Arca desaparecieron como por arte de magia, era de noche...

Poco a poco, todos los exorcistas y buscadores volvían a la Orden, algunos iban a la enfermería, otros a su cuarto y los demás al comedor. Lenalee, como pudo, se dirigió al cuarto de Allen. Todo estaba vacío, el cuarto que antes conocía ya no lo era, no había ningún mueble, solo una cama. Se acerco a ella, y se entristeció, su olor había desaparecido también. Observo el cuarto como a un extraño, trataba de imaginarse como era antes...hasta podía ver a Allen caminar desde su cama hasta la ventana, quejándose de cosas, riéndose de si mismo o de las cosas que le pasaban, habando solo...

A pesar de que nada hubiera allí, todo le recordaba a el, ya no sabia que sentir, dolor, tristeza, desesperación, angustia, odio, impotencia...todo le parecía lo mismo, ya que nada podía diferenciar si sentir...su corazón se había partido en dos, ya no sentía nada....

Lenalee se sentó en la cama, estaba tan vacía, sabia lo que paso y quería llorar, pero algo se lo impedía...ese vacío...quería que desapareciera esa sensación...pero no podía...

Miró perdidamente el cuarto, pensaba en los demás, quizás ellos no en ella ya que tenían mucho en que pensar...quizás...Quizás su hermano la estaba buscando, quizás no. Tampoco le importaba, no quería estar con alguien pero tampoco quería estar sola...

Quería que los recuerdos recorrieran su mente, pero ninguno venia, no podía recordarlos...

"Allen" Solo dijo en voz baja cerrando los ojos, pensando que cuando los abriera el estaría allí al frente suyo...pero esta vez no.

Apretó sus puños, volvió a cerrar sus ojos, pero el no estaba allí cuando lo abrió. Quiso llorar, pero no pudo...

Al levantarse de su cama, un ruido de que algo se cae se escucho, un ruido metálico...

"¿Qué es eso?" Se dijo a si misma agachándose para buscar el elemento, pero no lo encontraba ya que todo estaba muy oscuro.

En medio de la penumbra algo brillaba, esto llamo su atención. Tomo el elemento entre sus manos y sintió como su cuerpo revivió, y una sonrisa apareció en su cara...

Toda la tristeza había desaparecido gracias al objeto...Lenalee se acostó en la cama y antes de dormirse recordó...

"Este es el anillo que Allen me había dado ayer" Dijo mientras lo apretaba entre sus manos

En efecto, ese anillo era uno de los que poseía Crown Clown, la inocencia de Allen cuando llego al punto critico...

El sueño no tardo en llegar, y Lenalee dormía placidamente, el anillo estaba en uno de sus dedos...

Cuando se despertó al día siguiente, se sintió como una nueva persona. Se sintió como Allen quería que ella se sintiera...

"Allen no quiere que este triste o deprimida, quiere que festeje el fin de esta guerra" Se dijo a si misma antes de salir del cuarto y entrar al suyo para bañarse y cambiarse.

Sabia que todos estarían de negro, era el velorio. Solo rogaba que fuera corto...

Al bajar las escaleras no se encontró con nadie, aunque eso tampoco la sorprendió ya que cuando paso por un balcón, pudo ver a muchos puntos negros o personas en el patio...

"¿Tan temprano?" Se pregunto mientras se apuraba en salir

Tomo la salida rápida, que era en el primer piso apenas terminaban las escaleras. Allí se encontró-choco con Lavi...

"Lavi, discúlpame no te he visto" Se disculpo como si nada la exorcista

"Si...esta bien" Le dijo cabizbajo y con una voz muerta

"Lavi...Vamos, solo es por hoy, nos queda seguir adelante como el quiere" Le dijo la exorcista tratando de levantarle el animo al aprendiz del Bookman

Juntos abrieron la puerta, el sol en sus ojos hizo que se quejaran, ambos habían pasado la noche en la oscuridad. Al entrar al patio nadie los miro, todos centraban su vista y demás sentidos en una lapida, pero nadie se acercaba a ella...

No muchas personas estaban allí, pero sabia que las ausentes se lamentaban en igual magnitud la perdida. Todos los Generales estaban allí. Kanda, Bookmen, Miranda, un malherido Krory y muchas mas, algunos científicos y su hermano...

Lenalee decidió no acercarse, donde estaba se sentía bien, y si llegaba a hacer un metro mas, su corazón desaparecería...

Solo miro la lapida un segundo, el frío que recorría los cuerpos atrapo el suyo. Sintió como unos brazos rozaban sus hombros fugazmente. Alzo su cabeza para ver que la persona era el General Cross, se sorprendió porque solo tenia puesto una camisa negra y su cara decía lo mismo...

Cross no ignoro la mirada de la exorcista, y le señalo con la vista sus hombros. Allí estaba su tapado negro. Lenalee al seguir la vista del General se dio cuenta, se puso el tapado y le sonrió. Cross se sorprendió un poco, pero supo esconderlo, pensaba que la exorcista estaría destrozada, Pero no lo parecía, en nada...

Lenalee empezó a mirar a todos los presentes. Su mirada estaba fija en un solo punto gris. Kloud...Kloud apenas podía mantenerse en pie, su cara estaba tapada con sus manos, algunas veces miraba el suelo y acomodaba su cabello, tenia los ojos rojos pero ninguna lagrima corría por sus rostro. Lau Shimin estaba en el suelo, sobre los zapatos negros y brillantes de su dueña. Se notaba decaído, igual que ella...

Krory, al verlo Lenalee no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa saliera de su rostro. Krory y su "pareja blanca", esta ultima consistía en una gran pila de pañuelos que con cada minuto que pasaba aumentaba su tamaño.

Miranda estaba sentada en el suelo, o se había caído. No se notaba su común nerviosismo, sorpresivamente había desaparecido –aunque no así su torpeza-. Callada, con su inexpresiva mirada decidía donde centrarse, en el suelo, en el cielo o en el objeto gris con aquel nombre grabado...

Su hermano, al igual que muchos científicos, tenia una mirada perdida...Una mirada perdida desconocida para ella, pero que la entendía perfectamente.

Desvió su mirada por unos minutos, ver los pasos de la muerte no le agradaba para nada...

Al abrir los ojos siguió mirando a los presentes, buscando a mas personas, ya que nadie se movía de donde estaba...

Kanda...¿en donde estaba Kanda? Lo busco con la mirada por todo lados, ¿dónde estaria sino? No le parecía extraño, ya que a pesar de llevarse mal, eran compañeros. Auque si sabia que estaba, escondido entre las personas, lo habia visto...pero decidio abandonar la búsqueda por unos momentos.

Hizo una segunda búsqueda, y esta vez lo encontró, junto con Marie eran el soporte del General Tiedoll. Su cara era la misma, fría e inexpresiva. Pero ella sabia que dentro de el (muy profundo) los sentimientos eran distintos...

Los minutos pasaban, el silencio al igual que la muerte corrían por el patio escondiéndose entre las personas. Nadie decía nada, nadie miraba a nadie, todos estaban vacíos. No cruzaban miradas por el miedo a descubrir la verdad, por el miedo de la desesperación, la tristeza y el vacío...

El viento volaba las hojas de los árboles, algunas amenazaban con caerse y otras caían a su destino, muchas veces chocaban con el cuerpo de algún presente, pero este no se movía e intentaba ignorarla...

Poco a poco, todos se iban. El estar tan cerca y tan lejos de la muerte los volvía vacíos y superfluos. El sentimiento se había acomodado entre todos los presentes, así como el sentimiento de desesperación si se quedaban allí, quietos y callados, durante un minuto mas...

Lenalee no fue ni la primera ni la ultima en salir. De hecho, el ultimo fue su hermano, Komui. Mientras salía vio el inmóvil cuerpo de su hermano, hipnotizado por aquella estructura pero no le dio importancia. Se junto con los demás en el comedor, ya era la hora del almuerzo y a pesar de tener el sabor de la muerte en los labios, esta no impedía la entrada de alimentos...

Mientras tanto afuera Komui se acerco lentamente a la lapida, como si cada paso que diera fuera un cuchillo que atravesaba alguna parte de su cuerpo, hasta que por fin estuvo al frente de ella...

"¿Quién pensaría esto? Nunca en mi vida, ni en mis peores pesadillas imagine que estaría viviendo esto..." Dijo al tocar la fría lapida, una sensación que tocaba a la misma muerte inundo su brazo, sentía que no lo podía mover.

"Hay tantas cosas para decirte, tantas cosas buenas...Pero siento que ellas comparadas con las malas, se vuelven insignificantes...¿por qué? ¿Acaso no había otra forma Allen" Dijo con una voz quebrada

"Pero, no puedo decirte nada, no puedo juzgar lo que hiciste y has hecho. Seria una persona desagradecida, pero....¿no podía haber pagado el precio otra persona?...Claro que no, para salvar a miles necesitas algo que valga lo mismo que ellas, ¿no?"

"...A pesar de todo lo que has hecho Allen, el futuro brillante que nos has dado... y también un gran vacío, no puedo evitar preguntarme los porques de esto, y lo odio. Odio este sentimiento, odio este sentimiento de ver caer a un compañero, la culpa, la culpa de vivir un futuro sabiendo que fue a costa tuya...¿esa fue la razón por la cual no le dijiste a nadie sobre tus planes?...Ellos así como todos los demás secretos murieron contigo..."

Komui alejo su mano de la lapida, estaba a punto de irse cuando sintió una fría correntada de viento. Por un momento lo sorprendió, casi no había viento hacia unos minuto y de pronto esto...Pero algo lo estremeció, miro hacia todos lados, buscando furtivamente algo o alguien...pero no encontró a nadie...

Decidió entrar al edificio, pero siempre mirando hacia todos lados por la llegada de alguien...alguien que nunca llego. Cerro las puertas que daban al patio y se apoyo sobre ellas, dio un gran suspiro tratando de tranquilizarse...

Antes de unirse con los demás a un nuevo almuerzo, un almuerzo extraño ya que había algo para festejar: la derrota del Conde y la victoria de la guerra, así como también había algo para entristecerse: la muerte de uno de sus compañeros, el General Allen Walker, un nombre que muchos lo consideraran como un tabú y le tendrán mucho respeto...

Miro por ultima vez la puerta antes de irse al comedor, no sabia porque pero tenia un presentimiento, un presentimiento de algo que no sabia ni conocía, pero que lo intrigaba muchísimo si poder despegarse de el...

Podría jurar que escuchó con el viento el sonido de unas cadenas chocándose y una voz muy conocida murmurar...

"Creo que me he equivocado, eso era lo que no podía escuchar..."

NOTA DE AUTORA

Bueno, señoras y señores, niños y niñas. Este es el "fin" de mi historia, de una pobre historia que ha pasado por todo.

Aquí, Scarlett, la escritora solo esta diciendo un hasta luego, ya que buena noticias hay, pero las quiero dejar para el final.

Esta historia, ha pasado por muchas cosas conmigo, risas, lagrimas, depresiones, muchas depresiones..El hecho de que haya tardado tanto es subir esto es a causa de una de ellas, estaba en tal depresión que no podía escribir nada...Pero, gracias a muchas personas salí adelante.

Quiero darles las gracias a todos y a cada uno de ustedes, gracias a todos, quizás no he logrado mejorar, quizás si...pero se que en esta historia he dado todo lo mejor de mi, y me es imposible mejorarla.

Ya se que muchas dirán, "si, claro que la puedes mejorar" o sinónimos, no los tomo a mal, pero una vez que escribo algo...ya esta, no soy del tipo que puede corregir, pero prometo mejorar.

Aunque, quiero dejar esto en claro, esta es mi primer historia (si, de este calibre, si)...pronto mejorare, dando pocos pasos, además, este es solo un sitio para divertirse, no es que algún dueño de una editorial fuera a leer esto...

Ne, lenalee-de-walker (si, es seguro que lo escribí mal, pero es la intención lo que vale) muchísimas gracias, no quiero que nadie se ponga celoso ni nada parecido, pero es gracias a ti que he abierto este archivo que no hace mucho odiaba. Creo que no he cumplido con tus sueños...pero.. (si, ya he dicho que hay una buena)

Ahora s..no

Primero, las reviews, Dios, TRATEN DE NO MATARME CON ELLAS, PRIMERO LEAN ESTO

Hay una continuación (si) que pronto subiré..

¿qué les puedo decir sobre ella?

Que hay nuevos personajes, nuevos exorcistas, que Lenalee no esta embarazada (Dios, no es sarcasmo, lo digo en serio, ella NO estará embarazada, bueno, al menos no el en principio de la historia)

Nuevos lugares, he creado una organización, mas enredos, espero mejor mi intento de escritura con esto..

Solo pido una cosa si alguien puede, tiren un titulo, ya se han dado cuenta que no sirvo para eso...Cualquier tipo de titulo (no prometo que se llame así la historia, pero...si me gusta...)

En fin, he vuelto ha clases así que será difícil..pero no imposible

Pensar que este capitulo eran dos teóricamente..antes había dicho que serian 23 capítulos (creo), pero bueh, son dos en uno

NO ME MATEN CON LAS REVIEWS ONEGAI!

Y recuerden que estará dentro de poco la continuación


End file.
